Survivor
by Team Gophers
Summary: The story of Ezekiel not getting eliminated first story. Inspired by Total Drama Underdog by StayOuttaMyShed. Ezekiel wasn't raised to have sexist views, but is still the obviously, shelter and socially awkward teen he is.
1. Not So Happy Campers

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

Writer Notes: Yeah, I know this isn't an original idea as this is basically most all Ezekiel fanfic. But reading the Total Drama Underdog by StayOuttaMyShed which you give it read. Anyway, that story inspired me to write my story if Ezekiel wasn't eliminated first.

* * *

It hadn't been a great day for the Killer Bass. Failing the first challenge of the season, and soon they'll be sending the first person home. They suffered a disadvantage during the cliff diving challenge because of DJ and Courtney's refusal to jump. The team was full of mixed emotions; most were either sad or angry as they slowly picked at the so-called food that Chef served them. Even if they'd won, they wouldn't have been able to stomach the rotten slop.

Courtney was the first to break the long silence echoing the team's defeat, "So, team, who are we voting to eliminate? We're a team, so we should all agree."

The rest of the Killer Bass glared at her angrily, all but DJ as the big guy felt too ashamed.

"Well, I think it should be you or the big guy," Duncan pointed at the two of them.

"What? Why me?" Courtney asked with a confused expression.

"WHY!? WHY!?" Eva smashed her plate on the ground in frustration and glared at Courtney. "Why do you think!? If you had just jumped, we might have won the damn challenge!"

"Roid rage is right!" Duncan added.

"Hey, last time I checked, I'm not the only one wearing a chicken hat." Courtney shot back defensively, pointing her finger at DJ, making him look at the ground in sadness. "He didn't jump either!"

"True! But scaredy-cat here isn't a whiny, spoiled little bitch like you," Eva replied, arms folded with a stony expression.

Courtney scoffed, and crossed her arms, "Classy Eva. Come up with that on your own?" Eva grabbed Courtney by her scruff on her shirt, but Bridgette calmed her down.

"So what if I did?!"

"Easy, Eva. She isn't worth the effort." Eva popped in her headset to calm her down.

"Thanks, Bridgette." Courtney gave the surfer girl a weak smiled and mumbled something about Eva being a dumb strong ox, lucky for her Eva had just put on her headphones to listen to her music.

"Don't mention it," Bridgette replied by placing a hand on her hip. "But I am with them on this one. You could have jumped."

"Why gang up against me?" Courtney glared, "DJ didn't jump either."

"I'm afraid of heights." DJ spoke up, "I know that isn't a good excuse, and I'm sorry for letting the team down." Geoff placed a hand on DJ's shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay big guy. We all have something we're afraid of."

"Yeah, man. I'm scared of chickens." Tyler placed a supporting hand on DJ as well, ignoring the small laughing that came from his team.

"You're afraid chickens?" Chris, the host, walked by and laughed, wiping away a tear, "that's really lame, man." Making Tyler look down in shame.

"Plus, in the future, I much prefer the big guy with us if we ever have a physical challenge," Geoff added.

"You can't be serious. I am..." Courtney glared at her as Bridgette cut her off.

"We know a CIT," She said annoyed, "So you who do think should be sent home?"

Courtney looked around at her team, "How... about... Umm... him." She pointed at Tyler, "He's a total slip up."

"Hey," Tyler was seemingly offended, "At least I jumped."

"Then..." Courtney was steaming, and her eyebrow twitched. She desperately tried to come up with a reason for someone else to get voted off; she glanced at Eva, who gave her a murderous look. "What about one of them." She pointed to Harold and Ezekiel.

"What?" Ezekiel was left confused.

"Why us?" Harold asked.

"Shut it," Courtney pointed the finger at them, "How can two nerds be of help? DJ's strong but I have brains! They have neither. "

"At least they jumped," Bridgette defend the two, "that takes pure nerve."

"Well, how about..." Courtney depressingly looked around her table of weak links.

"Just save it," Duncan barked at Courtney, "They may be dorks. But they were there for the team, unlike you!" Duncan growing tired of this and he wasn't hungry enough to eat, he decided to go for a walk.

"Get back here!" Courtney ordered, "We have to decide who goes home!" The rest of her team just glared at her, as did the other team noises into there conversation.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Welcome campers to the very first elimination ceremony!" Chris smiled at the teens excitedly; the Killer Bass were far less than thrill at seeing the host.

"Okay campers here's how it works, you all made your decision. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow, much immediately walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, and you're out of the game and can't come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris explained, holding a plate of ten marshmallows.

The Killer Bass all looked around at each other with determined expressions.

"Geoff."

"Awesome!" Geoff jumped up from his seat and ran up to get a marshmallow and stood next to Chris.

"Tyler." The jock pumped his fist and let out a cheer, he ran up to Geoff and gave him a high-five.

"Bridgette." The surfer walked and smiled at her team.

"Katie and Sadie." The gals squeed and hugged each other before joining their team.

"Eva, Duncan." The punk and athlete's stoic expression didn't change as they joined their team.

"Ezekiel."

"Alright, dude!" Geoff stuck out his hand for a fist bump. Ezekiel docked and blocked his face with his arms, believing the party cowboy was going to hit him. Geoff looked down at Ezekiel with an eyebrow raised, "You alright man?"

"Harold."

"Yes." Harold pumped his fist in the air, leaving just Courtney and DJ without a marshmallow.

"Camper, this is the last marshmallow of the night. The person who doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated." DJ and Courtney looked at each other with worried expressions. DJ was shaking nervously, while Courtney was biting her nails.

"The last marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"DJ."

DJ let out a sigh of relief and stood with the rest of his team.

"This is insane! I demand a recount!" Courtney stomped her feet and glared at her team, she threw her chicken hat, hitting Ezekiel on the head. "You backstabbers! I was your only hope! I was a CIT. I am going to be Prime Minister one day! I..."

"Am eliminated," Chris replied, cutting her with a chuckle and a big grin. "I guess your educated guess didn't pay off after all. I told you, you should have jumped or your team would hate you."

Courtney replied by kicking Chris in the shine, "OW!"

"He didn't jump!" Courtney pointed at DJ; the friendly giant tried to look away. He did feel a little bad for the girl. "He should be going home! Not me!" Chef appeared by Courtney and began to take her to the boat. "I do not concede! I do not concede!" Courtney was screaming, trying to break free from Chef and Chris' grip as they dragged her to the Boat of Losers and threw her aboard.

"This won't be the last you see me; I'll be speaking to my lawyers about this!" Chris just chuckled happily as the boat departed, Courtney's wails could be heard as the boat disappeared into the night.

"You can go back to your cabins." The campers did as Chris ordered and walked out, leaving him alone on the docks.

"And that wraps up the first elimination ceremony! Who will be next? Find out next time on, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris smiled to the camera, and Courtney's screaming could still be heard.

* * *

**Remaining Campers.**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**22nd Place: Courtney**


	2. The Big Sleep

Writers Notes: Thanks to HGranger89 for beta reading this.

* * *

Chris stood on the docks as he yelled out the recap. "Last time on Total Drama Island: 22 campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending the summer at an old crappy run-down summer camp, where they compete for a grand prize of $100,000! After getting settled in, the campers faced their first challenge, where Courtney and DJ chickened out, costing Team Killer Bass the win. Despite her best efforts, Courtney wasn't able to talk herself out of elimination and was the first camper voted off. Who will be next? Find out today on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

The sun was only beginning to rise for the campers on a new day at Camp Wawanakwa, with birds starting to chirp as they woke up, and the sound of someone's light footsteps as they walked across the grass, still wet with morning due all the campers were peacefully snoozing away in their bunks.

Chris walked down to the campgrounds, a happy grin on his face as he held a megaphone in front of himself. Once he reached the middle between the east and west cabins, he pulled an air horn out of his pocket and positioned it right in front of the megaphone, pressing down and releasing a loud noise out across the island.

LeShawna instantly woke up, sitting up straight and hitting her head on the bunk above her. "Ow!" She yelled, waking up her cabin-mates in the process. "It's seven in the morning!" She opened the window on the side of her cabin and looked out, to see Chris standing there, waving innocently, with a big grin on his face. "Do I look like a farmer to you?" She growled.

Chris smiled and chuckled, ignoring LeShawna as she mumbled something about the host and how much she already hated him. The campers groaned and rolled out of bed; almost everyone looked tired or mad, aside from the very peppy Ezekiel, Beth and Bridgette; the first two lived on a farm and were used to waking up early, while Bridgette always woke up early to catch the early morning waves. Exiting their camp, Duncan tripped Ezekiel and Harold.

"Hey?" Harold looked up at Duncan, who was laughing at the two of them.

"Not cool dude, not cool!" Tyler supported.

"Very mature Duncan," Bridgette replied as she helped the two up, as the punk just rolled his eyes. "Are you two, alright?"

"Yes," Harold replied as he wiped off the dirt of his shirt, while Ezekiel just looked around awkwardly and wrung his hands, unused to talking to girls.

A fully-asleep and equally anger Eva was listening to her MP3 player and snarled at Cody when he attempted to touch it.

"Morning! I hope you all slept well!" Chris yelled out with a bright smile, seemingly pleased that nearly all the campers were exhausted and glaring at him.

"Can we just sleep for... ten more minutes?" Lindsay asked, swaying from side to side as she tried to stay awake, "I need my beauty sleep."

"Me too," Justin yawned.

"Let me think about that for a minute..." He then smiled, "No." The host replied bluntly and laughed, before walking down the line. "Okay, I hope you're ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!" He tapped at the watch on his wrist, his grin only growing in size.

"Uh, Chris?" Owen asked with a nervous chuckle. "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh, don't worry Owen, you'll get breakfast," Chris replied. "Right after you complete your 20 kilometres run around the lake." Nearly all of the campers groaned in tired frustration.

"Oh, you're funny now?" Eva attempted to tackle Chris but was held back by Geoff, Tyler, DJ and Duncan. "How about I rearrange your face! Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Eva, try to control your temper," Bridgette replied, Eva, squeezed her stress ball and turned up her music.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Eva needs to keep her anger in check. She's already busted a lock on one of the bathroom stalls, broken a window and punched a hole in our cabin wall because Sadie spilled nail polish on her bed. I'm normally an easy going person, but that anger of hers will get her in trouble."

*** Outside the cabins ***

The campers all stood in position at the starting line, many appearing to be very reluctant to begin their run, looking like they were about to pass out.

"Alright campers, on your mark... get set... go!"

The campers all took off running at once, well Tyler stumbled and fell on his face, Eva, Trent, DJ, Bridgette and Duncan led the pack, with Justin and Geoff close behind. Not far behind them were Izzy and Lindsay. The others had started running, but most of them were now slowly walking.

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked as he walked beside Ezekiel, Gwen, Noah and Cody, the latter of which was attempting to play it cool with Gwen, but it was just annoying her.

"I know eh, I'm sweating like a pig," Ezekiel added.

"Well, the average walking speed in about five to six kilometre per hour so." Noah was beginning to explain as Gwen cut him off, "So if we keep this up we should be there by 10:30 or 11:00."

"Yeah, you three..." she turned to Cody, "you four, don't walk near me."

"I understand," Cody smiled pulling on a 'cool' voice, "You wanted to be left alone I can totally relate." Gwen rolled her eyes and picked up her pace.

"Dude," Harold shook his head.

"What?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Noah replied, "She's totally into you."

"Really?" Cody smiled, obviously not picking up on Noah's sarcasm.

"Totally. Go get her Romeo," Noah smirked and patted the teen on the back, Cody immediately took off running towards Gwen, making Noah facepalm as his sarcasm went over Cody's head.

As Cody ran after Gwen, they passed Heather who was strolling by herself, barely putting in any effort at all, earning her annoyed glares as her teammates ran by her.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I don't run, especially not with these shoes. If my team has a problem with that, they'll have to deal with it."

*** In the woods ***

As Heather continuing walking, she came upon Owen, who was licking up water from a puddle.

"Can't... catch...breath...must...have... condition!" Owen collapsed back into the puddle, unable to fully catch his breath.

"Yeah, it's called overeating," Heather coldly told her exhausted teammate stepping over him."Look into it, fatso."

"Oh, what's your excuse? You mean-spirited... annoying...Oh Lord, too tired for insults." Leshawna leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath as Chris rode by on an electric scooter.

"Pick up the pace, campers. If you don't make it to the finish line, then you don't eat."

"I hate him, " Heather spat as she glared at the host riding by

"You know what white girl, as annoying as you are, that's one thing we can agree on," Leshawna added.

*** Inside the Mess Hall ***

Many of the campers had already finished their run and were sitting at their tables, exhausted and awaiting their remaining teammates. Suddenly, Owen burst through the door, carrying a passed out Noah over his shoulders.

"Clear a table stat; we got a man down!"

Owen dropped Noah down onto the table and began to administer CPR as Heather and Leshawna stumbled in.

"We...we...made it," Leshawna nearly collapsed but was slowly able to make it to her table, the last member to finish was Harold who was, out of breath and sweating.

"What took you so long dork?" Duncan asked in an angry tone, glaring at the ginger waving his fist at him."We just lost the challenge!"

"We lost again!" Eva went to tackle Harold, only to be held back by Geoff and Tyler.

"Are you alright?" Ezekiel pointed at Harold, "You look like you're about to have a heart attack, eh?"

"I think I have heart palpitations," Harold added while doubled over, holding his chest.

"Um, should he see a doctor or something?" DJ asked considered for the ginger safety, Chris just shrugged seemingly he didn't care about Harold's condition.

"He looks great to me," Chris smiled, and slapped the aforementioned teen of the back, he collapsed to the ground gasping for air, "see he's fine." Ezekiel and Tyler helped the tired teen up.

"Wait... so if they lost... then we will win the challenge," Gwen yelled. Soon after, the remaining Gophers all cheered with her, including Noah who somehow was revived by the excellent news, Harold looked down in shame as sunk in his seat. Tyler and Ezekiel gave him a pat on the back, letting him know everything was okay.

"Hold it guys, you didn't win anything," Chris said with a smile, Harold perked up a little after hearing that.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna raised an eyebrow, as Chris chuckled.

"Let me ask you guys something. Who's hungry?" Chris motions towards a curtain, which opened to reveal a buffet of delicious looking food. A huge turkey dinner, and much more. The campers stared at it with eyes watering; after days of Chef's cooking, they felt like they were dreaming.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"I know I speak for everyone: after eating nothing but brown sludge. We almost died when we saw the dinner."

*** Confessional Owen ***

"Never have I seen something so beautiful in my entire life," Owen began to weep with joy.

*** Mess Hall ***

The campers were moaning in pain, many lying down on tables in a food coma. Chris looked around and smiled, taking great delight in their condition.

"Alright campers, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"But... I thought the 20-kilometre hike was the challenge?" Owen talked with his mouth full of turkey.

"Haven't we suffered enough for the day?" Heather said.

"No," Chris chuckled, "It's time for the Awakeathon!"

"What?" Tyler asked.

"This is an easy one Tyler, whoever stays awake the longest wins immunity for their team!" Chris yelled through the megaphone right in front of Tyler, causing his ears to bleed and ringing painfully. "Whichever team has the last person standing wins."

"So the stupid run and turkey dinner was just your sick twisted plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?!" Eva yelled, her eyes narrowing into slits and her fists clenched at her sides. Chris' smug smile was all the campers needed to confirm Eva's question.

"Okay campers, to the bonfire area."

"WHAT?" Tyler replied, having become temporary deaf.

"Just follow me, eh?" Ezekiel pulled on Tyler's arm.

The campers started to slowly exit the mess hall one by one as Trent approached Gwen.

"So, how long before everyone's sleep?"

"Hour or two," She replied. Owen then lurched passed them, looking like he was about to pass out, Cody attempted to approach Gwen but tripped in a pile of Owen's drool. Cody tried to play it off as he meant to do it, Gwen was already gone before Cody got up, and Noah facepalmed at Cody's failed attempt to flirt with Gwen.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing, you'll have her swept off her feet in on time flat," Noah replied, Cody, smiled and went to check up with her, as Cody left Noah mimic putting a gun to his head.

*** Bonfire ***

"We are now twelve hours in, and all of the campers are still awake," Chris spoke softly. Many campers were slumped into their seats, while some were moving to stay awake.

"This challenge is easy!" Owen pumped his fist into the air before suddenly passed out.

"This is the most boring thing I've done," Gwen told Trent.

"When it could be worse," he responded.

"Really, how?"

"I could be here without you to talk to." Trent smiled, evoking a small blush from her.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"So, I have a plan to get a few campers to ally with me. Owen is easy; I'll bribe him with food for votes, but who else Is dumb enough to listen to me?"

*** Bonfire ***

Lindsay and Beth were both standing on their hands, while Izzy was watching nearby along with Gwen and Trent.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Trying to get blood to rush to our heads," Lindsay replied.

"I think its working!" Beth added excitedly.

"Can Izzy try?" Izzy asked them.

"Sure!" Beth smiled.

Heather looked at the three of them with a sinister smiled on her face and walked over to him."Hey, can I talk to you girls for a second?"

"Sure," Beth smiled at her teammate as she alone with Izzy and Lindsay got up and walked over to her.

"So, I'm forming an alliance, and I want you with me!"

"Really?" Izzy asked in a surprised tone.

"Really!" Heather smiled, "Let's just set down some rules. Number one I'm in charge of this alliance. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good."

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really hot?" Lindsay smiled at Tyler; the jocked waved to her before Heather blocked her view.

"You can't date him; Heather scoffed, "He's on the other team. It's against the alliance rules."

"There are rules?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, Lindsay there are rules," Heather folded her arms, "But if you don't want to follow them, you can leave the alliance. But I can't save you from elimination."

"No, I want to be in the alliance!"

"Me too," Beth added.

"Izzy likes alliances!"

"Good," Heather smirked as they returned to their seats.

An hour later, Katie and Sadie were both asleep on Team Killer Bass; as for the Screaming Gophers, Noah and Cody had also fallen asleep. Gwen and Trent were talking to each other non-stop, Justin stood still like a statue and LeShawna was moving around trying to stay awake. On the Bass Geoff and DJ were chatting happily with each other, Eva and Duncan's expression grew cranky due to lack of sleep. Tyler and Harold were talking to Ezekiel, teaching him a thing or two outside the world of his farm.

"So, Ezekiel?" Tyler asked, "Is there anyone here you like?"

Ezekiel thought for a few minutes, "Well, I guess you, and Tyler, eh."

Harold rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably, "That's not really what I meant. I mean... you know like like." This just left the homeschooled boy even more confused, "I mean...Well, do you find anyone here cute?"

"Yeah, any girls you like here, or boys, I don't judge," Tyler replied.

Ezekiel was left puzzled as he looked around the campsite, he found many of the girls here scary. Eva, Izzy, Gwen, Leshawna, Heather and the girl who got voted off first. "Well... I guess... Bridgette is nice. She did help us earlier when Duncan picked on us; and she's so brave, she was the first to jump during our first challenge."

"She's sitting over there all alone, why don't you talk to her?" Harold suggested to the prairie boy pointing to Bridgette sitting alone, on the other side of the campfire.

"Yeah, dude!" Tyler nudged him in the side, "Go for it!"

"Um, what?" Ezekiel felt a lump in his throat as his face turned a little red, "What should I say?"

"Hi," Harold suggested.

Um," Ezekiel stammered, he wrung his hands before blurted out a little loudly across the campfire Bridgette was sitting "Hi Bridgette!"

The sudden greeting startled the surfer girl, who looked over to who called out to her and raised an eyebrow at Ezekiel, who was sitting still as a statue.

"What do I do now? She's staring at me," Ezekiel said terrified, making Tyler chuckle

"Idiot," Harold muttered under his breath, and facepalmed, "I meant to go over and talk to her."

"What?" Ezekiel's eyes widen as Tyler got up.

"I'll be your wingman," Tyler said, Ezekiel was just more confused, "Just come over."

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow and eventually decided to sit down back down and looked down at the ground and twiddling his thumbs.

"Maybe later, eh?"

"Sure, Zeke. I don't want to push you to do it." Tyler sat back down and patted his back.

"Maybe you should write her a poem," Harold suggested.

"A poem?"

"Sure write how you feel," Harold replied. "I've been thinking about writing one for someone."

"Really? Who is it?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not telling you," Harold replied, and turned to Ezekiel. "but don't worry it not Bridgette."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Eva said suddenly.

When Eva stood up, she didn't notice as her MP3 player fell out of her pocket. Unbeknownst to her, Heather saw, and with a mischevious smile, jumped up to grab it.

"Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Heather replied.

"Won't Eva be furious when she finds out it's gone?" Lindsay replied.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Heather smiled.

"Did you see that?" Ezekiel nudged Tyler, "That Heather girl took angry girl's music thingly."

"Why would she do that?" Harold asked.

"Should we tell her?" Tyler suggested as they got up to tell Eva.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Eva roared and took off with them without saying anything.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Eva's eyes bulged and cracked her knuckles.

Her presence immediately intimated heather and before Heather could hand it over Eva, filled with rage, landed a punch and knocked Heather out cold.

"Well, Heather's out!" Chris announced.

"Does that even count?" Gwen asked.

"Yep!" Chris smiled.

Another twelve hours later, Bridgette, along with Harold and Ezekiel, fell asleep on the Killer Bass, while Beth and LeShawna were now sleeping for the Gophers.

"Time to crank things up a notch. Time for fairy-tales." Chris smiled as Chef came out wearing a sheep suit and played the harp.

"Really?" Duncan looked at Geoff, who shrugged in confusion.

"Once upon a time... there was a sleepy kingdom... filled with very sleepy children." As ridiculous as this was, it was successful in putting Lindsay, DJ, and Tyler to sleep.

Gwen and Trent spent the next two hours sharing details about themselves, talking about their favourite movies and their favourite hobbies. The sweet moment between them was suddenly interrupted by a naked Owen.

*** Confessional Owen ***

"Did I mention I ate all the beans at the turkey dinner? The funny thing about baked beans...they make me sleepwalk!"

*** Bonfire ***

It was, at last, the fifty-hour mark in the challenge. It was then that it was finally brought up that Justin's way of standing still the entire time was just odd to everyone.

"How in the earth can he stay perfectly still?", Gwen asked.

"I don't know," replied Trent, "Let's go see."

The two walked over to Justin and attempted to get his attention.

"Amazing," Gwen said as she poked Justin in the face, he moved his eye revealing they were painted. Eva noticed this and was offended at his cheating.

"Hey! His eyelids are painted on! He's been asleep the whole time."

"No way!" Chris exclaimed, "Oh, I have got to see this!", the host then went over to Justin to inspect his eyes. Justin sheepishly smiled at the host, and of course, blinked thus revealing his painted eyelids. "That's so amazing incredible! But your still out dude." Justin's head looked towards the ground upon this reveal.

Soon enough, the night ended and the morning was reached, with it being eighty-five hours into the Awake-a-Thon. Harold and Ezekiel lied on their back when Duncan placed their fingers into a warm glass of water. Soon enough, Harold and Ezekiel's pants were soaked. Duncan smiled and laughed at this.

"Ha, It worked! Dorks peed their pants!" Duncan said with a laugh. Harold and Ezekiel awoke, and looked down, both flashing red with embarrassment.

"What's your problem, eh?"

"Calm down, homeschool," Duncan replied.

"Idiot!", the nerdy red-head shouted as Duncan fled the scene. Also on the island, Noah and Cody managed to fall asleep near each other. Noah happened to be hugging Cody and even kissing his ear. During this, both boys woke up and looked at each other. Noah, of course, noticed what he was doing first, and getting up from their sleep, both boys screamed in horror and ran off.

"Okay. So now we are nearing the end here so all of you that are no longer in the challenge can go wash up. Like really, it's starting to stink around here!" Chris pointed out. All of the eliminated agreed to this, especially Harold and Ezekiel who did not want anyone to see the front of their pants now."I never wanted it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, you campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Okay what now," Gwen crossed her arms, "You, know what? Bring it on."

*** Bonfire ***

"The history of Canada! A pop-up book, chapter 1! The beaver, national symbol of the country and a damn fine hat.!", Chris revealed. As he began reading the chapter, Heather, Geoff and Eva immediately fell to the ground.

"Trent?" Gwen asked as she turned over to see that he as well fall asleep. The remaining two struggled against the boredom, and of course, found it profoundly hard to do so.

"Any takers for a bathroom break? So long as you don't mind a little company," Chris asked.

"No," Duncan replied, "I held it this long."

"You ready for the rest of the book?" Gwen mocked.

"Next chapter is about the maple leaf," Chris replied.

"Ok," Duncan turned to the cameraman, "Just stay out of the stall."

"Yo, Duncan! You in there man?" The cameraman called, having waited outside for the past few minutes without hearing anything. Hesitantly, the cameraman pulled open the door to the bathroom, only to be greeted with the sight of Duncan, fast asleep on the toilet with his pants down. Sighing, the cameraman pulled a walkie talkie from his shirt pocket and pressed a button on it speaking to Chris.

Chris chuckled from the other end, looking down at the half-asleep Gwen lying down on the ground, her feet still propped up on a stump. "Looks like Duncan's dived the can! Which means, the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is," Gwen sighed in relief and let her eyes fall shut, instantly falling asleep. "Gwen!" Chris bent down and raised the teen's hand in victory. "The Screaming Gophers win!"

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

That night the Killer Bass all gathered at the far-too-familiar bonfire pit, Duncan still passed out from the challenge as he tried to recover the sleep he had lost. Chris walked up to the team, his plate filled with nine marshmallows. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision." There was a smile on his face that annoyed the campers, having lost twice in around, and many of them were dead tired... "If I call your name, you are safe, and you will receive a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get one will be eliminated." A few of the campers began to fidget nervously in their seats as they thought back to the race, while some were struggling to stay awake.

"The first marshmallow goes to Duncan," Chris tossed the marshmallow hitting Duncan's in the face while he continued to sleep.

"Also safe are DJ and Geoff." The two high-five each other before getting up to collect their marshmallow.

"Brigette, Ezekiel." As the two got up, Bridgette flashed a smile to your surviving teammate, making the prairie boy blush.

"Tyler," Tyler smiled as he claimed his marshmallow.

"Katie and Sadie You're all safe." The eight campers each happily received their marshmallows and stuck them on their sticks, walking over to the fire to roast them. Harold and Eva looked at each other, eyes wide. Ezekiel and Tyler who looked back at Harold nervously waiting for the last name to be called, hoping for their friend to make it.

"The final Marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eva!" Eva was pleased as well but didn't show she was visible still very cranky due to lack of sleep, as Ezekiel looked down in sadness along with Tyler. The two walked over and hugged their new friend before he walked down the dock in sorrow.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**


	3. Dodgebrawl

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta reader HGranger89. Also if you like BridgettexEzekiel check out The Kobold Necromancer has a few EzekielxBridgette stories.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island! Our campers were forced to take part in a gruelling Awake-a-thon! Heather formed the first alliance, friendships bloomed, and in the end, it was Harold who was sent home. What will happen next? Tune in today on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

Inside the mess hall, everyone but Gwen, Ezekiel, were seated around the team eating breakfast. Most campers were still visibly tired from the Awake-a-thon, and Chris was very amused by their exhaustion, especially Duncan's; he had large black rings under his eyes, and his hair was a mess.

"Duncan, you look like crap dude."

"Stick!"

"Four days without sleep," He grinned at the annoyed campers just as Ezekiel eventually stumbled in, unbeknownst to him there was a mustache drawn on his face. As he walked by the campers began to laugh.

"What's so funny, eh?"

"Someone messed with your face, dude." Tyler smiled.

Ezekiel picked up a spoon to check his reflection and saw the mustache.

"Looks nice, eh."

"Look, everyone, it's Gwen!" Chris smiled as the goth girl walked into the mess hall. She fell back to sleep once she took her seat at the breakfast table.

As the campers ate their meals, Heather was making a plan with her allies.

"So, let's go over the alliance rules again." Heather said to Lindsay, Beth and Izzy, "Number 1, I am the leader of this alliance, so I make the rules. Number 2..."

"Breaking the rules can result in being kicked out of the alliance?"

"Good Beth. Number 3, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

"Izzy didn't bring anything, so Izzy is okay with it."

"I'm not sure about that rule?" Lindsay replied.

"Well I can change the rule, and I change who I keep safe!" Heather glared.

"No, I'm good," Beth said.

"Me too," Lindsay added.

"Good, now then, let's have some fun." Heather stood up and turned around to face the Bass. "Hey, fishes, way to lose twice in a row. How does it feel to suck so bad?"

"It stinks, eh." Ezekiel pouted, clearly not picking up on the fact that Heather was trash talking.

"Come over here and say that to my face, I dare you, you bitch!" Eva slammed her fist on the table.

"Eva, save it for the challenge, okay?" Eva settled down from Bridgette's words.

"Listen to surfer girl, you hairless ape," Heather smirked, Eva was held back by half of her team, who was steaming with rage.

*** Confessional Eva ***

"So we lost two challenges because my team is full of losers! So understandably I'm pissed off.

*** Mess Hall ***

As the campers were eating, Duncan poured salt in his coffee.

"EEW!" Ezekiel gagged, as he spat out his coffee and glared at Duncan who was laughing. Ezekiel angrily tapped a bottle of ketchup to pour on his eggs, but he accidentally splattered it over Bridgette's shirt while she sat across the table from him.

Bridgette jumped up, looking down at the huge red mess, she glared at Ezekiel. Who turned even paler than usual.

"Sorry, eh."

"Errr!" Bridgette was about to turn heel and run, just as Chris made an announcement.

"Alright, camper, your next challenge begins after breakfast."

The campers then started getting ready for the challenge, and soon, all of the campers were now inside what looked like a clear glass box with bleachers and a court in the middle. Duncan walked straight over to his team's bleachers and collapsed on them.

"Any of you wakes me up, and it'll be the last thing you do." The Bass team gulped at Duncan's threat, while Eva just shrugged rolling her eyes.

"Whatever we don't need him."

"Okay, so, campers!" Chris greeted, "Time for your third challenge of the season, which is a classic Summer Camp Game! Dodgeball!" Chris revealed while holding up a red dodgeball himself, Eva smiled and pumped a fist.

"The rules? Well, it's Dodgeball pretty simple. You know to throw the ball, if it hits someone, the person hit is out. If you Catch the ball, the thrower is out! That's all there is!"

"Wow, throwing balls, another mentally challenging task," Noah said sarcastically, annoying Chris.

"So what do I do when the ball comes flying?", Lindsay asked.

"You Dodge!" Chris replied. Chef tossed him a ball, Chris used his ball to deflect it, and that ball smacked straight into Lindsay's face, knocking her down onto the ground.

"Ow!", Lindsay shouted as Tyler helping her back up. A black eye was blooming on her face, frustrating her team with her ineptitude at the game.

"Now, best three out of five. Five players out?"

"Alright, I'm sitting this one out," Noah replied, "So, let's go out and throw some murder balls!" Noah sarcastically cheered to his team.

"I will as well can't risk my face." Justin smiled.

Owen along with Trent, LeShawna, Heather and Lindsay against the Bass' Eva, Tyler, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and DJ.

"Get ready to lose fishies," Heather taunted.

"Oh, you'll be the ones going down. We're going to bring dinner to the table, and then we're going to eat it." The Killer Bass facepalmed at Tyler's weak comeback.

"Yeah!" Ezekiel cheered, making DJ shake his head.

"Get ready to face my awesome abilities!" Tyler warned to LeShawna.

"Oh? Bring it, jockstrap, let's see what you got!"

"Alright! Get ready for this!" Tyler announced. He then swung his ball around and around over and over, which eventually got everyone bored once he didn't throw it after quite some time. Sadie and Katie cheered sitting in the Bleachers.

"Yeah!" Tyler cried out. The Ball rammed directly into Katie and Sadie and knocked them out instead, making his teammate's groan.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eva yelled at him.

"Game on!" Owen ran to pick up a ball while yelling and threw the ball with all his might at Tyler.

Ezekiel, angry that Owen hit his friend so aggressively, tossed the ball with all his might at Owen. However, the big guy was able to catch it, eliminating Ezekiel and bringing in Gwen. Gwen yawned and slowly made her way onto the court only for Eva to violently throw the ball square in the goth's girl face.

Owen, the jolly big guy, showing a rare side of anger, threw the ball at Eva only for her to catch it, eliminating the big guy and bringing in Katie.

"Ok, what am I supposed to do with this again?"

Before someone could answer Lindsay, Bridgette threw a ball directly at her face, getting her out. As Lindsay took her seat, she exchanged a smile and wave with Tyler. Heather, annoyed threw her dodge ball right at Tyler's manhood.

"Mommy?" He cried pitifully.

"The hell!? He wasn't even on the court!" Eva was furious.

"Whoops, my hand slipped."

"Enough of this crap!" Eva grabbed the ball from DJ's hand and threw it at Heather, getting her out. She then grabbed two balls from Bridgette; smiling, she hit both Trent and LeShawna in the face sending them flying into the wall.

"Bass win round one!" Chris announced, the Bass cheered as the Gopher's looked over at Eva with mouths agape. "You have one minute to get ready for round two."

"Alright guys," Eva said. "As long as I am out there, we have this in the bag."

"I can do it," Tyler interjected. "I didn't get the chance to display my skills properly."

"Oh, we've seen plenty, Tyler" Eva mocked.

"HEY!" Tyler replied, "That was just a warm-up. Let me go out again!"

"Are you SERIOUS?" Eva replied angrily, "No way in HELL! We actually have a chance to win this."

"My last throw was just a warm-up, I promise we will DOMINATE this game if you give all the balls to me! Come on." Tyler assured his team. Eva rolled her eyes, and though she practically knew this would likely end in defeat, she allowed it.

"Fine, go ahead. YOU BETTER HIT ONE OF THEIR TEAM THOUGH! Because if we lose, you ass is gone!", Eva said as she got ready to punch Tyler. The boy gulped but still got out as an active player alongside Eva, Geoff, Katie, and Sadie.

"Noah, Justin, you're up," Heather said.

"Sports are not my area of experience," Noah replied.

"My face, sorry," Justin smiled.

For the Gophers, Lindsay, Izzy, Cody, Beth, and Owen were active players in round 2. The Bass then gave all of their balls to Tyler, who tossed them after swirling once more. One shot went directly towards Chef, causing him to jump to safety, the second nearly hit Chris who dodged it.

"Watch the face, dude!" Chris yelled out after he saw Tyler's ball was dodged. The third ball went for the benched gophers and hit Noah who was to busy reading to pay attention, and the final ball hit Lindsay in the face. Tyler was devastated by this turn of events and ran to her, screaming.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"That's what I want to see!" Eva said, relieved that Tyler finally struck an enemy player. Tyler, however, ran directly to Lindsay.

"Are, you okay?", he asked as he once more helped her get up from the ground.

"My face! Oh my god, how's my face?" Lindsay asked as she was worried, turning to him to show him many red swells from where the dodgeballs hit. Tyler showed a visible reaction but didn't tell her anything was wrong.

"It...it looks great!" Tyler assured Lindsay.

"It does?" Lindsay replied with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely!", the boy kindly replied. Cody, spotting Tyler's distraction went over and weakly tossed the ball at Tyler, getting him out. Eva clenched her fists in anger, and Tyler and Lindsay both walked off, much to Heather's distaste.

"What are you doing? Hello! The Alliance rules!" Heather glared as she tried to get Lindsay's attention to no avail. Suddenly, the Gophers heard something from the Bass side.

"LET ME HANDLE THIS!" Eva angrily said, and she screamed with rage as she tossed the ball directly at the Gopher's side and then took her teammates' balls, knocking Cody straight to the wall, followed by slamming one on the ground which landed on Izzy causing her to fall through the floor nearly. Next, there was Beth who was knocked unconscious. Eva screamed in triumph as she threw the last ball at Owen, knocking him out.

"It was nothing, I've had enough of those Gophers. Now, let's start playing hard," Eva cheered.

*** Confessional Trent ***

"We're pretty much screwed."

*** Docks ***

Meanwhile, Heather was walking along the docks of the island, only to discover Lindsay and Tyler cuddling.

"What's going on HERE?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, I'll never break the rules again!" Lindsay pleaded in fear upon seeing Heather.

"Hey, why don't you just like, take a chill pill or something?", Tyler asked Heather, which of course only made her even angrier. Heather then picked a canoe up into the air from an unknown location, and prepared to toss it,

"Why don't you, dodge this!", the girl said, followed by her tossing the canoe down directly onto Tyler.

"Ow." Tyler hissed in pain once he was actually inside the canoe from the bottom.

"Let's go back, Lindsay!" Heather exclaimed angrily. Lindsay then followed Heather back to the court. Upon returning to the court with Eva, went over to Tyler.

"Where were you?" Eva asked.

"Nowhere?" Tyler nervously answered.

Meanwhile, at the Gopher's side, try were depressingly trying to come up with a plan to get ahead as Cody sat next to Noah, "Why don't you go?"

"Nah, I'm good sitting out. You guys are doing so well that, I don't wanna ruin your MoJo", Noah sarcastically replied, "You know what I'm saying?"

"Sorry, can't risk it with Eva out there." Justin smiled.

"Whatever, like your skinny little butt could help us anyway." LeShawna glared, "were so screwed!"

"Eva's a monster!" Owen replied.

"Alright," Cody replied, speaking up, "I think I have a plan here, bullies at my school always did something like this. We can send all the balls at the same opponent, preferably the strongest one they have, and eliminate their strongest first thus making the rest weak, got it?" once his team nodded, he got his game face on, "Good!"

Soon, Eva, Bridgette, Ezekiel, DJ and Geoff were against Izzy, Cody, Gwen, Beth and Trent. The Bass were not anticipating Cody strategy, which got all of the balls to strike Eva at once. Shocked by this, she wasn't able to react in time and was struck, knocking her out of play. The Bass recoup and tried to respond to the Gophers attack, but the Gophers were too fast and successfully took down DJ and Geoff. Bridgette threw a ball at Owen, but he was able to catch it and bought out LeShawna.

Ezekiel gulped and was shaking nervously as all of the Gophers attacked him at once removing him from play.

"Screaming Gophers take round 3!" The Gopher's cheered, while the bass looked at them with jaws dropped.

"How the HELL did they beat us!?"

"Eva, you need to relax. You can't just charge out there in a fit of rage."

"Shut up surfer girl! I know what I'm doing!"

As the Killer Bass were coming up with a plan, the Gopher's were enjoying winning the previous round.

"Great plan out there, Cody." Trent complimented.

"At least someone trying," Heather glared at Noah, who was reading a book.

"Noah, Justin get out there!" Trent compliment, "We need your strength."

"Look just send out your strongest players, believe me, I'm helping by not helping."

Justin just smiled.

Heather, Izzy, Trent, LeShawna and Owen took their place across from Eva, Katie, Sadie, DJ and Tyler.

"Your little trick won't work this time!"

"That's what you think. Get her!"

All five Gophers tossed their balls at Eva. This time she easy dodged the first two, but the third one connected, getting her out. Stunned once again by Eva's elimination, the Bass didn't have time to react; quickly taking out DJ, Sadie and Katie out, leaving Tyler. The jock gulped but with a determined look and charged at the Gophers with two balls in hand, only for Tyler to trip on his shoelace, causing the ball hit him in the face instead of getting him out.

"Great job," Eva clenched her fist, as Tyler walked back embarrassed.

"Screaming Gophers take round 4, the winner of the next Round is safe from elimination," Chris announced.

"I can't believe we're going to lose again!" Eva was losing her patience.

"Because you keep losing your temper, eh," Ezekiel responded, receiving a glare from Eva, making him gulp.

"He's right. Just take a deep breath and relax," Sadie replied.

"Okay...Okay...Okay..." Eva took a few deep breaths, as her team came up with a plan.

"Alright team," Geoff replied, "A little change of plans since they will no doubt be prepared. We have to throw them off there guard. Eva, sit this one out."

"The HELL!" Eva glared, "No way, I'm sitting this out!"

"It will throw them off their guard," Bridgette replied.

"FINE!" Eva storm over and sat down visible anger.

While over at the Gophers side, the campers glared at Noah and Justin.

Trent, Beth, Lindsay, Cody and Owen positioned themselves across from Ezekiel, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff and Katie, shocking the Gophers that Eva was sitting out.

"Now!" Geoff yelled, the bass took aim and hit Cody and Lindsay. Taken by surprise, Beth threw a ball at Ezekiel, but the prairie boy caught it getting Beth out, and brought in Eva. She smirked, taking the ball from Ezekiel and threw one at Owen, hitting him square in the groin. Trent and Geoff caught a ball, then throwing it at DJ and Katie, and brought in Gwen and LeShawna in. Geoff and Trent threw their balls at the same time both hitting each other, Gwen and LeShawna threw their balls at Bridgette getting her out. The past several minutes were an intense back and front of catching and knocking, evening leaving just Eva and Gwen for their respective teams.

"Just one left! Go for it!" The Gophers cheered.

"You got this!" Tyler cheered, along with the rest of the Bass.

Eva picked up a ball and glared at Gwen, taking a nervous gulp threw the ball, as Eva threw the ball with all her might, sending Gwen flying into the wall.

"Bass! Take it! Bass Take It!" Chris announced, the Bass hoisted Eva up

"Gophers, you'll be seeing me tonight," Chris replied, the Gophers looked down in sadness.

*** Bonfire Ceremony ***

"Screaming Gophers, welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Here how it works when I call your name please come and get a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and you can't come back ever! The first marshmallow goes to Trent."

The musician flash a smile to Gwen before he got up to take a marshmallow.

"Gwen, Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, LeShawna, Heather, Cody."

The other Gophers members stood with Chris and took their marshmallows.

"and Lindsay you're also safe."

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief and stood with her team, leaving only Noah and Justin in danger of elimination.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Noah looked at the marshmallow nervously, while Justin just smiled at the female campers.

"The final person safe is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noah!"

A stunned Justin looked at Noah in disbelief.

"Wait, I'm eliminated?" Justin asked.

"That's right!"

Justin got up and slowly made his way down the docks.

Noah stood with his team, who glared at him.

"Listen up string bean, and listen good next time you better get your butt in gear or I kick it back to where you came from." Noah looked around and even noticed Cody glaring at him as well.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Noah - Justin.**

**Izzy - Justin.**

**Cody - Justin.**

**Beth - Noah.**

**Trent - Justin.**

**Lindsay - Noah**

**LeShawna - Justin.**

**Heather - Noah.**

**Gwen - Justin.**

**Owen - Noah.**

**Justin - Noah**


	4. Not Quite Famous

Writers Notes: I don't own Total Drama Island, thanks to my beta HGranger89, and thanks for all the positive feedback.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island. The Killer Bass finally put an end to their losing streak thanks to Eva strength, the Gophers attempted to outmaneuver them, but they were still no match for Eva, and in the end, it was the supermodel Justin that was sent home. Who will be eliminated this week? Find out tonight on the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!"

*** Intro ***

In the Gopher boy's cabin, everyone but Noah was still asleep; the bookworm was lying on his bed deep in thought.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Last night was a huge wake-up call. I thought I could get through this game with my intelligence alone, which was really stupid. But now I'm not going to make that mistake again."

*** Cabins ***

All the Gopher girls, excluding Izzy who was sleeping outside for some reason as she did that sometimes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this. I'm already out of tanner."

"Wow Lindsay, that's such a tragedy," Gwen said sarcastically as she woke up.

"I know, right? Now I'll have to suntan in the sun. Do you realize how bad that can make your skin look?" Lindsay walked over to Gwen, who was still in her bed, fixing her hair. "Aw, you totally do," Lindsay said while looking at Gwen's pale skin, much to Gwen's annoyance.

"Wake up, campers," Chris said over the speakers near the cabins. "I hope you got plenty of sleep because today you're going to shine like stars. Be ready to bring it in today's challenge." Many of the campers had over enough of Chris, and very reluctantly got ready for today's challenge.

*** Theater Area ***

The campers took their seats on wooden bleachers in front of a stage.

I love musicals. Especially the ones with singing and dancing." Lindsay smiled when talking to Beth.

"Gwen! Saved you a seat," Trent said as Gwen walked over to him.

"Thanks." Gwen sat down next to Trent as the two smiled at each other. Heather glared at them, while Cody tried to mimic them Trent sat, only to fall on his backside in the process. Ezekiel tried to mimic Trent as well as he failed as well as he tried to sit next to Bridgette. Meanwhile, Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler, who caught it and winked back. Heather, annoyed by this, glared at Lindsay, who nervously smiled at her.

"Welcome campers to our brand new, state of the art, outdoors amphitheater! Today's challenge is a summer camp classic. A talent contest!"

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"You have eight hours to pick the three most talented people on your team. Anything goes as long as it's legal," Chris said, pointing at Duncan, who snapped his fingers in disappointment at this.

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather blew a whistle to get her teams attention. "Ok, I'm Team Captain, so here's how it's going to work-"

"Whoa now, who made you Team Captain?" Gwen cut off Heather.

"She did, just now," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Izzy, Beth, and I had a voted, and I won."

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic."

"No one threatens Izzy," Izzy pointed out.

"Hey Gwen, snagged you an extra muffin." Trent walked up to Gwen and gave her a muffin, which she happily accepted. Heather began to glare but then smiled.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

"Yeah, whatever, go for it."

"Very good. Now then, Beth, Lindsay, Izzy and I will be the judges."

"Are you going to audition?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Doubtful. You should audition, though; I heard you by the dock last night. You're terrific." Heather rolled her eyes as the couple exchanged another smiled just as Owen finished drinking an entire two-liter bottle of soda and then followed by burping the entire alphabet in one go.

All the male Gophers cheered, and Izzy nodded in impressment at Owen's feat, being the only female Gopher that wasn't disgusted by this.

"Izzy, want's Owen in the talent show!" She cheered loudly.

"Yes!" Owen yelled as Trent gave him a high five.

"Um, you're not going to do that it's revolting," Heather replied.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent responded.

"But Izzy wants him in!" She pouted

"I can also do Beethoven's fifth," Owen said as he beat over to fart, disgusting many of the female campers, excluding Izzy who looked interested in seeing that, as Gwen began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Anywhere that's not here."

*** Killer Bass Area ***

A good distance away from his team, Ezekiel set up a log, placing an apple on top of it, and drew out an arrow. He released his grip, sending the arrow flying through the air. However, it bounced off of a tree and went flying through a window of the mess hall.

An awkward silence filled the air, until the door to the mess hall burst opened, revealing Chef.

"Which one of you maggots broke my WINDOW!" Ezekiel gulped as Chef glared at him, noticing the bow in his hand.

"You'd better run," Tyler whispered as the prairie boy took off as Chef chased him with a rolling pin.

***Screaming Gophers Area ***

Heather, dressed in a ballerina outfit, began to dance gracefully. As she finished her dance, she glared at Beth, Izzy and Lindsay.

"Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest," Lindsay said.

"I second that," Beth agreed.

"Izzy doesn't like," She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Ok, so I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?"

The Gophers nodded in agreement, and Heather grabbed Lindsay and took her aside, "Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me."

Heather handed Lindsay a walkie-talkie and a pair of binoculars as she sent her on her way.

*** Bass Area ***

DJ had just finished doing an impressive ribbon dance routine.

"Alright, so I guess he's in then," Eva said. "Who's next?"

Tyler was attempting to do tricks with his yo-yo, but horribly failed, and ended up wrapping himself in the string.

"Next!"

Katie and Sadie began to dance; after ten seconds, Eva had enough.

"Next," Eva groaned.

"I can surf," Bridgette said proudly, "I've won three champions."

"Good, good, anyone else got anything?" Eva asked, wrote down Bridgette's name as a maybe, "Duncan, you got anything?"

"Talent shows are for losers."

"URG, NEXT!"

Instantly, Geoff stepped forward, smiling and with a skateboard in hand, however when he jumped on to his skateboard, it broke in half.

"Whoa, that kind of wrecks the ride."

"NEXT!" Eva let out a thunderous voice, as she broke her clipboard in half.

*** Near the beach ***

Lindsay watched Gwen through binoculars, watching her write in her diary. Getting bored, she turned and spotted Tyler, still wrapped up in his yo-yo.

*** Screaming Gophers Area ***

As the Gophers returned to continued auditioning, Izzy began to do an exotic dance, "Izzy call this the dance of the Rattlesnake."

As Izzy danced, Owen fell into an almost hypnotic trance watching, unable to take his eyes off her.

"I'll put you down as a maybe," Heather said, "Noah, what do you got?"

Noah cleared his throat and began speaking:

"_Into my heart, an air that's kills from yon far country blows,_

_What are those blue remembered hills,_

_What spires, what farms are those._

_That island of lost content,_

_I see it shining plain,_

_The happy highways where I went,_

_And cannot come again."_

"Well if we need help putting Chef to sleep then we'll give you a call." Noah when back to sit down, mumbling under his breath about Heather being an uncultured swine. "Cody, you're up."

Cody brought out a large piece of cardboard and began to break dance horribly; the self-titled ladies man believed he was much better then he was.

"Next!" Heather groaned.

LeShawna cleared her throat and began to sing 'I Will Always Love You' doing a decent impression of Whitney Houston, getting applause from her team.

"Not bad," Heather replied, "But not what we are looking for."

"Excuse me?" LeShawna replied.

"She pretty good," Owen said.

"I said no, and I'm Team Captain. Beth, you're up."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Rap star gangster wannabe is good, but I'm not going to let her upstage me."

*** Gopher area ***

Beth brought out two batons which she set on fire and began to twirl them around, everyone but Izzy was considered.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry Leshawna; I took classes."

Beth tossed the batons into the air, where they span out of control.

"Hit the deck!" Owen yelled. Everyone ducked for cover as the batons came hurling back to the ground where Izzy jumped and caught one with her teeth.

"I kind of missed the catching class though." Gophers walked off to rest before the talent show, Cody walked over to Gwen.

"So what you got there, Gwen? A journal?"

"Beat it, Cody."

"Oh, so it's private right. Don't worry; I'm down with that. It's cool." He folded his arms and leaned back, trying to look cool.

"What part of beat it don't you understand?" Cody took a sniff of Gwen's hair, "What the hell? Are you a pervert?!"

Gwen stormed off towards the girls' cabin as Cody followed her and held the door for her, much to the amusement of Heather.

"Aw, look Beth, Izzy, it's the first hookup of the season."

Gwen glared back at Heather and replied, "Oh yeah, we were going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off." Gwen inside to change. Cody attempted to peek inside but instead got hit in the face by the door.

"Gwen, wait. I'll come to you," Trent said as he joined her.

"Sure!" Gwen quickly realized how excited she had made herself look. "I mean whatever."

The duo walked off, while Heather nudged Beth and Izzy. "We've got a diary to find." Beth looked at Heather suspiciously while Izzy just nodded.

*** Inside the shower area ***

"Lindsay, this is Heather. Report back immediately! Lindsay? Lindsay, come here now. COME HERE!"

Lindsay was much to busy making out with Tyler; the jock turned off the walkie-talkie, and they didn't stop kissing until Chris' voice came from the intercom to report for the talent show.

*** Theater Stage ***

"It's the TDI talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawankawa talent contest!" Chris said as the campers sat on the bleachers to watch. "First up for the Screaming Gophers, it's Izzy!"

The campers clapped as Izzy walked out on to the stage and took a bow. The exotic music began to play as she started her dance of the rattlesnake. Everything was going well and many of the campers, Owen included, watched her closely.

*** Confessional Owen ***

"She's so dreamy," Owen smiled in a hypnotic trance.

*** Theater Stage ***

"Okay, I have no idea what that was, but Chef gave it six points."

Izzy just smiled and returned to the bleachers sitting in front of Owen.

"First up for the Killer Bass is Eva."

Eva came out on the stage and picked up a large and heavy log with ease and threw it far through the air to demonstrate her amazing strength.

"What amazing display of skill and strength, and Chef seems to agree and gave it seven points!" Eva just shrugged and returned to the bleachers, "So far the Bass have the lead, up next for the Gophers, is Trent."

Trent walks out with his guitar to the applause of the Gophers, "This goes out to someone special here at camp."

_They say we've only got summer,_

_And I say that's really a bummer._

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun._

_It'll just be the two of us._

_Nothing to do just hang._

_So, let me say only this._

_Stick around for just one kiss."_

Trent was met with applause as Chef had awarded Trent eight points for his song. Trent waved over to Gwen, who dreamily watched the performance. Chris then slid Trent away and called on DJ to the stage. "Second up for the Bass give it up for the big guy DJ!"

DJ, wearing his unitard, came out and began his dance. Things were going well at first, but he soon got his legs tangled up in the ribbon and tripped on his feet.

"Dainty, and yet masculine. Let's see what Chef thinks." Chris smiled as we walked on the stage, and Chef awarded DJ two points.

"Not good, the Gophers had an early lead, last up for the Gopher is Heather!"

Heather came out to the applause of her team, wearing her ballerina outfit, as she sat down.

"Originally I going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration," Heather smiled and pulled out Gwen's diary.

"She wouldn't?" Gwen was left frozen in shock.

"With words by Gwen, the performance by me, enjoy," Heather cleared her throat and began reading. "Okay, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been him. We just totally connect he's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's cliche, but I love guys who play guitar."

"Wow plays guitar? Wow, that could be anyone here," Noah sarcastically commented, his remark earned him a punch to the back of the head by LeShawna. "OW!" He glared at LeShawna who cracked her knuckles and glared at Heather.

"Wait I don't play guitar," Cody was left confused as he looked over at Trent as Gwen ran back to the cabins.

"Why did she do that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, confused, shaking his head.

"Because she's mean Ezekiel," Bridgette with her arms folded.

"Okay... that's just seriously messed up, even Chef agrees, and Heather earn zero points for her team. But with Izzy dance and Trent's song, the Bass are seriously sucking. Can Bridgette and her surfer skills up things around? Everyone to the beach!"

*** Beach ***

Bridgette was in her wetsuit as she went out to the water with her surfboard, nerves were hitting her as everything came down to her. The campers, along with Chris and Chef, gathered around the beach to watch. The surfer started off slowly, and things were looking good, then she started to pull off some tricks. Earning cheers from the Bass, she then surprised everyone as for her big finish, she did a flip and was now standing on her hands on the surfboard.

"Awesome work there!" Chris smiled as Bridgette returned back to the shoreline, "and Chef has picked the Killer Bass for as the winner." All the Bass cheered and ran up to Bridgette to congratulate her. The Gophers looked out realizing that they lost again. Chris and Chef walked over and handed Bridgette a small trophy that looked like some cheap plastic cup for her reward.

"And the Gophers, I'll see you tonight."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Pulling off the win today was great."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"People thought I was mean to Gwen, whatever. All I need was four votes against LeShawna, and she had this coming after she threw me off the cave back on day one. Lindsay and Beth easy, Izzy's crazy and Owen is a piece of cake.

*** Confessional Owen ***

Owen happily ate a piece of cake.

*** Bonfire Ceremony ***

After much of the bonfire ceremony had passed, Trent, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Noah, Izzy, Gwen and Cody all had their marshmallows, leaving just LeShawna and Heather in danger of elimination.

"Kudos to you all for a great talent show. Singing, dancing, and surfing made for an entertaining night. But now it is time to say goodbye to someone." Gwen was shooting Heather a murderous glare, while Heather just smirks, as Chris sighs.

"Just give me my marshmallow already," Heather demanded.

"Like hell, you're safe!" LeShawna replied, "I'm staying put."

"LeShawna I personally think that this is very wrong," The true genuine sincerely in Chris' tone made her nervous, "But the final marshmallow goes to... Heather."

"What? Are you freaking kidding me!" Leshawna shouts while Heather smirks.

LeShawna attempts to attack Heather however, before she could react, Chef simply scooped her up and restraining her over her shoulder, walking off towards the boat of losers. "Let me at her; I'll teach the little prom queen a lesson!"

LeShawna growled and yelled at Heather from Chef's shoulder, "Shut up, maggot!" With that, Chef tossed her on the Boat of Losers before walking into the driving compartment.

"I can spit in her food for you," Chef said before taking off.

"There's no way, she getting away with this," Gwen glared at Heather as she returned to the cabin.

Later that evening while Heather was showering, Gwen moved the water line to the sewage line. She then stayed behind to listen to the show, hearing Heather's threatening screams.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Cody, Gwen, Heather Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekie, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan. **

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

* * *

**Noah - LeShawna**

**Izzy - LeShawna **

**Beth - LeShawna **

**Trent - Heather **

**Lindsay - LeShawna**

**Cody - Heather**

**Gwen - Heather **

**Heather - LeShawna **

**Owen - LeShawna**

**LeShawna - Heather**

Writer notes; Noah's poem is from the film Walkabout.


	5. The Sucky Outdoors

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Thanks to HGranger89, my beta reader, and thanks to Knifez, Metal face, wacky620, Chloe, qazse and dm4487 for the positive feedback.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers squared off in a talent show, and Bridgette's mad surfer skills earned her team the win. Heather shocked everyone by reading Gwen's diary to the entire viewing world, and then further shocked everyone by saving herself from elimination, sending LeShawna home ."

*** Intro ***

The camera opened to the bonfire where the campers gathered around and took their seats as Chris came out to greet them.

"Campers, today's challenge is going to be the hardest yet. I'm not going to lie to you; some of you may not come back alive." Many campers gasped at Chris' comment. "Hehe, just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. All you need is at your campsite in the woods. You just have to find it first."

Chris pulled out two maps and compasses from a backpack and tossed them to Heather and Duncan.

"A night in the woods? That's easy, eh." Ezekiel replied, "Dad and I did this a lot back home."

Bridgette looked as though she been striked by a bot of lighting.

"Make sure to watch out for bears. Lost a few interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast is saved from elimination."

"In other word, I hope you Bass enjoy your night together because it'll be the last time for one of you," Heather snickered as she mocked the opposing team.

"I don't think so!" Eva snapped back. "You're the ones who're going to be sending someone home!"

"I hope not," Owen sheepishly replied. "I like everyone here...I'm sad that we had to say goodbye to four great people."

"That toughing and all," Noah replied, "but we have a challenge to win here."

Chris pulled out an air horn and blew it, too began the challenge. The campers stood up and began to face into the woods.

As the Screaming Gophers walked to their camp, Gwen shoved passed Heather and roughly knocking her over.

"She's the next one to go," Heather spat.

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Who do you think? Weird Goth Girl!" Heather pointed in her direction, "she poured sewage on me!"

"So," Trent replied, "You did read her diary to the whole world, and voted off one for her friends!"

"SO?"

"So?" Trent added, "If you were a guy right now, I would have cracked one of your ribs!"

*** Confessional Trent ***

"Yeah, I know what I said was harsh, but can you blame me?."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"I hope what Chris said was right about the bears," Gwen still visibly angry, "I might introduce prom queen to you. Might?"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"People are seriously not over what I did to Gwen and LeShawna," She folded her arms, "Get over it people we are here to win not make friends!"

*** Forest ***

The camera switched over to show the Killer Bass, walking to their campsite as Duncan leads, Katie and Sadie were at the end of the group.

"Look, Sadie!" Katie pointed to a bush of blueberries. "Look, blueberries!"

"I love blueberries!" Sadie said, the two girls stopped and began eating the sweet berries as their group continued walking, not realizing that they were leaving them behind. After a couple of minutes, the two girls noticed they were left behind and began to panic.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gopher had arrived at their camp.

"Whoa, where's the food?" Heather asked.

"Well, Chris did say this was a survival challenge," Trent replied, "We'll have to find our own food."

"Oh well, no problem then. I can find food here, wait right here, guys. I'll have food in no time." Owen replied as he entered the forest to get food, the camera turned back to the Katie and Sadie who were still lost.

"This is all you're fault!" Sadie glared at Katie.

"My fault?"

"Yeah, it was your idea to eat the berries!" Sadie glared and began to walk in another direction.

"That's the wrong way!"

"You go your way! And I'll go my way!"

"Fine!" The two stormed off in different directions.

The camera returns to the very hungry looking Screaming Gophers. The Gophers continued to work on setting up camp. Noah and Cody had gotten a fire started and Izzy was just returning with some firewood. Trent and Gwen worked on setting up the tent.

"Sooooo hungry," Lindsay complained while holding her stomach.

"Hey, pizza delivery."

The Gophers turned around and were shocked to see a pizza guy holding a large pizza box in his hands.

"Over here, it's for the camera crew," the camera said while waving to the delivery boy.

"Ugh, how is that fair?" Heather asked.

Suddenly, Owen emerged through the trees holding a large pile of fish.

"I am man! I bring fish!" The Gopher members were delighted and crowed around Owen, Izzy took one of the fish and ate it raw.

"Owen, did you catch all these yourself?" Cody asked.

"Sure did, my grandfather taught me how. I even caught a shark once, and it bit my butt." Owen dropped his pants to show then, "see."

"NO!" Everyone excluding Izzy covered their eyes.

"Owen? Did you bring back anything else?" Heather asked, "I'm not eating fish."

"Yeah, me either," Noah replied.

"No one here is going to stop you from starving yourself," Gwen retorted, glared at Heather.

The camera then returns to the Bass, Duncan, Eva and Tyler are setting up a tent, well Duncan and Eva were, Tyler somehow managed to get his pants stuck in the tent peg when he hammered them in. Ezekiel and Bridgette were lighting the fire, while DJ and Geoff were tasked with finding food. Ezekiel was having a hard time focusing on anything but Bridgette.

"Whoa, you're good at that," Ezekiel said.

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, I mean it's a good thing. I mean you're not like other girls, you remind me of my cousins; they don't mind getting dirty, eh."

"Uh, alright."

Duncan chuckled as the prairie boy didn't realize his compliment had failed, while Eva rolled her eyes.

As the Bass finished setting up camp, DJ and Geoff returned from foraging having found a weeping Katie.

"Man, finally. I'm starving," Duncan stated. "Get anything good?"

"We got some berries and fruit, and filled the canteens with water," DJ replied as Geoff was trying to comfort Katie.

"What's wrong," Bridgette walked over to Katie, she tried to explain by couldn't understand her through her weeping.

"Sadie is lost in the forest," Geoff replied, as he patted her back.

"We found her, calling out for Sadie," DJ explained.

"Well we have to find her," Bridgette spoke up determined, Katie looked up a wiped away a tear.

"Re-really you'll help?" Katie asked, and Bridgette nodded.

"Sure we will," Geoff replied, "If my best bro were lost, I would hope someone would help me."

"I'll help to0, eh!"

"Me, too," Tyler added.

"Fine!" Eva shrugged, "Just make it back before dark I don't want to lose this challenge!"

As the sun set, things were going much better for the Gophers. They had plenty of food, their fire was burning strongly. They were eating fish around the fire, as Owen finished telling a long story of how he killed a bear.

"There's no way you killed a bear!" Heather laughed incredulously.

"It's a true story; you should see how awesome its head looks up on our mantle."

"Izzy killed a bear once, with Izzy's bare hands, it was when Izzy had to camped out with a tribe of Eskimos in Siberia during Izzy fleet from the RCMP and learned to kill a bear and eat raw fish" Izzy smiled, then to prove her point, she once again took a bite out of a fish, much to everyone, excluding Owen's disgusted. "They even taught Izzy the surprise mating calls of the bear." Izzy began growling, and Owen joined her.

Trent brought out his guitar, soon began playing, "Anyone got any requests?" flashing Gwen a smile.

"Guys," Noah interjected, "I was thinking of how we can ensure we win the challenge tomorrow,"

"What's there to it? We wake up and get back to Chris," replied Cody.

"Well, since the tent is up and we finished eating, we should go ahead and get some sleep. That way, we can wake up early and make it back before the other team."

"That sounds like a great idea," Beth said, as the team nodded in agreement.

"At least I'm good for something," Noah said, the Gophers crawled into their tents, got comfy and went straight to sleep.

Meanwhile, Katie, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel and Bridgette were still out looking for Sadie.

"Okay, Katie try to think, when did you last see Sadie?" Tyler asked.

"Right here... I think. It's too dark to see clearly," Katie cried as Geoff tried to comfort her.

"It's okay," Geoff said softly, "Sadie is probably safe in a cave, or maybe she found her way back to camp?"

"Don't give up, before we even try, eh."

"It was so stupid, we had a silly little fight," Katie looked down with guilt.

"We all fight with our friends sometimes," Bridgette replied.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up about it," Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, being sad doesn't help, eh."

"Th-Thanks," Katie' mind was panicking at all the horribles things that might happen to Sadie, "You didn't have to help."

"We couldn't let you just go alone," Geoff replied.

"Plus, we can find her quicker with more people," Ezekiel added.

It was beginning to get dark, and Ezekiel stumble backwards, tripping over some root, and suddenly he let out a sharp cry just and fell in a pile of leaves. Ezekiel grabbed his legs, eyes closed in pain, just as they heard a low hissing sound, Tyler shined a flashlight and saw a snake tail slither away into the forest.

Bridgette knelt down and crawled towards him as he clutched his leg, breathing deeply. "Are you okay? Oh man -that thing bit you?" Ezekiel grimaced but didn't answer, "I left my first-aid kit back at camp. Just let me see how bad it is?" He drew back his leg just as Bridgette grabbed the cuff of his pant leg; he tried to get up on his own, shaking as he did but fell back down.

"Crap! Tyler help him up," Tyler ran over and used his strength to support Ezekiel's, he wasn't looking too good.

"Dude, not looking so hot," Geoff commented.

"Okay...Okay...Okay," Bridgette was thinking, "Geoff, stay with Katie and help her find Sadie, and Tyler, help me get Ezekiel back to camp."

They all nodded in agreement, as Ezekiel shaking his head.

"NOO! I'm fine!" Ezekiel was trembling, trying to show them he was okay.

"No, you're not!" Bridgette replied and went over to Ezekiel and supported his side as Tyler did the same and nodded back to Geoff and Katie as they made their way back to camp.

The remaining Bass team were sitting around the campfire as Duncan was telling ghost stories. DJ was in a fetal position, while Eva was unimpressed.

"And when she got to the car, there was a hook!"

"Wha...What happened?" DJ asked, shaking.

"No...one knows, some say the killer died, some say he haunts these very woods. He could even be...Right here!" Duncan brought up his hand, which now had a hook on it. DJ leaped into Eva's arms, who immediately dropped him like a rock.

"DJ stop being a wimp!" Eva comment as suddenly Tyler and Bridgette returned with an injured Ezekiel.

"Did you find her?" DJ asked; then he noticed Ezekiel and the gentle giant grew concerned, "Is he okay?"

"Zeke got bit me a snake, Geoff and Katie are out there looking for Sadie," Tyler replied.

"You still haven't found her?" Eva asked, suddenly realizing how she acted, she continued, "Not that I care or anything."

When Bridgette and Tyler set Ezekiel down by the fire, they were shocked to see how pale he looked, his face almost pure white tinged with a sickly green, he was sweating and trembling slowly; his right eye was twitching and then suddenly he collapsed again. Bridgette checked out the bite, finding it swollen, red and bulging.

Bridgette began panicking, putting her hands over her head to think, "Okay...Okay...Tyler bring me my pack." Tyler immediately did as he was asked and returned her pack. Bridgette rooted through it, finding her first-aid kit and began rubbing some lotion on Ezekiel's swollen lump. "Okay, okay, that should keep the swelling down," she then took some pills and tried to make Ezekiel swallow them, "and that should help slow down any infection."

"Alright so..." Tyler was cut off early by a roar coming from the woods.

"What was that?" DJ asked, nervously looking in all directions.

"Sounded like a bear," Eva responded.

"Chris did say there were bears out here," Bridgette added.

"So, we'll just leave Zeke here and run," Duncan chuckled, as his team glared, "God, learn to take a joke."

Suddenly, a large grizzly bear walked into the campsite; the Bass members eyes grew wide at the sight.

"RUN!" DJ yelled as the Bass ran, Bridgette and Tyler struggled to move Ezekiel as his whole body was limp and he moaned in agony as they tried to move him. DJ launched at them and threw the teen over his shoulders. DJ and the rest of the team tried to run from the bear when DJ tripped over a rock. The beast towered over DJ and Ezekiel, the large teen closed his eyes tight and waited for the end, as the bear began laughing.

Everyone was taken by surprised as the beast pulled off its head, revealing Izzy, laughing. DJ clenched his chest and was gasping for air.

"What the f##k!?" Eva snarled, eyes full of murder while Duncan and Tyler held her back, "What kind of sick twisted psychopath are you!"

"That was so much fun, Izzy totally got you guys good." She smiled and soon turn to Ezekiel, who was moaning in grunts.

"What happened to Zekey?" Izzy asked.

"Got bit by a snake," Bridgette replied after her heartbeat returned to normal.

"Cool. Izzy loves snakes, Izzy has ten at home, what kind was it?"

"Of course the crazy girl has snakes," Eva mumbled.

"It was too dark to see. All we know is that it bit him, and now he's really hurt." Tyler replied.

"Really?" Izzy almost sound surprised like that getting bit was by a snake was a bad thing, "Snakes gives Izzy kisses all the time, and nothing happened to Izzy." She walked over and smiled with childish wonder at it, and poke the swollen lump, causing Ezekiel to moan in pain and agony.

"Izzy, go and bother your own team," Bridgette glared, getting annoyed by her presence.

"Okay," Izzy threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared into the night.

"So, hows is the dorky redneck doing?" Duncan asked, causing Bridgette to glare at him.

"He should be okay, I've stopped the swelling the best I could, but he needs some better meds back at camp. We should leave now, waiting till morning could make him worse."

The team agreed to start making their way back to camp; DJ picking Ezekiel up to carry him, making the teen groan. "Hopefully Katie, Geoff and Sadie will be there."

The teens were making there way back to camp, and Bridgette sang softly to Ezekiel.

_"Never mind the darkness._

_Never mind the storm._

_Never mind the blood red moon._

_The night will be over soon._

_The night will be over soon."_

The camera then cut to the forest again where Katie and Geoff were calling out for Sadie.

"This my fault!" Katie said, "Sadie is lost, and Ezekiel got hurt because of me."

"Don't say that, " Geoff replied, "We'll find Sadie and Ezekiel will be fine, alright?"

As then continued searching, they could hear a faint sound up ahead. Katie smiled and ran ahead with Geoff following her as they came across a cave where Sadie was.

"Sadie!"

"Katie?" The two friends joined into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry," Katie replied, holding her friend tightly.

"It's okay," Sadie smiled.

"Oh, Sadie, Geoff helped me find you," Katie said, "So did Bridgette, Tyler and Ezekiel, but Ezekiel got bit by a snake."

"That sounds scary," Sadie replied.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Geoff added, "Seems pretty safe inside this cave. We should stay here tonight and make a break back to camp at first light."

The girls nodded in agreement, and they fell asleep.

The camera cuts to the next day, Chris was standing in front of the bonfire awaiting the campers' arrival. The Killer Bass arrived first, excluding Katie, Sadie and Geoff.

"Chris, Ezekiel needs the infirmary now!" Bridgette called as she walked over, with DJ carrying a seriously looking sick Ezekiel. He looked pale as a ghost and was trembling.

"He looks fine to me, shake it off man," Chris said to Ezekiel.

"Chris he needs medical attention now!" Bridgette yelled, shaking her fist, surprising everyone by her outburst.

"Okay," Chris shrugged, "Take him to Chef, dude was army vet or something." DJ threw Ezekiel over his shoulder and dashed to the mess hall, followed by Bridgette.

DJ burst through to the kitchen where Chef was asleep in a chair mumbling about getting those damn kids and Chris one day while swinging a butcher knife around. "Damn kids, it's not lunchtime! Get the hell out!"

"It's Ezekiel," Bridgette replied as DJ sat him down in a chair.

"What happened?"

"He was bitten by a snake," DJ answered.

"Was it a big one or a small one?" Ezekiel moaned loudly.

"I didn't see it," Bridgette replied, holding Ezekiel' arm, his face contorted with great pain.

"What color was it?" Ezekiel clenched his chest, looking as though he was about to pass out.

"I didn't see it!"

"Did it have stripes or spots..."

Bridgette was losing her cool and screamed, "Just do something!"

"Fine," Chef walked over to a cabinet and returned with some pills, "Here take one every two hours." Chef then brought over a freakishly large needle, and Ezekiel's eyes widened. "This will only hurt... a lot!" Chef smirked, and Ezekiel let out a loud moan and passed out. Ezekiel's skin color was slowly returning back to normal much to Bridgette and DJ's delight.

Meanwhile back at the bonfire, the Screaming Gophers came running to Chris in full speed and stood next to Chris in disappointment, as they saw the Bass beat them.

"We lost?" Heather asked and glared at her team.

"Actually, Heather, you won!" Chris commented, just as Geoff, Katie and Sadie returned.

"WHAT!" Eva cracked her knuckles.

"Well, all the Gophers made it back before ALL of your team made it," Chris commented, the Gopher cheered as the Bass looked in disappointment.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Bass were gathered around the fire, with Ezekiel looking much better.

"You know the drill if I call your name you're safe. The first person safe from elimination is Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled and took her marshmallow.

"Next is Ezekiel and Tyler!" The two high five, after Ezekiel finally understood what it was.

"You're looking better, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled.

"Th...Thanks...um... You look better, too, eh." Ezekiel blushed, as Bridgette just smiled.

"Geoff and DJ," The two fist-bumped and joined the others, and Katie smiled as Geoff took his marshmallow.

"Eva and Duncan!" The delinquent and the athlete just gave a blank expression.

"Sadie and Katie, this is the last marshmallow of the evening." The two friends embrace each other in a tight death grip, knowing that they'll be soon apart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katie. Sadie, I'm sorry, but it's time to go."

"No, don't eliminate Sadie; she deserves to be here more," Katie pleaded.

"Don't say that Katie, you can do this. You can survive without me." Sadie assured putting a hand to her friend's shoulder."Listen, it will be okay; you have to stay and fight hard for the both of us. I know it will be tough, but I believe in you. "

Katie looked at Sadie with teary eyes as Sadie also began tearing up.

"Ok."

Finally, after a few minutes, Katie and Sadie let go of one another, and Sadie took her trip down the dock of shame, where Katie followed to see her off. She boarded the boat of losers and waved goodbye to her friend. Katie weakly waved back, tears streaming down their faces, as the boat finally left port, separating the two.

"I miss you already," Katie yelled.

"I miss you more," Sadie yell back before disappearing through the horizon.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Beth, Trent, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan.**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

* * *

**Votes cast:**

**Eva - Sadie.**

**Duncan - Sadie.**

**DJ - Sadie.**

**Ezekiel - Duncan**

**Bridgette - Duncan**

**Geoff - Ezekiel (Sympathetic for being injured) **

**Tyler - Katie**

**Katie - Eva**

**Sadie - Eva**


	6. Phobia Factor

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my bega HGranger89; the Song in the previous chapter was called Never Mind The Darkness from Telltale Walking Dead Game. This story will be mostly T rated, but I wrote an M rated story with BridgettexEzekiel it on my page, called Ezekiel first time.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our campers were challenged to spend the night in the woods; throughout the challenge, Katie and Sadie got in a fight, Ezekiel was bitten by a snake, and the Killer Bass were chased by a bear, which was actually Izzy in a costume. The Screaming Gophers were victorious, and Sadie was sent down the dock of shame. What surprises will our campers have in-store today? Find out today on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

At the end of Sadie's elimination, Geoff, Bridgette and Ezekiel were standing on the dock of shame trying to comfort a weeping Katie while the rest of the team tried to encourage her to return to the bonfire.

"Sadie! Why, Sadie?"

"Sadie would want you to keeping, eh."

"That's right," Bridgette replied.

"You have to be strong, keep fighting for Sadie," Geoff knelt down and patted her back, "Katie, you know Sadie would want you to keep going, eh." Flashing her a smile and offering her a hand. She wiped away a tear and nodded sadly as she took Geoff's hand, and they slowly made their way back to the bonfire. Where the Bass, excluding Eva and Duncan, looked guilty.

"It was a long goodbye," Geoff explains to the others.

Eva rolled her eyes, "It's not like it's the end of the world."

Katie and Bridgette glared at her for a moment they sigh and sit down with the others

"Hey, guys, what's happening?!"

The Bass turned around to see that Owen was the source of the voice. The entire Screaming Gophers team came and joined them around the bonfire.

"What?! Come to gloat!?" Eva cracked her knuckles and gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"Calm down, She-Hulk," Noah raised his hands in to reassure them, then pointed to Owen, "Chemical warfare over there skunked up the cabin."

"Sorry... about that guys," Owen chuckled and farted again, causing his team to step away from him.

"Anyway," Cody replied, "We came with a peace offering." Izzy walked over to the Bass with a plate of green jelly with a gummy worm inside of it.

"Snake!?" DJ had panicked over seeing a gummy worm inside the jelly and tossed the plate away.

"It's just a gummy worm, DJ," Beth commented, showing the gentle giant that it was indeed a gummy worm.

"Sorry, for tripping," DJ breathe a sign of relief, "Snakes freak me out." He shivers a little.

"I feel you," Tyler placed a comforting hand on DJ's shoulders, "Chickens give me the creeps."

Everyone stared weirdly at Tyler for a few minutes until Trent simply say "Chickens?"

"Chickens? That's pretty pathetic," Eva chuckled, "how do you get a wimpy fear like that."

Tyler sighed, "When I was eight, we had a school trip to a farm with some older kids. These real jerky fifth-graders trapped me inside a chicken coop. It was horrible; they were pecking my face and hands, craped all over me. It took days to get it out of hair."

"That's so horrible, eh." Ezekiel placed a hand on friends shoulder, and the jock smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, that would probably scare most people," Bridgette replied.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"And so we all just started having a big share fest around the bonfire. Beth went on and on about how she was afraid of being covered in bugs, and even Heather admitted to being afraid of sumo wrestlers."

*** Bonfire ***

"Being buried alive," Gwen said.

"Having to defuse a bomb," Cody said after pondering his fear.

Noah gave him a weird look. "A little specific, but when you ever have to do something like that.." Cody just stifled a laugh.

"Having to walk on a minefield," Lindsay added.

"When would you have to walk on a minefield?" Noah asked, getting more annoyed.

"Oh, you're right!" Lindsay replied, "I guess... a bad haircut."

"That was Sadie's fear," Katie cried as Geoff and Bridgette placed a hand on her shoulder, "and mine too."

"It's like you two have no sense of individuality," Noah replied.

"It's okay," Geoff said softly, "I'm afraid of hail."

"I'm scared of being alone in the woods," Bridgette added.

"I thought you liked the woods?" Geoff asked.

"I'll do...but... My parents took me camping when I was five. When my mom was busy setting up the tent, I saw the cutest little bunny in the world, and I wanted to play with him. I chased after him, and I got lost. I was alone in the woods for hours until the forest rangers found me."

That's sounds scary, eh." Ezekiel and nervously placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, worrying if the small comfort would alarm her.

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled, "what about you, Ezekiel?"

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm worried before coming here that I'll embarrass myself on reality tv."

"Flying man, that's what freaks me out. That's some crazy stuff," Owen stated.

"Izzy agrees, Izzy will never go on an airplane, ever!"

"You have a fear of flying crazy girl?" Noah replied, "Didn't think you would."

"HEY!" Izzy glared, as she was in the process of licking the jelly off the ground. "Izzy not crazy, Izzy was tested, and Izzy has an IQ of 188!" Noah just rolled his eyes, not believing Izzy for a second.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Oh, sure the crazy girl that talks in the third person has a higher IQ than me? Yeah, and Hell has frozen over."

*** Bonfire ***

"Okay Mr. Comment, what's your fear?" Eva glared.

"Well." Noah grimaced, "Fear of failure. Well, what about you Wonder-woman, what are you scared of?"

Me? Well?" Eva rubbed her wrist, "Looking like some girly, girl. " she glared at Duncan. "What about you? What are you scared of?!"

Duncan looked down to the ground, kicking at it lightly with his shoe. He didn't need to see the other campers faces to know that they were all staring at him, awaiting his answer. "C-Céline Dion music store standees." He mumbled, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Cody burst out laughing, his smile so big his eyes partially closed in the process. "Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that!" He continued to laugh as the delinquent sent him a glare, clearly unaffected.

"Dude, did you say Céline Dion music store standees?" Trent asked, clearly amused.

"Oh love Celine Dion," Lindsay smiled, "wait, what's a standee?"

"What's a Celine Dion?" Ezekiel asked, baffled as ever.

"Wait...What..." Beth shouted as everyone looked at Ezekial, "You don't know who Celine Dion is?"

"She's a singer dude," Geoff replied.

"She wrote the love song from Titanic," Bridgette said.

"I've never seen that movie," Ezekiel said, pulling his toque over his face, feeling inferior with everyone looking at him.

"You never saw Titanic!" Bridgette said out loud.

"You're really sheltered, aren't you?" Tyler replied, chucking a little, making the prairie boy looked down at the ground, Tyler gave him a pat on the back.

"Just listen to this dork!" Eva played My Heart Will Go On from her MP3 player. Duncan was covering his ears and was shaking with fear, Ezekiel listened carefully, and he held his chest as tears slipped down his face.

"You listen to Celion Dion?" Noah mocked.

"AND?" Eva groaned.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"That was the saddest, but the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Ezekiel said as he began to sing horribly off-key.

*** Bonfire ***

"Wait. I still don't know what a standee is," said Lindsay.

"It's those cardboard cut-outs they put inside of stores." Trent tried to silence his laughter, largely out of pity for Duncan.

"It's alright," he patted Duncan's back, "I hate mimes. Like, a lot."

*** Mess Hall: Next Day ***

As another morning rose on Camp, Ezekiel was seen walking towards the washroom, armed with a towel and a bottle of shampoo, entering a shower. He started washing his hair when someone flushed the nearby toilet. The shower heated scalding his skin, and he hollered and ran out, not noticing the Polaroid camera. Ezekiel ran out of the bathroom, screaming, running back to the cabins.

Meanwhile, in the stall, someone was sitting on the toilet seat, looking at the film.

*** Confessional ? ***

"Ahahahaha! Zeke, you're so...small!"

*** Cabins ***

Ezekiel ran to the cabins, rooting through his bag, found a change of clothes, putting them on with the little dignity he had left, and reluctantly made his way to the mess hall for breakfast. When he entered the mess hall, there were all the campers, save Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler, pointing and laughing at the picture that was posted there.

Ezekiel gasped as he saw a picture of himself, fully nude, with everything on display. Amidst all the laughter, Ezekiel sank to the ground, holding his legs very close to his body with his arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth, his face in abject terror. He was breathing in and out hard, and no words came out of his mouth.

"So, I twisted my ankle, and it was broken for weeks, but I scored the winning touchdown in the finals," Tyler explained with a big grin, Lindsay blushed at him, as Bridgette smiled at the couple. The three arrived outside the mess hall, spotting their friend huddled on the ground.

"Zeke's what going on, buddy?" Tyler asked, patting his back, as Bridgette turned to look at what most of the campers were laughing at while Gwen, Owen, DJ and Noah looked disgusted. She stormed over crumpling up the photography and tossed it aside.

"Alright!" She snapped at remaining campers. "This is how you get your kicks!? Who did this!?"

Duncan laughed derisively, "Relax, Malibu, can't a guy just have a little fun around here?"

He was greeted by the most terrifying voice he had ever heard "FUN!" She clenched her fists, "Well, Duncan, you know what will be fun for me? Seeing you walk the dock of shame!"

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

He is shaking with his arms wrapped around his knees. "Oh, I'm so pathetic. Is this what the real world is like? No wonder my parents wanted me homeschooled."

Starts to sob, and turns red. "Oh, man, Bridgette's the best, eh. She's supportive; she listens to me; she's helped me so many times."

He looks down, "I hope I can repay her."

*** Mess Hall ***

"Good morning campers," Chris said as he walked into the mess hall where the campers, except a traumatized Ezekial, and a consoling Bridgette and Tyler, were eating breakfast.

"I hope you're all ready for today's challenge that I'll like to call Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Worse than be stuck here with nothing to eat but this nasty stuff," Noah pointed to his eggs, which were purple.

"You got a problem with my cooking skinny boy!" Chef stormed over to Noah.

"No, it's better than my mom's," Chef glared and placed another egg that was pitch black on the boy plate and returned to the kitchen.

"Our first victim," Chris continued before Noah interrupted him, "Earned himself a point Ezekiel."

"Wait..." Bridgette spoke up, glaring daggers at the smiling host, as the prairie boy pulled his hat over his face. "You hurt Ezekial for a challenge?"

"Yep..." Chris chuckled, "Up next, Heather, it's sumo time!"

Heather spat out her cup of tea into Trent's face.

"And Gwen, you, me, the beach, and tons of sand."

"Wait, how does he know our worst fears?" Lindsay asked.

Noah facepalmed, "Because we told them."

"At the bonfire last night," Trent added, *Remember?"

"They were listening to us? RCMP are watching Izzy?" Izzy began clawing at the walls searching for wires; she saw a camera guy and knocked one of them out before running out of the mess hall ranting that they will never catch her.

"So anyway," Chris continued after Izzy's outburst. "Chef, didn't you have a special order for Tyler today?"

Chef gave Tyler a devious looking grin and brought over what looked to be a deep-fried chicken. Tyler took it and prepared to take a bite off the head carefully. Suddenly, a living head of an actual chicken popped out from the hole, scaring Tyler.

*** Outside ***

Chris had set up a small blow-up pool and filled it with worms. The campers looked down at the pool in disgust. It was Beth who was up; first, she took a breath and closed her eyes, then hopped into the pool.

"And with that, Beth sets the bar high for the Screaming Gophers," Chris said as the campers cheered for Beth. Chris then brandished two mullet wings. "Lindsay and Katie, you have to wear these bad wigs all day."

Lindsay and Katie cringed as Chris placed the wig on their heads.

"You're still beautiful to me," Tyler smiled as Lindsay smiled back.

"You got this," Bridgette placed a hand on Katie's shoulder, "Just think of Sadie."

"Yeah it easy," Ezekiel smiled, and Katie nodded sadly.

"Bridgette," Chris smiled and pointed to the woods. "Go and have a nice six-hour walk in the woods." The surfer girl's face turned white, and she began sweating profusely.

"Don't worry Bridgette; you can do it, eh."

"Yeah, Bridgette. It's just a hike; it will be over in no time." Geoff smiled and patted her back.

Encouraged by her friends' words, she began to make her trek through the forest alone.

Next, Chris escorted Owen and Izzy to a broken down looking plane. Worse than that they would have to endure an entire plane ride, with Chef flying. They reluctantly got in and screamed in terror as they took off. Owen and Izzy were screaming bloody murder at the fancy moves Chef was doing.

Izzy was clutching the wall of the plane, whimpering in terror.

Owen, although scared himself, was trying to stay calm and looked over to see Izzy. He decided to wrap his arms around a startled Izzy with him saying reassuring, "Don't worry, we'll be on the ground soon enough you'll see."

Izzy simply smiles and leans her head against his chest with a faint blush on her face.

Chef did a few flybys over the island before landing.

Chris grinned and turned to Noah, "And Noah, you lose."

"WHAT!?"

"Your fear is failure, so you can't do anything. You lose a point." Noah facepalmed as Chris led Cody to a secluded area in the forest where two trash cans were connected to a timer and explosives, making a stink bomb.

"Alright Cody, this bomb is set to go off in 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it are on these blueprints," Chris said as he handed Cody the blueprints.

"What? Are you kidding me? I can't do this!"

"Then I recommend you look for a safe place to hide," Chris said, leaving Cody behind.

The camera then switches to a stage where Heather stood across from a sumo wrestler. The large man looked at her menacingly and charged at her. She ducked down in fear and caused him to bounce off of the stage.

Next, the camera shows Bridgette sitting alone in the woods.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I would actually like to thank Chris and the producers for making me face my fears head on."

*** Forest ***

A chipmunk then scampered over to Bridgette, she lowered her hand, and the chipmunk jumped on it. Bridgette scratched it behind its ear. She smiled, suddenly the chipmunk let out a huge roar. Bridgette screamed and flung it away and ran back to the cabins.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Chris was shovelling sand on top of Gwen, who was inside a glass container with a walkie-talkie.

"There's enough air in there for an hour. You only have to last five minutes," Trent said to comfort her.

"That if we decide to dig you up?"

"Not funny Chris!"

"Sheesh, it was a joke."

Back at the theatre, DJ was on the stage in front of a cage with a small snake inside, paralyzed with fear.

"Not to worry!" the sadistic host smiled, "All you have to do is touch it."

"You can do this, man," Tyler yelled to encouraged DJ.

"Come on DJ; it's the smallest snake in the world!" Eva said, shaking her fist vigorously.

DJ shivered, slowly reached out a hand and the snake slowly slithered up his finger, and he was promptly bitten by the snake. Screaming in pain, he tried to shake the snake off, but he passed out first.

Chris smiled as DJ turned pale. "DJ wins a point! Also a tetanus shot! Eva, you're up."

"Oh, joy. So what have you lined up for me?" The athlete was suddenly nervous, and join Chris up on stage. The host pulled out a girly looking pink fairy-tale dress, complete with wings and a frilly tutu.

"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!?"

"Nope for the win, all you have to do is put on this costume for all of us to see."

"You can NOT expect me actually to do something like this? YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"True, I can't. But it might cost your team the win."

Eva looked down at her team, all of whom were looking at her, hoping that she would do it. She then looked back at the outfit Chris had for her and grunted.

"Gah, I can't do this. I'll be a laughing stock back home."

*** Beach ***

Back at the beach, Gwen had three more minutes to go, for being buried alive. Trent was sitting next to where she was buried, talking with through a walkie-talkie.

"I need something to take my mind off of being buried. Why are you scared of mimes.

"Ah, it was terrible. My parents took me to a carnival once when I was four. I was having so much fun, but then I got lost. I called out to them, but I couldn't find them. Then there was this guy with horrible make-up pretending to be me. I tried to run away, but every time I looked around there, he was doing this crazy run and scream routine."

Suddenly, someone tapped Trent on his shoulder, he turned around and saw he was face to face with a mime.

"AHHH!"

Trent dropped his walkie-talkie and took off running with the mime chasing him, as Noah walked by.

"Trent? Are you there?" Gwen asked as Noah picked up the talkie.

"Trent has a play date."

"Noah?"

"Blueie-Lock? Having fun?"

"Ugh, yeah, it's totally a blast down here," Gwen huffed, "You should try it."

"I'm good thanks."

"How did you do anyway."

"Same crap, different day," Noah murmured.

"I feel that," Gwen replied. "Besides Chris' sick little game, Chef's cooking, Heather acting like she's prom queen and I can't get Cody to leave me alone."

Noah hummed, amused but not showing it, "Have you ever tried just telling him, to get bent?" He suggested.

"Not directly..." Gwen frown, "Look I know it sucks to be rejected by someone you like."

"Can't say I can relate," Noah shrugged.

"So aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why I dress like this?" Gwen said, annoyed, "Everyone else does."

"Why?" Noah said, rolling his eyes, "It's your lifestyle; what does it matter to me anyway? Why should I make a big deal out of something that's not my business."

"Wow..." Gwen felt herself relax at his reassurance. "People are constantly asking me, 'why I become a Goth."

"Like I said, what's it to them? It's your life."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Wow, Noah is actually really cool?" Gwen said with surprise, "I had no idea he was so open-minded."

*** Beach ***

Back on the beach, Trent was continuing to run from the mime; he ran past Gwen's burial ground, where Noah was digging her out, and ran to the docks, with the mime still close behind. He ran to the end of the docks and jumped into the water. The mime took a breath and prepared to dive.

"Stop," Trent yelled, "Uh, you will ruin your make-up!" The mime looked down sadly and walked away, defeated and Trent climbed out of the water.

"Trent earned your team a point," Chris said, as he sent a remote control cloud over to Geoff. "Unfortunately things aren't looking good for our buddy Geoff."

Geoff was relaxing on the beach, as the cloud suddenly began to hail, "Geoff just five minutes under the cloud," Chris explained, as Geoff howled in pain and ran trying to escape the cloud.

"Aww, look at that," Lindsay pointed as Geoff ran past her and Katie, "It's like a baby cloud." Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard.

"What the HELL was that?" Gwen asked.

Chris grins sadistically, "I think that was the sounds of Cody failing his challenge.

The camera turned to the forest, where a dazed Cody covered in garage, stumbles about.

"Okay's let see, Tyler you're up. "

Tyler gulped as Chris led him to a chicken pen, "All you have to is pet a chicken."

"You can do it, Tyler," Lindsay smiled in encouragement.

"He better, unless he's was his ass kicked," Eva cracked her knuckles.

"What, Eva means is, you got this," Bridgette added.

"Tyler, you can do this, it's just chickens." Ezekiel smiled.

"Come on, man," DJ replied, "You don't want to look like a chicken in front of Lindsay, do you?"

Tyler turns to see Lindsay smiling as she blew him a kiss. He took a deep breath and jumped into the pen.

"Alright, you chickens, you're going down." Tyler looked back at Lindsay and turned to the chickens with determination and leaned down to pet one.

"Tyler has earned a point!" Chris said, his team yelled in celebration as Lindsay ran over and embraced him.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

Tyler is seen holding the chicken, "I don't know why I was so scared." He pets the chicken only for it to jump and peck at his face.

The camera cuts to the Killer Bass cabin where a Celine Dion music standee was positioned outside. Duncan looked at it in fear.

"Is that a Celine Dion?" Ezekiel pointed to the standee.

"Yes," Bridgette replied.

"Just one hug and you're done," Chris told him, "and Katie and Lindsay, I say you've completed your fear."

The two girls squealed and threw off their wigs, earning cheers from both teams.

"Do I still look beautiful?" Lindsay smiled.

"Of course," Tyler replied, "I'll take you any day, bad hair or good." The blonde embraced the jock in a tight hug, earning a glare from Heather.

"Great job!" Geoff cheered.

"I don't know man," Duncan said, "That looks really real!"

"Suck it up; it's cardboard!" Tyler yelled.

"Come on, Duncan, we need this," DJ added.

Duncan looked at the standee and sighed. He knew he'd be in danger of elimination if they lost tonight. He walked up to the standee and looked at it.

"Good God, man, just close your eyes and hug the DAMN thing!"

Duncan heard Eva's words, but couldn't find it in himself to do what she was asking. He sighed once again and walked back to Chris without hugging the standee.

"I can't do it, man, I just can't do it."

"Are you FREAKING kidding me? You couldn't hug a piece of cardboard!?" Eva asked dumbfounded; fist clenched teeth snarling.

"Yeah, that right I can't! And who are you to talk you didn't complete your fear either!"

"So be it. Then with that, the winners are the Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers cheered in victory as Duncan hung his head in shame.

*** Confessional Eva ***

The confessional room is seen with a few holes in the wall, and the camera was still working despite having a few cracks on it. She was huffing, arms folded, "AGAIN! Again! I let my team down, and I feel awful about it. But I don't think I have much to worry because Duncan also let them down and considering what he did to prairie boy I think I'll be safe."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"What happened in here, eh?" Ezekiel questioned the destroyed confessional, "I'm going with Duncan. Eva's scary, but she doesn't hate me...I think?" He begins to panic.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Whoa, what happened here?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow. "Look I know what Duncan did was harsh, but he's my friend, so I'm going with Eva.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Killer Bass looks like you've found your way here again. It was a fun day, but now it is time for someone to go home. If I call your name, then you're safe. First, one safe is...DJ."

DJ smiled and took his marshmallow.

"Tyler, Ezekiel, Katie. You all are also safe."

The campers took their symbols of immunity, leaving only Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and Eva.

"Now then, you four all failed to complete your challenge today. As a result, one of you is going home."

The four campers looked at each other.

"Next two safe is...Geoff and Bridgette."

The two exchanged a smiled as they joined the others at the bonfire.

"Duncan, Eva. One of you is about to walk the dock of shame. The last person safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eva!"

"WHAT!?" Duncan threw his arms in the air, "You know what? Whatever! Juvenile hall was better than this place!" Duncan went down the docks snarling as he stepped aboard the boat of losers. Ezekiel tried his best not to smile as Bridgette and Tyler were by his side.

"Bass, you're safe for now," Chris smiled as the campers took off towards the cabins, "So that wraps up another day here. What will happen next and will the bass ever stop sucking..." Chris was suddenly knocked out by Eva with a blow to the head.

"SHUT UP!" Eva shouted before turning to the camera, "The Gophers luck will end I swear it! So tune in next time on...Total...Drama...Island."

The camera turned back to the boat of losers, Duncan hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, sighing sadly. Suddenly Duncan could hear the faint sound of music playing.

_"Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on."_

The lights of the bridge turned on to reveal a Celion Dion music store standee in the doorframe while her music played in the background, and Chef wearing a matching wig and dress sang along.

* * *

**Remaining Campers**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Izzy, Beth, Trent, Lindsay Heather, Gwen, Cody, Owen.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, DJ, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff**

**18th Place: Duncan**

**19th Place: Sadie**

**20th Place: LeShawna**

**20th: Place Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

* * *

**Votes Results**

**Duncan - Eva**

**Geoff - Eva**

**DJ - Eva**

**Bridgette - Duncan**

**Ezekiel - Duncan**

**Tyler - Duncan**

**Eva - Duncan**

**Katie - Duncan**


	7. Up The Creek

Writers Notes: Thanks to HGranger89 for beta reading this, and thanks for the positive feed back. Thanks to guest, WeirdAlfan101, Metal face, Chloe, Knifez, wacky620, gazse and dm887 for your feedback.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island: The campers squared off to their conquer fears. It was a hard-fought challenge for them, many rose to the challenge, but in the end, it was Duncan who was eliminated. Tune in for what will be the most shocking twist yet, right here on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The campers gathered together in the lunch line, most of them looking disgusted at the slop Chef served them. "I may be mistaken," said Trent pointing down to his tray, "but hamburgers are not supposed to be liquidy or have green spots on them."

"It's called sloppy joe for a reason, music boy!" Chef barked back, pointing a butter knife inches away from his face, "GOT THAT!?"

"Yes, sir!" Trent replied, running back to his table.

"Couldn't they hire someone who knows how to cook?" Geoff whimpered to DJ, the two friends ducking quickly as Chef threw a rolling pin at them, hitting Ezekiel in the face.

"What did I say about talking about my food?" Chef glared, slamming the counter with his fist, leaving a hole. The two said nothing and quickly ran to their seats.

Most of the campers were eating their food, but Cody slowly picked at his plate and stared across the table where Gwen and Trent were eating. The two would occasionally glance at each other, and whenever their eyes met, they would blush and smile. Watching them, Cody would sigh sadly.

"Ten."

"Huh?" Cody looked up, startled out of his thoughts, glancing overseeing Noah.

"Ten, Cody. That is the number of times you've sighed since breakfast began." The bookworm grimaced, rolling his eyes as he glanced over at Trent and Gwen. "Oh, you still have a thing for Goth girl? Do you realize how creepy you look just staring at her all day? God, you act like the girls when Justin was here."

"If I can just get her alone for like five minutes, I can win her heart."

"Yeah," Noah rolled his eyes, "Girls love it when you're always in their face."

"She was giving me the once-over."

"Yeah she look once and it was over!"

"I can watch and learn," Cody smirked and stood up, but while walked over to Gwen, the tech boy lost his nerve and skittered back to Noah. The situation didn't go unnoticed by Heather.

"I bow to the master," Noah scoffed.

"Whatever, I know I can win her over with my charm," Cody puffed up his chest, as Owen sat beside him.

"Sorry Cody," Owen patted his back, "but Gwen is falling for Trent."

"I will win her heart."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Owen smiled.

"Like what?"

"If you can get her bra, I'll do your dishes for the rest of the game."

"Put me down as 'Never going to happen," Noah chimed in.

Over at the Bass side, Katie was sitting by herself at the end of the table, looking down at her food sadly.

*** Confessional Katie ***

"Ever since Sadie was eliminated, I've been feeling pretty down. I promised her that I'd try my hardest. I will win this game for her."

*** Mess Hall ***

Katie continued to look sad while Eva rolled her eyes.

"Listen, guys," Eva whispered to the rest of her team. "If we lose again I say we vote off the other pathetic wonder twin down there. She's a wreck without Sadie to shadow; we'd be doing her a favour."

Many other Killer Bass members nodded their heads in agreement. Geoff, however, threw a concerned look Katie's way.

"I don't know guys. She just misses her friend. I know the feeling, I'm missing my bros back home."

"Fine, do whatever you want, but it doesn't change anything," Eva rolled her eyes again, while Geoff just shrugged and walked over to eat with Katie.

"So Katie, are you doing alright?" Geoff smiled as he sat down.

"Huh?" Katie looked up, "Hi Geoff, I'm doing a little better, but Sadie and I did everything together. We have never been apart for more than a few days. I hard being apart from her for so long." She sighs wiping away a tear from her eye. "I... I know how you all think Sadie and I are weird because we are so close and dress the same. Were not lovers, were not family, were just close very friends now. It's hard to explain. "

"No, not at all," Geoff replied sympathetically, "I remember when my best friend had to move to a different city. I was down in the dumps for weeks." The party animal smiled, "I have to keep going for him, just like you have to fight for Sadie. We can't let them down!"

"I won't," Katie flashed him a smile, as Geoff patted her shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." Geoff offered, "This game is so much harder to get through without someone to talk to."

Katie sobbed once again as she thought about Sadie. "Thanks, Geoff."

*** Confessional Katie ***

"That was really sweet of Geoff; it's nice knowing I have some friends here."

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Even if Eva convinces them to vote her off. I want Katie to at least enjoy her last few days here."

*** Beach ***

After breakfast, the campers were on the beach, waiting for Chris to explain the challenge to them.

"Psst... Gwen?" Trent whispered as he handed her over a muffin, Gwen smiled and took it. Ezekiel had noticed that Tyler also snuck Lindsay some muffins. He pulled one muffin from his pocket and nudged Bridgette.

"Bridgette? Are you hungry, eh?" He smiled and showed her the muffin.

"Not really." The prairie boy looked down, as Eva noticed and chuckled.

"Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You all have to paddle across the lake to Boney Island," Chris said ominously, "Once you get there, you'll have to portage your canoe to the other side of the island; it's a two-hour long hike through the dense and treacherous jungle."

"Por-what?" Ezekiel and Geoff asked.

"You, carry your canoe over your head," Chris replied, "Now then when you arrive at the other side of the Island you will have to build a rescue bonfire judged by me. The first team to paddle back to the beach will be the winners. Oh, and one more thing I should mention: Legend has it that if you take anything off the Island, you'll be cursed forever!"

The contestants collectively gasped, all but Noah and Eva folded their arms.

"Yeah, a cursed island. Woo!" Owen pumped his fist into the air, which Izzy high fived excitedly.

"Sounds like it will be loads of fun.,." Noah sarcastically replied.

Chris smirked, "that's the spirit."

"Cursed Island?" Beth asked, returning from the washroom with a piece of toilet paper stuck to her foot.

"Cursed Island, don't take anything," Chris replied as the teen nodded, "Now, get your canoes and let's have some fun."

As the campers approached the beach, Trent glanced back at Gwen and gave her a smile. Gwen smiled back, and as Trent was about to suggest that they pair up, Cody interrupted, wrapping an arm around her.

"Come on, Gwen, you and me on open water."

While Gwen was rejecting Cody's offer, Lindsay and Beth each asked Trent to partner up. Trent, assuming Gwen had accepted Cody's offer, agreed, leaving a frustrated Gwen behind.

Turning back to the tech guy, Gwen sighed, "Fine, Cody, but I'm in charge."

*** Confessional Cody ***

"Yes, yes, yes!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Cody is like an annoying little brother."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Cody in a canoe with Gwen? Either he pulled off the impossible, or she drowns him."

*** Beach ***

Heather walked down with Owen, leaving Noah alone and unpartnered, frankly searching for someone to partner with, anyone other than …

"IZZY! Needs a canoe BUDDY!" The redhead shouted as she jumped onto Noah's shoulders. The poor bookworm wasn't ready for this, and as soon as she landed on his shoulders, he lost his balance and fell backwards. Both he and Izzy landed with a thud on the sandy beach.

"Together, Izzy and Noah will make it to the cursed island of spooky bones!" Izzy roared as she rose to her feet and stood on Noah's back, he groaned as he tried to cope with the pain.

Izzy glanced down and glared at Noah, "No time to laze around! We have the challenge to WIN!" She jumped off his back and threw him in the canoe, followed by the paddle, hitting him in the back of the head before running into the water herself and diving into the vessel. "WHOA!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Trapped in a canon in the middle of the water with her..." Begins to shiver at the thought, "If there is a God, he hates me."

*** Beach ***

As the Bass were teaming up, Tyler and DJ teamed up, and Ezekiel looked over to Bridgette who was putting on a life jacket. He gulped and slowly approached her. As usual, she had a smile on her face; that was the one thing he liked about her the most; she always had a smile on her face. Bridgette noticed the prairie boy smiling at her and stopped in her tracks. Ezekiel found himself blushing fervently as he tried to make the words come out his mouth.

He took a deep breath, "Hey, um... Bri-Bridgette," Ezekiel stuttered, "I was wo- wondering if y- you'd like to my canoe pa-partner?" He stammered through the whole thing, blushing the entire time, unfortunately, he spoke so quietly Bridgette didn't hear him.

"Hey, Bridgette," Geoff called out, approaching the surfer girl and prairie boy, "want to be partners?"

"...Sure..." Bridgette smiled.

Ezekiel was left unnerved and more uncomfortable to ask Bridgette with Geoff around, he dropped his head and stared at the ground. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Tyler giving a sympathetic smile and offered to partner up with him and DJ, leaving Eva to be paired with Katie, much to her displeasure.

*** Confessional DJ ***

"When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the diving board. I wasn't going to let them call me chicken. I landed right on my butt, and I had to go to the hospital. I've been scared of water ever since."

*** Beach ***

DJ reluctantly looked at the canoe as he was putting on his water wings, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Don't worry, it will be nothing but smooth sailing," Tyler smiled.

"Come on, DJ; everything will alright." Ezekiel said.

The campers prepared themselves and got to the starting line.

"Alright, campers on your mark... get set... Go!" Chris fired a starting gun into the air, and the campers were off. Meanwhile, a dead eagle fell out of the air, "That's going to provoke some angry emails."

As the campers paddled along to Boney Island, Eva couldn't be more annoyed to be partnered up with Katie, her continuous whining about Sadie was getting under her nerves; luckily she had her music to drown out her crying.

"So Bridgette, you like animals, right?"

"Um, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just think that's cool."

"Really?" Bridgette looked back and gave Geoff a smile. "Thanks, Geoff."

Geoff smiled back before she turned around to continued padding. Geoff looked over to Tyler, DJ the two gave him a thumbs-up, who returned the gesture.

While over at Ezekiel's boat glanced over in sadness, but smiled a little and was least happy that Bridgette was a partner with someone nice, Tyler wanted to think of something to get his friend from feeling blue.

"So, Zeke? Is this your first time canoeing?"

"No," Ezekiel replied, "I used to canoe and fish with my grandpa before he died, but the lake was much smaller than this, eh."

Looking back at Katie and Eva, the two couldn't start a conversation at all. Katie barely put in any effort in canoeing because she was weeping over Sadie, while Eva rolled her eyes.

Noah was forced to do all the paddling as Izzy told him farfetched stories, "Do you know Izzy is on the RCMP most wanted list? Oh, and Izzy is wanted in thirty States and banned from several European countries as well as Australia. Izzy also has six Nobel Prizes, an Olympic Gold medal, and a Ph.D." Izzy flashed them the degree which clearly showed that she'd scribbled out someone else's name and wrote her own in a black sharpie with the Z's backwards.

"You're really something," Noah stated, as he stared out towards the water, Owen and Heather's boat passed them, Heather was letting Owen do all the work while she sunbathed. Izzy looked over to Owen, Noah noticed this and frowned, "Oh no, I'm not gonna be doing all the paddling while your making ga-ga faces at chemical warfare."

Izzy just smiled and looked over at Cody's boat, "Your just jealous because Cody's like Goth girl."

Noah scowled and rolled his eyes, "are you going to let the...Incident go?"

"NEVER!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Sometimes I really wonder what goes through Izzy's mind. Then I get up and walk around until the feeling goes away."

*** Lake ***

"You really think this Island is cursed?" Beth asked as the camera turned to Beth's boat.

"No," Trent snuffed, as he looked at Gwen's boat. "Chris is just trying to scare us."

Meanwhile, Cody was striking out with Gwen, who declined all of his offers for a date. He persisted until she slapped him in the groin with her paddle. The Goth smiled and gave a wave as Trent passed by, which he returned with a smile.

Suddenly, the campers were surrounded by a thick fog; the teens looked up to see that the fog was coming from an ominous rock skull looming over their island destination.

"Ooooo neat skull," Izzy exclaimed as the campers docked on the bone covered beach.

"This is awesome!" Owen shouted, the only other camper, besides Izzy, who was excited to be there.

"Yeah, a creepy, spooky Island, with hundreds of things that could kill us. Awesome is definitely how I would describe it, Owen," Noah said sarcastically as he stepped forward, crushing bones beneath his feet.

"WELL LET'S GO, CANOE BUDDY!" Izzy shouted, picking up Noah and running towards the forest, screaming the entire way.

The campers, freaked out by the ominous nature of Boney Island, wasted no time in running through the forest. As they ran through the thick the forest, they began to hear roars from animals and tried to avoid the piles of animal bones and skulls.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked, creeped out.

"Relax, it's just Chris trying to scare us." Noah responded. "Nice try Chris, but you have to do better than that," he shouted as a pack of massive beavers with giant tusks, began to chase after the terrified campers. "Okay, that's better... RUN!"

The monster beavers continued to chase the campers all the way to a swamp, until Izzy dropped Noah into the swamp, then turned around and began chasing them back through the forest with a big grin on her face.

"Izzy come back!" Owen cried out, as Izzy continued to run through the forest chasing the beavers.

SECTION

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass made it to a fork in the trail.

"We should go left," Tyler said.

"The right path is wider," Bridgette responded.

"I agree with Bridgette, eh," Ezekiel smiled, the Bass agreed and started down the right path just as the Screaming Gophers caught up to them, and took the left path. As the team walked along the path, Trent stepped into quicksand.

"Uh, oh, I'm shrinking! Trent yelled out.

"It's quicksand, genius," Noah replied.

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Hahaha! Did you see that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would actually walk into it." Chris wiped tears away from his face from laughing so hard.

*** Boney Island ***

Soon enough, Trent was waist-deep in the quicksand.

"I'll save you, Trent!"

"No, Lindsay, you'll just get..." Ignoring Trent's plea, Lindsay jumped into the quicksand and began to sink herself.

"Oh, now we're both stuck," Lindsay screamed.

"Someone do something," Beth panicked.

"Well," Noah replied, giving them a salute and waved, "It was nice knowing you." He was about to leave when Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Think of something brainiac!"

"Like what?"

Thinking quickly, Cody grabbed the nearest vine and attempted to swing over the quicksand and grab Trent's hand to pull him out. Instead, however, he missed the hand by an inch and crashed into a tree. Thankfully, the vine swung back over to Trent, who was able to grab it and use it to pull both him and Lindsay out of the quicksand.

"My hero," Lindsay exclaimed as she gave Cody a hug and kissing his cheek, which made the poor boy turn beat red.

"Thanks," Trent smiled as he patted Cody's back, "Where'd you learned to do that?"

"Ugh...well..." Cody stammered as Lindsay let him go, "I watch lots of movies."

Suddenly a loud cry could be heard from the forest, turning around to see the pack of beavers with Izzy riding on one their backs. She jumped off it and joined her team, who looked stunned.

"Bye!" Izzy waved goodbye to the beavers as they ran back into the forest.

"Okay, WHAT WAS THAT?" Noah asked.

"Oh, them, they're really softies," Izzy smiled, "Izzy beat them in battle, and they let Izzy join the tribe."

"WHAT!?" The entire Gopher exclaimed.

SECTION

The Bass were making good time as they jogged through their path; everything was looking good until Bridgette suddenly halted.

"Oh, God!"

"What's the hold-up!" Eva groaned.

Bridgette was looking into the forest, and soon they saw what she caused her to stop. A rabbit lay in the middle of the path, bleeding from its mouth with its leg bent awkwardly. "Poor thing!"

"Who gives a crap!" Eva barked, "We have the challenge to win!"

Ezekiel put a hand on Bridgette's shoulder and felt her shudder slightly. Looking over at the rabbit, he saw the rabbit twitch slightly and the smallest raise on its chest.

"It's alive, eh." He exclaimed.

Bridgette looked up at him, then at the rabbit incredulously, she then looked back at Ezekiel as he headed out towards the rabbit. The prairie boy knelt down near the rabbit, and saw that it was, in fact, alive; he reached out very gently and picked up the rabbit. The creature's fur was covered with blood and dirt; he looked down at it as he looked back to the others.

"Oh, my God!" Bridgette had said repeatedly, as Ezekiel carefully handed the rabbit to her, she stroked its head gently. "Everything will be okay little bunny," she whimpered.

"What do we do!?" Katie whispered, looking at the rabbit with sadness as Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, Chef will know what to do?" Tyler suggested.

"In case you all forgot, we have the challenge to win!" Eva said gruffly.

The team rallied, Bridgette holding the rabbit to her, and the Killer Bass rushed to the beach. The Gophers arrived from their path at the same time, and both teams set up camp and set about building their campfires; as they struggled to light the fires, Chris was flying overhead in a helicopter, ready to judge the winner.

"This should work," Izzy smiled, "It's a homemade firestarter Izzy made; it contains tree sap from rare breeds of sage. Izzy learned to make it from Inuit tribes in Nunvaut while on the run from the RCMP. Stand back; this is going to be big!"

Everyone, including the Killer Bass, saw that Izzy had a crazy look in her eyes. They took her advice and backed way up. She threw the fire starter into the weak flames and it almost like a nuclear bomb has gone. The explosion sent everyone flying backwards. Izzy was sent into the water, Cody was laying onto of Gwen in an awkward position which he continuously kept apologizing to her for; Ezekiel and Bridgette were also in awkward position, the same for DJ, landing face-first between Eva's chest, the gentle giant didn't even get a chance to apologies as athlete gave him a black eye. Noah was seriously burnt; Tyler and Geoff were stuck headfirst into the sand struggling to get out.

"Gophers take it," Chris announced through a megaphone," Now all that's left is the canoe trip back, the team that can dock their boats to the beach first will be the winner so hop to it!"

The contestants jumped to their feet and began to make their way back to their canoes leaving Izzy's fire unattended, and it quickly began to spread through the dense forest as while the campers raced to paddle back to the Island. The teams were able to keep pace with each other making for a close race.

"Paddle you wimps!" Eva screamed, enraged that the Gophers were keeping pace with them.

"Come on!" Trent tried to encourage his teammate as the beach of the camp was in sight.

"And the winner is..." Chris watched as both teams all crashed into the beach at the same time. After replaying the race, it appeared that the Bass crossed the line first.

"The Killer Bass!" Chris smiled, the groans of the Gophers were cut off as a sudden massive wall of fire could be across the lake coming to Boney Island.

"Ooo, pretty lights," Izzy smiled as the flames of fire from Boney Island reflected in her eyes, the rest of the campers starred in shock as the flames grew violent and beginning spreading across the entire Island, as Bridgette took off towards the mess hall to get Chef to help the rabbit, followed by Ezekiel, and Owen, carrying an injured Noah.

*** Mess Hall ***

"Seriously!" Noah bellowed, whining from the pain of his seriously burnt body, "I need some help! And all I get is rubbing clean?"

"That's right pipsqueak! NEXT" Chef barked, as Noah mumbled under his breath while Bridgette came up behind him.

"Oh, sweet rabbit stew!" Chef smiled, looking down at the rabbit in Bridgette's arms, "Nice."

"WHAT?! NO!" Bridgette glared at him, "We found this rabbit on Boney Island. Please help him!"

Chef looked down at the campers and shook his head, mumbled something about them being dumb kids. He led them to the kitchen, clearly off the table, where Bridgette gently placed the rabbit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bridgette whimpered, and she gripped Ezekiel hand tightly, as they sat inside the mess hall and glanced over to the kitchen very occasional.

"I hope eh," Ezekiel said softly.

"I'd like to stay until I know if he's going to make it or not," Bridgette said, her voice trembling. "You can go back with the others if you want."

"I don't mind staying with you, eh." Ezekiel said softly, making Bridgette smile a little.

Bridgette nodded, and sighed, "You probably think I'm some silly little girl. Worried about a rabbit."

"No, not all, eh," Ezekiel replied, "Kind reminds about this. I found an injured bird in the backyard, and I nursed it back to health."

They sat at the mess hall waiting for several hours, talking, well more so Bridgette talked, while Ezekiel listened. She talked about pets she had, and about her home life, family and other small things, but mostly they just sat in silence. Bridgette was surprised that Ezekiel was listening to her every word; most of the guys at her school didn't usually pay attention to her when she spoke.

"And so my mother is pretty much my best friend. I lost my father when I was very young."

"Oh, that's terrible," he said sadly; he was trying desperately to remember not to do anything gross that would ruin the conversation. "I lost my grandfather when was I young."

"So, how about you?" She asked, "What's life working on a farm like?"

Ezekiel stared at her in disbelief, "You...you want to know about me?"

"Yes,"

He looked around. "Why?"

"Well, I don't really know much about you, and I'd like to."

"Well, it's a lot of work, tending the fields, milking the cows, feeding the animals... it's sometimes difficult, but I like it too, eh. I occasionally go riding with one of our hoses. Do you like animals?"

"Yes I do," Bridgette smiled, "I work and care for injured animals, there aren't words to describe how amazing it is just to see the joy on the animal face when it realizes it can go wherever it wants, but its also a lot of hard work and its sad because I see a lot of death."

"I know how that feels, eh. I work with animals, and seeing them sick and old is sad." Ezekiel chatted on about his escapades on the farm, which included birthing animals, and churning cow and goat's milk into cheese and butter.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Ezekiel and Geoff surprised me. Guys at my school always made fun of me and my love of animals."

*** Mess Hall ***

"So I guess that's something we both like eh," He chuckled nervously, as Bridgette smiled.

"I guess so, "She smiled, "Anything else?"

"As you know I'm homeschooled," he said, still shrugging a little. He wanted to make his life sound interesting to Bridgette. He sighed, mentally as he realized his life was quite boring. "My family owns a big farm, which is a lot of work, which is why I'm homeschooled; my parents need help during the day with chores. In my free time, I like riding my horse and playing with my dog. I like to study languages too; I know eight different languages. Ten if you count English and sign language."

"Wait...You know eight different languages?" Bridgette said, clasping her hands together. Ezekiel processed to speak several sentences perfectly in French, then Italian and Spanish.

"Could you teach me Italian? I've always wanted to learn."

He spent the next hour and a half teaching her how to speak, and Bridgette was a quick learner. The surfer girl smiled and giggled at how Ezekiel spoke different languages with his thick Canadian accent. The two continued talking about their lives and the more they talked, the more comfortable they both felt.

Soon Chef stepped out, carrying the rabbit out, who was know peacefully sleeping and in good health." Cry babies; your pet is okay."

Bridgette gasped and held the rabbit to her body, and the two teens left the mess hall, returning to the cabins.

"You were very brave today." She whispered to him.

"I won't say that..." Ezekial rubbed to back of his head.

"Shhh, just take a compliment," She flashed him a smile. When they arrived at the steps of the cabin, she gave him a hug. The prairie boy was completely caught off guard not daring to move as he was completely wrapped in Bridgette's arms, unsure what to do. It was the first time he had been hugged by someone other than his parents. And by a girl, not less. There was definitely something different about being hug by someone who wasn't your parents — the strength of the embrace. More importantly, how warm and soft she felt.

"Good Night or I should mean, Buona Notte." Bridgette smiled after what felt like an eternity of silence between them, and she entered the cabin.

"Bridgette? Oh, he's so cute!" Katie ran over to look at the bunny, while Eva lifted weights.

"I know," Bridgette smiled and patted the bunny.

*** Screaming Gophers Cabin ***

Beth and Lindsay were making their way back to their cabin as Heather approached them, "Hi you two! How are you this evening?"

"Can we help you?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Heather smiled, "It about tonight, vote." she and showed them a picture of a camper with a red x on it.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Gophers were gathered at the bonfire ceremony, waiting for their fates to be determined.

"Alright, if I call your name, please come up and collected a marshmallow," Chris smiled, "The first person safe is Noah."

Chris flung the marshmallow at the seriously burnt teen face, causing him to hiss in pain, making the host smile.

"Also safe is Cody, Beth, Gwen Lindsay, Heather and Owen." The campers cheered with high fives, leaving Trent and Izzy left without one.

Trent began to tug slightly at his hair.

Izzy covered her mouth in suspense.

"The final marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izzy!"

The redhead couldn't help but sigh in relief as she picked up her marshmallow. Behind her, Trent slumped in his seat.

"No!" Gwen shouted, "You cannot be serious?"

"What did I do?" Trent asked dumbfounded.

"Sorry thems the brakes," Chris smiled.

The singer walked down the dock of shame. He gave Gwen a hug and wished her good luck, before making his way to the boat, where Chef took him away.

Gwen just stood on the edge of the docks and watched her friend disappear into the night. She then snarled, turning back to the bonfire and glared at Heather.

"You were involved in this, weren't you?!" She shouted at the Queen Bee, "You had Trent voted off!"

"Don't look at me, Goth Girl!" Heather replied, crossing her arms. "I was going to voted for little miss forest fire over there." She tilted her head to Izzy, who was talking with Owen. "But...I heard Romeo over talking about getting Trent out of the picture." She pointed over to Cody.

"Huh?" Was all Cody could mutter.

"WHAT!?"

Gwen's shout, a mix of horror and fury, startling everyone; Cody, horrified, watched his dream girl turn towards him, heaving in a fury. "You...you...you...did this?" she hissed, stomping over to him.

"What?... Wait," Cody stammered, terrified as Gwen approached him with that hurt, furious face.

"You voted Trent off to get closer to ME!"

"Wh...no..that...not..."

"YOU LITTLE SICK PERVERTED CREEP!" She slapped Cody across the face, very hard. He reeled from the blow, a red imprint left on his cheek. He was on his knees, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. His thin body was shaking; he looked down at the ground as Gwen stormed off.

"Cody?" Beth called out to him softly. "Cody?! Are you alright?" She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Just..." he managed to sputter out, tears spilled from his eyes; he tried to cover them with his hand, "Just...leave me...alone...please..."

Someone chuckled beside her, and that someone was Heather. "You shouldn't have faith in Cody, Beth. You should realize guys like Cody only want one thing, and looks like he's blown it."

Beth starred at Heather with shock, "Why did you do this?"

"It's the only strategy," Heather replied, smirking at Cody. "This way, our team will have someone to vote off next time."

"It ... doesn't seem right." Beth didn't look at Heather, looking back at Cody.

"Don't feel bad about him, Beth. He just a little perv..." Heather glared at Beth, "Unless you want to be voted off, I suggest you stay quiet." Heather returned back to her cabin, caught up with Gwen and offer some 'sympathy,' while Beth looked back at Cody, before sighing and made her way back to the cabins.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Beth, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Owen, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ.**

**16th Place: Trent**

**17th Place: Duncan**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Voting**

**Gwen - Heather**

**Trent - Heather**

**Noah - Izzy**

**Beth - Trent**

**Lindsay - Trent**

**Heather - Trent**

**Izzy - Trent**

**Cody - Heather**

**Owen - Trent**

Writers Notes: The Eight language is true about Ezekiel. It would have been interesting to see him actually do this in the show like World Tour would have been nice.


	8. Paintball Deer Hunter

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes:Thanks to HGranger89 beta, and thanks to Knifez and WeirdAlfan101 for the review. Is it just me, or is it depressing that no one cared that Ezekial turned feral in the show and Dakota turned into mutant? Not even good nature characters like Owen, DJ, Cody, Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Our remaining campers took a canoe trip to Boney Island. Our campers were chased by monster beavers, got trapped in quicksand and escaped a forest fire. Cody hit on Gwen a billion times, and Izzy burnt down Boney Island. I knew that girl was crazy, but I didn't know she was a pyromaniac. In the elimination ceremony, Heather had her alliance eliminate Trent and pin it on Cody. Who will be eliminated next? Will Gwen learn the truth; and is keeping Izzy here a good idea? Tune in on today episode of Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opens up to an overshoot of the island, showing viewers that Boney Island was still on fire and firefighters were sent in planes to airdrop gallons of water to help extinguish the flames. Back on the island, Chris was standing on the theatre stage from the talent show. He plugged in a guitar to giant speakers, cracked the volume up high and began to play it, sending sounds waves to the cabins.

In the Bass boy's cabin, the loud noise caused everyone to jolt up from their sleep, Tyler's ears were ringing so loudly he couldn't hear anything.

"Dudes... Dudes...I think my ears are broken." He ran over to Geoff, Ezekiel, and DJ

The gentle giant noticed that Ezekiel was whittling.

"What are you doing?"

Ezekiel looked and grinned, "Hey DJ, just working a little gift, eh." Ezekiel revealed a wood carving.

"What are you making?" DJ smiled, "and who is it for?"

"Well, I'm not finished, but I'm going to give it to Bridgette." the prairie boy smiled, why Geoff looked concerned, Tyler flashed a smile.

"Look, I don't think she is going to like that."

"Why not? My parents always told me the best gifts are homemade," Ezekiel told him with a confused look.

"Gifts like that are too soon; they could scare her off." DJ sat down on the prairie's boy bed. "You have to start small, you know talk to her. She has to be comfortable with you. You know simple stuff things like comment on her natural beauty, her surfer skills. You get what I'm saying."

"I think I do."

*** Confessional DJ ***

"I was honest with Ezekiel, a gift like that is too soon." Looks down at his feet deep in thought, "Geoff is a great guy, and nice friend and Zeke is also a nice guy. I'm worried about the dynamic of the team if they start fighting over a girl."

*** Camp Grounds ***

In the Bass girls' cabin, Eva's eyes open and she had a glare of murder in them; taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

"I hate him so much!" Katie tried to cover her ears with a pillow, along with Bridgette, who gently petted the bunny that she and Ezekiel saved from Boney Island.

Over with the Gophers boys, Owen ran outdoor in his boxers, believing it was the dinner bell. Cody and Noah groaned and facepalmed neither of them ready for the day.

In the Gophers girls cabin, Gwen hit her head on the top bunk when she was woken up, "He's starting to get on my last nerve."

Izzy was still sleeping somehow manages to do so while hanging upside from the top bunk rail and Lindsay and Beth woke up.

Meanwhile, Heather let out a yawn and slowly made her way off her bed, only to be startled by Izzy, who was right in her face. The crazy redhead hung from the bottom of the bunk hovering above Heather's bed.

WAH! What the hell?!" Heather shrieked, backing up from Izzy, "What do you want psycho?"

"Izzy is looking for Nargles. Have you seen them?" Izzy asked.

"What the hell are Nargles? No, I didn't seem them! Now get out of my bed!" Heather demanded.

Izzy swung from the bunk above Heather's bed and landed on top of Gwen's bed, startling her. "What do you want, Izzy?" Gwen asked, annoyed.

"Izzy wants to know if Gwen is okay, after Trent being gone."

"No, not really," Gwen sighed.

"If you want Izzy can make sure Cody disappears forever, just like one of Izzy's exes," Izzy said, sounding strangely serious.

"No, Izzy that won't be necessary," she sighed sadly. Beth couldn't help but noticed the sadness on the goth girl's face.

*** Confessional Beth ***

"Since Trent was eliminated I've been thinking a lot lately. Sure don't get me wrong I would love the money, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm starting to feel like the girl's back home that always picks on me. "

*** Cabin ***

"Whatever, he loves to ruin our mornings. Lindsay and Beth, go draw me a shower."

Beth looked at Heather perplexed.

"What?" Heather asked.

"That's demanding, don't you think?" Beth responded.

"I said, DRAW me a SHOWER!" Heather snarled, Beth and Lindsay nodded in fear and ran outside quickly. Gwen, watching the how thing just rolled her eyes.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Heather is taking those two for a ride, and it probably isn't going to end well for them. I feel bad for them. But now with Trent and LeShawna are gone I'm pretty much left with no one left. And Cody...My mother told me some guys would do anything to get to you. I didn't want to believe Cody was one of those kinds of guys, but after he got Trent eliminated, I know the type of guy he is. "

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers gathered around to the bonfire, where Chris greeted them. Noah's skin was still slightly burnt; he was glaring at Izzy.

"Noah," Owen smiled, "how's my little buddy?"

"I'll be fine," Noah grimaced as he sat down, "It'll hurt like hell for a week, but I'll have fun peeling it off then I have a nice tan for the rest of the summer."

Beth grumbled as she saw Cody, the poor teen didn't utter a single word to anyone since Trent was eliminated, he didn't even talk to Noah. Gwen was giving the teen death glares. She was still thinking over everything that had happened in her head over and over again. Helping Heather find Gwen's dairy, eliminating LeShawna when she did nothing wrong, allowing Cody to take the fall for Trent's elimination. All because she was couldn't stand up to Heather for fear of elimination. The heartbreak and pain she was causing... was it worth it?

*** Confessional Cody ***

The tech geek looked at the camera, he was about to speak, but he choked up.

*** Camp Grounds ***

"Camper, are you ready for today's challenge?"

"We. Are. ready!" Noah lazily pumped his hand in the air.

"Incoming!" Chris tossed a can of beans at Noah, which was caught by Owen before it could hit the bookworm's face.

"Watch it!" Noah yelled as Chris smiled and tossed out more cans of beans to everyone. Geoff caught one before it hit Bridgette's face and the two exchanged a smile. Another can hit Tyler and Cody in the groin; one hit Ezekiel in the head. Eva and Gwen caught there's, and Tyler tackled Lindsay as he attempted to catch it for her. Izzy just simply caught hers with her teeth.

"Here's breakfast." Chris smiled.

"A can of beans?" Heather glared at the can.

"A can of beans, it's probably the healthiest thing we've had all season." Noah said sarcastically

Owen was happily singing to himself as he already dug into his can of beans.

"Today's challenge, campers, is about survival. We're going hunting."

Bridgette cringed at the word hunting. Some of the campers, mainly Eva and Izzy, were excited. Chris then held up a green paintball gun, and he pointed at Noah's side and shot him.

"The F##K?" Noah let out a short grunt of pain, and fell to the ground, Owen helped him back up.

"So we won't be killing anything, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope, the network won't let us," Bridgette sighed with relief as Ezekiel patted her hand.

"Instead, some of you will be the deer, while the others will be hunters!"

Noah gulped for the first time, he was thankful Izzy was on his team.

"So, then, the hunters for the Killer Bass are Geoff, Katie and Tyler." Chris tossed red paintball guns to the three of them.

"WHAT," Tyler replied, his hearing not yet returned, while Ezekiel explained to him what was happening.

"I'm glad my not a hunter," Bridgette spoke up, "I couldn't do something like that."

"Aw come on!" Eva, for the first time, the athlete was pleading for something instead of demanding. She fell on her knees as she begged Chris to change his mind. "I love paintball. I want to be a hunter!"

"Sorry Eva but your Anger management therapist said you're not allowed to be carrying any weapons here," Shoving Eva of off him. "Screaming Gophers, your hunters are Beth, Cody Izzy and Owen." Many campers cringed and looked terrified as Izzy was smiling ear to ear over the paintball gun.

"Yeah, give the crazy chick a gun," Noah replied, "This will go well."

"Bookworm's right! Pyro over gets to carry a weapon and not me?" Eva replied, "That's bulls##t!"

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Why are people always terrified when Izzy has a gun? Izzy has a masters degree with all combat weapons, melee weapons and hand to hand combat. Also, Izzy has this in the bag, Izzy is a marksmen sharpshooter."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I know it's just paintball, but it still feels wrong. I watched Bambi when I was five and when his mom got shot I cried for days. So I'm not keen on this challenge, but I'll get through it for the team."

""" Camp Grounds ***

"Woohoo! This awesome!" Izzy pumped her fist in the air with excitement, "Izzy loves hunting. Did you know Izzy is a bounty hunter and knows one hundred ways to kill a person with just Izzy hands?" Noah and Gwen shook their heads in disappointment at her over the top reaction.

"That sounds awesome!" Owen gave her a high five, earning glares from everyone else.

"You know for once I'm happy she on our team," Noah replied.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Think about it; do you want that," Noah jerking his thumb to Izzy, who was looking over her paintball gun with a crazy look in her eyes, "chasing after you?" Gwen shuddered at the thought.

"All hunters will be wearing these stylish paintball glasses and wicked camo caps," Chris said, wearing the uniform and tossed to the hunters. "The rest of you are all now, deer." He opened a crate, "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tail."

"Oh, there's no way you're going to make me wear that crap," Eva folded his arms.

"Yeah, I agree with atomic rage," Heather scoffed.

"You have to, or your team will lose. So you don't have a choice," Chris smiled, causing Eva to flip him off; he chuckled in response.

After everyone put on their costumes for the challenge, Lindsay flinched, Heather and Gwen looked mortified, Noah felt completely stupid, Eva was snarling in rage as her eyes twitched, and Bridgette didn't look so thrilled, being against hunting altogether. DJ and Ezekiel were the only ones who didn't seem to mind the outfits. Ezekial thought it was like Halloween, something he had never experienced before.

"What are you laughing at?" Eva snarled at Owen, the big guy giggling over her outfit.

"Oh, nothing...Bambi," Owen flicked her deer tail, enraging her even more and she stomped on his foot and shoved his paintball gun up to his ass.

*** Confessional Eva ***

"There is nothing about this whole entire scenario that doesn't make me so disgusted I want to violently vomit by own internal organs."

*** Camp Grounds ***

"All right then, deer!" Chris announced. "You've had ten minutes to hide. Once the horn blows, the hunters will be sent out."

The two teams ran into the forest in different directions.

Eva, DJ, Ezekiel, Bridgette were all walking through the forest, trying to find a good place to hide.

"It was nice he gave us a head start, eh" Ezekiel commented as they walked along.

"Guess I take off," Eva smirked at Ezekiel and chuckled, "Now don't try any funny business with Bridgette just because you're alone with her."

"Eva!" Bridgette snapped, DJ looked down while Ezekiel was confused.

"Whatever, but I think we should all split up. If we're together, that will give them a better chance of winning! I'm going this way and for the love of God, try not to get hit!" Without another word, Eva disappeared behind the bushes. Bridgette and Ezekiel just stood there.

"UGH, what a jerk," Bridgette scoffed.

"Bridgette?" Ezekiel tapped her shoulder, "what does funny business mean?"

"It means...," Bridgette sighed as she marched into the woods." Nevermind, she's just a jerk."

"Alright," DJ smiled after he finally stopped laughing, "Eva's right, maybe we should split up." The gentle giant suddenly hunched down, like he was a deer and quickly scamped out of sight. The prairie boy was about to take his advice, but Bridgette suddenly clung to his arm.

"Please don't leave me out here alone," she begged.

"Huh? Why... oh that's right. You're afraid of being alone in the woods, eh." Ezekiel remembered, "It's kind of like the time my mom took me to a carnival when I was five. It was my first time away from the farm I was so excited. I got lost in the crowd, and I lost track of my mom. I was so scared because I saw a truck that looks exactly like my mother's take off; I thought she left me behind, eh."

The two began to hike deeper into the forest, but even though Bridgette was in the company of one of her friends, she still found herself shivering, knowing that the Gophers would be hunting them down at any moment. It made her despise hunting even more.

Not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable, Ezekiel decided to try and take her mind off of being in the woods.

"Umm...Bridgette...Want to work on your Italian or maybe a different language?"

Bridgette nodded and smiled, "I'd like to learn sign language."

"Sure thing," Ezekiel signed, then bending over, he picked some tulips out of the ground and passed them to her.

Bridgette blinked and took them, "Thanks."

Ezekiel sign 'You're welcome' before pointing to other things around the forest and signing the words.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Still holding the flowers, "That was sweet. Cheesy, but sweet."

*** Forest ***

Meanwhile, Noah, Lindsay, Gwen and Heather were also making their way through the forest.

"This is, by far, the most humiliating thing I have ever had to do," Gwen commented.

"Well, I think I'm going to go find Beth and Izzy. It'll be easy to have them protect me," Heather began to walk off, "Lindsay, come with me."

"Why?"

"A human shield that's why now get over here." Lindsay walked over and followed Heather, "You two try your best not to get shot so that we can win," further irritating Gwen and Noah.

"Not, that I don't enjoy your company," Noah commented, giving a small smile, "but we need to spread out. It'll make it harder for them to find us. I'm going to hide." As Noah walked off, leaving Gwen. "But if you come along I know a place where they can't find us." Gwen just shrugged and followed.

In a different part of the forest, Eva was seen running through the forest

"You know Eva, why do you anyways seem so angry?" A jolly voice rang inside Eva's ears.

The brick house clenched her teeth, "Why are you always a wimp! S##ting your pants over every little thing!"

DJ blinked, "Yeah, I guess that's true." He then frowned, "Do you get bullied; is that why you're always mad?"

Eva turned and immediately lifted DJ, something even the strongest people he knew couldn't do.

"You don't get to ask about my life. Understood?"

DJ, scared, nodded immediately and Eva let him down.

Eva sighed, "Look I live in a rough neighbourhood, okay. I was beaten up a lot when I was little. I vowed never to be weak again."

The gentle giant sniffed a tear away and gently hugged Eva. The athlete awkwardly stood there, not hugging him back, when suddenly a horn sounded, alerting them that the hunters had entered the forest. With that, Eva pushed DJ off her and took off into the woods.

Geoff, Katie and Tyler were now out hunting for Gophers deers. Deeper in the woods, Tyler was covered in dirt and grime. There were tree branches in his hair, there was mud all over his track suit. The party animal glance at Katie. She had been staring at her paintball gun for quite some time. Sighing Geoff walked over to Katie, smiling.

"What's wrong, dudette?"

"I don't think that I use this thing, Geoff." Katie informed him, frowning.

"Why not?."

"Okay, so I, like, I hate guns," Katie sighed, "so, I don't think I can do this."

"These aren't real guns," Geoff placed a hand on her shoulder, "they don't have bullets. It's all just paint. I used these lots back home, they don't hurt that much, watch."

He demonstrated on Tyler, who was fiddling with his gun He pulled the trigger and splattered paint all over his back. The jock fell over, doubled in pain.

"OWWW that smarts!" He cried out.

Katie looked at Geoff nervously, who sighed.

"Maybe that was a bad example," Geoff shrugged, "sorry man!"

Meanwhile, the Gopher hunters were also out hunting the Bass. Owen, Izzy brandished a jar of yellow liquid and poured it over themselves.

"Uh? What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Masking my scent so that the other doesn't smell us coming." Owen chuckled, to himself.

"They never see us coming!" Izzy let out a battle cry and leap on to Owen's shoulders.

"That wasn't pee, was it?" Beth asked.

"Of course, Izzy has some more if you guys want some?" Izzy offered then tossed the jar of pee at them. Beth and Cody ran away to avoid the incoming bodily fluid.

*** Confessional Beth ***

"Izzy and Owen have problems; I'm seriously afraid that Izzy might hurt someone."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Owen is so fun to play with; He doesn't seem to mind how rambunctious Izzy gets. If something happens to Owen, Izzy will have imaginary friends to play with again."

*** Forest ***

"Where do you think they could be?" Beth whined as she walked through the woods with Cody.

Cody didn't respond but just sat down on a nearby stump.

"Cody, are you okay?"

Cody didn't bother answering her. Something was bothering him. Beth had hardly seen the geek without a goofy smile on his face. He just stared at the ground while wearing a look of heartbreak. It also made Beth want to cry, knowing she was the cause of his pain. Beth could have sworn he was muttering something about Gwen and Trent and just wishing her to be happy.

*** Confessional Beth ***

"After seeing Cody like that I knew I couldn't work with Heather anymore. I've become just like those means girls back home. Don't get me wrong I want to win, but I didn't ever want to hurt anyone."

*** Forest ***

"Cody..." Beth spoke. "Please... don't be sad... "

Cody didn't even look at Beth or acknowledge that she was talking, but Beth wasn't going to give up. She wanted to think of something she could say to cheer Cody up.

"Psst, Beth, over here," Beth looked around and saw Heather and Lindsay behind her.

"Shouldn't you be hiding?" Beth asked.

"Well, I need you to protect me," Heather glared at Beth, "Come along, Beth." She turned and smirked at Cody. "Aww," She mocked, "Get your lazy but up and start hunting!"

"Why you don't just leave him alone," Beth tried to sound intimidating, wanting to defend Cody.

"Oh, you're threatening me, metal mouth?" Heather scoffed, as she turned back to Cody, "Hey Cody! How's it feel to know you're too pathetic and geeky to get the girl? I mean if prairie boy can get close to surfer girl; I guess that makes you even more pathetic."

Cody just froze on his stump as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"What'd you do that for?" Beth demanded. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"He a total creep!"

"You're not even sorry, are you?" Beth glared, she felt the guilt build up inside her. She kept trying to convince herself that this all just part of the game and that this was the only way to make it to the finals, but she was done.

"Nope! Now enough of this. Come along Beth, or I'll have my alliance vote you off next!"

"No!"

"What?!"

"I say no."

"And I said you'd help me or I'll make your life a living hell."

"NO, just Shut up! I'm tired of doing all this. "Beth clenched her fist and raised her paintball gun. "You... you... you're a lying, backstabbing two-faced, you're a..."

A long censor had to be used as Beth gave her final insult to Heather: Lindsay, Cody and Heather stood there in shock.

"I'll give you one chance to take that back!" Heather towered over her.

"NO!" Beth glared and shot Heather with her paintball gun; Heather grabbed the gun out of Beth's grip and began to open fire on the farm girl. Cody jumped up from his stump and turned his paintball gun on Heather.

The raven-haired girl dropped the gun and took off deeper into the woods, with Linsday following behind her.

"Um...Thanks." Beth said after Cody helped her up, and she cleaned off her glasses.

* Confessional Beth ***

"I liked taking Heather down a peg."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Beth is going down."

***Forest***

Heather and Lindsay ran deeper into the forest as a cluster of bushes shook violently in front of them. Tyler, Geoff and Katie emerged from the bushes. At the sight of their guns, Heather turned around and ran off, leaving Linsday behind. Tyler hesitated for a moment before lowering his paintball gun, motioning at Geoff and Katie to do the same.

"Please don't shoot me, Tyler," Lindsay pleaded.

"I could never shoot my girl," Tyler smiled, and Lindsay ran into his arms, hugging and kissing him. As the two opponent stood there, making out, Geoff and Katie just shrugged and smiled before shooting Linsday in the back. She didn't even notice as she continued playing tonsil hockey with Tyler.

Elsewhere Izzy and Owen were seen trying to stealthily sneak through the woods, keeping a lookout for any Bass deer. They had mud on their faces and leaves in their hair for camouflage. Izzy tiptoed around a tree spotting Eva, Owen let out a loud battle cry and jumped out of the bushes, giving away their position, and Eva took off running.

The camera turned to cabins where Noah was lying in his bed reading, Gwen was lying in the bunk of him also reading.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Chris didn't say we had to hide in the woods."

*** Forest ***

Eva is seen running up the Cliffside as fast as she could; Owen with Izzy on his shoulders chased close behind her, shooting a myriad of paintballs at her, but all of them missed. Soon, they had Eva cornered at the edge of the cliff.

"Say hello to God for Izzy!" She smiled as they both aimed their guns at Eva and fired, only to find that the clip was empty. "Uh-oh!" Izzy nervously chuckled as Eva smirked, grabbing them both and tossing them off the cliff.

"...After that my father wouldn't let me drive the tractor for a three months!" Ezekiel chuckled as he walked beside Bridgette.

The surfer girl blushed and giggled, "That's funny," she gushed, batting her eyelashes at him. "Kinds of reminds me when I hit the mailbox pulling out of the driveway."

"So, umm, Bridgette..." Ezekiel tapped his fingers, "You have a pretty singing voice."

"Thanks," She blushed, "So, Ezekiel, is there anyone here you like?" she asked him curiosly.

Ezekiel was taken back by this question. Had he been eating something, he was certain that he would have chocked on it. After letting the thought process in his head, and formulating a response, he finally spoke.

"There is this one girl," He stammered, "at camp! She is very pretty and has a big heart, but I don't think that she notices me, eh."

Meanwhile, Eva was walking alone in the forest when she bumped into Ezekiel and Bridgette, "Good you idiots didn't f##k up!"

"EVA!?" Bridgette folded her arms.

"Anyone else hear that?" Ezekiel's eyes widened.

Then, as if on que, a large bear appearing from the brushes. Ezekiel and Bridgette clung to each other in horror, and Eva, well Eva didn't blink.

"Calm down, you wimps!" She grumbled. The fitness bluff walked up to the bear and punched it in the nose.

The bear cried out in pain, and ran off.

when they heard Chris' voice blaring through the sound system, "Attention campers: Time's up, Report back to the campgrounds."

The Bass hunters grinned and waved goodbye to the Gophers.

*** Camp Grounds ***

All the campers (excluding Izzy) had returned to Chris. Tyler had a hickey while Lindsay's lips were visibly swollen, Owen was soaking wet, and Heather was streaked with paint from her teammates.

"Looks like you've all have had quite the day," Chris mused, causing many of the campers to glare at him. "The Killer Bass are unmarked. The Screaming Gophers, however, have three members covered in paint; one of them was not even a deer, and two of them even have their paint on them."

"How, did that happened?" Gwen asked.

"Ask Beth," Heather gritted her teeth, Beth just glared at Heather.

"The winners are the Killer Bass!" The Bass members collectively cheered while the Gophers looked distraught. "Gophers, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight."

As the campers turned to head back to their cabins, a loud noise came from the forest, startling everyone. Izzy jumped out of the trees and fired violently covering all of the Bass with paint.

"What the hell!?" Eva roared as she covered her injured eye, Izzy put the barrel of paintball gun to her mouth and blew at it.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"So, I don't know what happened. All I know is Beth went AWOL on us, so sorry, not sorry I'm voting for Beth.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Screaming Gophers all gathered around the bonfire and were greeted by Chris.

"Welcome back to the bonfire ceremony. Today's challenge was a lot of fun, but fun time is over, and it's time to get serious. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper that doesn't get a marshmallow will be eliminated. And they can't come back."

All of the campers nervously eyed the platter of marshmallows, "First-person safe is Noah."

Noah smiled and got up to receive his marshmallow.

"Also safe is Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay and Heather." Each camper took their marshmallow, leaving Beth and Cody without one.

"Beth and Cody. This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Beth's eyes grew wide, while Cody just sighed and lowered his head.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cody!" Chris tossed the marshmallow, who starred at in disbelief.

"Beth, sorry, but the dock of shame awaits," Chris point to the docks, Beth looked down as Lindsay and Izzy ran over to hug her, while Heather just smirked.

"I'll miss you; we had so much fun."

"Izzy hates goodbyes."

"It's okay," Beth smiled, "Kick some butt out there."

"We will," Lindsay smiled as Izzy ran over and took Beth's advice literally and kicked Chris in the butt, making the campers grin.

Before heading towards the docks, Beth turned to Cody and Gwen. She had enough guilt as it was, and she wanted to confess before leaving the island.

"Gwen, I think you should know why Trent was voted off."

"What about it?" Gwen glared at Cody.

"It wasn't Cody's doing."

The goth girl looked like she had been slapped in the face, "Wha...What?" she stammered, looking between Beth and Cody. "But...but... I thought?"

"That was all Heather," Beth hissed, jerking a thumb at her.

"It's called strategy," she said with a roll of her eyes. "If we lost again, Cody would have been eliminated, and I'd remain safe."

"Well, thank you so much for putting through the worst experience of my life," Cody replied, his voice wry.

"Got to say it's a great plan," Noah replied, "Sick, but a good plan."

Gwen looked over at Cody, breathing heavily and suddenly hugged him "I'm so sorry, Cody," her voice was parched.

"Hey...Hey...Gwen relax," he replied, smiling at her. "I know what it looked like, but I'm not that kind of guy. I knew you had a thing for Trent, and I'm not the kind of guy to come between something like that. It's alright."

"No, No It's not alright!" She said, shaking her head as she lets go of him. "I hit you! I've been a bitch to you!"

"It's alright," Cody said with a grin, and Gwen smiled and hugged him again, he turned to Beth and smiled at her, "Thank you."

Before Beth made her way down the dock of shame, she hugged all of her friends, Heather excluded, and as she passed Cody, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," Beth said sadly.

"It's okay, Beth, you did the right thing in the end." Cody hugged her back, overwhelmed by the kiss.

As the boat of losers drove Beth away, the night was lit up by the flames still burning from Boney Island. Cody stood there and watching Beth as she disappeared and lightly touched the spot on his cheek where she kissed him.

"Guess this means you're over Gwen?" Noah touched his friend's shoulder.

"I guess..." Cody blushed.

"Good, because your attempts were just awful," Noah replied, Cody wanted to glare, but just chucked.

"I guess I come across a little too strong?"

"A 'little'?" Noah raised an eyebrow, "Try the Grand Canyon." The two laughed as Gwen came up and nudged him.

"Hey leave him alone," Gwen smiled, the moment between them was soon interrupted by a megaphone, startling the three and they fell into the lake below. Looking up they saw a grinning Chris.

"And so concludes another episode of Total Drama Island. What 'fun' have in store for the campers? And who will be eliminated next? Tune in next time on Total Drama Island.

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers. Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Owen, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ.**

**15th Place: Beth**

**16th Place: Trent**

**17th Place: Duncan**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: Gwen**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Gwen: Cody**

**Beth: Heather**

**Owen: Beth**

**Noah: Beth**

**Heather: Beth**

**Cody: Heather**

**Lindsay: Noah**

**Izzy: Cody**


	9. If You Can't Take the Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

Thanks to my beta HGranger89, also thanks to WeirdAlfan101, .1, Guest (Thanks for the suggestion) and Knifez for the review.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island; Our remaining campers took part in a dear hunt. It was a hard-fought battle with many twists and turns. Beth finally had enough of Heather's cruel treatment of Cody and when she rebelled, was awarded with a one-way ticket to the boat of losers, but not before revealing the truth behind Trent's elimination and kissing Cody goodbye. How will Gwen get revenge on Heather? And who will be eliminated next? Find out today on Total Drama Island.

*** intro ***

The camera opens with an overshoot of the island, and the audience sees smoke puffs coming from Boney island which has been extinguished, leaving nothing but black crisp trees. The camera then turns to the Gopher girls' cabin where Heather is just waking up, still frustrated over Beth's betrayal and anxiously awaiting the goth girls' revenge.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"ARRRR! Beth just had to open her stupid metal mouth about Trent's elimination! Not to worry, I'm resourceful, and I still have Izzy, and Lindsay on my side."

*** Beach ***

Bridgette spent the early morning hours surfing, performing every trick she knew. She wanted to enjoy as much time as she could relax on the beach before there next challenge. She waded back onto the shore for a rest, panting happily. Bridgette made her way up the sandy beach and was surprised to see a rather elegant sandcastle. When she came closer, she saw that Tyler and Ezekiel were responsible for the beautiful creation. As she came closer, she heard Tyler call out.

"How are the waves?"

"Great."

"Awesome, I might go surfing later."

"You know how to surf?" Bridgette smiled with a raised eyebrow giggling, imagining what it would be like to see Tyler on a surfboard.

"I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two," Tyler commented as he carved a window in the castle's tower, "but Ezekiel's never surfed before."

Ezekiel blinked as his name was called.

"Really?" Bridgette looked over at him.

"I haven't been around lakes or the ocean growing up on the prairies, eh." Ezekiel stammered and looked around, "It's really pretty."

"Yeah, this place is nice. Without Chris and his sidekick Chef, this place wouldn't be so bad." Bridgette smiled as the two nodded in agreement.

Tyler was struck with an idea and grinned, "Say, Bridgette, why don't you teach Ezekiel how to surf?"

"What?" Ezekiel exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Bridgette hummed in thought, looking over him, "Sure."

Tyler beamed, and Ezekiel stared, his eyes widening even more at her response "Really? You'd teach me?" the prairie boy asked.

"I don't mind at all," She smiled, hiding a slight blush on her face. Ezekiel looked well built, he was no Geoff or Tyler, but still, he was wiry and toned from working on the farm she assumed. "Consider it my way of thanking you for teaching me different languages."

"Grab my board Zeke," Tyler smiled, jerking his thumb behind him.

"Um, th-anks, Tyler."

"You're welcome," The jock smiled, winking at him. Ezekiel felt there was more meaning to what he had said, but was too distracted by Bridgette smiling at him.

Swallowing hard, Ezekiel picked up the surfboard and followed Bridgette, while Tyler waved, watching them.

Ezekiel listened to everything Bridgette said. She spoke with such enthusiasm about surfing he wanted to jump right in. Ezekiel was a little disappointed at first that he couldn't go into the water right away,

"You have to get your on balance first," Bridgette replied.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Hey, why not. Ezekiel needs to learn a skill or two; it might help with his self-confidence. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to surf with."

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"Ezekiel needed a push," Tyler smiled, "He's lucky he has the greatest wingman on the island." He leaned back, only to fall flat on his butt.

*** Beach ***

Bridgette placed a surfboard on two wobbly rocks and had Ezekiel lay on top of it, struggling to keep his balance.

"Good, now stand up straight!" Bridgette instructed.

Ezekiel attempted to get up, and eventually succeeded but wobbled on the board. "Feet further apart!" Bridgette added, but immediately after, Ezekiel lost his balance and fell. Tyler, who was still watching close by, tried to hide his giggling.

What am I'm doing wrong, eh!?" Ezekiel huffed, frustrated and embarrassed.

"It's hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it eventually," Bridgette assured her as Ezekiel attempted to try again, "Surfing is hard. I'm happy you're interested, but you can't learn overnight."

"Oooh," Ezekiel sounded disappointed.

"You know I used to be a lifeguard."

"Used too?"

"I quit because I got fed up with guys ogling me," Bridgette, exclaimed. She noticed that Ezekiel was confused, "Constantly staring at my body. Eventually, so many guys pretended to drown to get CPR from me, that I quit."

"Why would someone pretend to drown?" Ezekiel asked. "That's sound dumb, eh."

*** Next Day ***

The campers were gathered in the mess hall to eat breakfast, some chatting amongst themselves, others just glaring at each other. Izzy was telling Owen about her travels, and he was listening to everything she said; He couldn't help, he loved it when Izzy told such stories. He didn't know if all of them were true, but they were so entertaining that he always gave her the of the doubt.

Bridgette was feeding her bunny which she named Mr. Fuzzy Ears; then the door slammed open, and Ezekiel stomped in, barefoot. The campers turned to him, startled as Ezekiel held up his shoes, yelling, "Who put mud in my shoes, eh?!"

Bridgette and Tyler turned to Eva with accusing eyes, who grinned and burst out laughing while Ezekiel rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bridgette. Eva continued laughing along with Geoff, but the party boy stopped when he noticed that the rest of the team was glaring at him. He turned to Bridgette, who seemed disappointed more than angry, and he averted his gaze, hurt.

Over, at the Gopher table, Cody and Noah were chatting with Gwen.

"So, how are you?" Noah asked.

Gwen poured her bowl of porridge over Heather's head, who ran screaming towards the washrooms.

Gwen dusts her hands, grinning smugly, "I feel SO much better now."

"I feel a little better too," Cody grinned, until he was slapped by Izzy. "OWWW!" What was that for?!" He grimaced as he rubbed his red cheek, glaring at Izzy who was glaring back at Cody, while holding Noah.

"For breaking Noah's heart!" Izzy patted Noah's back, "My poor little Noah is hurting!" She clapped her hands together, "Izzy's knows, Noah needs ice cream."

"Get it through your skull! I'm not gay!"

"And, I'm with Beth...I think?" Cody smiled.

*** Confessional Heather ***

Heather's hair is wrapped in a towel, with a livid look on her face, "This means war Goth Girl!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

Arms crossed, also looking livid, "I swear if Heather pulls one more stunt, I'll give the sharks a new meal. And..." Buries her hands in her face, "God I been a bitch to Cody for ages. I want to makes amends, but I also don't want him to think that there is a thing between us. Well, I guess I have nothing to fear since he's with Beth now."

*** Mess Hall ***

Bridgette shares her lettuce with Mr. Fuzzy ears while chatting with Ezekiel. While Chef was gathering the trays of food, he found a note on one, picking it Chef read it out loud. "To the girl with dreamy eyes." He shook his head and threw it on the floor where Bridgette and Gwen looked it over.

"Wow, this is very cheesy," Gwen replied.

"I think it's sweet," Bridgette smiled, "but who is it from?"

"Well, Tyler is openly involved with Lindsay," Gwen counted on her fingers

"Cody is with Beth," Bridgette replied, "That just leaves Noah, Owen, Geoff and Ezekiel."

"It could be Ezekiel. You know that he likes you."

"You think?" Bridgette replied, glancing over to Ezekiel direction who was currently laughing with Tyler.

"But then again," Gwen folded her arms, "I doubt Zeke even knows what a poem is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, taken back.

"Nothing...It just that Zeke isn't the most educated guy when it comes to the outside world," Gwen replied, "I mean he thought Eva was a guy back on day one, and he didn't know what dodgeball was."

"Campers," Chris entered the mess hall, "I hope you're ready to bring the heat because today's challenge is a three-course meal which will be served to me."

Most of the campers groaned in annoyance, Eva was noticeably annoyed, while a few select seemed to be genuinely excited for the challenge.

Noah scoffed. "So, we are basically just making you, lunch?"

"That's right, Noah." Chris smiled.

"You really suck, you know that!" Heather barked.

Ignoring her insult, Chris moved on and faced the Killer Bass. "Okay, since the Bass won the previous challenge last week, you guys get first pick."

The Bass made their way to the kitchen.

"So, who wants to be head chef?" Tyler asked as he inspected the freezer.

Before DJ or Ezekiel could open their mouths, Geoff beat them to it.

"We can make a killer Italian meal," He proclaimed, tapping his chin as he starred wide-eyed at all the ingredient.

"Alright," Eva nodded, "you are the head chef."

"That sounds awesome; I love Italian," Katie smiled.

"Adoro anche L'Italiano." Ezekiel added, to which only Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"Great, let's get grabbing," Geoff entered the freezer, followed by his team, telling them which ingredient they needed.

"Alright, dudes, let's get cooking," Tyler said as the Bass left the freezer and walked over to their side of the kitchen.

Bridgette went over to Geoff, "Hey, Geoff? What do you think is romantic?"

"Writing someone's name in the snow with your pee," Geoff replied, shocking Bridgette.

"I was thinking about a poem."

"What's a poem?" Geoff looked puzzled.

"Never mind lets getting cooking."

"Okay, we have a three-course meal to make," Geoff pointed out to his team as they placed their supplies on a table. "Everyone pair up."

The jock in red grinned. "Unless nobody else wants to, Zeke and I will handle the pasta."

Ezekiel smiled, "Sure, eh."

However, on the inside the home schooled teen was somewhat disappointed. It was not that he did not like Tyler, he did. In fact, he considered Tyler to be his best friend. But the thing was that he wanted to be partners with Bridgette to become closer with her.

Tyler seemed to noticed this and tapped his chin. "You know, on second thought, how DJ and I work on desert."

Geoff raised a brow. "...Okay...Really?" A quick nod from Tyler followed, then turned to Bridgette, Katie and Eva."Alright, cool. So ladies do any of you want to work with Ezekiel?"

"I know how to boil pasta," Bridgette added, smiling at the prairie boy.

"Cool, looks like you dudes can handle the main dish," Geoff said, "Who's next?"

"I can cover the antipasto," Katie offered, "Sadie and I made it all the time," she said, mentioning Sadie without tearing up for the first time since her best friend's elimination.

"I can help with that," Geoff added, "So that leaves DJ, Tyler and Eva with dessert." Eva just shrugged, Tyler smiled winking at Ezekiel, and DJ seemed pleased with an easy cooking challenge.

The Bass all seemed to be happy starting to prepare their meal together, but the Gophers, led by Heather, were starting to collapse.

"Owen, help Noah with the ribs," "Heather said, the big guy walked over and gave Noah a back crushing hug. "Cody and Gwen, you're on pineapple skewers." Gwen was shocked that Heather place her with Cody, the two looked at each other nodded in agreement. "That leaves me, Lindsay and Izzy on flambé. Now let's win this challenge." The Gophers nodded and began preparing their meals.

Noah quirked a brow, "Who died and made you head chef?"

"Because I'm the team leader? And, it's not like we have any other candidates. Now where Lindsay?"

"Lindsay? Lindsay?!" Heather called out as Lindsay was waving to Tyler.

"Think fast!" Geoff shouted and flung a crate of ingredients at Tyler, hitting him in the face, and the jock went down in a whimper. "Sorry man."

"Great job!" Eva groaned.

"Is he going to be okay?" DJ asked as Bridgette checked him over.

"He took a crate to the face, I think he is doing peachy," Noah replied, glancing over from his side of the kitchen.

"I know CPR!" Lindsay said before diving down to Tyler, locking lips with the unconscious jock.

"Blows to the head don't require CPR, Lindsay," Bridgette remarked.

She continued anyway, and Noah grimaced, "CPR does not involve tongue, either, Lindsay."

*** Confessional Lindsay ***

"CPR doesn't involve tongue? But the guy in health class told me it does." She thinks about this for a few seconds, then gasps. "He might not have been a real CPR guy."

*** Kitchen ***

Now the thirteen teens began to gather around their prep tables.

"So, Cody?" Gwen asked while she washed the pineapple, "Look, we never got a chance to talk."

"It's alright." He flushed, nervously wringing his hands.

"I still cannot believe I hit you," Gwen looked down ashamed, "I felt so betrayed, I thought you'd been lying to me about everything."

"I guess I have some fault too," Cody looked down cutting the pineapple, "I did come across as a creep. Look like I know I'm no Justin or Geoff, so I came on too strong, and it creeps people out."

"That girl was born without a hear," The goth girl narrowed her angry stare at Heather, who was verbally abusing Lindsay and Izzy.

"Maybe we can get her a surgeon," Cody remarked, "Have her get a cardiac implant."

Gwen, chucked, then smiled at Cody, "So? You and Beth?"

Cody blushed red, "I don't know, like did she kiss me because of guilt or because she likes me. I like her; she's sweet and caring, plus, farm girls are pretty cute."

Next to them were, Owen and Noah were chopping the tomatoes and bell peppers to prepare a sauce to put on the , only Noah was doing any work. Owen on the other hand was, starring at the oven watching the rips cook.

Heather was sitting on a stool doing her make-up, Lindsay stopped working for a minute and sighed. "Heather, could you like, help us?"

Heather stared at Lindsay as if she had said something awful. Well, she had, in her eyes anyway.

"You have to be joking me?" laughed Heather. "Shut up and get back to work!"

As the Bass worked together, Bridgette was paying special to Geoff as he worked on antipasto with Katie. The two were sharing a laugh with each other; it made her smiled seeing Katie was slowly returning to her cheery old self again.

"Come on, Bridgette, head in the game, eh." Bridgette turned to Ezekiel with shock.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm impressed, Ezekiel." She commented as she watched him, "Since when do you know how to cook?"

"My mom, eh." Ezekiel replied, "She told me girls like boys who know how to cook, plus I enjoy cooking." The prairie boy grinned at Bridgette, and she grinned back, thinking that if Geoff wasn't writing poems, maybe Ezekial was the mystery poet.

"So, Ezekiel? How would you spend time with someone special?" The question made Ezekiel blush a little.

"Well...," He said, wringing his hand and blinking rapidly, "I have a horse back home, so I'd go horseback riding through my farm," Ezekiel replied. "Bridgette?" He scratched the back of his head as embarrassed, "Can we... practice some surfing again later?"

"I guess we can."

"Really?" Ezekiel exclaimed loudly.

"Sure, I loved to." She grinned.

DJ and Tyler, who was just recently recovering from his head wound, smiled to themselves as they watched the two.

*** Confessional DJ ***

"Looks like the advice I gave Ezekiel is working. He's still awkward, but Bridgette seems to like him. I hope the dude isn't setting himself up for heartbreak. Bridgette seems to have a thing for Geoff."

*** Confessional Tyler ***

Tyler is seen with bandages wrapped around his forehead, "So, the little dude is playing it cool with Bridgette." Tyler beamed with pride, "Bridgette's a great girl, well not as great as Lindsay."

*** Kitchen ***

While Tyler was busy making the custard, DJ smiled and swung his arm around the jock.

"I think I know why you offered to be my partner," he said with a light laugh.

"Everything looks it is coming along great," Owen said, drooling. He reached for some ribs, only to be smacked in the head Noah.

"Easy big guy," Noah replied, "This is for Chris, not you!" Owen nervously chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Cody, Gwen, how are the pineapple coming?" Gwen and Cody nodded to Heather as they were putting the finishing touches on their plate, "Good you didn't screw things up." The pair glared at Heather as she went over to Lindsay and Izzy. "Where's the flambé?"

"Just have to light it," Izzy smiled and lit a match to light the flambé, terrifying all the campers in the kitchen considering the last time she handled fire she caused a forest fire. Noah was on standby with a fire extinguisher. The flambé burst into a fireball, singing off Izzy's eyebrows, "Whoops," she exclaimed as Noah put out the flame.

"Izzy, you're worthless!" Heather replied as the Gophers glared at her.

As the Gophers were desperately trying to come up with another dessert, things were going well with the Bass.

"Pasta is boiled and really," Bridgette said, "and the sauce is simmering."

"The antipasto is looking great," Katie added.

"We're going to take Chris' pants off," Ezekiel comment made the team facepalm, Bridgette leaned in and whispered into Ezekiel's ear, "I mean we're going to knock Chris' socks off."

"Awesome dudes," Geoff replied, "You, how's dessert coming?" The team looked over at the dessert station to find Eva preparing the dough, DJ making the custard, and Tyler was making moon eyes over at Lindsay.

"URG!" Eva grunted. "Why am I here? I can't do THIS!"

"Eva, you've got to rolled the dough softly," DJ replied. Eva's eyes twitched a little and reluctantly complied with DJ's directions.

"Campers, one hour and counting," Chris said as he poked his head into the kitchen, "Better star with those finishing touches now. Bass is up first."

Chris walked back into the mess hall; the remaining campers were patiently waiting to be called in the Mess Hall to have their dishes judged. Most of them were either finishing their prep tables or making small talk with each other.

"We better go watch to see how they do," Noah said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Owen, guard the food," Heather said, "Those smelly fish might try to sabotage us."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Noah responded, glancing at Owen, who was drooling.

"Come on, man, you can trust me," Owen chuckled. Noah folded his arm and raised his eyebrow, before joining the Screaming Gopher in the mess hall, leaving a drooling Owen alone with the food.

"Man, we did an awesome job; everything looks so good," Owen stared at the giant plate of ribs, "Oh, mama, those look awesome." He walked over to the ribs and gave them a sniff. "If they smell this good, I can't imagine how great they taste." Owen looked back at the door to see if anyone was looking. "Well...one little piece won't hurt..."

*** Confessional Owen ***

"I did work hard on those ribs; I think I earned a little reward."

*** Mess Hall ***

Back in the mess hall, the Killer Bass began to serve Chris his three-course meal. First up, Katie and Geoff presented him with the antipasto. Chris took a couple of bites and smiled.

"The antipasto was great! Pass the pasta please."

Ezekiel smiled and placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Chris,who slurped up the noddles and smiled, "Give it a 9 out of 10 for the pasta and antipasto!" making Geoff, Katie, Bridgette and Ezekiel grin. Eva, along with DJ and Tyler, finally presented Chris with the dessert plate.

"On a scale to one to ten, sixteen!" Chris smiled, The Bass team grinned with satisfaction and cleared the table.

"Alright Screaming Gophers, the Bass set the bar pretty high, so you best have something good."

"We sure do," Noah responded as he entered the kitchen, and shouted. "Are you F###ING kidding me?!"

The Gopher ran inside the kitchen and dropped their jaws in horror because as soon as they walked inside. At the counter was Owen covered in barbecue sauce, hovering over an empty plate of ribs with a deranged look in his eyes.

"OWEN! YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Heather yelled out, just as Chris called out.

"Gophers hurry up, or you forfeit the challenge." The teens sighed, as Gwen took out pineapple appetizer to delay and buy time, earning seven points for the pineapple.

"This is bad guys..." Cody said, "We have to think of something?" As the Gophers were panicking, Lindsay was grabbing something out of the fridge.

"Lindsay? What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Making PB and J for Chris," Lindsay smiled.

"You think that will work?" Heather glared

"It's better than nothing," Cody replied, as Lindsay walked out with the sandwich and Chris stared at it confused.

"A sandwich?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I made it with love," Lindsay gave him puppy dog eyes, as Chris shrugged and grabbed the sandwich.

"Well, I'll give it two points." Lindsay happily cheered, as Izzy brought out the burnt flambé and placed in front of Chris. The Gophers crossed their fingers as Chris slowly took a bite and began choked on the dessert.

"I got you, man," DJ ran over and grabbed Chris around the waist, performing the Heimlich.

"Well..." Chris slowly drank the glass of water that DJ offered, "The Bass are the clear winners today, and will be rewarded with a five-star meal under the stars. Then after you are spending the evening in the mess hall for a dance."

The Bass members cheered and congratulated one another, as the Gopher all looked defeated. "Gophers, you know when and where."

*** Confessional Eva ***

"Okay, it's not the prize I was expecting, but after eating nothing but Chef's disgusting food for the past few weeks, I'm looking forward to it." She folded her arms, "A dance, though … who's stupid enough to enjoy that?"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Wow...tonight sounds like it's going to be so romantic. I can't wait."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Screaming Gophers, back again, I see. You must have loving being here with me." Chris chuckled, earning glares from the teens. "Now if..."

Noah groaned, cutting him off, "The camper doesn't get a marshmallow, blah blah blah."

"Do you mind?" Chris glared at him.

"No, not really."

"Noah, don't ruin this for him. It's one of his few joys life," Gwen remarked, earning a grin from the bookworm.

Chris pinched the bridge on his nose and threw a marshmallow at Noah's face.

"Noah is safe," Chris said, annoyed. "Next marshmallows go to Cody, Gwen and Lindsay."

Each member of the Gophers got and received their marshmallow as their names were called.

"Heather, you are also safe," Heather took the symbol of immunity, leaving just Owen and Izzy left.

"Owen and Izzy I only have one marshmallow left on my plate."

Owen looked nervously at Chris, while Izzy was biting her nails.

"The last marshmallow goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izzy!" Izzy breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got up to take her marshmallow. Owen looked stunned, he sat slumped in his seat with a big frown on his face.

"It's time to leave, Owen," Chris said, "I think we'll miss your great attitude."

Owen's teammates nodded, and all came over to say goodbye to him.

Suddenly, Owen's look of sadness and the depression changed. He shrugged and stoop up. "It's all good. I had fun."

"We'll miss you," Cody smiled, "have a marshmallow for the road."

"Well big guy can't say I didn't appreciate your enthusiasm," Noah said, shaking Owen's hand solemnly, the big returned the gesture with a big hug.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Owen waved goodbye one last time before making his way down the dock but suddenly stop and turned around.

"Izzy, I meant everything in that poem," Owen replied, shocking everyone at the bonfire.

"That was you?" Izzy asked, Owen nodded, and Izzy tackled Owen to the ground and buried him in a kiss.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"That was the grossest thing I've ever seen !" Heather tried not to barf as she was clearly scarred for life.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Well...I was shocked to find out that Owen wrote the poem for Izzy; I was hoping it was Ezekiel for me," she blushed. "Sometimes, I wish people could be more like Owen; he always seems to see the bright side to everything. Even though he wasn't on my team, I'm going to miss him."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Owen is like that friendly dog that wants to be your friend no matter how many times you shoo him away, but eventually..." She smiled, "You come to like the big guy."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"So on the bright sign, I can now sleep in my cabin again without fear of Owen sleeping walking again..." He shivered at that memory.

*** Docks ***

"You know what?" Chris smiled at the new couple, "Before we say goodbye to Owen, why don't you all go to the mess hall for the dance." Not missing a beat Izzy grabbed Owen's hand and ran to the mess hall.

*** Camp Grounds; Night ***

The Killer Bass were enjoying their victory, nice set tables with candlelight placed on them looking like a five-star restaurant. Eva sat by herself and ate her large steak dinner without any interruptions. DJ, Geoff and Katie sat together and at another table, Ezekiel and Bridgette were having a nice conversation, talking about surfing and different languages.

The prairie boy tried some of the vegetarian meal, and it made Bridgette happy that he gave it a try. Tyler just picked at his food, upset Lindsay couldn't join them. The dinner was high quality, as promised, far better than anything else they'd been served on the island.

The Mess Hall was decorated like a prom. Every camper but Eva, who was wearing athleisure, was dressed to the nines.

Chef provided the music, and jazz and blues music filled the air.

Before anyone could do anything, the main door flew open, and in came Izzy, somehow managing to carry Owen bridal style. The big boy had a smile of his face and Izzy was cackling and shouting, "TIME TO PARTY!" as she carried him to the dance floor while the rest of the Gophers, excluding Noah and Gwen who stayed outside to talk, arrived with Chris.

"What are you losers doing here?" Eva glared, enraged about sharing the award with the opposing team.

"I just wanted everyone to share at the moment."

Izzy grabbed Owen's and started dancing with him. Lindsay ran over and dragged Tyler out to the dance floor; they both had two left feet. Geoff and DJ took turns dancing with Katie and Bridgette. Heather just sat in the corner, looking down at everyone. DJ walked over to Eva and smiled, she groaned under her breath but was little taken back by the boy and took his hand.

"Alright..." Eva said softly before glaring, "but if you even think about getting feisty with me, they will never find the body.." DJ gulped.

*** Confessional Eva ***

"Okay, I'll admit this to the confessional, but not to them. I was actually...a little happy. Normally people are put off by my presence, and I know that's mostly my doing, but dancing with DJ…it was fun...In away."

*** Outside the Cabins ***

Noah and Gwen were having a nice conversation about the day's events, both leaning on the porch railing.

"You don't have to stay out here with me, you know."

"Social gatherings aren't my thing," Noah replied. "It's not that I hate people; I just prefer to be alone. And God that's nearly impossible when you have eight siblings."

"I know what you mean." Gwen said, "I like my privacy, and there are not many people here that I like. I mean some are alright, Bridgette and Cody's alright."

"I feel the same; you're the only person I can talk to here. I mean with Cody, we ended up fighting over... geeky nerd stuff you'll probably think is boring."

The two began having a conversation about their annoying families, their school lives, and how much they hated Chris and other campers, mostly Heather.

"And so he said he was going out to get smokes and he never returned," Gwen sighed, "I was six, and my mother was pregnant."

"What an Ass####," Noah said bluntly, making her chuckle.

A little later on, a slower song came on, Bridgette hummed along with it, then looked at those dancing on the floor. She looked over and asked softly, "Would you like to dance?"

The prairie boy's eyes widened, then swallowed lightly. "O-okay. I...l...never really practiced slow dancing, eh."

"It's not that hard."

Ezekiel rose to his feet and offered his hand to Bridgette for a dance. At first, the surfer seemed a little taken back by the offer blushing, but it accepted it without any hesitation. Ezekiel led her to the dance floor.

"No, no, no. Like this," Bridgette said, taking the lead. "Sway left to right like this. Nothing fancy...here put your hand on my waist."

"HUH!?" Ezekiel almost chuckled.

Bridgette smiled and chuckled a little, gently grabbing hold of his arms wrapping around them her waist, which shocked him. She had a slight twinkle in her eyes that almost made his heart jump. They gently swayed back and forth in rhythm to the song, only stumbling a little. She felt he had a rather comfortable figure, one that was decency strong, soft, and warm. The surfer girl cuddled up against him, and then she could feel his racing heart.

As the song continued, other couples joined them on the dance floor. Izzy was easily swinging Owen around like a rag doll. Lindsay and Tyler were making out, while Geoff and Cody took turns dancing with Katie. DJ had little to no choice but to let Eva lead, swinging the gently giant more roughly then Izzy.

Ezekiel and Bridgette were exactly the same height from forehead to toe. They looked into one another's eyes. Their eyes were sparkling, and it seemed like sparks were flying between them at the moment. DJ, Tyler and Geoff watched the Ezekiel and Bridgette, admiring the scene, or in Geoff case, feeling queasy.

Her smiled was radiant, "You know, these past couple of days have been really nice. Want to surf more tomorrow?"

He almost nodded, because he was so tongue-tied, but he manage to smile and say, "Sure, eh. It was really fun do to last time; I could really get into surfing."

"I'd glad to teach you more, Ezekiel."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"This was the most wonderful evening of my life."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I never thought I could ever be this happy."

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Home-school...Bridgette...are they?... Nah! No way! She... wouldn't be. No, it couldn't be," He tried to convince himself, "Bridgette and I...we had a connection! Didn't we?!"

*** Docks ***

All the campers (excluding Heather), we at the docks, as Izzy escorted Owen to the boat of losers.

"Izzy going to miss Owen. See ya you big lug" Izzy had tears in her eyes, kissing Owen goodbye.

"I'll miss you too, Izzy. Don't worry, guys my stay here was awesome, I had fun, made friends, and I have the prettiest girl in the world waiting for me."

This was followed by a chorus of cheers and applause from everyone. (even a smile from Chef and Eva, how rare!).

"Izzy keeps going for me got it?"

Izzy, having cheered up, "Don't worry, nobody, not even the RCMP, can keep Izzy down!"

The big teen sighed sadly as he walked onto the boat. With a sputter and a roar, the shabby old boat slowly moved out onto the horizon, the couple sadly waving to each other. As the boat was out of sight, Izzy slowly walked up to the docks, trying hard not to cry.

What greeted her up top was the last thing she expected. Bridgette, Katie, Lindsay and even Gwen gently hugged her, soothing her.

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Izzy's going to miss, Owen. He's so funny, upbeat and accepting. He didn't care how Izzy was dressed or Izzy's attitude. Izzy knows what people say, is Izzy okay? Why does Izzy act this way? It's all Izzy hears anymore. But when Owen looks at you, you feel normal, because that's how Owen sees you."

*** Docks ***

"So were down to thirteen campers," Chris said to the audience, "In my opinion Owen's lucky to escape Izzy with all his limps attached. So who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND."

"Izzy demands ice cream and chocolate!"

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass. Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ.**

**14th Place: Owen**

**15th Place: Beth**

**16th Place: Trent**

**17th Place: Duncan**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Voting Results**

**Gwen - Heather**

**Cody - Heather**

**Noah - Owen**

**Heather - Owen**

**Lindsay - Owen**

**Izzy - Cody**

**Owen - Lindsay**

**Writers Notes: and with that, the Cannon winner is gone. Sorry Owen fans, I love him he just a big loveable oaf that wants everyone to be happy.**

**Ezekiel said, I love Italian as well.**


	10. Who Can You Trust?

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama

Writers notes; Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to Knifez, qazse and Metal face for your comments.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers put their cooking skills to the test as they prepared a three-course meal for yours truly. Bridgette and Gwen were busy trying to find out who was writing secret love poems and in the end, the loveable glutton Owen couldn't help himself and ate the entire plate of ribs, costing the Gophers the challenge. His fellow campers made him pay the price and forced him to walk the docks of shame, but not before revealing that he wrote the poem for Izzy. What will happen next? Tune in right now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The campers were in the mess hall, eating their breakfast and reflecting on the events of last night. Each of them had fun for different reasons: Izzy got a new boyfriend; Eva wouldn't admit it, but she had a great time; Noah and Gwen were happy to have some time away from the crowd with a fellow introvert; DJ was pleased to eat something edible for once, but perhaps the two happiest people among the campers were Bridgette and Ezekiel. The two were seated down next to each other flirting, well more so Bridgette; unfortunately, Ezekiel was not well versed in the art of flirting. The surfer girl smiled as she recalled moments from last night. Ever since her slow dance with Ezekiel, she had been thinking about the prairie boy a lot.

"The point is, that life, and life has no point. You work hard get ahead, start a family and the kids don't appreciate it. Next time you know you're old, no one comes around anymore and one day your neighbors noticed a funny spell coming from your house, so just eat your DAMN FOOD!" Chef yelled at Cody.

"What's for breakfast?" Cody asked.

"It's called free food!" Chef scooped up the mouldy cereal and dropped it on the tray, "So SHUT UP!"

Bridgette smiled as she fed Mr. Fuzzy Ears and looked over at Ezekiel.

The prairie boy seemed to be just as happy as he sat there, eating his charcoal bacon and weeks old eggs. Tyler, who was sitting beside him, smiled at his friend and judging by the way Ezekiel was able to swallow them with no trouble whatsoever; knew the boy was in love.

Geoff watched this display and part of him wanted to feel angry and disgusted that the girl he liked was falling for another guy, but for some reason, when he saw how happy Bridgette was around the naive country boy he couldn't get upset; it kind of even made him happy.

"Just go over there and kick his ass!"

Geoff jumped a little when Eva and Katie sat down next to him and spoke without warning.

"Huh? What?" He stammered. "Uh...huh...um...what?"

"I said, be a man! Go over there and kick prairie boy's face in!" Eva barked.

"Umm...Bridgette doesn't really like violence." Katie said.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"I can understand why someone would love Bridgette; she is this amazing girl and an overall great person, but I don't know what she sees in homeschool."

*** Mess Hall ***

All of those good thoughts came to an end when the jock spilt sugar all over Eva's eggs.

"Watch it, turtleneck!" Eva snarled.

"Sorry," he gulped nervously.

"Morning, Tyler," Lindsay smiled as she entered the mess hall and sat down next to Heather and Izzy. Izzy who made Owen's shape face out of her eggs, and stared at it.

"Izzy like you to, my big O." Izzy smiled at the eggs.

"Lindsay, what have I told you about dating the enemy? It's against the rules. Why don't you hook up with someone from our team, like the crazy girl did?" Heather pointed to Izzy. "Go hook up with Noah or Cody. We need more one of them for our alliance's majority!"

"But Cody's dating Beth and I don't like Noah, he's such a know-it-all."

"And besides Noah loves Cody," Izzy smiled.

"I'm right here, you know," Noah replied, who was sitting next to Gwen, "and for the last time I'm not GAY!"

"Whatever, it's cool. Izzy doesn't judge. But Heather, what if he could help us?" Izzy asked. "These shows usually merge at some point. He could help us out if we all. He's friends with Ezekiel. So if we all make it, that could get us two more votes."

"That's... actually the first smart think I'll ever heard you say," Heather replied, she looked genuinely impressed at Izzy's thinking. "Still, for now we have to focus on staying safe."

"Good morning, campers," Chris entered the mess hall with a big grin. "Lately, I've noticed that there are certain tensions amongst you which are unresolved. Grudges that have not been settled."

"Are we going to share are deepest and biggest thoughts and fears." Gwen replied.

"So what," Noah rolled his eyes, "we're going to hold hands around the campfire, and sing Kum Ba Yah?"

"Hush let me finish!" Chris snapped. "As I was saying, the producers thoughts that a nice relaxing few day off and at spa would be just what the doctor order."

The campers all grinned.

" But, I decided that the best course of action would be to...," He smiled sincerely, "expose for all it's worth!"

"Today's challenge is all about trust, teamwork and team building. To avoid elimination, you better work through your issues."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I pretty much trust everyone on my team. Yeah, Eva, has her mean streak, but I'll say our team gets along better than the Gophers."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Noah, I definitely trust. I can't say that Izzy and Lindsay have good taste in friends, Heather is just using those poor girls. Cody... I trust after what Beth said. Trust a shady backstabbing girl like Heather? Yeah, right!"

*** Mess Hall ***

"To win, your team will have to complete five different trust challenges. Each task will take two campers to complete. Normally I would let you decide on who gets to completely together, but I thought it be fun if, I'll be calling the shots for you. It's just more fun this way." Chris chuckled.

The campers were following Chris through the camp, Heather and Gwen glaring at each other. Izzy was telling Noah about the time she out ran MI6. Ezekiel and Tyler were talking.

Geoff was walking beside Bridgette, he knew he shouldn't but he had to know. "Yeah, Bridgette."

"Hi, Geoff." Bridgette smiled, "I think we have this in bag. Our team gets along better then the Gophers." Almost on cue, Heather and Gwen got in another argument. The goth girl lashing out to the prom queen, about using all the hot water earlier today.

"True, the harshness this really bring me down." Geoff replied, he wasn't really paying attention to them. But instead of Bridgette, he felt it was best to come out and just ask. "So...you and homeschool seem to be getting along."

"Yeah," She felt unnerved, as she looked over at Ezekiel and Tyler. Who was teaching the prairie boy 'teen speech'. She turned back to Geoff, it was obvious to her that Geoff had a crush on her. And she really grew to like him as a friend.

"So... are you and him...you know?"

Bridgette held her breathe, was she never so uncomfortable in her life as she stood . The last thing she wanted was to hurt anyone, but with matters like this it was unavoidable. "I can't really say, you are great guy Geoff. The time we spent together on challenges is something I would never replace. But Ezekiel is someone..."

She watched uncomfortably at Geoff. He was obviously crushed; he then took a deep breath, straightened himself and smiled.

"You like homeschool that's cool." The party animal smiled. "I won't get in the way.

"Geoff?" She was confused. Just a second ago, he was heartbroken. Now, he was back to his normally happy self.

"Hey. If you really like homeschool, who am I to come between that?"

He was interrupted when Bridgette wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey! What are friends for?" The two smiled at one another, happy at least that some of the tension was gone, and the air around them was peaceful.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Am I upset that Bridgette wants to be with homeschool? Yeah, I am. But Bridgette is great friend and homeschool is decent enough guy. But what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't happy for her? Maybe I can Zeke out, the little guy is probably scared to ask her out."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"That was really uncomfortable. But I'm happy, the he's so understanding. I feel bad as well, I knew Geoff liked-liked me. But I have to be honest with him. He is great friend."

*** Rock Climbing ***

"Your first challenge is going to be an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure. Eva and Tyler will compete for the Bass; Heather and Gwen will compete for the Gophers." Chris tossed the equipment on the ground. Gwen eyeballed the gear curiously, while Eva eyeballed Tyler.

"Do I really have too?" Eva pointing at Tyler, knowing the reputation that he had with this kind of thing. "I don't want to plummet to my death."

"Relax!" He smiled. "I'm a member of a rocking climbing club back home. I do this sort of thing all the time."

*** Confessional Eva ***

"In all honesty...that's what worries me."

*** Rock Climbing ***

"Well, you guys won't be holding each other up exactly," Chris explained. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay while the partner climbs. If the camper falls, the belay will stop them from falling." Chris said, sounding almost disappointed. "Whoever makes it to the top first wins, but watch out I've placed a few special surprises on the mountain along the way. Like rusty nails, slippery oil slick and some minor explosives."

"Is this even safe?" Gwen asked nervously while Heather smirked at her.

"I hope not," Chris responded with a laugh, "Now, the ground team, it's your job to hoist your partner up. If you let go of the roped, it could mean danger for your partner."

"There you go," Heather smiled and tugged on the rope to show Gwen that it was tight.

"Don't sweat it It'll be like climbing a tree." Eva smirked.

"You know, just with added explosives," Noah pointed out, making Gwen gulp and Eva just shrugged.

"Alright campers, it's show time."

Chris had Eva and Gwen stand at the bottom of the cliff, and he signalled for them to start. They both scrambled with Eva taking an early lead.

"You, got this, Gwen! Hustle!" Heather yelled from below.

"I'm against Iron woman!" an annoyed Gwen yelled back as she struggle to keep up with Eva. "I'm trying my best."

Eva,, meanwhile, was climbing the rocky hill with relative ease, carefully avoiding the rusty nails sticking out of the side as she made her way up. Just as when she thought she had things in the bag, a sudden explosion caused her to fall, landing well below Gwen's position on the cliffside.

"I can't watch," Katie cried and closed her eyes as she held onto Geoff.

"TYLER!" Eva groaned in frustration, for once her voice tinged with fear.

"I got you, just keep climbing," Tyler called out, giving her a thumbs-up and Eva utilized her strength, making her way back up.

Gwen, who was obviously struggling was almost halfway up the mountain.

"Keep up the good work, Gwen, you're almost there!" Noah yelled.

"Or is she?" Chris smiled and pulled out a water gun and pointed it at Heather and Tyler, but instead of squirting water, the gun squirted hot sauce, which caused the two of them to let go of the rope.

"The hell? Chris?" Heather tried to rub hot sauce out of her eyes, letting go of the rope that supported Gwen.

While Gwen was clung to a rock, Chris switched his focus to Tyler, making him let go of his rope.

"Watch it, that burns!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler if you let go one more time I'll throw you off the F###ING cliff!"

"I got you!" Tyler gulped and grabbed the rope, and Eva continued her climb with her team cheering, using all of her strength, she pushed through and reached the top. However, a smiling Chris revealed a large red button. Pushing it caused an explosion and Eva let go of the rope. Tyler was jerked forward by her sudden plummet, losing his footing. They both screamed as their bodies flailed uncontrollably through the air. Finally, the weight of both campers managed to balance out, and the two jocks were hanging helplessly in mid-air.

"Uh...heh...at least you didn't fall to your death," Tyler joked.

Eva just shot the talentless jock a glare before smacking him upside the head, "Shut up!"

"And the Gophers takes round one!" Chris announced. Gwen cheered from above as the line snapped and sent Tyler and Eva to the ground. The two moaned in agony much to Chris amusement.

"Katie, Eva's alright. You can open your eyes now." Geoff said as he was comforting a scared Katie.

She opened her eyes and looked back at Geoff and smiled, "thanks, that was so scary," she replied before kissing his cheek.

"Whoa!" Geoff unexpectedly replied, but smiled back. Katie blushed as she let go of him. The rest of the Bass (excluding Eva) smiled at their friends.

*** Confessional Katie ***

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I just did that."

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Whoa dude," Geoff smiled. "A great game, awesome dudes to hang with, plus a cool girl. Can this place get any better?"

*** Mess Hall ***

Izzy and Noah were on one side of the mess hall, and Ezekiel and Bridgette were on the other side with Chris standing in the middle.

"And now for Round 2, Izzy and Bridgette are cooking; ladies, you'll be preparing fugu sashimi. These traditional Japenese fish have enough poison to kill 30 people. So, the dish must be prepared carefully," Chris chuckled. Noah gulped as he looked at Izzy, and Ezekiel was nervous, but he trusted Bridgette far more than Noah trusted Izzy.

Chef smiled as he tapped on a fish tank, making them puff out. "Fishes, meet your makers," Chef said as he tossed a blowfish on to the plates for both teams. Noah began to sweat at the smirk on Izzy's face.

"You, uh, sure you know want you're doing?" Noah asked.

"Sure, Izzy has a Ph.D. in Biology," the crazy girl replied. "Izzy has been practicing on dead animals since Izzy was three." Noah raised an eyebrow hesitant to believe a word of Izzy's story. On, the other team, Ezekiel just sat back and watched Bridgette prepare the fish. When she finished, she passed the plate to him; the prairie boy looked at it a little unsure, he turned to Bridgette, he didn't want to make her upset, and slowly he finally took a bite.

"Wow, that's really good, eh." Ezekiel smiled and finished the rest of them, making Bridgette grin from ear to ear.

Chris and everyone else turned to Noah, who poked the fish with his fork. The bookworm had to admit that it looked just as good as Bridgette's did, but, this was Izzy he was dealing with.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" She barked. "It's fine. "

Noah didn't get a chance to argue as Izzy shoved the entire plate of the blowfish into the bookworm's mouth.

"Not bad," Noah replied, suddenly his eye began twitching violently, and he gripped his chest. Groaning, Noah's skin turned blue, and he collapsed, twitching in agony and throwing up everywhere.

"Bass win!" Chris called, looking at Noah indifferently.

"Aren't you going to help him, eh?" Ezekiel looked down at Noah.

The bookworm's shallow breathing was terribly thin. Bridgette, remembering back to her first-aid training, struck a finger down his throat. After puking hard, Noah breathing deepened and become more steady; however, he was still twitching and very pale.

Chris just glanced down and shrugged, "He looks great to me!" Noah grunted in agony as the camera cut to Chef preparing to give mouth-to-mouth, to Noah deafening screams.

"Izzy doesn't understand," Izzy replied, popping a piece of fish in her mouth, "It tastes great to Izzy." Everyone watched dumbfounded as nothing bad happened to Izzy while she finished off the plate of blowfish.

*** Docks ***

While waiting for Chris to announce the next part of the challenge, campers were hanging out with each other. Gwen and Cody were sitting on the porch steps of the boy's cabin.

"Once Noah gets better, we should talk to him about voting off Heather."

"It will still be a tie, Cody, and knowing Chris, he'll have some bulls### reason to keep Heather for ratings!" Gwen replied. "We have to get Lindsay on our side; Izzy hates you for 'breaking' Noah's heart." Cody chuckled nervously as they walked to the medical tent to check on Noah.

Meanwhile, the DJ was running laps with Eva. The athlete didn't seem to mind and was impressed that someone was able to keep up with her.

"Hey!" DJ grinned at her, only for her to raise an eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering, uh, maybe you'd like to... hang out sometime?" The giant gave her a warm smile.

Eva scoffed, then grinned. "Whatever big guy, just try to keep up!"

DJ huffed, running after her.

*** Confessional Eva ***

"Well, DJ is the least annoying person on our team. Ezekiel's a total idiot, Katie is annoying, Tyler screws up everything he touches, plus he almost killed me today, Geoff's a big party animal, and Bridgette is such a hippie. "

*** Camp Grounds ***

Bridgette and Ezekiel were taking a stroll around the camp.

"That was really brave of you, " Bridgette smiled.

"It was nothing, eh," Ezekiel rubbed the back of his neck, "and I totally trusted you."

"Don't be modest, it took serious guts," Bridgette giggled and blushed.

"The fish was really good. If it was anyone but you, I don't think I could have done it, eh." Ezekiel tried to flirt, the two smiled, locking eyes.

"The last one there is a rotten egg!" Katie cried out as she Lindsay, Tyler, and Geoff were running to the docks for a swim. A completely naked Izzy followed behind him; at the sight of Izzy's naked form, Ezekiel's nose began to bleed profusely.

Bridgette, on the other hand, couldn't tear her eyes off of Geoff and Katie who were playfully splashing each other in the water, she was happy for her friends. Ezekiel looked away, unaware of what to do. Tyler was trying to impress Lindsay by attempting a dive off the dock, only to trip over himself, but it still made the blonde smile.

Gwen and Cody entered the infirmary where Noah was lying in bed, still blue and vomiting, Chef walking over to him with a giant needle.

"This won't hurt a bit, it will hurt a whole lot," Noah screamed in agony.

"Maybe we'll talk to him later?" Cody said.

*** Forest ***

Chris had bought all the campers, minus Noah, to an area in the forest to continue their challenge. This next challenge consists of three tasks; I call it the three blind challenges! It'll begin with Willam Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and will end with the treacherous blind tobogganing. They'll each have two people per team, but one of them will be blindfolded.

"For the first task, you will be knocking arrows off your partner's head with applies like the legendary marksman William Tell," Chris explained. He tied a blindfold around his eyes, and then, wielding a slingshot he flung an apple hitting Tyler in his manhood, causing the boy to fall over, gripping himself in pain.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Katie asked, "Knocking apples off with arrows?"

"Shush," Chris replied, "the team for the Bass is Geoff and Katie. The Gophers will be Lindsay and Cody. The first to knock the arrow off wins!"

"I can do it!" Lindsay smiled, and Cody nodded hesitantly.

"You can do whichever one you want," Geoff smiled. "I'm cool with doing whatever."

"I guess I'll shoot. I'll try not to hit you where it hurts," Katie replied with a wink. Geoff, he just shrugged and put on his safety goggles.

"Alright, lets rock and roll..." Just as Chris began the challenge

Geoff and Cody stood across from now blindfolded Katie and Lindsay with their safety goggles on and an arrow on their heads. They both made sure to cover their groin so they didn't face the same fate as Tyler. Katie and Lindsay put an apple in their slingshot and began firing at their partners.

Lindsay began pelting Cody with apples, ignoring Cody screams, telling her where to aim.

Katie, on the other hand, kept missing Geoff by a few feet, the apples flying past him and into the woods.

"A little to the right! A little higher!" Geoff shouted. Katie began adjusting her aim, and it wasn't long before she was able to clear the apple of Geoff's head.

The two Bass cheered and embraced in victory.

With the first of the blind challenges done, Chris brought the campers to a trapeze platform over a pond.

"Welcome to your second task, the blind trapeze," Chris said as the campers gathered around him. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is filled with jellyfish."

The teens gasped and stepped away, except Izzy who jumped in the water giggling wildly with a wide grin.

"Okay..." Chris replied as he returned back to the campers and tossed a blindfold to Cody and Tyler. "Two of you will be blindfolded on the platform and hope your partner catches you because that will be a painful fall." The camera turned to the pond where Izzy was still swimming. "Gwen and Bridgette will be catching. Gophers, if you lose this the Bass win!"

The Bass was up first. Tyler stood by the platform while Bridgette swung on the trapeze. He seemed confident and prepared to jump.

"Okay, Tyler...NOW" Tyler jumped off the platform but tripped over his foot and fell into the field of jellyfish; his agonizing screams could be heard as the jellyfish stung him mercilessly. Chris and Izzy chuckled while the remaining campers winced at Tyler's pain.

"Oh, crap! Sorry Tyler!" Bridgette replied.

"Oooh, that going to leave a mark," Chris commented, "now let's see how the Gophers respond."

Gwen began swinging on the trapeze, with Cody positioning to jump.

"Okay," Gwen swung on the trapeze, "On, three. One, two, three." Cody jumped off the platform and Gwen just barely caught him and swung him to safety to the cheers for there team.

"The score is now 2 to 2," Chris replied, "It's time for the final challenge!"

"And now for the final challenge: Blind tobogganing. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver will be blindfold, and the navigator gives directions," Chris smiled as the campers cringed at the thought of how dangerous it would be. "We're all tied up, 2 to 2, so whichever team wins this challenge, wins immunity for their entire team. For the Gophers it will be Izzy blindfold and Heather giving directions. For the Bass, DJ will be blindfold and Ezekiel will give directions.

Heather gave Izzy a look of unease, "Just listen to me and follow my directions." Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, eh," Ezekiel smiled and patted DJ back; Chef was painting lubricant on the toboggans rails, while the teens stood by anxiously.

While Chef chuckled and prepared the toboggans, the remaining campers waited down below. When the four campers were in position, Chef and Chris pushed the two teams down the hill; the toboggans picked up speed and rocketed down the slope.

"Left... Now right..." Heather instructed Izzy, who managed to avoid the obstacles, while happily singing, enjoying this far more than the rest of the campers.

Meanwhile, DJ was too scared to listen to Ezekiel directions, and they nearly hit a tree.

"Come up DJ," Ezekiel replied, "feet in the game!" a sudden explosion, beside them, the blast flung them in the air, and DJ's blindfold was blown off.

"What was that?" DJ asked, and the camera turned to show Chris holding a switch connected to various explosives with a big grin on his face. He gleefully pressed the switch again, sending off more explosions.

"Whoa!" Izzy shouted, thrilled at the sounds of explosions, as the race to the finish line continued.

"Were, almost there just a little farther," Heather smirked as they were about to pass the finish line when out of nowhere, DJ and Ezekiel came plummeting down the hill and beat the Gophers by afoot.

"You did it!" Bridgette ran over and hug Ezekiel as Geoff and Tyler gave him and DJ' high fives, Eva stood out of celebrating and just nodded.

"Izzy you're worthless!" Heather turned around and didn't see Izzy anywhere, "Izzy? Where are you?"

"I think she's up there," Lindsay pointed to the top of the hill, where Izzy was tobogganing down with blindfold without anyone to give directions, and somehow manage to avoid all the obstacle while doing so.

"The Bass took it!" The Bass team cheered as Chris joined them at the bottom of the hill. "Or could have taken it," He pointed to DJ lack of a blindfold, "you're missing something dude."

"So that's means we won?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, Gwen, Gophers win!" The Gophers cheered as the Bass hung their heads, disappointed.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

When the Bass arrived at the bonfire, Tyler still had a jellyfish attached to his head and was painfully being shocked.

"Alright, campers today was fun." Chris smiled.

"Speak for yourself!" Tyler exclaimed as he was shocked again by the jellyfish making Chris chuckle.

"Okay, you know the drill: the first marshmallow goes to Bridgette."

The surfer smiled and collected her marshmallow.

"Geoff and Katie!" The two smiled at each other before walking over to get their marshmallows.

"Ezekiel and Eva!" The praise boy smiled and raised and hand to give her a high five, she snarled, and he lowered his hand.

"DJ and Tyler, one of you are going home tonight."

The two nodded and smiled and each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tyler"

The jock let out a relieved sigh as he got up to get a marshmallow.

DJ, slumped over his shoulders, shook his head. Tyler's triumphant smiled vanished, and soon the team, excluding Eva, joined in a group hug.

"Bye, DJ," the campers called out we'll miss you!"

He placed his bags down on the docks long enough to smiled and wave at them.

"DJ!" Eva approached the edge of the docks, "Look I... I mean...oh, F##k it!" She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Bridgette and Katie giggled and exclaimed while Eva flipped them off.

The gentle giant smiled and tenderly kissed her cheek before boarding the boat of losers.

*** Confessional Eva ***

"DJ... well, he's rather special. Any guy that looks at me without fear and smiles genuinely," an uncharacteristic, happy smile forms on her face

*** Camp Ground: Night ***

The camera turns to the medical tent, where Cody and Gwen slept in chairs next to Noah's bed, the Goth girl holding the bookworm's hand. He lay on the crude cot, taking deep breathes with an oxygen mask over his face.

It then shifted to Geoff, who was looking up at the night sky reminisced on the memory of kissing Katie.

"Hey..." A voice startled him, turning around, he spotted Katie herself.

"Hello." Geoff smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you," Katie looked away, "It's just I really like you, and you've been there for me since Sadie left."

"I like you too, Katie," Geoff said, as Katie threw her arms around the party animal. Geoff was a little shocked at first, but within seconds, he returned the hug with one of his own. Katie leaned up and gave Geoff a kiss.

Unbeknownst to them Heather stood there nearby and watched Katie and Geoff kiss.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend are just another way to say alliance and my alliance will be the only one here," She smiled and lifts up a bra, "Times to breaks some hearts. Yeah, these reality show romances never last so I might as well break them up a little earlier than planned."

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Heather, Gwen, Izzy**

**Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff**

**13th Place DJ**

**14th Place Owen**

**15th Place: Beth**

**16th Place: Trent**

**17th Place: Duncan**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Voting**

**Ezekiel - Eva**

**Katie - DJ**

**Tyler - DJ**

**Eva - Tyler**

**DJ - Tyler**

**Geoff - Eva**

**Bridgette - DJ**

**MI6 - Is the UK FBI. **


	11. Basic Straining

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to Liam72466681, Knifez, 88BITScorpion and daniellauterhahn for your reviews.

* * *

*Instead of Chris doing the recap, the camera rests on very visibly grumping Chef his arms fold as he stood on the dock.*

"Yeah! I'm doing the recap; you have a problem with that!" Points a knife to the camera, the cameraman nervously shakes no. "Good! So last time on Total Drama Island … the MAGGOTS were tested with trust competitions to prove if they could cooperate together. Some passed with flying colours, while others showed that they probably shouldn't be trusted. In the end, DJ went home but not before getting a kiss. How much pain will I put them through this week? Sit your damn butt down to find out!"

*** Intro ***

The camera opens to the campgrounds; everyone was enjoying their time, believing it was going to be a challenge-free day. Bridgette was teaching Ezekiel how to surf, and the prairie boy nearly fell into the water as she smiled at him. Cody and Noah were against the tree enjoying some shade; the latter was reading, while the former was covertly glance at Lindsay. Katie, Geoff and Tyler were enjoying a good swim, and Heather was plotting something with Lindsay and Izzy. Gwen was sunbathing, and Eva was working out.

"So you think Palpatine is really going to come back in episode 9? Or is this going to some think of dark force ghost?" Cody smiled.

"Don't care." Noah said, as he turned a page of his book.

"Think Rey and Ben will kiss?" Cody smiled.

"They're going to be related."

"Do you heard about Spiderman is back with the MCU!"

"Can you nerd stop with the nerd talk!" Heather snapped

On the docks Lindsay was sitting, swatting a flies with her flyswatter in her continuing quest to nail the fly, had absentminded swatted Heather in the face.

Tyler's eyes widened as he turned to dorks; Heather had taken the flyswatter from Lindsay's hand and gave her a few small slaps on the face.

"That was great, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled when the prairie boy surfaced from a wipeout.

"I thought I was going to drown, eh." Ezekiel coughed up water.

"You almost had that wave!" She smiled, and the two continued to surf until Ezekiel caught one. He looked delighted and pumped his fist in the air but quickly tripped off his board, turning red with embarrassment. "Your first wave." She clapped.

"Th...This...is...really...fun." Ezekiel said, "I think I can get into surfing."

"Hey, dude has the surfering," Geoff called out.

"Not good, eh," Ezekiel replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey, you're getting better, Ezekiel." Bridgette smiled, and patted his back, making him blush.

"I have a good teacher, eh." Ezekiel smiled towards Bridgette, making her blush.

"I'm not great," Bridgette replied, embarrassed by the comment.

"Don't say that you helped us win the talent show with your surfing," Ezekiel replied. He couldn't help but feel a little woozy in his stomach every time she smiled at him as the seawater sprayed his face.

"You as well," Bridgette smiled and replied to him in both Italian and Japanese.

"Totally you have some sick skills on that board," Tyler added, "Hey, mind if I try?"

"Sure," Bridgette said, Tyler ran to the beach shack and returned with a surfboard.

"Surfs up dudes" Tyler jumped from the docks only to slip backwards and land in the water.

After a fun day of rest, the campers fell asleep in their beds, but at 2 AM, Chef, wearing his army outfit, stood outside the cabins and blew an air horn, ejecting the teens from their beds. The campers staggered out of their cabins, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, groaning and complaining.

"Chris, you're dead!" Eva exclaim from the cabin.

They all glared at Chef.

"Where's Chris?" Cody asked.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS," Chef screamed, "I'M IN CHARGE AND IT TIME TO TURN THINGS UP A NOTCH! NO MORE P#### ASS CHALLENGES! YOU'LL ALL START WITH A WARM-UP: TWO LAPS AROUND THE ISLAND! NOW GET RUNNING! WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED, GO TO THE DOCKS"

The campers were about to take off before Chef stopped them. "WAIT! ONE MORE THING MAGGOTS, YOU HAVE TO CARRY THESE!" Chef tossed a sixty-pound backpack at Noah, causing the teen to fall from the weight. Chef then threw backpacks at the remaining campers. Everyone, except Geoff and Eva, struggled with the weight and were hunched over.

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS, MOVE!" Chef yelled and began to run as the campers followed, cursing Chef under their breath. Noah, Cody and Lindsay were at the back of line struggling even to move, Eva was able to keep pace with Chef.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Chef chanted, a montage of the campers running showed on the screen.

_Let's get down to business you damn Maggots!"_

_Did they send me babies when I asked for soldiers?_

Eva was leading the pack, with Izzy somehow managing to keep up by swinging from the tree branches. Geoff and Bridgette were not far behind.

_"You're the most pathetic bunch of maggots I've ever met!"_

Tyler was tripping over his feet, Cody and Noah were crawling on the ground, crushed by the weight of their backpacks.

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Maggots, I'll make soldiers out of you_

Lindsay was struggling the most because Heather was making her carry her backpack as well.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

Ezekiel and Gwen were in the middle of the pack, both were sweating heavily, and their breathing was short and hard.

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make soldiers out of you_

Noah and Cody threw up, Tyler tripped, landing on the snake, Katie collapsed out of breathing.

_Lindsay: I'm never gonna catch my breath_

Lindsay is seen far being everyone else, while Heather glares at her ordering her to faster

_Cody: Dear God; this is worse then death._

_Noah: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym_

Noah and Cody were face down lying in a puddle of water.

_Geoff: This girl got me scared to death_

Geoff sees Izzy grinning evilly as she continued to swing.

_Eva: Stop singing before we get sued!"_

It was by midafternoon by the time everyone finished, Eva crossing the line before everyone else while Izzy and Geoff weren't not far behind. Bridgette was hot on their heels. Gwen managed to beat Ezekiel and Tyler by a second, followed by Noah and Cody. Lindsay was the last to cross while piggybacking Heather.

"Is it over?" Gwen asked, wiping away sweat from her forehead, as Cody and Noah threw up again.

*** Docks ***

The campers stood lined up on the dock, exhausted and sweaty while Chef continued to bark at them.

"LINE UP AND STAND UP STRAIGHT! YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION? FEET TOGETHER! ARMS DOWN! EYES FORWARD! CHIN UP!" As Chef gave these orders, he smacked anyone who wasn't standing properly with a paddle. Ezekiel was having the hardest time standing correctly and received multiple hits from Chef.

"Ow, that hurts." The prairie boy rubbed his back, only to get struck again.

"This is going to be fun," Noah whispered under his breath to Gwen who nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Chef roared and struck Noah on the back with his paddle.

"AHH! That's hurts!" Chef glared down at the bookworm. "I mean, nothing at all sir," Noah replied attempting to put on a harsh soldier voice.

"AND YOU'LL SAY NOTHING UNTIL I GIVE YOU A REASON TO SPEAK. OTHERWISE, I'LL PULL YOUR GOD#### TONGUE OUT THROUGH YOUR GOD#### NECK!" Chef eyeballed the contestants, who all, but Eva, looked at him nervously. "TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS MY BOOT CAMP! CHRIS' STUPID LAWYERS SAID IT WOULD BE TO HARSH! BUT THAT'S TOO BAD FOR YOU! AFTER TODAY, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" A few campers gulped. "LAST ONE STANDING WINS IMMUNITY FOR THEIR TEAM!"

"Um, where's Chris?" Heather asked, receiving a strike from Chef. Cody, Noah and Gwen, chuckled and received a smack shortly after.

"NOW!" Chef barked, "THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS ARE GOING TO BE THE HARDEST, CRUELEST, MEANEST DAYS YOU HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN YOUR ENTIRE LIVES! WHEN I SAY JUMP, YOU BETTER ASK HOW HIGH! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

The campers nodded their heads in agreement, too scared to say otherwise. Of course, being Chef, this kind of answer would not suffice. He went down the line of the campers and struck each of them on the back, "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"YES DRILL SERGEANT CHEF!" All the campers replied, with Ezekiel throwing in an EH! on end.

"NOW WHEN YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH, REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME AND RING THE BELL OF DISHONOR AND REPORT TO THE CABIN OF FAILURES! EVERYONE TO THE BEACH NOW!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***  
"Okay whoever sick twisted person put in charge of today's challenge. Seriously F#########K YOUUUUUU!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Okay, Chris is one thing. But having to deal with his short-tempered sidekick is too much."

*** Confession Eva ***

"Now, this is a challenge I can get behind." She grinned, pumped her arms up.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Maybe doing this show wasn't such a good idea."

*** Confessional Chef ***

"None of these kids would have survived the first week in Nam. Well maybe Eva or Izzy, but knowing Crazy Girl, she'd probably chew on a grenade. "

*** Beach ***

All of the campers were finally assembled down at the beach where they stood behind two large canoes placed on the beach, "LISTEN UP!." Chef said, "EACH TEAM MUST HOLD THE CANOES OVER THEIR HEADS. I CATCH ANYONE TAKING THEIR'S HANDS OFF THE CANOE, AND YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! ALSO, THIS CHALLENGE DOESN'T END UNTIL ONE OF YOU GIVES UP." Chef chuckled, "BUT I STRONGLY NOT QUITTING...it could be your last mistake...CANOES UP NOW!"

On Chef's command, the two teams hoisted up their canoe.

"This isn't so hard," Tyler said confidently as he held up his part of the canoe high and proud.

"Yeah, this is, easy, eh," Ezekiel added.

Hours passed, and the scorching heat combined with the strain on their arms was beginning to take its toll on the campers, except Eva, who somehow didn't break a sweat. Coupled with the fact that they were denied breakfast and lunch, they were dead tired and starving.

At the front of the canoes, Lindsay and Tyler would glance over at one another. Though Tyler couldn't give her a wave or blow her a kiss, he was able to smile at her. For her, the jock's smiles were more than enough to suffice, and she returned the smile. Geoff and Katie were chatting amongst themselves, Izzy was bothering Gwen about her travels escaping the RCMP.

"Come on sissies," Chef barked out, "You don't eat until someone gives up,"

The camera zoomed out to reveal that Chef and various crew members were lying on the beach eating while the campers stomaches continued to growl. Chef threw a half eaten chicken wing in front of them.

"Don't any of you even think about ringing the bell!" Eva glared back at her team, "or I'll ring your motherf###ing bell!"

"Good one," Noah scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing over there, eh?" Ezekiel mouthed to Bridgette silently.

"The heat is killing me," she mouthed back, "you?"

"Arms are feeling like rubber," he replied, "but at least I get to stand next to you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Bridgette smiled. "Makes this lame challenge worthwhile."

Ezekiel blushed.

On the Gopher's side, Noah and Cody were placed behind Heather; she was seductively swinging her hips back and forth.

Heather smiled and looked back at them, "Seeing something you like boys?"

"I, uh," Cody's face was a bright red as he struggled to speak.

"I don't see the appeal, honey," Noah shrugged.

"WHAT!? I'm the hottest girl on the island!" Heather glared

"Oh, please don't flatter yourself, sweetie, you're about a six tops. "Gwen accidentally chuckled at Noah's reply.

"Yeah, I do the rejecting here not you!"

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!" Chef barked, "This is BOOT CAMP! NOT A DATING SHOW!"

The hours passed slowly as the sun got hotter and their arms growing wearier and their stomachs groaning. Day turned to night, but none of the campers had dropped out yet. Eva was now showing signs of getting tired, but she fared far better than the rest of the team.

"Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night. Only five came back out!" Chef was now sitting in a chair, retelling a war story.

"What war were you in?" Cody yawned.

"Did I say you could speak?" Chef shouted.

"G...Guys, I don't think I can take anymore," an exhausted Lindsay, spluttered, letting go of the canoe.

"Lindsay! Get back here!" Heather hissed out.

Exhausted, Lindsay kept walking, slowly making her way over to the bell and weakly rang it. The Gophers sighed and dropped their canoe, while the Bass cheered and tossed their canoe down as well.

"Listen here," Chef said softly as he crouched down and patted Lindsay on the back. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Th...Thank you...Mr. Chef sir," Lindsay panted, "That's..."

"EXCEPT FOR BEING A BIG BABY THAT LET HER TEAM DOWN!" Chef suddenly hollered right in her face. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU REPORT TO THE DINING HALL! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

The starving campers cheered, and all took off to finally have their dinner.

*** Mess Hall ***

The teens gathered in the mess hall, where Chef stood by garbage cans.

"So, where's the food?" Katie said.

"You're looking at it," Chef chuckled as he mentioned to the trash cans. Cody opened a can and looked inside.

"This is the discarded leftovers from yesterday."

"That's all you get," Chef replied,

"You don't honestly expect us to eat any of that...garbage do you?" Heather demanded, stomping her foot on the ground.

"IN WAR YOU TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GET," Chef replied as he grabbed a banana peel from one of the cans and swallowed in whole, nearly causing all of the campers to come close to hurling as they watched him lick off rotten contents of the banana peel off his face.

"You have ten minutes to eat before night training begins!"

The campers all winced and reluctantly began to dig through the garbage, looking for anything edible. Heather picked up a dirty banana peel and quickly dropped it.

"Yeah, this isn't happening. I'd rather starve."

"Whatever drama queen," Noah folded his arms, "If I can handle Chef cooking, then I handle this." He pulled out what was left of a roast beef sandwich, he took a bite out of the sub, and not two seconds after he swallowed, a rat poked its head out from where he had just bitten. A look of pure terror and disgust spread across his face, screaming like a girl he dropped the sandwich and raced to the doors as fast as he could.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Izzy replied taking a bite of some soft of slimy green material covered in maggots, eating it without any problem, unlike the other campers Izzy was eating the bugs on her food.

Cody shrugged and tried to do the same, but as soon as he swallowed, he covered his mouth and ran off, trying not to barf.

"This is all kinds of messed up," Gwen commented, as she gave up on searching.

"There has to be something," Geoff replied as he dug deep into the can. He brought his arm up and saw that he was holding some unidentifiable blob, that jumped off his hand and scurried across the floor.

"I think something alive in there," Tyler said as he was rooting through the bin, "OW! Something bit me!"

Meanwhile, Ezekiel brought two trays of half-eaten candy cars, juice box and pieces of fruit over to Bridgette and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I found these in the garbage and washed them," Ezekiel said as he over her a tray, to which she happily accepted.

"Thanks."

"So, this challenge is pretty hard, eh," Ezekiel said exhausted.

"No kidding," Bridgette replied as she looked around the room and saw Eva dig deep into the garbage bins, and ate something that looked like it was leftover from the cooking challenge. "I guess it's good we have Eva on our team. She's pretty much a one-woman army."

"Yeh," Ezekiel added, "But you're tough too, eh."

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled as Katie and Geoff sat by them.

"Hi, guys," Katie said, rather tired as she took a seat next to them.

"Oh," Ezekiel said, not noticing the pair, "Found anything good?"

"I found a sandwich," Geoff replied, showing a half-eaten sandwich.

"I found a turkey leg," Katie added.

"That's nice," said Bridgette.

*** Camp Grounds ***

For the next challenge, the campers found themselves having to dance in unison with Chef, an easy feat at first but soon became quite tiring as the activity continued.

"When... does it... end?" Noah huffed out as he struggled to keep it up.

"This is torture," Cody complained.

"When one of you gives up," Chef replied as he continued dancing, as Noah looked at the bell.

"Don't you even think it about it, bookworm," glared Heather.

"My body's killing me," Noah grunted in pain and held his chest, "I think I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Don't bail on us, Noah!" Izzy replied.

"Come on, Noah push through it," Gwen supported.

"I...I...Ca..." Noah began to sweat, and it became harder and harder to keep up with Chef; he looked at the bell and his teammates who glared and pled with him. "I'm sor..." Just then, the bell rang. The Gophers turned to see that Katie rang it, looking down in shame.

"Katie!?" Eva glared, "quitting during a dance challenge!"

"Give her a break," Geoff replied as he turned to wave at Katie. "You did great," He smiled.

"Thanks," Katie smiled back, as everyone on her team but Eva showed her they had no hard feelings.

"Wait... So, it's over?" Noah hoped.

"Yep," Chef said, "Everyone take a twenty-minute break before the next challenge." Noah, Cody and Ezekiel immediately collapsed on the ground.

*** Mess Hall ***

The remaining contestants were sitting at their tables while Chef explained the next part of the challenge.

"For your next challenge, you will write a 300-word essay describing how much you love me."

"Finally something easy," Noah said with a sigh of relief, as a few campers nodded in agreement.

"But we don't like you," a confused Ezekiel replied. Chef glared at the prairie boy and hit him.

Time passed, as the campers delved into their essays. Noah completed it before everyone else, Eva glared, her eye twitching as she violently scribbled. Ezekiel struggled with the essay at first but then decided to write his essay as if it was about Bridgette, just replacing her name with Chef. For the others, it was pure torture having to come up with stuff to say about a man they despised.

"Time's up!" Chef walked around and collected the papers, "To Chef with long golden hair and beautiful sparklingly eyes and heart as big as the ocean, with a smile that can light up the night?" Chef grunted as he read the paper and tore it up. Ezekiel tried to hide his embarrassment by covering his face with his hat. Chef stalked around the room, seeing that Cody had fallen asleep he banged his fist on the table in front of him, causing Cody to jump six feet in the air.

"YOU'RE OUT. THE REST OF YOU GET TO BED AND REPORT BACK IN 0500 HOURS!"

The exhausted campers made their way out of the mess hall and returned to their cabins. Bridgette and Geoff passed Tyler and smiled at him.

"That was sweet Tyler, what you wrote about Lindsay," Bridgette smiled.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Come on, Tyler, a girl with long golden hair," Bridgette replied.

"I didn't write about Lindsay," Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be modest. We know you and Lindsay are tight," Geoff responded.

"I didn't write about Lindsay," Tyler replied defensively, "And Lindsay is not the only girl here with long golden hair." He looked at Bridgette.

"That's impossible," Bridgette replied.

"Someone's crushing on Bridgette," Geoff teased, "Not surprised, you're a great girl."

Bridgette blushed. "That's impossible, you're with Lindsay," Bridgette pointed to Tyler then to Geoff, and you're with Katie. That just leaves Cody, Noah, Ezekiel. Cody's with Beth and Noah likes Cody."

"Is no one going to let that go!?" Noah glared as he passed them.

"That just leaves Ezekiel," Geoff smiled, making the surfer blush.

"Look we have to wake up early, so let's get to bed. Knowing Chef, he'll push us extra hard tomorrow." Bridgette grimaced. The friends nodded before making their way to the cabins, and Bridgette pushed the essay and Ezekial out of her head.

*** Obstacle Course ***

A few hours later, the still tired campers had to show up to an obstacle course. There were large wooden walls, swinging ropes, and even a swinging axe. The campers took off into the course, Geoff had some trouble getting stuck in the mud, Heather got her foot tied around the swinging ropes, Tyler had difficulty with pretty much everything. As people kept running the course, Eva was in the lead followed by Izzy, but trailing behind everyone was Ezekiel and Noah.

"This... SUCKS!" Ezekiel tried to catch his breath as they struggled to climb the wall, only making it halfway to the top before they plummeted to the ground. They spit out a large helping of mud as they tried to get up.

"I can't keep going!" Noah as they both collapsed.

"Are you two weaklings calling it quits?" Chef asked.

"Yeah... eh. I can't handle anymore," Ezekiel replied, looking ashamed as he glanced at his team, Eva glared at him.

"Me too," Noah added.

"Your tours of duty are finished," Chef replied and then turned to face the remaining campers still in the game, "it's time for the final challenge."

*** Forest ***

The campers still competing were dangling upside down from the top of a giant tree. Geoff, Eva, Bridgette and Tyler were on one side, Heather, Gwen and Izzy on the other.

"Whoever lasts the longest wins immunity for their team," Chef explained. "By now the blood has started to rush to your heads. Up next is nausea." As Chef continued to list the side effects, Bridgette and Heather passed out.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked as she and Ezekiel went over to inspect her.

"I'm okay," Bridgette replied. She tried to get up just as Tyler lost his grip and landed on top of her. "On second thought, no, I'm not." She groaned.

"You've got this crazy girl," Heather cheered from down below.

"You've got this Gwen!" Noah said.

"Izzy lives for the head rush!" Izzy cheered loudly.

"Me, too!" Geoff shouted, "It feels so ... good." His speech began to slow, and he passed out, followed by Gwen, leaving just Eva from the Bass and Izzy for the Gophers.

"We got this!" Bridgette cheered.

"Go, Eva!" Tyler replied.

"You, doing alright up there?" Cody asked.

"Oh, yeah," Izzy replied, "Izzy could do this all day."

Eva said nothing and glared at Izzy with a determined look. Two hours passed and neither of them budged and soon night fell.

"These two are determined," Chef said.

Soon enough, the two determined campers began to lose their grip and were both beginning to slide off the tree. Eva, however, held on just long enough for Izzy to fall to the ground first. As Izzy hit the ground, Eva jumped down.

"The Bass win," Chef exclaimed. The Bass ran over to Eva to celebrate, as the Gophers groaned collectively at the realization that they'd lost.

As the Bass cheered Eva, Chef approached her.

"Well done soldier," Chef said as he saluted, "I'll go to war with you, anytime."

"Uhh...Thanks," Eva replied.

"Glad to hear it, soldier," Chef said as a single tear ran down his face. "Glad to hear it."

*** Camp Grounds ***

The Bass celebrated all the way to the cabins, having earned decent food for winning the challenge. The campers had a picnic of fresh fruits, sandwiches, soda pop, chips and more. Katie and Geoff sat together in a corner to eat, and Tyler was going to make a toast, but Eva threatened him not to. Ezekiel and Bridgette sat together, eating grilled cheese sandwiches and sharing a bag of cookies and potato salad. The two accidentally touched hands for a moment as they reached into the cookie bag and Ezekiel turned away blushing.

Over at the Gophers cabin, Noah was thinking of a plan with Cody and Gwen.

"Either way, it will be a tie!" Cody pointed out.

"Unless we can get one of them to vote off someone else," Noah smirked, as he saw Heather arriving with Lindsay and Izzy. "I have an idea."

The bookworm walked over to the trio, with a smiling, "Ladies, lovely evening."

"Hi, Noah!" Izzy and Lindsay greeted with a smile, Heather just glared.

"What do you want?" Heather snarled.

"Just want to talk to Lindsay for a minute," he smiled. Heather glared but allowed it, leaving the two alone."

"What do you want, Noah?" Lindsay smiled.

"Look Lindsay today we are voting for the beautiful girl on the Island," Noah said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I'm not proud of what I did. Hurting Lindsay is like kicking a puppy."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The Screaming Gophers gathered at the bonfire with Chef instead of Chris.

"Isn't the elimination ceremony exciting?!" Izzy clapped and grinned, "It's like we're death row inmates, waiting for the jury to decide our fate; lethal injection or the electric chair!"

"Alright maggots: Bookworm, Crazy Girl, Queen Bee, and Tech Boy are safe!" Chef tossed marshmallows at Noah, Izzy, Heather and Cody. Leaving just Lindsay and Gwen left.

"The maggot staying is." Gwen and Lindsay glance with anxiously at each other and turned their attention to Chef.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Goth girl!"

Heather and Lindsay gasped while Gwen sighed in relief and stood up with others. Heather was dumbfounded that she lost another member of her alliance, fighting the urge to scream.

"Blondie, your duty on the line is over." Chef pointed to the docks.

Lindsay closed her eyes and fought back the tears. All of her teammates hugged her goodbye, except Heather, who just glared and folded her arms.

"What can I say, Lindsay, you screwed up," Heather replied coldly.

"You're not sad?" Lindsay asked, broken.

"Why should I be?" Heather replied. "You're eliminated, so you're useless now."

"But I thought we were friends?" Lindsay said sadly.

"Friends?" Heather snickered, "You and me? As if!"

"Wow, everyone is right about you. You're a cold-hearted bitch!"

"Well, you're a loser. So goodbye, you dumb bimbo!"

Red in the face with anger, Lindsay lunged forward, punching Heather in the face.

"Good punch!" Cody smiled as Heather ran off.

"Thanks, Cody," Lindsay smiled, "and kick Heather's butt for me, will you?"

"Oh, we will big time," Gwen replied, respecting the girl for the first time.

"Goodbye!" Lindsay began to walk down the docks sadly.

"WAIT!" Lindsay turned back and saw Tyler running to her.

"No no no... why?" Tyler ran over, close to tears. "Why'd you vote her off? This...this so isn't right!"

He collapsed to his knees in the show, bo will left in his body. Tyler couldn't stop the tears from coming, he couldn't bring himself to stand up. This was worse than any game he lost, he felt sick.

Lindsay came over, down on her knees as well. "Tyler," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders, "it's not all over yet. I may be leaving, but you'll see me again soon."

He looked up at her baby blue eyes, his own brown pupils wet with tears. "You're right."

"Tyler! You go win more challenges, and kicks lots of butt, you hear me?"

The jock nodded, then took her in his arms and kissed her. And...boy, it was a long one. Heather was dumbfounded as she lost a alliance member, fighting the urge to screaming, Gwen, Cody and Noah who gathered to say Goodbye at the docks exchanged mildly uncomfortable glances of guilt as the kiss lasted what was about a minute.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss me, too. Now kick some butt out there?" Lindsay pulled him in for one last kiss, and Tyler waved goodbye as she stepped onto the boat of losers. She waved back as she was beginning driven away, and Tyler sat on the docks, watching the boat disappear.

"The rest of you maggots are safe!" Chef said, "Go and rest soldiers; you earned it." He turned to the camera and glared, "Come back next time to see which one of these MAGGOTS go home, or I don't get paid."

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Heather, Cody, Gwen, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff.**

**12th Place: Lindsay**

**13th Place: DJ**

**14th Place: Owen**

**15th Place: Beth**

**16th Place: Trent**

**17th Place: Duncan**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Voting Results**

**Gwen - Lindsay**

**Cody - Lindsay**

**Noah - Lindsay**

**Lindsay - Lindsay**

**Heather - Gwen**

**Izzy - Gwen**

* * *

Writer's notes: The song Chef sing is Make a man out of you from Mulan.


	12. X-Treme Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island

Writer's Notes: Thanks to my beta HGranger89. Thanks to WeirdAlfan101 and Knifez for your reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: Chef put the campers through a gruelling training camp to see which campers could handle the most torture. There were a lot of quitters and many near injuries throughout the two days, but the one who came out on top was Eva. Noah's cunning was able to send Lindsay home. Who will be next? Find out today on Total Drama Island. "

*** Intro ***

The campers were all peacefully sleeping in their cabins. The camera showed Cody curled in his bed, sucking his thumb, Eva was already awake doing her morning jog, and Katie was snoozing peacefully. Unlike most mornings, Ezekiel wasn't the first to wake up. He yawned and looked over to his right to see Tyler sobbing on the floor, hugging his pillow tightly. Most people would have yelled at him to stop crying and go back to sleep, but Ezekiel was not like most people.

The homeschooled teen frowned when he saw his friend in such emotional pain. He got out of his bed and walked over with a reassuring smile.

"What's wrong, eh?"

Tyler looked up from his pillow to see the kind face smiling at him. He sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"Why did this happen, Zeke?" He asked in a worried voice and blew his nose. "Lindsay is so sweet, kind caring."

"I don't know how it happened, eh," Ezekiel patted his friends back in support, "but you'll see her again. She's rooting for you back home. You think she wants to see you crying or fighting?"

Tyler blew his nose again. After he did, he looked at Ezekiel with a hopeful smile. "You're right." Without warning the jock embraced his friend in a hug, accidentally tackling him to the ground.

Suddenly the sound of a loud plane overhead woke everyone up. Chris could be seen above the cabins piloting the plane. The very tired campers made their outside, giving Chris annoyed looks, or in Eva's case flipping him off.

"ARG!" Heather groaned, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Get in line," Gwen groaned as well.

"Got to give him some credit, he keeps finding new ways to ruin our day," Tyler replied, just as Chris went into a nosedive straight for the campers.

"Look out!" The campers all took Katie's advice they all screamed and ducked out of thr away as Chris barely missed them and landed.

"This is so awesome!" Chris yelled before bringing the plane to a stop.

"You could have killed us with that thing!" Bridgette snarled, making Chris chuckle.

Chris shrugged, "I have to practice on getting my pilot's license somehow."

Eva snarled, "That does it!" She lunged forward to only be held back by her team.

Geoff ressured her, "Let's just all relax."

Eva just sighed, "Whatever."

"Just letting you guys have a taste of today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" Chris replied, yelling through a megaphone.

"Awesome!" Izzy cheered loudly, earning glares from the others.

"Ugh, it is WAY too early for this," Gwen whined.

"Yeah, because everything we do isn't extreme enough," Noah replied, causing a few snickers among the campers, annoying Chris.

"Today, you'll participate in three challenges. First up is EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING!"

The campers looked nervous and confused as the door to the plane came open, and a sofa bed was pushed out. Chef stood in the doorway, wearing a parachute.

"Campers will plummet, er, I mean skydive, to a waiting sofa bed target."

Chef demonstrated saying by jumping out of the plane and on to the sofa bed. Rather than land comfortably, the sofa bed folded and trapped Chef inside, making him grunt in pain. As Chris hoped, this scared the campers further.

"Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet," Chris smiled. "and you'll be using these"

He tossed out two worn-out parachutes full of holes and tears. The teens gasped at how unsafe they looked.

"And since Noah is so eager, he'll jump for Gophers and Ezekiel will jump for the Bass."

*** Confessional Noah ***

My parents always told me my smart mouth would get me into trouble someday. I really should have listened to them.

*** Camp Grounds ***

Noah and Ezekiel looked down at their parachutes and gulped.

"Well, so much for not getting maimed today," Noah said.

"Welp, so much for praying for an easy challenge, eh." Ezekiel nervously chuckled.

Izzy wrapped her arms around the two unfortunately paled jumpers, "Come up guys, what's life without a little risk and jumping into the arms of death?"

"I'd rather be bored and safe then lively and suicidal."

"Don't worry about it," Bridgette smiled, putting a comforting hand on Ezekiel's shoulder, "I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Right, Chris?"

Rather than respond. Chris just began laughing maniacally.

"Do the parachutes even work?" Noah asked.

"Maybe? They were used in World War I," Chris shrugged. "Now then, the second challenge of the day is. EXTREME MOOSE RIDING!"

The camera swung around to show a grumpy moose being kept in a small fenced area.

"Whoever lasts the longest on the moose wins their challenge."

"That things don't look so tough, I've seen kittens that were more dangerous," Eva replied rather bored. She walked over and stood toe to hoof with the animal, glaring at it, causing it to shake in fear.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Eva, you'll be riding for the Bass," Chris replied, "and Cody, will ride for the Gophers." Eva replied by cracking her knuckles.

"This guy doesn't look so mean," Cody commented as he went over and leaned down at the moose, "Hello there!"

Unlike Eva, the moose wasn't intimidated by the geek, glaring at him and kicking him in the face, knocking him on to his butt.

"And the last challenge is EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKIING!" The camera showed the mud-filled course that was riddled with ramps and flags." Contestants will water ski, grabbing as many flags as they can before cruising to the finish line while a member of the opposing team drives and they have to drive, or they lose the challenge."

"But how do we water ski without water?" Katie asked.

"It's really hard," Chris replied.

The campers looked over at the course where Chef had emerged from behind some bushes riding a sea doo. He yelled as the vehicle bounded around uncontrollably, before crashing into a tree.

"Hahaha, awesome!" Once Chris was done laughing at Chef's pain, he faced the campers. "Now, Tyler, you'll be water skiing for the Bass."

"Awesome!" Tyler shooted with excitement.

"And Heather will be driving. Now for the Gophers Gwen will ski while Katie drives."

"Oh, boy," Gwen sarcastically replied.

"Oh," Izzy moaned about not being able to compete in today's challenge.

"Whatever," Heather replied, annoyed, "what do we win?"

"You'll be safe from elimination, and you'll win a trip to a spa mobile shower."

The campers gasped in awe, and they stared at the sparkling mobile showers. The campers, especially the girls, looked amazed

"Can it be?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, it is." Chris replied, "So are you ready for today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE?"

"Sounds fun." Gwen rolled his eyes.

Noah scoffed, "Seriously? We already have showers here so what the point of this?"

"Hot clean water, massage jets, no peephole." Chris turned to Cody, who was beet red. "Now, break for breakfast, then meet back here in 20 minutes for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!"

"WOOOAA!" Tyler pumped his fist in the arm.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

Can you blame me for being excited? Sports are my life. This is my calling, my dream! Lindsay, I will win this for you." Smiles and blows a kiss.

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"This is so unfair, they get to play all these fun games, and Izzy doesn't get to do anything!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

Is seen writing on a piece of paper. "My collection of Spiderman comics I'll give to Thomas, and my PS4 I'll give to...

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I already need us to win today because I'm out of options on this team besides Izzy, but now with a shower is on the line, there's no way I'm letting us lose. I don't care what I have to do, I'm not going home. The team merge should happen soon, and I can get some of the Bass to help me.

*** Mess Hall ***

While everyone was busy eating their slop of the day, Bridgette was talking to Katie sharing her salad with Mr. Fuzzy Ears. Gwen was smiling at Heather, taking pleasure in how worried she was.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to f##king die."

Next to Noah, Cody grinned and shrugged. "You know the old saying 'the best glimpse of heaven is on the way into hell."

Noah growled, "You know that's not very helpful!"

"So Katie tell me how did you met Sadie?" Bridgette smiled.

"My parents had me... but never seemed to want me around, Sadie thought, she... she always did. God, I hated her guts when I first met her. She used to pick on me all the time...thought she was tough. Little did she know, I was tough too. After while I started to spend more with Sadie over at her house."

"I cannot imagine being alone like that," She admitted. "I live for my friends, I like being with others. Even animals are fine, since they can be there for you." She smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "But just think. You know have Sadie, me, as friends."

"Thanks." Katie smiled.

Over at the end of the tables, Geoff and Tyler were currently educating Ezekiel.

Geoff cleared his throat and looked at Ezekiel, "Now what does the phase 'what's up' mean?"

"Um...how are you doing, eh." Bridgette and Katie who were watching were giggling.

The cowboy smiled kindly, "Correct. Now what does the remark 'bite me' mean?"

"Shut up eh?"

Tyler smiled, "Now, what does 'hang loss' mean?"

Ezekiel blinked and said, "I'm not hanging anymore,eh" He blinked and groaned "I never understand this."

Tyler gently patted his friend's back and remarked, "You'll get it soon, don't worry."

"Alright," Geoff scooted close to Ezekiel and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Dude? Tell me more about this girl you've crushing on?"

"It's not important," Ezekiel replied, poking his oatmeal. "I probably don't even have a chance with her."

"You never know until try," Geoff patted his back.

"I don't now," He tapped his fingers together. They were friends at least. He was very content with this. It wasn't about the contest for him, he never cared about that; all he wanted was friends when he joined this contest. He felt himself completely torn on what to do. Should he continue this simple course? He wondered if you could stay friends with someone you had feelings for.

"I know your nervous," Geoff smiled, "Look I'll tell you want. After this contest I'm going to threw a sick after party, maybe ask her then."

"I never been to a party before."

"You never been to a party!?" Geoff slapped his forehead. "Well I'm going to fix that."

"Really? Wow Geoff you're so hot!"

Geoff hesitantly chucked, "I think you mean cool."

"Oooo." Ezekiel said.

*** Confessional Geoff ***

"Homeschool is pretty cool little guy. "

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

It is seen in a wheelchair, and a full-body cast. "So I know I'm not the strongest or fastest or the smartest or the most good looking person here, but maybe I could impress Bridgette by winning today's challenge, eh."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"My computer can go to James... My drone can go to..."

*** Challenge Site ***

The campers gathered around Chris and the plane. Ezekiel and Noah had their parachutes strapped on.

"Now ground team," Chris explained, "will use these sofa beds to help cushion their fall."

"Bring it on, eh. Nothing can beat the Zeke!" The homeschooler boasted.

"You better be right about that home geek," Eva pointed her finger in his face. "Because if you cost me that shower. I'll kick your ass back to the prairies."

"Eva, leave the dude alone," Geoff replied, giving the boy a thumbs-up, "you got this man."

"You gotta have some serious guts to go through with this," Tyler said to Bridgette.

Bridgette was about to replies as Eva scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Not really. I mean, if we lose the challenge and he didn't do it then he'd just end up like that whining bi### that we voted off first."

"Oh, right." Tyler awkwardly scooted away.

"You got this Noah, we'll make sure that your landing goes smoothly," Gwen assured the bookworm as the two shared a smiling before he and Ezekiel prepared to board the plane.

"Or not," Izzy replied with a shrug.

"Gee thanks!" Noah scoffed.

"Just remember to pull the cords, and you'll be fine."

"Great advice Cody, I would have never thought of doing that." Noah replied as he stepped onto the plane, followed closely by Ezekiel. Chris flew them high into the air; once they reached the 5,000 feet distance that was required for the challenge, Ezekiel swung the door opened, and they both gulped as they looked down.

"It's not that far," Ezekiel commented as he began sweating, betraying the lie he told himself, "I can see the sofa from here, eh."

"You're going to jump out of a plane to impress some girl?"

"Aren't you as well, eh? Well, I guess that's love, eh, makes you do crazy stuff like jumping out of the plane."

"And getting suck into the propeller."

"If you could just sign these before you jump," Chris said while holding up papers and a pen.

"Why?" Noah raised an eyebrow, "We already signed our insurance forms at the start of the show."

"Organ donation," Chris pointed out, "I have this cannibal challenge that I want to pitch, and if anything bad happens to you, we could use free props, so a win-win."

"You're joking, right?" Noah asked, the first time not reply with some sarcastic comment. He and Ezekiel both looking terrified.

"Well, I hate to waste," Chris smiled as Noah passed him a letter, "What's this?"

"My last will and testament."

Chris smiled as they reached the drop zone, "Remember, pull the blue cord and then the red one. Or was it pull the red one and then the blue one... Whatever!" Chris returned to the pilot seat. Noah and Ezekiel reluctantly got into a jumping position; Noah took a deep breath and braced himself.

"God it's me, Noah. I'm not a praying man, but if you do exist and I die, please strike down the demon known as Chris." Noah took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he jumped out, quickly plummeting to the ground below. At first, he screamed, but he pulled himself together.

"I can do this," he nervously said to himself. He took the cords of his chute.

On the ground, the Gophers looked up, and they saw Noah chute fly open.

"Alright guys, let's move," Cody called out, making the Gophers push the bed into position, and Noah landed safety onto the sofa bed.

"You can open your eyes now!" Heather said.

Noah slowly and reluctantly did, finding himself safety on the ground. "I'm alive? I'm alive? I'm alive!" Suddenly, the bed folded back into a sofa, taking Noah with it.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was getting ready to make his jump.

"If you're watching this, Mom, Dad, I love you."

Ezekiel crossed himself and took his jump and began to descend. On the ground, the Bass were pushing the sofa into position. Bridgette scanned the sky to find Ezekiel and finally spotted him as he about to pull the cord.

"Here he comes!"

In the air, Ezekiel was beginning to panic, "Ok, ok, ok, it was the red cord!" Ezekiel yanked his red cord followed by the blue cord. Rather than deploy, the parachute did nothing. "FFFFFFF##K!"

Ezekiel yelled for his life as he continued to drop like a rock.

"What happened to his chute?" Katie replied.

"Quickly and push!" Tyler shouted.

"He's falling way to fast for us to catch him in time," Geoff commented.

"Hurry up!" Eva roared, "If we hustle, then we can catch him."

"EZEKIEL!" Bridgette cried out.

Ezekiel continued yelling for his life as he dropped like a rock; he connected with the ground landing on some rocks on the beach, and a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the camp. The Bass team rushed over to Ezekiel's aid; even Eva appeared to be concerned for her teammate. The Gophers joined in shock at Ezekiel's crash.

"Ezekiel? Oh, my god? Are you alright?" Bridgette cried out, "Are you okay?! Say something!" she frantically cried, waiting desperately for any response, as she checked him over. He was coved in blood and unconscious.

"I don't think his back is supposed to look like that," Katie replied, pointed at Ezekiel's back which was twisted, so his body looked as if it was on a 45-degree angle.

Chris flew by in his plane, wielding his megaphone as he pointed it out the window.

"Gophers win, Bass loss. 1 to 0."

The Bass looked disappointed, but Bridgette was more concerned with Ezekiel's condition then disappointed about losing the challenge. Chef arrived and carried out a bandaged Ezekiel on a stretcher.

"I'll go with him to the infirmary," Bridgette said." I won't leave his side." Katie gave Bridgette a reassuring pat on the back as she continued to look worried

"No can do MAGGOT!" Chef replied. "You have to be with your team during the challenge, or you forfeit it for your team."

"But I'm not even in the other two challenges!"

"Zeke would want you to support your team in the challenge," Tyler replied as he and Geoff gave Bridgette a reassuring pat on the back.

*** Confessional Cody ***

"You think if I crashed like Ezekiel did, Gwen or Bridgette would raced over to attend to me?"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"So I'm in real hot water, Lindsay, Beth, and Owen are gone. It's just Izzy and me; I need some allies."

*** Moose Stable ***

Heather strolled over at Noah, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Oh, I just wanted to walk with you," Heather smiled flirtatiously, as they made their way over to the moose stable. "I, just wanted to talk to you. You were very brave during today' s challenge, and I want to let you know that you're pretty cute," she winked, "wouldn't you agree Izzy?"

"Well, not as cute as Owen," Izzy smiled.

Noah rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh, please. I know what you're doing. You think you're the first girl to pull that move on me. You're not getting my vote!."

"Izzy knew it; you do like Cody."

"Izzy if you and Heather were the last women on earth, I'd date an animal."

"Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you!" Heather said

"What's not to like?" Noah scoffed, Heather snarled and shoved him on the ground, while the campers (excluding Ezekiel) joined Chris at the small moose stable where the next part of the challenge was about to get underway.

"Alright cowpokes," he smiled to Cody and Eva, "Time for EXTREME MOOSE RIDING CHALLENGE!"

"Must you do that every time?" Katie asked looking annoyed. "That is starting to really irritated me.

"Alright, let me at them," Eva stormed over and climbed up on the moose as Chris started the stopwatch. The moose was thrashing wildly trying to buck Eva off, but the athlete had a tight grip on its antlers. "Is that all you got?" she shouted.

The beast was bucking wildly getting angrier by the second, Chris was beginning to get bored as he stared at his watch showing five minutes had passed. "Yeah, you're not that tough; I've tamed better than you." When a ten minutes pasted the beast began to calm down and was reigned in.

"Beat that," Eva jumped off and joined her team.

"Ten minutes, that's tough to beat," Chris said.

Cody popped his knuckles and put his game face on and made his way to the moose.

"Easy now, boy." Cody patted the moose on the head, its eyes turned red, and bucked Cody off, flinging him into a tree.

"And, Cody clocked in," Chris looked at his watch, "Two seconds, for the Gophers, it's now 1-1." The Bass ran to Eva cheering, hoisting her up and carrying her to the water ski area.

"Cody, you suck!" Heather folded her arms.

*** Water Ski Area ***

The campers were now gathered around the muddy lake for the final challenge, Gwen and Tyler were in their swim gear. Gwen was wearing a very small two piece dark blue bikini that stood out from her pale skin. In response, Cody fainted with a bloody nose, Noah was awkwardly trying hard to him his blushing face.

"Now its time for the tiebreaker. EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKI CHALLENGE!, up first is Gwen!"

"Wait where's Izzy?" Heather replied, the camera shot to moose stable where Izzy was riding on the beast.

"Let her have fun," Chris replied.

Gwen took her position on the water skis and took hold of the handles attached to the sea-doo. A determined Katie sat on the vehicle.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"If we win, we get a nice hot shower, but if we lose we can finally vote Heather off," Gwen smiled, "Either option is good for me."

*** Water Ski Area ***

"And Go!" Chris shouted Katie, rocketed out in the muddy lake, pulling Gwen out of the water and dragged her through the mud. She flew off a nearby ramp, and Gwen narrowly missed the flag. They landed with a great impact, and Gwen grunted in pain from the impact but held up and grabbed the next flag.

"You can do it, Gwen" Noah cheered.

By the time Katie crossed the finished line, Gwen had grabbed two flags.

"And with that, Gwen scored two flags! If Tyler gets more then two the Bass win!"

Geoff massaged Tyler's shoulders, "You got this, man!"

"Think of Lindsay," Katie smiled, "She's probably cheering for you at home right now." This earned a smiled from Tyler.

Tyler gave his team high fives and took his position; Heather gave him a nasty grin.

"If you think I'm letting you win, you're out of your mind!"

"I'm bringing my A-game," a determined Tyler replied.

"And Go!" Heather took off in jet ski, Tyler was actually able to keep his footing in the water skies and reached down and grabbed the first flag. As his team cheered and Heather snarled, he grabbed the second flag.

"No, no, no!" Heather growled as Tyler grabbed the third flag, putting him firmly in the lead.

"Bass are in the lead!" Chris exclaimed, prompting the Bass to cheer, "Heather has to cross the finish line, or she forfeits the challenge to the Bass."

"I may have to cross the line, but you don't!" Heather angrily stated, she turned around to face the attached rope and pulled a knife from her pocket and prepared to cut the rope. Suddenly a low hanging branch hooked itself into Heather's bra, and slowly ripped her top up, revealing her breasts. Heather quickly covered herself as Tyler flew into a rock from the shock. The jet ski hit a bump, sending it flying with Heather into the finished line without Tyler.

"Well, it seems Heather crossed the finished line but because Tyler didn't the Gophers win!" Heather cheered loudly and smirked at Gwen, who was less than pleased.

"Bass I will be seeing you tonight." The Bass looked down with disappointment, and Eva let out a piercing scream as she stormed towards a nearby tree. She began to take her frustration out on it and kicked it so hard that she knocked it down. The Killer Bass were huddled together in fear of their teammate.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"Lindsay, I want you to know I took no pleasure in seeing Heather's boobs. The only boobs I care about are yours," Tyler blushed, then immediately facepalmed when he realizes that what he said was creepy.

*** Campground ***

The campers made their way back to the campground, except the injured and Eva, who was still fuming about loss. Bridgette, went to the medical tent to check on her friend, looking at him sympathetically. Ezekiel lay on the crude cot, taking deep breathes with an oxygen mask over his face, hooked up to IV's and in a full-body cast. He was barely conscious, and his body was pale, stiff and slick with sweat. He looked near death.

Bridgette and Katie were seated next to him, her head and shoulders rested on his cot. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and strain; Katie was breathing almost as heavy as him. Bridgette was holding his hand tightly.

Tyler and Geoff were also in the room, looking ragged, pacing and shaking.

Bridgette gave Ezekiel a quick inspection. Her background in first-aid was proving useful, and Ezekiel didn't mind her hand on his forehead.

"Nothing's broken," she said, relief taking over, as she filled him on what happened.

"So we lost the challenge?" Ezekiel's tone was full of worry, as he winced in pain.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'm ok," Ezekiel took a breath, "Just worried about the challenge; that's all."

"What are you worried about?" She rubbed her hands through his ruffled up hair gently and tried to soothe him.

"Well we have to send someone home," Ezekiel motioned to the stretcher he was in, "And I'm pretty much useless now, eh."

"Don't talk like that," Tyler smiled, "If anyone should go home, it's me; I failed the challenge."

"You have to be some heartless jerk to vote off an injured teammate, plus Chef said you should be good to go in a few days." Geoff patted his shoulder, Ezekiel smiled back then hesitated for a moment before turning to Bridgette.

"Glad to hear it, man," Geoff replied.

"Get better soon, Zeke," Katie hugged him. As the two left Ezekiel noticed that Bridgette was a little upset overseeing Geoff and Katie together.

"You, ok, Bridgette?"

"Totally."

"I'm sorry, eh."

"For what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know you liked Geoff," Ezekiel tried to put on a brave smiled.

"I did, but I'm happy for Katie. They're so sweet together."

"You're sweet too Bridgette."

"Thanks, Ezekiel," She blushed.

"Smart and kind and pre..."

"Thanks, Ezekiel," She smiled a little, "you're sweet too." Bridgette leaned in to Ezekiel's cheek just as Chef appeared at the entrance.

"Uh, hey Chef," Ezekiel said awkwardly. Bridgette blushed with embarrassment, while Chef just had the same pissed off expression on his face.

"It's time for you losers to vote off some useless maggot," Ezekiel shivered as Chef gave him a nasty grin. Bridgette glared at Chef as she helped push Ezekiel to the elimination ceremony, comforting him on the way.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Ezekiel and I are voting for Eva. Yes, she's our strongest player, but we don't want to vote off a friend just yet."

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"Remember, when your name is called, come up and receive your marshmallow. Whoever does not get one a marshmallow it's over for you." The Bass were all sitting around the Bonfire and staring at Chris' plate of marshmallow, Ezekiel was still in a stretcher, Bridgette by his side.

"The first marshmallow goes to Geoff."

"Alright still in the game!" The party boy smiled and joined Chris.

"Also safe is Katie," Katie smiled and ran up to hug Geoff.

"Tyler," Tyler pumped his fist in the air.

"Bridgette." She caught the marshmallow and Ezekiel flashed her a smiled to which she grinned back. Bridgette then looked at Ezekiel perplexed, not knowing why he was at the bottom two. Her jaw dropped, and she nervously looked at Ezekiel, who was sweating nervously more than Eva.

"Ezekiel and Eva, this is the last marshmallow of the evening. Eva you did perform well today but did you rake up some allies? And Ezekiel well... need I say more?" Chris chuckled at Ezekiel's condition, earning a glare from his friends. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ezekiel!"

Bridgette and Ezekiel breathed a sigh of relief and happily smiled at each other as Chris threw a marshmallow at him, which bounced off his head.

"WHAT!? Are you F###ING kidding me!" Eva jumped off her stump in a fit of rage, "How the s##t did I get more votes them him!? Why you slimy backstabbing traitors, you got rid of me to keep that dumb f##king hilbilly cripple!"

"Eva, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Bridgette stuttered but got up shielding Ezekiel from her.

"I won my challenge! Unlike him!" Eva barked.

"It's because you're scary," Tyler panted, immediately intimidated by the fitness buff.

"Eva dock of sha..." Chris never got to finished his sentence as Eva punched him right in the face.

"OWWW!" Chris was holding his bloody nose, "CHEF! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Eva calms down," Bridgette said.

"You're dead traitors!"

Chef had to hold back Eva as she attempted to pounce on Bridgette. When she continued to try and fight out of his grasp, he dragged her down the dock, as she screamed: "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

"SHUT UP!" Chef barked stabbing her with a needle, causing her to fall asleep.

"The rest of you are safe ... for now." Chris nursed his broken nose and motioned for the campers to leave. The remaining Bass left, with Bridgette pushing Ezekiel's stretcher, their faces full of disappointment as they watched the Gophers heading to spa showers.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

In a wheelchair, he bursts out laughing, "So Eva is a rageaholic nutjob, but seeing her punch Chris; I've wanted to that since day one."

"And so another elimination ceremony is done, and we're heading into the halfway point. What fun did surprises wait for them? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Remaining Campers:**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Heather, Cody, Gwen, Izzy.**

**Killer Bass: Ezekiel, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff.**

**11th Place: Eva**

**12th Place: Lindsay**

**13th Place: DJ**

**14th Place: Owen**

**15th Place: Beth**

**16th Place: Trent**

**17th Place: Duncan**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Voting Results**

**Bridgette - Eva**

**Tyler - Eva**

**Ezekiel - Eva**

**Eva - Ezekiel**

**Katie - Tyler**

**Geoff - Eva**

**Writers Notes; Sadly Eva didn't real have any friends on her team. This would probably happen in canon if say Harold was the only one to past his challenge.**


	13. Brunch of Disgustingness

Disclaimer I don't know Total Drama Island.

Writers notes; Sorry for the wait. Thanks to my beta HGranger89, and thanks Knifez for your review. Plus thanks to everyone reading this. Any Pokemon fans excited for Sword and Shield.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: The campers had to embrace their extreme sides as they competed in three EXTREME SPORT CHALLENGES. Ezekiel took a nasty fall while skydiving, Eva tamed a wild moose and Tyler caught a glimpse of Heather's unmentionables. Still, in the end, it was Eva who went down the dock of shame. Eva may have been the strongest player here, but her lack of allies was her undoing. What's in store for our campers this week? I have a feeling it will turn their stomachs. Find out now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

The camera cut to a small clearing between the cabins.

"How is this helping?"

"Just breathe."

Noah rolled his eyes, not seeing the point in this looking at the other three with him. After waking up and getting dressed, he had taken a walk outside to see something he considered a little odd. The Killer Bass along with Gwen and Cody were all sitting near the woods on the ground in cross legged position, (Excluding Ezekiel who legs were still twisted) in a circle with Bridgette's tape playing sound of the ocean. He had no idea why he was doing this, but decided to try it out, sitting next to Gwen.

"Seriously, why are we doing this?"

Gwen chuckled, "Don't be so grumpy."

Bridgette smiled, "meditation is a calm relaxing exercise that helps with reducing stress."

Noah looked over at Cody, "You do this?"

"Just waiting for Downward dog." Cody smiled, Bridgette glared at the tech geek.

"Figures," The bookworm rolled his eyes then looked over at other teen. "Homeschool, you got dragged into this too?"

Ezekiel just shrugged, "It's real calming eh."

"Calming? How can it be calming?!"

Gwen groaned, "Just breathe in and out and be quiet."

Noah rolled his eyes, they remain silent for a minute until Noah groaned. "I feel like an idiot. So we're just going sit like bunch of hippies?"

"HEY!" Bridgette yelled, looking offended.

"Attention campers please report for the Mess Hall for an announcement!" Chris voices rang through the speakers, cut off by himself chucking.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Chef told me I was very lucky, eh. I'll only be in this chair for about a week; strangely, Chris was nice to me. He gave me extra dessert, and this thing called a Why-Five password."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I am never meditation. If it involves stuff like candles and new age music, I'd rather shoot myself."

*** Mess Hall ***

The camera opens inside the Mess Hall, where Chris and Chef are standing next to the entrances giggling as the campers stumble in one by one. Noah stops and looks around, noticing that all of the tables are empty.

"Where's breakfast!?" Noah asked.

Gwen started at Noah blankly, "You actually WANT to eat Chef's crap?"

The bookworm just shrugged, "It's either that or starved."

"Oh, don't worry," Chris smirked with a snicker, "oh, you'll get breakfast Noah. You and everyone else will get plenty to eat."

Heather crossed her arms, "What are you two so giggly about?" The two just started at her and looked at each, and just went back to giggling.

Gwen muttered to herself, "That's not a good sign." She rolled her eyes and sat next to Noah, the two smiled at each other, holding hands underneath the table, as Cody sat between earning annoyed glances.

"Final ten," Cody smiled, grinning at his friends. "I can't believe I've made it this far."

"I'll say," Heather interrupted, "perverted little creeps are usually always the first ones gone."

"Yeah?"

"I know you re-opened the peephole," Heather said disgustedly.

"Are you flattered?" Cody smiled.

"Next elimination, you're out, creep."

Heather stomped off, and Cody turned back to see Gwen and Noah smiling and whispering to each other. He couldn't help but feel jealous and upset.

*** Confessional Cody ***

Sighing sadly and leaning against the wall, "I guess I'm not over Gwen. Noah is my friend; I should be happy for him. Why am I jealous? I'm with Beth, I think."

*** Mess Hall ***

"There we go dude," Tyler smiled as he entered the mess hall, pushing Ezekiel in a wheelchair, followed by Bridgette and Katie. Heather smirked as they the foursome sat down; she was about to make a rude comment about Ezekiel, but the glares from Bridgette made her rethink them.

As all the campers gather to the Mess Hall, Chris grinned, and clapped his hands, getting everyone attention."Congrats to all ten of you for making it to the halfway point of the competition! Next week the teams will be dissolved, but the good news is no one will be eliminated today."

The campers all cheered and exchanged high fives.

"WHOOOA!" Tyler cheered.

"PARTY!" Geoff cheered as well.

"Today's challenge is a good old fashion battle of the sexes!"

The boys and girls all looked around at each other. The Bass team was a little disappointed that they couldn't work together.

"For now, I want all of the girls to move into the Gophers cabin and the boys in the Bass cabin; then you'll have a, uh, bite to eat." Bridgette and Katie looked to the Gopher table while Noah and Cody checked out the Bass table.

Chris and Chef began chuckling, which made the teens uneasy, the campers started walking out of the mess hall while Chris and Chef's chuckles turned into guffaws.

*** Bass Cabin ***

As Bridgette was packing her things up to move cabins, Katie and Geoff were saying their goodbyes.

"Don't worry, Katie," Geoff placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "You know we are going to the other cabin and not flying across the country correct?"," Geoff smiled, and gave her a hug., "I still want you to play your hardest. Don't you dare go easy in today's challenge!"

"I won't, babe," Geoff smiled, and the two shared a kiss.

"It was really fun working together, eh!" Ezekiel said awkwardly, at a loss for words, as he wheeled over to Bridgette, who was still packing.

"Yeah," Bridgette smiled as she stood in the doorframe of the cabin. "It was fun."

"You, uh, want to stay together after the merger?" Ezekiel spluttered. Bridgette gave him a startled look, and he wrung his hands nervously, the cabin suddenly thick with tension before he found his words again. "You know as a team, you, me, Geoff, Katie and Tyler can make it to the final five together."

"I like that idea," Bridgette was cut off as Chris appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the surfer girl by the arm.

"No time for that," Chris replied, "Go meet your new team!" He dragged Bridgette off, leaving Ezekiel alone and disappointed.

"Don't worry, dude," Geoff put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She's into you."

"Really?" Ezekiel looked up, hopefully.

"Yeah!" Tyler walked over and gave him a high five as Cody and Noah entered their cabin.

"Welcome to the team," Geoff said jovially, helping them with their bags.

"Thanks, man," Cody replied, pulling a dirty magazine out of his bag, "Now that its just us guys, who want to take a look?"

"Dude, we have girlfriends," Geoff glared, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And even if I didn't have a girlfriend, I still wouldn't be interested," Tyler added.

"I don't get it?" Ezekiel asked, "What's in the magazine?"

"Well, my friend," Cody strutted over, passing it to him, "Take a look and find out for yourself."

"Nope!" Geoff swiped the magazine and threw it back to Cody, "Get that out of here. No one's interested."

"I told you it was a bad idea," Noah scoffed, throwing himself onto an empty bunk.

*** Confessional Cody ***

"I thought that would get me on good terms with the guys."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I'm not looking forward to my new teammates, not that I was keen on Heather or Izzy. These three are besties, which could be bad for me in an elimination. Things were going great with Gwen, even with Cody hovering over us."

*** Confessional Katie ***

"Ok, so maybe I was nervous over sharing a room with some new girl's, but I'm happy Bridgette with me."

*** Camp Grounds ***

As Bridgette and Katie were making their way over to the girl's cabin, Heather and Izzy rushed over to catch them.

"Wow, your hair looks great today," Heather complimented Bridgette, "It's so natural, don't you agree, Izzy?"

"Izzy likes," Izzy smiled as she ran her fingers through it.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied, "I-"

"How do you take care of it?" Heather interrupted, hugging Bridgette's arm. "You have to share your secrets."

Gwen caught up to them, giving Heather a harsh glare.

"Girls, you have to watch yourself around her. She's a slimy underhand jerk. Don't trust her, she'll just use you and then have you eliminated; she will eventually ditch Izzy."

Heather glared at the goth, who glared back; Bridgette and Katie slid away, not wanting to be in the middle of that awkwardness.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I knew things were tense with the Gophers, but wow. I was there for all of five minutes and started feeling uncomfortable."

*** Camp Grounds ***

When Bridgette and Katie entered their new cabin, the other girls were already busy arguing. Gwen and Heather were standing toe-to-toe, about to get into it.

"NO NO NO! You did NOT just threw out my blue lipstick!" Gwen snapped.

"So what if I did?"

A polite cough was heard and the girls turned to see Bridgette stand there next to a slightly frightened Katie, "may we interrupt?"

Still, the moment she saw Bridgette and Katie, Heather's expression went from annoyed to cheery in an instant.

"Bridgette! Katie! So good to see you both," Heather said as she rushed over to help the two girls in, "Come in! Sorry, we were just have a little disagreement."

"Welcome to our big dysfunction screwed-up." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Izzy snorted, "Great, you stopped a perfectly good cat fight that could have involved nails and torn off clothes." The others turned to look at her for the somewhat perverted remark. "What? Too much?

Bridgette and Katie glared at Heather with a raised eyebrow, they both knew Heather wasn't someone they could trust. Once the newcomers' bags were deposited on the empty bunks, Gwen and Heather started arguing again. Bridgette and Katie both stared out the window forlornly, wondering how the guys were getting along.

Over at the boy's cabin, they had recovered from incident with Cody's dirty magazine. The guys were hanging out, drinking soda pop and chips; Noah stomped out when they started a burp off.

Eventually, the campers were summoned to gather in the Mess Hall. When Ezekiel wheeled himself, his eyes immediately went to a smiling Bridgette. He gave her a shy smile back and then was startled to see Heather next to Bridgette, smiling as well.

"Hi Zeke, you look great today. Good luck in today's challenge," Heather gave Ezekiel a flirtatious wink, making him stammer like an idiot.

"Umm...Thanks...eh?" He said nervously, making his way over to his side.

"You're too cute when you're nervous," Heather called out.

Bridgette elbowed Heather harshly, "What are you doing?"

"Just being nice," Heather replied.

"You nice? Right…" Gwen interjected.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Do I like that hick? NO! But Chris said the merge is coming after today and I need some allies. I'm way prettier then Bridgette. Once I show him what a real girl is like, he'll be right where I want him."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"That bitch better not be sweet-talking Ezekiel to save her sorry butt." Clenched fist in rage. "I had a friend back home that had the same thing happen to her. I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Why is Heather nice to me?" Ezekiel tapped his temple, "Maybe she woke up on the right side of the barn, eh?"

*** Mess Hall ***

Once all the camper gathered in the mess hall

"Welcome to today's challenge," Chris announced.

"Uh, where's breakfast?" Katie asked, making Chris and Chef laugh.

"Stop laughing already," Heather ordered.

"Should we tell them?" Chris asked.

Chef nodded in response, "Today's challenge is what I like to call 'The Brunch Of Disgustingness!'"

The campers looked over at the table where covered plates had been laid out for them.

"You will be served a nine-course meal," Chris explained, "Each camper must finish each dish. You will not know what each dish will be before it is served … just know that it will be gross."

Ezekiel raised his hand, "I have allergies, eh. Are any of these foods going to set them off?"

Chris tapped his chin in thought for a moment then shrugged, "honestly, I have no idea."

Every camper but Izzy, who seemed excited, paled immediately.

"Please, after eating what you been serving us, how bad can this be?" Noah murmured to the boys, who all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think we've got this one in the bag," Heather said to her teammates. "Izzy here will definitely eat anything you put in front of her, so all we have to do is stomach through our dishes, and we'll win."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris," said Chef.

"The winning team will spend the weekend at a local five-star resort."

The excitement and noise level in the room rose with excitement as Chris continued, "Well, except lzzy, who is banned from the premises apparently."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"An eating challenge? This will be easy. I just hope there no meat. I don't eat meat."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Sure hope there are leftovers!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Okay, eating challenges aren't my thing, but like I said, Chef has served us trash all summer, so it can't be that bad."

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Okay, Chef and I have a bet. Whichever team throws up first has to cough up 100 bucks. He's going with guys, I'm going with girls."

*** Mess Hall ***

The campers took their seats; Heather cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"You smell that, boys?" Heather asked, "It's the smell of victory!"

"I don't smell anything, eh?"

"It's just a saying," Geoff explained.

"It's time to begin the first round," Chef smiled as the plates were uncovered to reveal hunks of meat piled high.

"Meatballs?" Izzy popping one into her mouth.

"Well, you're sort of right," Chris grinned, "but these are a special kind of meatballs. Isn't that right, Chef?"

"It's Bull testicles!"

Everyone paled, with Cody turning to his left and throwing up on Noah. The rest of the campers looked down at their plates in disgust, except Izzy, who just shrugged and finished her dish.

"How are you not grossed out?" Katie asked her, a little freaked out.

"Eh, it kinda tastes like chicken." Izzy smiled, causing the boy's to threw up.

Chris huffed and pulled out his wallet to pay Chef.

"I don't know if I can do this, man." Geoff groaned, "This is all kinds of f##ked up!"

"Come on, Noah," Izzy smiled, "You must like some meatballs."

"For that last time, I'm not gay, you crazy nutcase!"

Ezekiel picked one up and was about to nibble on it, but immediately returned it to his plate. Geoff and Tyler were shaking as they attempted to reach for one. Noah and Cody seemed frozen in fear.

One by one, the girls began to eat their dish, much to the shock of the guys. Heather and Gwen had no trouble eating. Katie hesitated but slowly started to eat.

"This is... so... gross," Katie commented as she chewed.

"What's the matter, boys?" Heather asked as she popped another bull testicle into her mouth, causing Geoff to threw up, "Can't handle a little meatball?"

The guys looked down at their plates in horror. Cody was weeping, Tyler was in a fetal position, Ezekiel and Noah reluctantly took a bite but immediately threw up on the floor. Meanwhile, on the girl's side, everyone was done except Bridgette, who hadn't touched her plate. A loud commotion was heard as the guys saw Heather yelling at Bridgette, "What are you doing? Just EAT!"

"I'm a vegetarian." Bridgette replied nervously

Heather nodded, seeming to understand, "Oh I get it, your doing this to spite me aren't you?"

"What? No!"

Gwen scowled, "leave her alone already!"

Bridgette glared back to Heather until she heard someone call out to her.

"It's not a big deal, eh." Ezekiel called out to Bridgette, "On my farm, we castrate bulls for, uh, medical reasons."

Bridgette grimaced, but steeled herself, took a deep breath and began eating her plate with Ezekiel's reassurance.

"Why are you helping them?" Noah hissed, the rest of the guys glared at Ezekiel.

With the boys refusing to eat, Bridgette slowly finished off her plate, and Chris announced the girls won the first round.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"What the hell was that? Does that farm boy even care about winning? Look it's simple, every one does something just to get something for themselves."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"It was so sweet of Ezekiel to help out."

*** Mess Hall ***

Ezekiel was smiled when he saw some angered faces, "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Cody snapped.

"Whose team are you on?" Tyler asked.

"Listen, dude,"Geoff sighed and patted his back. "I know you care about Bridgette, but you can't mess this up for the team, Katie would want me to do my best, just like Bridgette would want you to."

"Alright," Ezekiel replied.

"Right, now it's one for the girls and zeroes for the guys," Chris explained, "Time for the second round! You guys like pizza?"

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Geoff shouted.

"Glad to hear it," Chris chuckled.

Chef brought a new dish out on a cart and smirking at the teens, revealing live grasshopper pizza with anchovies. The girls looked down in horror, except Izzy, who dug in immediately, making Bridgette and Katie vomit. The boys were much less grossed out by bugs and began eating.

"Nope, no, no, no, not eating that." Katie slid her plate away, "I'm not eating bugs!"

"What? You're not throwing this challenge," Heather yelled.

"Come on, Katie, just fight through it." Gwen said, taking a bite, "It's not TOO bad."

"Oh I am not eating that!" Katie exclaimed, waving her hands. "It's not even food."

"KATIE calm down. Maybe I can help," Bridgette said, "some meditation could help calm your mind." She ignored Noah scoffing as she carefully instructed Katie,

"Ignore all thoughts and empty yourself and let it slide down your throat. Nice and easy." She processed to put the a slice in Katie's mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

Katie grinned, "Wow I didn't taste anything. Thanks Bridgette."

"Do Izzy next!"

Meanwhile, the guys were handling the pizza in their own way with some holding their noses, Geoff had already finished while Noah and Ezekiel rolled up their pizza into a wrapped and choked as they swallowed it.

Tyler stood at the head of the table, looking firmly at the team. "I can do this, I just need some motivation. Geoff, you hold me down while Noah, you feed the slice and promise me that no matter how much I threaten or beg, you feed me that slice!"

The two boys looking at each other and shrugged. Once they stood up Tyler suddenly looked nervous, "Wait!? Guys I was joking!" He was stopped by Geoff who held him tightly, why the athlete struggle Noah slide the slice down his throat. Slowly, but inevitably, the boys finished it off. The girls weren't faring so well, Gwen was only halfway through her slices, while Heather refused to meditate.

"Round two goes to the guys!" Chris said.

The boys cheered and exchanged fist bumps, Heather blamed Bridgette for the loss, while Chef brought out the third dish.

"Round three is spaghetti!" Chef took off the tops to reveal a pile of worms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs. Everyone looked down in shock at the revolting dish before them, well everyone but Izzy, who was once again the first to finish.

"This is too much," Noah yelled, shaking furiously.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Tyler yelled, giving Noah a hard slap across the face to calm him. Noah blinked and took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can do this," Katie dropped her fork, "That's way too much for me."

Bridgette started to panic, then narrowed her eyes. "GIRLS!"

Everyone, even Chef jumped from the uncharacteristically forceful tone Bridgette used and saw the normally peaceful surfer girl standing up, looking firm and cross. "This challenge is not just for us, it's for girl's everywhere! For far too long, girls have been looked as weak willed babies! So stand up, pick up our forks and knives and STOP CRYING LIKE BABIES!"

The others campers started in shock at the surfer for a minute as she down her dish.

Tyler was gaping at her.

Cody looked a little frightened.

Ezekiel was staring with awe and admiration, "Go Bridgette." and gave her a clap.

Bridgette blinked and seemed to snap out of a daze. She looked to see herself standing on the table and blushed, "I don't know what came over me."

Gwen smiled, "Your right, let's kick some butt."

Heather smiled, "Yeah, like I've been saying that all along."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

Wow, who knew she had it in her? I sure as heck didn't."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Bridgette is one strong little spitfire, eh." Blushed, "She was so pretty taking command like that."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Blushing bright red and lifting her hoodie over her head. "Oh, I don't lose control like that."

*** Mess Hall ***

The girls, even Heather, encouraged by Bridgette words down their meals as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, the boys all put on blindfolds and used clothespins to cover their noses. They all began to eat, having little trouble as they did so, but unfortunately for them, they were no able to finish before the serene girls.

"Time for round 4," Chris smiled as Chef bought out a bowl of liquid that looked like it came from the spills from Chef's kitchen.

The girls all struggled to make any progress with their meals. Gwen took a sip but immediately had to fight the urge to vomit. While the guys, meanwhile, quickly slurped the soup down with a funnel, thanks to Noah's quick thinking.

"That wasn't too bad, actually," Cody commented as he finished his soup. "You could hardly even taste it."

"This round goes to the boys," Chris yelled, making the boys jumped and cheered, "Only five-course left to go!"

A montage rolled off the next four rounds, the fifth found, won by the girls, which involved having to consume balls of chewed up gum, personally chewed by Chef.

Course six-round, won by the boys, involved drinking cocktails made out of stinky liquid made by skunks.

In course seven also won by the boys, the campers were tasked with eating sandals.

Finally, round eight required the campers to eat a repulsive broth made out of mystery meat and garbage. The girls won this round after some struggle by Katie, tying the score.

By the time they had reached the final round, everyone was in gastrointestinal agony.

"Wow, it's all tied up," Chris commented, grinning at the campers' pain, "time for the last course."

"Thank God," Tyler took a deep breath as Chef revealed the plates to the campers, only for them to find hotdogs. Everyone looked at the hot dogs hesitant to take a bite, there was no way the last course could be this easy. They all glance at Chris, who looked back with a challenging eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" Noah asked, "Are they expired? Dropped in the toilet?"

"Nope, none of that," Chris said, cheerfully. "It's delicious, nutritious dolphin wieners!"

"But dolphins are our friends!" Bridgette gasped and looked like she was about to cry.

"Why do you care?" Heather glared, "It's already dead, I'm not losing a five-star resort because of you!"

Bridgette began to hyperventilate, "I...I...I...can't...do this...I can't...do this." As the girls finished up their meals and glared at Bridgette.

Heather went into her face "EAT IT!"

"NO! You can't make me!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

Ezekiel then called out, "I'm with Bridgette, eh!"

Meanwhile, Noah looked at the hot dog with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, something actually easy," Noah commented, and took a bite, making Bridgette's jaw drop.

"How could you, EAT dolphin?!" Bridgette asked.

"Like this," Noah replied as he took another bite and finished the hot dog. Tyler also just finished his own dog, with Geoff and Cody following close behind.

"I can't do this," Bridgette said. "I'm a surfer, I swim with dolphins. There's no way I could ever eat them.!

"Dude, stopping trying to impress Bridgette, she doesn't even like you," Noah replied, glaringly at Ezekiel.

"Pig farmer still hasn't eaten his," Heather pointed out, "If you eat it, we win!"

"NO!" Bridgette stood up and glared at Heather, "I'm not doing it!"

Ezekiel looked down at his plate and shook his head, "I'm not doing it either."

*** Confessional Chef ***

"I slaved over a hot stove all day cooking dolphins, and this is the thanks I get? F##king kids!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I've been swimming with dolphins since I was five. Swimming with them was my favourite thing I did with my dad. I just can't."

*** Mess Hall ***

Bridgette and Ezekiel both sat at their seats with their arms folded and eyes closed.

"Okay, fine," Chris finally said, "We'll solve this by having an eat off. Send someone from your team up, and we'll settle this."

"I'll do it," Geoff volunteered, "I'll gladly take one for the team if it means a weekend away from all of this."

The girls looked at Izzy, and Katie spoke up, "Um, Izzy? Why don't you go? You have the strongest stomach out of everyone."

Izzy and Geoff sat down at the table where dozen shot glasses were placed before each of them.

"Whoever drinks the most of these fresh, delicious blended cockroach shots will be the winner." The campers looked over to see Chef flip on the blender and pouring the black concoction into the glasses.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

On cue, both teens picked up a glass and gulped it down. Geoff winced but tried to keep up with Izzy as they continued to down their glasses. Eventually, they had both drinking five glasses each. After drinking their sixth glasses, Geoff hesitated, turning a sickly green colour; Izzy, however, didn't seem fazed and down the rest of the shots on the table in quick succession.

"And the winner of the challenge is the girls!"

The girls cheered, while the boys looked down in frustration. Izzy burped in victory, and a small living cockroach popped out of her mouth and landed in her hands.

"Ooooh, dessert," Izzy smiled and popped the cockroach back in her mouth, crushing down on it loudly. Other campers, seeing this, began to projectile vomit, and soon, the camera quickly cut to Chef, who was angrily holding a mop.

*** Docks ***

The female campers, excluding Izzy, gathered their things and waited at the docks for their to boat arrive and whisk them away for their weekend away. Noah, Geoff and Ezekiel saw them off,

"A long weekend without a single intelligence conversation," Noah whined, "this is going to suck."

"I'm trapped on a boat so, you can't complain too much," Gwen flashed him a smile before pulling him into a hug. "You have Izzy to keep you company."

"That's not comforting," Noah sneered. Gwen chuckled and headed off towards the boat.

"Have fun, you earned it." Geoff smiled and kissed Katie.

"Thanks, I'll miss you." Katie grinned, pulling him into a tight hug, then she turned and bent down to hug Ezekiel in his chair. "Zeke, try and keep Geoff and Tyler out of trouble this weekend."

"I'll try," Ezekiel replied, as Katie ran off towards the boat with the rest of the girls, leaving just Bridgette and Heather.

"Have a nice trip, eh." Ezekiel smiled.

"Thanks, Ezekiel. It was lovely of you to help me earlier," Bridgette smiled, before heading to the boat. "Heather, we're leaving, hurry up," she called.

"I'll be there in a second!" Heather replied, turning to Ezekiel, she leaned down and threw him a smile and kissed him. It couldn't have lasted more than a couple seconds, but Ezekiel was wide-eyed and speechless when it was over. She smirked playfully at him before calling, "Have a nice weekend!"

Ezekiel looked up; his face was bright red by the time Heather's lips left his. He was shaking nervously, disbelieving that she had actually kissed him. Heather smiled before turning heel and running towards the boat; Bridgette was glaring at the girl's back with her teeth clenched.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

Still seen in his wheelchair, "I've never been kissed by a girl before." He blushed, "I like Bridgette, but does Heather like me? What do I do? I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone."

*** Confessional Heather ***

She is smirking and twirling one of her raven strands around her finger. "It's so easy to manipulate boys like that. Bat your eyelashes, smile a little... well, you get the idea. The point is, Homeschool has had no experience with girls, I mean surfer girl just smiles and he blubbers like an idiot. So whatever I do, it will really get his repressed hormones going. He has no idea what I'm truly up to, the simpleton.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Is seen snarling and gritting. "Back home, I had a friend whose boyfriend just used her." Wipes away a tear, "I won't allow the bitch to that to Ezekiel."

*** Docks ***

Ezekiel's hand reached unconsciously upwards and rubbed the spot where she kissed him. He looked up at Tyler and Geoff, who both looked equally confused.

*** Boat ***

Bridgette had her hand over her heart and stormed over to Heather, a furious scowl on her face.

The blond shoved the door open, startling Heather; the prom queen was doing her make-up.

Bridgette huffed up her chest and snarled, "Now look here, you bitch!" Pointing a finger in Heather's face. Bridgette was usually very conflict-free, but she would not stand by and watch Ezekiel, her friend, get hurt.

"What do you want, surfer girl?" Heather asked smirking.

"I want to make something absolutely clear," Bridgette caged Heather in, getting in her face. The queen bee felt intimidated and leaned back, trying to escape, "Stay the hell away from Ezekiel! You leave him alone, you got that?"

There was a moment of silence, then Heather started to laugh. "Is that a threat?"

"I am telling you," the blood surfer continued, her eyes narrowed, "to leave him alone. Leave him, and Gwen, and all the people you've been trying to hurt alone."

Heather glared at Bridgette, then smirked cruelly. "Or what?"

"I'm an athlete Heather, if I want to I'll kick your ass!" Bridgette glared, "So don't you ever make me repeat this ever again: stay away from him. You try to use him or hurt him, you'll have to answer to me."

She turned sharply, unintentionally swatting Heather in the face with her ponytail, before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Remaining Campers: Noah, Heather, Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Katie, Tyler, Bridgette, and Geoff.

11th Place: Eva

12th Place: Lindsay

13th Place: DJ

14th Place: Owen

15th Place: Beth

16th Place: Trent

17th Place: Duncan

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

Writers Notes; Without DJ, thought Zeke would be a good replacement to refused to eat the Dolphin Dogs.


	14. No Pain, No Game

Disclaimer I don't own total Drama

Writers Notes; This chapter isn't bete as I haven't read from HGranger89 since two months, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. Thanks to Guest and Knifez for your reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total drama island; The teams were disbanded into a battle of the sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test," Chris began to chuckle. "With testicles, incest covered pizza and meals that make hospital food appealing. But Izzy...umm... Izzyiness scored a big win for the girls. While the girls set sail on a weekend retreat. Heather attempting to win allies by flirting with the navie Ezekiel. Something that Bridgette wasn't to happy about. Will Heather flirtatious attempts work? And what would Bridgette do if she does. Fine out tonight on Total drama island."

*** Intro ***

The camera opened up 2km off the coast of Camp Wawnaka, a fansy boat was quickly approaching the island with the female campers lounging around the deck, Heather was lying in chair sunbathing with others were sitting around. Gwen was sitting down at table with umbrella covering her from the sun and was drawing in her book.

Leaning off the side, Bridgette and Katie started out into the ocean.

"Can't believe we have to go back alright," Katie pouted, "That had to be the best time I had in a while."

"Hot water, fresh food, no Chris." Bridgette smiled, "I'll almost forgive what it was like fighting in these insane challenges.

"Totally, I mean I miss Sadie but the time I had was a best."

*** Camp ***

The majority of the boy's, along with Izzy, were outside on what looked like a crystal clear day without a cloud in the sky. Noah was sitting on the steps of the cabin reading, Cody was playing Pokemon near him. Geoff and Tyler were throwing a football to each other. Izzy was having fun, pushing Ezekiel around in his wheelchair terrifying the prairie boy deeply, as she nearly hit him into a few trees

Currently things were as stress free as possible, utter then Izzy being Izzy. The past few days have been the most relaxing time they spent here. The other girl's would be returning soon and the challenge would started up again so the boy and Izzy had some free time before the rest of the girls got back. Ezekiel was looking after Mr. Fuzzy Ears it wasn't that hard as he looked after animals

"Oh my GOD, Noah! Its a shiny, it's a shiny!" Cody exclaimed loudy, shoving his Switch into his face.

"Sounds cool," Noah said rather bored, nothing even glancing at the game as he lick his thumb to turn the page.

"So you seen the Wonder Woman 2 trailer?"

"Yes, thinking Chris Pines is all in her head or he is going to be Green Lantern."

Tyler threw the football as hard as he could, it flew straight at Noah, who still was reading.

Geoff's eyes widened, "Noah! Watch out!"

Noah glanced up at the last second and the ball hit him square in the eye, looking over to the twosome, who were pointing fingers at each other.

Tyler spoke up first, chuckling in embarrassment, "uh...sorry man."

Noah shock his head and return to the cabin.

"So Zekey likes Bridge?" Izzy smiled, as she pushed him over to Geoff and Tyler.

"What?" Ezekiel asked, as Izzy smiled.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed, "that is, like, so cute! You should, like, totally ask her out!"

He paused. "Ask her out where?"

"Izzy mean, ask her to be," Izzy giggled, swinging her arm around Ezekiel, "your girlfriend."

The home schooled teen let out a long sigh and shook his head."Yeah, um, about that, eh..."

"What is it?" She frowned.

"I'm uh," Ezekiel gulped, "too nervous to ask her that, eh." Ezekiel sighed and held his toque over his eyes. She would laugh at him for being so nervous, he was certain of it. He prepared to have one of the nicest girls ever to humiliate him in front of his whole team and friends.

The thought of asking her out almost felt like a crazy idea, something that he'd never dare to do; however part of him was thrilled over the chance. He had often fantasized what he would do if he ever got that chance, but he always came to the conclusion that he'd had no clue where to go or what to do.

"That is so cute!" Izzy smiled at him. "That fact that you are nervous is really funny!"

"You serious?" he scratched his head. "But my father told me that girls hate nervous guys."

Izzy tapped her chin. "Girls don't mind an Initial nervousness from a boy it's a complimentary and cute to us but it gets old real fast. Assertiveness needs to take over quickly but too much assertiveness to impress us comes off as a pathetic and desperate attempt for attention."

"I just I have to find the," Ezekiel stopped and tried to think of the right words, the glad middle?"

"You mean the happy medium," Izzy corrected him.

"Oh."

"Oh yeah! Izzy sees the way you stare at her. Zekey has it bad. Zeke saw Izzy naked and doesn't look at Izzy that why. " The prairie when red, depressingly trying not to think about that. "A crush like having heart wedge between two forces." She said, miming something being crush with her hands. "One force is your denial and worry, the other is your desire and want. Together, they're pushing at your heart, making it feel like someone's trying to squeeze at your heart."

"Umm, that exactly how I feel."

"Oh, if Zeke's want to win the heart of Bridgette he was summit to being Uke and Bridgette is the Seme."

"What's that mean."

"It means..." The boy's race when beat red as long censored played out, and her finger were blured out as she doing actions with her hands.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Ezekiel shouted, gripping his tongue, "B-but...you...I...didn't...I wasn't...she...I.."

Izzy's fit of giggles stopped his stammering, and they waited for her to cease so that she could continue.

"Just teases you, Zekey," Izzy smiled ruffing up his tongue, "Bridgette's not going to be anxious to hurry into that." She shrugged her shoulders, and turned to Tyler. "What about you Tyler? Did you and Lindsay go at it?"

"Wh-what? That's not any of your business!" Tyler glared, Izzy smiled and turn back to Ezekiel.

"Now see here, Zekey," Izzy said, "Now Izzy knows you want to ask her out, right?"

Ezekiel scattered the back of his neck. "Do you think that's the right course to take, eh?"

"Izzy thinks so! Why not, before you or Bridgette get's eliminated."

The prairie boy tapped his fingers together. "Well... How...," He struggled on his words, trying to choose the right words."What to do for dates, eh?"

Izzy clapped her hands together, "Bungee jumping! Swimming with shark!"

"I'd rather not!" Ezekiel blinked, "That something Owen would do with you."

"You really do you like her?" Tyler asked, walking up to him with Geoff.

"Yeah, she sweet-tempered, good-humored, and very interesting. kind and caring but strong when she needs to be but isn't mean. Her confidence is stunning and she does this adorable little thing with her hair where brushes it out of the way. She has beautiful laugh." The prairie boy smiled, "I want to something special for her."

"Too bad she has the small chest out of girls," They'll looked over to see that Cody was walked over to them. Smiling his comment didn't seem to go over well with the rest of the guys, and Izzy gave him glare. Wether from the comment or she still disliked for breaking Noah's heart.

"Come up guys," Cody rubbed the back of his neck chucking nervously. "Just say next to LeShawna or Lindsay. Bridgette..."

Tyler suddenly hit Cody in the stomach and the tech geek collapsed to the ground, "That's my girlfriend your talking about!"

"Relax guys," Geoff got between them. Looking down at Cody shaking his head and he help him up. Giving him a disapprovingly smile.

"But what do I do for dates?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well what does she love doing?" Izzy circling around him, then lead against his shoulders. "It'll help set the mood better, and the mood is an awesome help for dates. Now here are some Izzy pointers for a date. First dates, should never be alone; because that too personal, and you're just friends now. A place with people makes it feel less intimate, safer and more comfortable."

Izzy clapped her hands together,"It's also important that you her guide the conversation. You asked her out, you want to know about her after all. After all, these's much more girls then you can imagine." The rest of guys along with Ezekiel, starred at her as if this wasn't Izzy. "First dates conversation avoid policies, religion, and other touchy subjects. Now about the goodbye kiss," Izzy explained. "You shouldn't even think of kissing her, unless she's hanging around you, fiddling around with hair. And she's looking at you like this..."

Izzy took his face in her hands and made him face hers. She gave him a look that was a little pouty and needing, her lips slightly puckered, her eyes gazing into his. He found himself swooning mentally, then let out a real one.

"Don't kiss me now. But think of Bridgette with this face," she said, then grinned that Izzy-style grin as she let go his face.

*** Confessional Izzy ***

First love, is like your first heart attack. Chances are that you'll survivie it, but you don't outlive it. That first gasp for air is the beginning of the end. You managed to breath some air in, and you think you are all right. You might think it's a matter of lifestyle, quit this, cut our red meat, walk, run, get a personal trainer, but... it'll get you in the end."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Ezekiel trailed off in thought about what to do the suddenly it came to him and he whispered the idea to Izzy.

"Wow that's sound like a great and Izzy will help you with that, and it would be good to break along Geoff and Katie as I said first dates should near by alone" Izzy smiled.

"Sound like awesome time!" Geoff wrapped an arm around Ezekiel, "You and me and too awesome babe PARTY!"

Cody then spoke up, walking up to the guys and Izzy with Noah, "Aren't the girl's supposed to be here soon?"

Noah scoffed bitterly, glaringly at Ezekiel, "I just wish we were the ones going on that trip."

Geoff frowned, "Come on man, it probably wouldn't have been that fun."

Noah folded his arms and gave him 'are you kidding me look' type of look, "Yeah because hot showers, soft beds, decent food, air containing, and no Chris and Chef around sounds boring."

"Not to manage hot babe working us over." Cody said.

"You shouldn't call a baby hot isn't creepy?" Ezekiel scattered his head confused.

"Babe means girl." Tyler added.

Geoff sighed. "Ok, maybe it might have but it was tough luck we lost."

When suddenly a loud horn went off behind them. The boys turned to see the boat from two days earlier approaching. Loud music blared as the girls could be seen dancing and having a good time. Once the boat reached the docks, the girls slid down the exit ramp. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"What a weekend!" Katie commented, as she face Izzy. "You missed out!"

"You can say that again," Bridgette replied. "I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed."

"And the food was out of this world." Gwen added.

"Those spa treatments were amazing," Heather smiled. "Easily made all the crap we've gone through on this Island worth it."

As the girls began making their way to the beach, Bridgette ran over to Tyler and Ezekiel for a hug, while Katie ran over to kiss Geoff.

"I missed you," Geoff said as he tightened her squeeze on Katie. "Didn't check out any of those spa guys while you were gone, did ya?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Katie replied before sharing a quick kiss with Geoff.

"I missed you," Bridgette tightened her squeeze around her friends, she then pulled out a box of chocolates. "Hey, I brought you back some deserts from the resort. These things are great!"

Ezekiel and Tyler took one piece of the chocolates and ate it. Their eyes grew wide and a grin spread across their face, Bridgette smiled took one of them.

"Oh my gosh, these are the best things ever!"

"Taste like what my Grandma used to make, eh! Geoff, you have to try one."

Geoff and Katie just now joined Ezekiel as he had said this. The praise boy picked up a chocolate and offered one to Geoff and Katie.

"Thanks," he replied as he chewed. "This is awesome."

"Hello, boys had a nice weekend?" Heather smiled as she walked past the group of friends, stopping to give Ezekiel a hug and winked at himl, causing him to blush and Bridgette to snarl. The surfer exchanged a glare, then the queen bee walked off in a huff. The blood gal scowled and crossed her arms.

"Um...Bridgette?"

"Yeah, Ezekiel?"

"I was... um, wondering if...," he began, summoning all of the courage he had inside of. "If you, um... well, if...!" He swallowed hard. "Would you like to do hang in later?" Ezekiel asked, closing his eyes as he waited for the sure rejection that he was about to receive. His face turned beat red as he looked down at his feet, hoping that Bridgette wouldn't make fun of him. His confidence had gone down the drain.

Bridgette laughed, Ezekiel looked away of course this would happen. It was stupid to even ask, he fear that she wouldn't even wanted to be his friend anymore. "Hang in?" Ezekiel blushed and looked down at his feet. "Wait...you mean hang out?" She beamed at him, "wait for you asking me out?"

"Umm... kind of, yes," he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "If you just want to go as friends-"

"Sure!" Bridgette smiled.

The prairie boy nodded, his mind spinning right now. Was what happening really happening? Or was this just a dream?

He chuckled, his nervousness dying. "Okay then!"

"You got any plans?"

"I will see what I can come with, eh. Also I thought if you don't mind having Geoff and Katie to come along?"

"A double date!" Katie squeal and hugged Geoff, they would have continued, but the voice of Chris came through the speakers.

"Listen up campers! As of right now, both teams are officially dissolved. From now on in, it's every camper for themselves!"

"It's about time," Heather mumbled under her breath as she glared at Gwen.

"I am feeling that," Noah said with his arms folded.

"But that's not all," Chris suddenly said, "Get ready for this!"

A boat horn could be heard going off in the distance. The teens all looked out and grew surprised expression. Some gasped, while other just seemed perplexed.

"Wait a minute, what?" Bridgette asked.

"That's impossible," Gwen added.

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Noah commented. The camera swung around to show the boat fast approaching. Standing in front was Trent.

"Back by popular audience demand," Chris said. "It's Trent!"

The boat reached the docks and Trent jumped out, he didn't say anything but glared at Noah, who folded his arms.

Few campers waved, Gwen awkwardly looked away and Noah just stared blankly, he rubbed the back of his hand awkwardly as Geoff ran over to great him.

"Chris? What the heck is he doing here?" Heather asked. "You said no one was allowed back!"

"I did?" Chris asked.

A montage played of the bonfire ceremonies, played out.

_"And once you leave on the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, you can never, never, ever, ever come back!"_

"Oh yeah, that," Chris said. "Yeah I lied!"

"You can't do that," Cody yelled. "It isn't fair!"

"I'm the host and I can do what I want!" Chris replied. "Now then, we have another former competitor returning. It's Duncan!"

The campers looked back at the boat where Duncan was now stepping off. Once he landed, the boat sailed away. He looked at his fellow campers with a smirk.

"Dude welcome back," Geoff ran over to fist bumbed Duncan.

"Glady to be back, man. But we catch up later."

"Campers, campers, it times for your first merged challenge! Everyone report to the amphitheater in ten and you'll get the low down on what we're doing today. McLean out!"

*** Boys Cabin ***

Trent and Duncan arrived at boy cabin unpacking there stuff on an empty bunk.

"Hey, Duncan its great to have you back." Geoff smiled.

"Really, I've been watching and the crap Chris made you do made he glad I wasn't here." Duncan smiled,

Trent and noticed Noah was who reading not paying attention, he tighted his fisted and walked over to hi.

"HEY! so I need to talk to you about Gwen!"

"What about her!" Noah didn't turned his glaze from his book, Trent folded his arms, "You cannot be serious?"

"Look, we're not dating, but still, she's a really close friend and-"

"You are actually doing this right now!" Noah sighed.

"This is just a warning, I'm back now so leave her alone or I'll hurt you got it?!" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" The other turned there attention, and Cody got between them.

"Look lets just relax."

"Just stay away from her, the both of you." He pointed his finger in his face.

*** Confessional Trent ***

"Can you blame me. Gwen's my girl and he just steals her. I'm going to win her over."

*** Amphitheater ***

"Welcome to your next challenge," Chris said as each teen sat on the row of the amphitheater. "It's the time honored game of torture. Say Uncle! You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane, that it sent some of our interns to the emergency room."

All the teens gasped, grew wide eyes and started looking around nervously at this.

"If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required 10 seconds, you are out!" Chris explained. "The winner will be safe from elimination, and will also win this luxurious trailer. Yours to take home at the end of the summer!"

Chris motioned to the side of the stage where a large sparkling trailer was restling.

"What kinds of torture?" Katie asked.

"Why don't you ask my lonely assistant?"

Chef stepped into view, wielding a hatchet and wearing a hockey mask. The campers gasped and many seemed to begins panicking, Izzy had a grin that made her look like cartoon super villain.

"Alright, lets do this." Chris yelled as he stepped over to a game show wheel. "First up is Duncan. Lets spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture."

Chris spun the wheel while Duncan watched it nervously. It came to a stop on a picture of a turtle.

"Turtle puck shots," Chris exclaimed. "Our interns spent weeks gathering the angriest, crankiest, hungriest, most crusty old snapping turtle that they could find on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire slap shots at you."

Duncan's eyes were wide and he was shaking as Chris pushed him in front of the goalie net.

"If you can last 10 seconds, you will go on to the next round."

A buzzer sounded and Chef began shooting turtles at Duncan. He yelped in terror as he dodged them. Suddenly, Chef landed on on Duncan's shoulder, making him scream in pain. He shot more turtles at him, covering Duncan. A final turtle bit him right on the crotch, making him collapse in pain.

"And Duncan moves on to the next round!" Chris laughed at Duncans misery, "Isn't this fun?"

"It's a riot," Duncan painfully replied, as he wallow in pain. Everyone winced as the turtles were removed.

"Next up is Trent!" Chris span the wheel again. It landed on a picture of a flaming marshmallow. "Your torture is marshmallow waxing!"

Chef walked up, brandishing a bag of marshmallows. He poured them into a steaming pot, melting them.

"We're going to wax your face with these marshmallows. If you can take the pain, you'll move on to the next round."

Chris and Chef chuckled as Trent lied down on a large slab. Chef removed the wad of melted marshmallows and put it on Trent's face. He seemed to be relaxed and the ten seconds passed. Chef then yanked it off, some hairs attached to the substance.

"Yowch!" Trent rubbed his face in pain before opening his eyes and gasping. "So smooth!" He smiled feeling up his face.

Chris smiled and motioned to the seats.

Geoff leaned down to Katie to whisper.

"That looked that hurt."

"It was just regular wax," Katie replied, "Ever had one before?"

"No," Geoff replied with a whiling shuddering. "Don't think I'll ever want one."

"Trent because you didn't scream once you can pick who goes next. However if they past your out."

Trent tapped his chin, smirking before turning to Noah and pointed.

"O joy" Noah scoffed, . "What fun do you have lined up for me?"

"Lets see," Chris said before spinning the wheel. It landed on a picture of a leech. "Oooh, lake leeches."

Chef carried out a barrel filled to the brim with leeches. Some were overflowing and crawling on the outside of the barrel. Making Noah gasped, and made his way over.

"If you make it passed the 10 seconds you make it the next round."

Noah gulped and started to back away until Gwen called out, "Don't worry Noah! You can handle this!" She glared at Trent, before turning to smile at Noah.

Noah folded his arms, though to himself for a moment then stepped forward to the barrel. He was considering just leaving, but as he turned around, he swear he saw Gwen's encouraging smile. Seeing this, he took a deep breath and went straight in the barrel. Trent was smirking with a grin.

After going into his barrel, Noah, felt ready to faint as the slimy leeches started to latch all over his body. He soon started quivering as it felt like something was crawling up his leg.

"ARRGG!" Noah leaped out of the barrel covered in leeches.

"Ooo, too bad, dude. You didn't last the required 10 seconds." Noah returned back to his seat which was replaced by a wooden stock, Noah's head and hands were locked, forcing him to stand in place, Trent was smiling.

"Great this is worse time to have an itch," Noah complained.

*** Confessional Noah ***

Attempting to removing the leaches off of him, due to the blood and passes out."

*** Confessional Trent ***

"That was a worrying. Noah better stay away."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Great," Gwen sighed, "First Heather, now Trent."

*** Amphitheater ***

Chris spun the wheel, which landed on a picture of wooden plates. Chef came over and locked a pair of wooden plates on to Cody, who looked down at them curiosly.

"What's so bad about this?" Cody nervously chuckled.

Chef then held up a stick with a woodpecker perched on top. The woodpecker began pecking at the stick, breaking a piece off. Cody yelped and ran off the stage, returning to his seat also turned into stocks and he stood in the same matter as Noah.

"Up next is Izzy..."

Chris was cut off by cheerful bouncing chattering Izzy, looking at the wheel of torture like old Ladies looking at wheel from the Price is Right. "What Izzy got to do? Bears wrestling? Swimming with sharks? Piranha Bath! Izzy has pet Piranha it took Izzy finger!"

She held up her right hand and sure enough middle finger was missing. Chris and Chef's eyes widened and took a step back.

"Just kidding!" Izzy gigging, she lifted up the supposed missing finger, flipping the two off on national television, she was bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas and spun the wheel herself, and landed on a picture of a eel.

"Electronic eel shock," Chris explained, as Chef wearing rubber gloves and brought out two eel out from an aquarium. Izzy let out a cheer of glee and willingly cuffed to the table, still grinning.

Chef rubbed the eel together yelling "CLEAR!" He slammed the eels on Izzy's body, coursing her body with electricity. Throughout it all she giggled exciting and come out looking charred and her hair standing straight up.

"Do it again!" Izzy yelled excitedly.

Chef blinked and did it a second time, with her laughing again. She then somehow slipped out of her bonds, grabbed the eels and shocked herself, as she walked back and sat back with the others. "That was fun, the feeling of electricity felt better that time Izzy was in the electric chair!"

"Electric chair?" Katie couldn't help but question in fear."

Izzy waved her off, "Oh yeah, Izzy made one at home. It doesn't have enough juices to fly people, just enough to put a little energy inside you for the rest of your day. Can't wait to show my Owen! Izzy wonders how it feel getting shocked when you know."

"You'd make one hell of a dom!" Duncan smirked.

Izzy grinned at him as Ezekiel spoke up, "a dom?"

"Short of domin," Izzy started to explained until Geoff covered the boy's ears.

*** Confessional Cody ***

"If the Joker and Harley Quinn had a child it would be Izzy."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

Is seen shocking herself with eels.

*** Amphitheater ***

A montage played of the campers being through various tortures. Katie had her nose hairs plucked out by pillers which she failed. Geoff was constricted by a fearsome snake, which he also failed. Bridgette had to wear bees on her torso. When she was done, Chris spun the wheel which landed on a picture of a large footprint.

"The next challenge has to spend 10 seconds in a wooden crate with a Sasquatch," Chris explaineded. "That's a tough one. Anyone you want to volunteer, Bridgette?"

"No, not really," Bridgette replied as Chef removed the bees from her.

"Give it to Izzy, give it to Izzy!" Izzy had raised her hand waving it like a children getting a teacher attention.

"But if I do that and you win, I'm out of the challenge!"

"GIVE IT TO IZZY!"

"Okay I'll give it to Izzy."

A large wooden crate was brought out, the inside was shaking as hay flew out of the air holes.

Izzy barged in the crate, smiling, slamming the door behind her. The timer began and a huge commotion started going on inside as the crate began jumping around and rocking. Fur flew out of the holes. Before the timer ran out a Sasquatch came running out growling in terror as Izzy was running after it.

"Oooo..." Chris replied. "Well done Izzy. Bridgette you're out."

Bridgette sighed and nodded as her seat also turned into stocks. She frown looking down she saw Ezekiel smiling at her, making her smile back.

"Now, lets try to get some more people to say uncle."

Another montage rolled showing campers as they started to get eliminated. Tyler failed to finish a task involving him having to jump over skunks. One rodent sprayed him in the face, causing him to collapse. Gwen was forced to listen to mind numbling new age music, she wasn't able to listen to keep the headphones on for longer than five seconds. Heather was going to have her hair cut by Chef wielding a chainsaw, she wasting no time saying uncle. Duncan was forced to eat something called the Chef special which he threw up. Ezekiel was duck in tub filled with ice cubes.

"Alright, Trent, its down to you and Izzy," Chris explained, "Do you want to take the challenge or give it to Izzy?"

"Get it to her," Trent replied.

"So be it," Chris said. "Izzy, your final challenge of the day will be the grizzly bear roll!"

"WHOA!?"

Izzy was brought to area by the lake where a large log was floating in the water. On top of the log on the other side was a large grizzly bear.

"Molotov the bear preforms with the Russian National Circus, and has been the European log rolling champion for the past 12 years," Chris explained. "To win, you must last 10 seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water."

Izzy smiled watched as Molotov ran on the log with ease.

"It's go time," Izzy said as she carefully balanced herself on the log. The timer popped up once Izzy was safety on.

"Aaaaaaand go!"

The timer began to counting down while Molotov started spinning the log. Izzy struggled but was able to keep up just enough to not fall off. Molotov showed no signs of slowing down, but Izzy was able to kept her balance until the timer stopped.

"Izzy wins!" Chris yelled. "Which means Trent is out!"

Trent grunted in frustration and folded her arms. Noah saw this and smirked.

"Well done, Izzy," Chris said. "You win the challenge, invisibility, and this snazzy new trailer!"

Izzy looked up at his new trailer and grinned, running towards in and went inside.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The 12 campers gathered around the bonfire as Chris arrived without any marshmallows.

"Ok, so first up we ran out of marshmallows during the wax challenge," Chris explained. "So we're going to shake things up a bit tonight. By going live with your confessionals!"

Chef rolled out a TV out next to Chris and turned on

*** Confessional Trent ***

"You think you can take my girl and get away with it. Think again Noah!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I was going with Heather, but Gwen ask me to vote Trent."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Izzy is voting Trent!"

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"God. I almost forgot how much this show sucks. Seriously we almost died. Anyway Trent, I was sick hearing him cry about Gwen at..." The camera cut off, as Chris voice was dub over. "Nowhere I heard Trent crying about Gwen nowhere."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I didn't really understand what Cody was saying about Bridgette and the other girl's. But Geoff told me it wasn't nice so Cody."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Overhead Gwen waiting to vote Trent, so bye.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Heather."

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"Yeah, definitely Heather."

*** Confessional Katie and Geoff ***

Katie is seen sitting on Geoff's lap the two were making out.

"We...Both...Voted...Trent." They mumbled between kisses."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Duh, Trent. It's kind of an easy pick."

*** Confessional Cody ***.

"I get Trent, I'm nothing but nice to Gwen but she never gives me a chance. But Trent."

*** Bonfire ***

Everyone looked at Trent, who was looking at his feet.

"Welp, if my math is created think its pretty obvious who's going home tonight." Chris said with a chuckle. "Trent, time to for you to go! Aren't you going to threw a fuss?"

"Why should I?" Trent replied bluntly, continuing to look down at his lap. "This island sucks, your a p###k! The food's s##t, the girl like has a boyfriend." He glared at Gwen and Noah, "I was nothing but nice to you. Why to girls always date d##ks and ignored the nice guy!"

"Excuse me?!" Gwen glared, few campers folded their arms.

"You heard me. Have fun with your choice. I'll be waiting once you realize you choice wrong!"

"You'll be waiting a very long time!"

Trent scoffed, a tad annoyed. "Whatever." he stormed off to the boat of losers.

"And so end the first post-merge bonfire ceremony," Chris smiled. "The rest of you are safe...for now. Head on back to your cabins. The game only gets harder from this point point forward!"

*** Night Time ***

"Where are you taking us again?" Bridgette asked, holding Geoff's hand as he was leading her and Katie somewhere."

"No can do will have my head if I tell." Geoff then removed the blindfold .

Bridgette looked around to see she was back on the beach again, but so was Ezekiel and had a quaint setup, a blanket had been laid out, and picnic basket was in his hands.

"A picnic on the beach?" Bridgette asked, and a smirk spread across her pink blushed face.

"Well...I know the beach is your favorite spot here," Ezekiel said blushing more then her. "Izzy and Tyler helped us got some great stuff even got some vegetarian stuff for you, like salad and veggie burgers from Chris' personal cabin. The guy is really hogging the good stuff, eh."

"Chris has vegetarian meal? I'm surprised," Bridgette said as she sat down next to him,"But thank-you you're a sweetheart."

"Really" Ezekiel blush, unsure if he was hearing her right.

"Of course" She smiled, he giggled nervously, as the wo sat down, a wild fox swiped the basket and scapper away with the food.

"Hay, that isn't your!" Ezekiel yelled back, as the fox took off into the forest.

"That bites!?" Geoff frowned, Katie just gave him a kiss and soon the two were making out.

The prairie boy, carried back into his chair."Maybe a walk around the lake?"

"That sound nice," Bridgette smiled, she was illuminated by the moonlight, given her an almost spiritual aura.

He leaned against the back seat of his chair with his eyes facing the night sky as he contemplated his predicament. He should never had tried this, it was doomed to fail. He should just have given her orchids her favorite flowers to her instead but it was to late now. And why let yourself feel things when you were destined to lose. "Sorry, eh. I'll guess we ahead back." He said without looking at her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bridgette asked as she looked at the stars. "You can forget how beautiful the night sky can be when we have to deal with Chris." She chuckled.

"Sure is," Ezekiel replied dreamily. He, however wasn't looking at the night sky. He was looking at the surfer girl next to him. The moonlight almost seemed to shining on her directly on her as though she was standing in a middle of a great spotlight. It made her eyes sparkle like crystals and her blonde hair shine like silk. Ezekiel could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster by the second.

"Zeke?"

"Huh?" Ezekiel snapped out of his trance.

"You're staring at my face," Bridgette stated. "What, is there something on my face?"

"No...Err...I'm sorry..."

Ezekiel turned to the night sky. Bridgette just chucked as she saw now beat red his face was. Now it was her turn to notice the moonlight shining down on Ezekiel. It almost seemed as magic as she started at him looking up at the night sky.

"So Ezekiel wants being homeschool like. I bet it nice to sleep in all the time."

"To be blunt, no chance in hell ay my home," he said with a chuckle, to his relief she did to."My parents have a strict P.E fot me, I have to help with the chores inside the house and on the farm." He remembered what Izzy told him. "So why did want to join the show?"

"I thought it be nice place to spend the summer. But my mother really didn't want me to go on this show," Bridgette replied, shrugging her shoulders. "She, was worry about falling for jerk."

"My parents didn't want me here either, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "Doctor's orders, I had to get some interact with other teens. My parents reluctantly agree believing I wouldn't be select. But I'm glad I was. I met great people. Like Tyler, Geoff, Katie...you."

"Thanks," She smiled, "This show has done wonders on you."

The surfer girl and the prairie boy sat quietly on the bench, him stroking her and her resting against him. She finally broke the silence, speaking quietly and calmy.

"You know sometimes when I was little I watched the stars with my daddy," Bridgette admitted to Ezekiel, leaning her head against his chest. "He was surfer like me."

Ezekiel continued to stroke her arm as she talked. When she stopped, he said. "I did the same with my Grandpa. Watching the stars. He thought me to fish, how to make a fire. Then one his heart...just stopped."

"I think my dad is always with me, because of the enthusiasm of he had. And heck, maybe he was clumsy on his feet too, I can blame genetics on that."

Ezekiel chuckled, and rubbed her back. "Bridgette...if you want to talk about it. I'd be more than welcome to."

"I'm not to sure about that," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Ezekiel, even if this didn't go as planned. Thank you so much. You're a real sweetheart."

She smiled at him and leaded her head on his shoulder. Their fingers carassed, both of them finding solace in each other's touch, Bridgette more so while Ezekiel was slightly nerve by the touch. They sat together and watched the waves, she leaned in to kiss his turning her gaze to the night sky. Ezekiel just looked up, lost in thoughts. His hand reached up to touch his check where Bridgette had kissed him. It had been the sweetest kiss he had received from anyone; it didn't matter if it was just on his cheek, he felt incredible.

Ezekiel stroked his cheek some more, and swooned aloud. "Oh Bridgette," he thought to himself. "You make me feel so happy, I only wish I could return the joy you give me."

Bridgette hummed to herself happily, rubbing her shoulder where Ezekiel held her

"I felt so secure when he held me," she thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Remaining** Campers:**** Noah, Duncan, Cody, Heather, Gwen.**** Ezekiel, Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff.**

**12th Place Trent**

**13th Place Eva **

**14th Place: Lindsay**

**15th Place: DJ**

**16th Place: Owen**

**17th Place: Beth**

**Trent (Return)**

**Duncan (Return)**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**


	15. Search and Do Not Destroy

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama.

Writers Notes; Once again not beta read. Thanks to Knifez for the reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The girls returned from a weekend of run and relaxation, just in time to join the boys in merge and the return of Duncan and Trent. Trent was out for blood against Noah, while Duncan seemed to okay with returning. During are painful game of say uncle, the campers were pushed to their limits. In the end Trent returned was just a swinging door. 11 campers remain. Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight, on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

It was still morning on the island, inside the girl's cabin, Bridgette was just finishing up telling Katie and Gwen about her night with Ezekiel. "And that's what happened." Bridgette sighed as she reminisced on the happy memory.

"Whoa. Heavy," Gwen whistled having been completely sucked into the story. "So I guess you and Zeke are together."

"Yes," Bridgette smiled, "We're together now. What about you and Noah."

"It's okay." Gwen smiled. "I mean were the type then can just read and that more then enough."

"Gagged me a river," Heather pretended to put her finger in her mouth, causing the girls to glare. "Looks girls I'll going to do laundry. I can take your if you want?"

"Ummm?" Before anyone had a change to ignore she swipe the girl's bag and went outside.

"Next elimination she gone." Gwen glared out the window, and the girl's nodded in response.

"I guess we can have alliance, with our boyfriends." Katie smiled, "Heather, Then, Izzy and Duncan, Cody and Tyler after that I'll guess anyone game."

"We should let the boys know," Bridgette smiled.

*** Confessional Katie ***

"If my plan work then I'll make it to the final six together." She cheers, "Sadie I'll will this thing."

*** Confessional Heather ***

Holding the bag of laundry with a grin, "If I don't win immunity I have a little back up plan."

*** Boy's Cabin ***

"Cool," Cody smiled, at Ezekiel after he finished his story. "Did you get lucky?"

Ezekiel was left puzzled, the guys glared, while Duncan laughed.

"Lucky," he scratched the back of his head, "She kiss my cheek." Duncan busted out laughing wiping away a tears, Cody awkwardly walked away and sat down next to Noah to return to there debate about who strong Dumbledore or Gandalf.

"You're wrong, Gandalf is way stronger. I mean he actually did stuff." Noah remaked.

"Dumbledore is better dude," Cody retorted.

"Shut it dorks!" Duncan snapped.

"You guys know how this boyfriend/girlfriend works, eh?" Ezekiel smiled, at Geoff and Tyler. The prairie boy was no longer in a wheelchair instead he was using a cane, walking with a slight limp. He wished his mom and dad had told him something about girl. Ezekiel didn't get any advice on dating. He thought this and realized that he did have a few people he could turn to for help.

"Dating... Well it all about finding what the most comfortable," Tyler smiled. "Me and Lindsay just chat, she really the sweetness innocent person I met. You know she volunteers at old folks home and this one time she won talent show and gave the money to help sick kids. You most really get to know a person. Get a real for their likes and dislikes. You know?"

"Okay."

"Look little dude I know these great places were the food is great and the price are reasonable," Geoff patted his pat. "I'll feel help you pick out some nice threads as well."

"Threads?"

"Suit." Tyler answered.

As Tyler and Geoff were giving Ezekiel dating advice.

"Okay." Ezekiel smiled, "Geoff you think I should give her this?" he walked over to his nightstand and open a drawer and Ezekiel revealed the wooded carving he made. It was a dolphin and small chain so it can be wore as necklace.

"That nice," Tyler smiled

"Thanks eh. I sell wooded carvings at my local farmer marker. Something I get special orders"

Duncan smirked, "Really how did a bookworm and farmer hook up with hot chicks. I'm impressed."

"Your approval means nothing for me." Noah rolled his eyes.

** Izzy's trailer ***

Izzy emerged from her recently won trailer with a yawn. She stretched before heading off for a morning jog. Suddenly a huge boom of a cannon went off. A cannonball flew through the air and nailed the trailer dead on, blowing the whole thing up. A toilet flew out and landed in front of Izzy, unlike most people, Izzy was smiling and cheered loudly.

Meanwhile, Chris stood at the cannon in a pirate outfit, holding a megaphone.

"Argh, mateys," Chris said in a lousy pirate accent. "Meet me at thee amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell ye about today's challenge !"

Five minutes later, the 11 campers gathered around the amphitheater and sat in the wooden bleachers. Chris and Chef, who also had a pirate hat on, stood on the stage next to something being covered with a sheet. Chef was scowling, he was dress as Smee from Peter Pan, and it extra small. The shirt barely past his chest."This is degrading!"

Izzy showed up last, holding smoking luggage. Everyone eyed Izzy a with curiously.

"Not going to ask," Noah said before taking his seat.

Bridgette holding hands with Ezekiel who was now using a cane, and they appeared to be flirtling a little too.

"ARG, silence matey!" Chris grunted in a bad pirate accent. "Well my little scallywags, have we got an adventure in store for ye. An exciting quest wth booty!"

Cody and Tyler snickered, "You said booty, eh."

Chris frowned, still doing his bad pirate accent, "quiet you land lubbers! Today all of you scalawags will be going on a good old fashion treasure hunt!"

"Treasure hut? What are we six?" Noah asked in annoyance.

All the campers sighed, all but Geoff and Cody, who was grinning. "What guys this could be fun!"

"When was anything we did here fun?!" Heather glared.

"Agree and I haven't done half the crap you guys did." Duncan folded his arms.

"Silence matey or I feed ya to the sharks."

"Look Jack Sparrow, can you speak normally before I lose my patients and hurt you!" Duncan asked in annoyance.

Chris winked and scowled, "Do not force me to make ya walk the plank ya wench!"

Katie stood up, having to be held back by Chef. "What f##k did you just call me!?"

Chef put a hand on her shoulder, "he's not worth it." Katie wanted to protect, but she slight and sat back down.

Chris continued "Now this treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys, What you're looking for isn't hidden, and isn't treasure!"

"Isn't treasure the whole point of a treasure hunt, eh?"

"Argh, shiver me timbers," Chris said as he tossed his plastic parrot aside. "Good question, me boy! You're looking for keys to a treasure chest!"

Chef removed the tarp to show a pile of treasures

"Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you of these chest will even give you invincibility!"

The campers all eyed each other competitively as Chef walked up with a bucket full of wooden slabs.

"Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket," Chris said. "Or you'll have to walk the plank!"

"If it will stop you from talking like that then sure!" Gwen scowled.

The campers gathered around on the stage and each pulled a piece of wood out simultaneously. They each looked at their piece of wood in confusion.

"These clues will tell ye where your key be stowed!"

Duncan looked at his clue depicting an angry bear above a key with a raised eyebrow. Chris leaned next to her and chuckled.

"Oh man, the bear," Chris said, no longer using his accent.

"Are you serious!?"

Chris then looked over at Heather and smiled. "Looks like you got Chef's fridge! I hear he washes it daily for fingerprints."

Meanwhile, Geoff looked at his clue depicting a key submerged in liquid with curiosity.

"That there is the septic tank for the washrooms," Chris chuckled. "That one's gotta stink!"

"WHAT?" Geoff yelled in outrage.

Tyler chuckled, "Well, sucks to be you, I have to go through a fire ring."

"Alligators?" Cody asked as he looked at his clue, showing a key below a bridge and between gators. "Is that safe?"

"Of course not. Where would be the fun in that?" Chris chuckled, and put his accent back on. "All you scallywags go find your keys and bring them back by six and open your chest to claim your loot. Fare thee well, young scallywags. Now get to it!"

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Preschoolers can do and better accent then that."

*** Forest ***

Izzy grinned as she approached a giant snake that was coiled around her key. The snake lunge towards her, but the crazy redhead began her dance of the rattlesnake calming the snake, giving her team to reach down and grabbed the key.

Elsewhere, Heather began sneaking into the Mess Hall for her own key. She approached Chef's fridge and opened it, only finding Chef himself inside wielding a hatchet. Heather slowly closed the door and backed away.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Alright I might need some help getting the key. Invincibility is very important right now, I need that KEY. Everyone is pairing up, Goth girl and bookworm, wonder twin and party boy, surfer girl and prairie obviously go after the single people, first. I need invincibility or breaking them up." Revealing a bra, and smirks.

*** Forest ***

Bridgette carefully climbed her tree that held the key at the very highest branch. After a few minutes of struggle and a few near falls, she held onto the branch and look down. To hher dismay she was a few feet up, thankfully she didn't have to go far. She slowly crawled on her belly to the key hanging from the branch. Inch by Inch she crawled until she just in front of it. She reached out and grabbed it, but soon she felt her weight start to shift and she lost his grip.

Her eyes widened in terror, "oh, s##t!"

"AAAAAAAAH" She screamed as she fell off the tall tree and soon.

"OOOMF!" Bridgette groaned as she realized she fell on someone. She gasped seeing Ezekiel underneath, his eyes spinning.

"Oh my God! Ezekiel, are you alright?!"

"Yes! But get off me eh!" He burbled out.

"Umm, sorry." Bridgette held out her hand and pulled imr up.

Ezekiel noticed Bridgette holding a key and smiled, "Nice work."

"Thank, what about your key?"

Ezekiel grimaced as he showed his clue which had a picture of a beehive on it, which caused Bridgette to grimace as well. "Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes.

He waved and was about to walk off when Bridgette called out, "Want some help?"

Bridgette looked at him, "really?"

"Well I guess I do need to make up for making you into a pillow a few seconds ago."

Cody gulped nervously as he looked over the old wooden bridge to the small pond below. His key was on a wooden pole in the middle of it being circled by two alligators below. He was wondering how he had the bad luck to get this insane key grabbing part. Looking down, he lept back back as an alligator rose up and glared at him. He was wondering what he would do when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him and looked down to see Heather and Izzy standing there.

Izzy put up her key, "Izzy's key was just around the tail of snake!" The camera pulled out to reveal that a six foot long boa constrictor was wrapped around her neck sinking its fangs into her head. Izzy seemed perfectly calm about, evening grinning.

"What the hell are you doing with that!?" Cody pointing at the snake.

Izzy waved her off, and just chuckled. "AW this little guy?! Izzy was able to calm him down with Izzy dance of the boa constrictor. Plus he actually really friendly." It lean down and lick Izzy cheek . "See he giving his new mommy some kisses. Izzy will call you Petey! Can't wait for you to met Nagini, Enaks, Silicobra!"

Heather then glanced at Cody, "What so help?"

"I got this," Cody said curtly.

"It's no problem," Heather smiled and turned to Izzy, "Izzy."

The crazy redhead grinned and jumped in the pond.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I blow my chances will alliance with prairie boy. But win I'll win Cody over."

*** Confessional Cody ***

"It was nice of Heather to help."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

Is seen with Petey still biting the top of her head, and is covered in bites and claws marks from the alligators."This game is awesome!"

*** Washroom ***

Geoff was seen swimming around in the septic tank for the key,

The camera turned to forest where Katie approached the bunny depicted her clue. The key was hanging from the innocent looking furry creature's neck. She smiled, pulled out a carrot and began walking over. When the bunny let out a ferocious lion roar, scaring Katie up the nearest tree.

Meanwhile at the docks Noah scratched his chin staring at the pole surrounded by a trio of sharks. He decide to throw in raw steak tossing as far away from the pole as possible, the fins rushed over which allowed he to quickly swim over to the pole and retrieve the key and swim back to the docks in time.

Meanwhile, Duncan stood outside a cave. Inside, a bear was sleeping with the key around his neck. He just shrugged and walked into the cave as she accidentally snapped a twig. He froze as the bear briefly lifted his head up before returning to slumber.

Duncan breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. Once he was close enough, he leaned down and carefully removed the key around the neck.

"Psh, how about you guys give me something actually challenging?" he pocketed the key and turned around to left.

Ezekiel, with a nervous Bridgette glanced around the woods, he noticed her discomfort and patted her back." You didn't have to come with eh. I know your scared of the woods."

Bridgette sighed, "No, I'm good. I'll never get over my fear if I don't face it." That was one reason yes, but another was Ezekiel himself his legs were still healing and she was scared of something happening to him alone out here.

"This is it, eh." They stared at the hive of bees and gulped with a head shake. The key was hanging from the bottom of the hive from a string and he had to get it without getting a face full of stings in the process.. He was about to hitting it with his cane, as Bridgette stopped him.

"No that like that," Bridgette eyed the beehive curiosity then snapped her fingers. "I have an idea."

The two of them sat at a safe distance far away from the bees. After a nod from his girlfriend, Ezekiel chucked a rock at the beehive, knocking it down. The bees angrily stormed around but eventually flew away, leaving a key on the ground once they left.

"It worked, eh!" Ezekiel yelled with glee as he ran over to his key. "You're so smart...I mean I always knew you're smart."

Ezekiel stammered off. Turning red as he noticed the surfer staring at him the same he was just staring at her. Now, there focus solely on each other. There hearts fluttered as they leaned towards each other slowly, there eyes twinkling like the stars at night and smiled.

Bridgette placed her hand on Ezekiel's face gently, he did the same to her. Their hearts were beating faster, both shaking in anticipation, the prairie boy more so. Their faces only continued to glow as they stared into each others eyes and smiled.

The finally out the spurt of the moment it finally happened! Bridgette and Ezekiel leaned in and touch lips. Ezekiel didn't kiss back at first, worried and unawared what to do, it was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put boths arms around her and pulled her to him. His lips soften, he was not sure if he was doing this well since he never did this before, well he didn't count Heather the was his first one with someone he cared about.. She could feel rapid beat of his heart, she wound her hands into his hair, curling them with her fingers. Her heart was hammering, it was like rushing sound of the waves hitting the shore in their ears. Neither person wanted this moment to end. The warm and tender touch of the other person's lips felt too good to want to pull away.

Finally, they pulled away from one another and opened their their eyes smiling happily, their faces now glowing with happiness.

Bridgette found herself more comfortable than she ever been since arriving on the Island, she had a few boyfriends at her school, not many pre say, and none of thom never lasted long. When they held her, it felt like an obligation on her part, a rough hug at best, but... this felt so much better, just being held.

"Hey Bridgette?" Ezekiel spoke up, after what felt like an eternity, gathering up the courage. "Would...um...do you..."

He began stammering, Bridgette looked over at him as he fumbled over his words. He took a deep breath, and looked up at her.

"Bridgette, are we dating now? I don't really know how this work, eh."

The surfer girl smiled, "Well I don't think anyone know how it really works. I think it really just depends on how comfortable you are with each other."

Ezekiel nodded, "Well, I'm very comfortable with you. I trust you... and I really like you."

She beamed at him, "Well...I like you to Ezekiel."

The praise boy shook and closed his eyes as he lean in nervously and accidentally kissed Bridgette on her nose, the surfer girl just simply giggle.

Gwen, with Noah, were near a hole with a picture of a skunk over it, signifying that Gwen's key was located inside of it as indicated by the Goth girl's clue.

"I'm supposed to get my key from a skunk hole," Gwen replied, "How the HELL am I supposed to get it without getting sprayed!?"

"Just flush them out with water," Noah said, "They can swim, you know."

Gwen pondered this and ran off. She returned with a bucket of water and poured it into the hole. The skunks were swept away, allowing her to easily retrieve her key from the hole.

"YES!" Gwen smiled and immediately ran over to Noah and pulled him into a kiss, she pulled away and Noah faint with a goofy smile.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"What can I say, she just has great personal. I used to shake my head when people talked about 'soul mates,' poor deluded individuals grasping at supernatural ideal not intended to be taking seriously but for some fairly tale for children. in the past, I have...reject such notions. Now I find such sentiments not so bad." Noah smiled, "And to those a##hole back home, I have a girlfriend!"

*** Confessional Gwen ***

Sometimes I wonder if we ever truly let anyone completely in. The desire for another person to know you, all of you, all the pieces, even the ones you're ashamed of...is huge. But too often, we sit down and sort through the pieces only picking out the pretty ones, leaving the ugly ones behind, not realizing that choosing not to share with someone else is like committing a crime against our very soul."

*** Near the Bonfire ***

A ring of fire was set up near the bonfire area. Tyler looked at his wooden clue that depicted this and shrugged. In one jump, he flew through the hoop and landed with his key in hand. He stood up and smiled.

"Tyler man your on fire!" Chris smiled.

"Thanks man."

"No you're really on fire!"

The camera zoomed out showing that his pants were on firing, the jock screamed and began to stop drop and roll, while Chris laughed.

Meanwhile, Chef could be seen dozing off in the Mess Hall kitchen. Heather sneaked in the kitchen and got behind him. Nodding to Cody and Izzy they threw a rock breaking a window in the Mess Hall. Chef ran outside, making Heather chuckled to herself.

"That was too easy."

Heather strolled over to the fridge and opened it, revealing the key inside. She swiped it and twirled it around his finger while whistling a merry tune.

"Alright ya scalawags," Chris suddenly said through the intercom still doing his accent. "Report back to thee bonfire in ten minutes. And bring yer keys." Instead of heading to the bonfire pit, Heather was seen heading to the boy's cabin. Few seconds later she left with a smirk.

The campers met around the campfire with their keys. The both of Tyler's pants were burnt off and they're all avoiding Geoff as his stronge odor caused them to nearly lose their lunch as well as avoid Izzy has she still had Petey wrapped around her, Heather was the last to arrive.

"Umm...Izzy their a snake on her head." Bridgette pointed out.

"No worries he friendly!" Izzy replied.

Chris stood next to the chests in his pirate outfit and smirked.

"Yar! It be time to claim yer treasure! Those fortunate enough to wield a key, come forth with it."

Tyler was the first to unlock a chest, revealing a bag of chips and soda pop.

"Score!" Tyler smiled.

Geoff went around trying to open chests with his key, but none of them opened.

"Hey, Chris, my key ain't opening any chests."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that some keys don't open any chests," Chris said before chucking.

"So I just swam in the septic tank for nothing!"

Geoff tossed his key at Chris as the other campers began to open their chests. Bridgette won an accordion, while Ezekiel won a bag of peanut which he gave to Bridgette as he was allergic to them. Gwen got some toaster, Noah got a leg lamp and Cody got a bottle of cologne and gave it to Geoff. Izzy had won soda pop, which she drank in one go. Duncan won record of Chef rap tape.

Heather was the last to open their chests had a gift basket of assorted goods in it, including a piece of paper with a marshmallow on it.

"Aw, sweet, the immunity pass," She said, holding the pass up victoriously.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"DAMMIT IT"

*** Boy's Cabin ***

Before the elimination ceremony the boy's head to there cabin, excluding Geoff who went off to shower. Once they enter the cabin they found a shocking sight there on Geoff's bed was bra and Bridgette's blue hoodie.

"What this!?" Cody exclaimed, picking up the bra and smiled.

"Looks like Geoff and Bridgette are fooling around." Noah said.

"No, Bridgette and Geoff wouldn't do that eh!" Ezekiel spoke up he refuse to believe.

"Don't think so man," Duncan said with rare sympathetic as he walked over to Geoff's bed and found a note. "Geoff that was fun. Same time tomorrow. We have those two losers wrapped around are fingers."

"You're lying!" Ezekiel screamed, as Noah took the note.

"Gross its written with winking smiles and hearts."

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"I refuse to believe it."

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"You think you can use my friend like that?!"

*** Camp Grounds ***

Tyler is seen running around the campsite, telling Gwen, Izzy and Heather about what happened, all were visible shocked, while Heather put on a act.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"And here I though, Geoff was decent guy." She frowned, "I just don't think Bridgette would do something like that."

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"You screwed up big time dude." Duncan glared.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The 11 campers were gathered around the bonfire, Geoff was now clean snuggling with Katie, the guys (excluding Ezekiel) were glaring at Geoff, confusing the party boy.

"Now..." Chris said as he arrived but Duncan cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the routine and you cut the crap?"

"Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Noah, Izzy, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cody, Katie... and Bridgette. Marshmallow for the lot of you!" He threw the marshmallows at the aforementioned campers leaving Geoff without one.

"What I'm out!?" Geoff looked down. Katie and Bridgette gasped.

"HA! That's what happens when you mess around!" Duncan pointed a finger in Geoff face. "Sorry, Katie, but your boy here and Bridgette are a two timing piece of s##t. They been fooling around behind your and Zeke's back!"

"WHAT!?" The aforementioned excuse teens exclaimed.

"Don't lie!" Tyler said throwing Bridgette's blue hoodie at her. "I found this lying on Geoff's bed!"

"We didn't," They yelled, they turned to there partners, "You believe me don't you?"

Katie, still dumbfounded, looked at Geoff and then Bridgette.

"Of course I believe you, eh," Ezekiel said. "There has to be logical reason why it was there?"

Katie kissed Geoff check, "I believe you."

Bridgette suddenly slapped herself, "Heather asked to do laundry. She had to plant it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Heather lied. Tyler and Duncan looked at her and hit their heads in realization that they were tricked.

"Oh s##t!" Tyler looked at his friends, his face filled with guilt it looked like he was about to cry. "God, I f##ked up. Oh God. I'm sorry."

"That messed up," Duncan snarled at Heather.

"Iike you can talk." Heather smirked.

"HEY, yes I can be kinda of a d##k at time!" Duncan retorted, "But I have my limits and wouldn't mess with people love life."

"Whatever it's called a game people." Heather smiled and return to the cabins.

Geoff relaxed a little, "It's alright." He shrugged a pulled Katie into a hug.

Bridgette folded her arms she felt hurt and betray that it her friend thought she would do something so horrible.

"Don't frat Zeke," Geoff smiling pulling the prairie boy into a hug, as well as Bridgette, Geoff fisted bumped Duncan and Tyler.

"Geoff, docks of shame is that way, bro," Chris smiled, pointing to the docks. Geoff grunted in frustration.

"This sucks!" He complained. He turned to Katie and sighed. "Guess I got to go."

He leaned down and shared a quick kiss with Katie, nothing like they're heavy make out kisses just a sweet quick kiss. She was visibly sad but also angry at Heather, she along with rest of the camper saw off Geoff. Everyone giving him a hug, and Katie giving him a kiss. As Geoff jumped on the boat of losers.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I knew it was trick. But Heather had immunity and I couldn't risk me or Gwen leaving."

*** Confessional Katie ***

Cracked her knuckles, "That girl is going to leave this Island on a boat or a body bag!"

*** Docks ***

"And so another elimination ceremony is done, and the drama is heating up! We're heading into the halfway point. What fun did surprises wait for them? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**Remaining ****Campers: Noah, Katie, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Ezekiel, Tyler, Bridgette, Duncan, Cody**

**11th Place Geoff**

**12th Place Trent**

**13th Place Eva**

**14th Place: Lindsay**

**15th Place: DJ**

**16th Place: Owen**

**17th Place: Beth**

**Trent (Return)**

**Duncan (Return)**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

* * *

**Voting results.**

**Ezekiel - Cody**

**Bridgette - Cody**

**Tyler - Geoff**

**Noah - Geoff**

**Duncan - Geoff**

**Heather - Geoff**

**Izzy - Geoff**

**Cody - Geoff**

**Geoff - Cody**

**Katie - Cody**

**Gwen - Geoff**

**Writers Notes; I wanted to do a remix on Heather kissing Trent. First thought of eliminating Ezekiel here, but really next to Geoff. Ezekiel is clearly less of a threat. **


	16. Hide and Be Sneaky

Disclaimer I don't own Total drama.

Writers Notes - Not beta. Thanks to Knifez for comments, thanks to everyone following and reading.

* * *

"Last time on **Total** Drama Island: The campers searched for treasure, and yours truly put on a pretty impressive performing as a pirate. But this was no ordinary treasure hunt. Some campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty, while Geoff put his stomach on the line doing something that would make most people hurl, Heather won immunity and thanks to her scheming was able to get Geoff voted off. With only ten campers left. Who will be next? Tune in right now on Total Drama Island."

*** Intro ***

Two days after Geoff's elimination, things were back to normal for the campers, well as normal things can get on this Island. Most of them were bored of being stuck on the island, but some always found something to do.

The early morning was a beautiful light blue. The air was clean, the water was calm. It was a perfect day to surf.

Dressed in their swimming attire, Tyler, Bridgette, Katie, and Ezekiel, were sitting on their surfboards. Despite still learning the basic but Ezekiel and Katie were still doing better then Tyler, Katie was upset but surfing took her mind off.

Gwen was cuddling up against Noah as they lead against a tree, him reading Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven. The goth gaze didn't glance at the book but just started at Noah as he read the poem, Gwen smiled but something caught her gaze, something was spying on them from a nearby tree. She let out a sigh of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked her.

"Cody," Gwen motion to the nearby tree, the tech-boy quickly ducked behind the tree.

"I tried talking to him." Noah replied.

"Yeah, I told him to cut it out as well. I thought after Beth, he would stop. Obviously not."

"Well maybe loud at him after all. Hell knows no fury as a woman scorned." Noah smiled.

"So what are you going to debate with Cody."

"Spiderman 2 vs Spiderman Homecoming, I'm going with Spiderman 2."

"That was tough, but what about Spiderverse." Gwen replied, shocking Noah a little. "What? It's was surprising great."

"So what, you what to join are debates?" Making Noah laugh.

"Sorry, but not interesting in fighting over Star Wars or Star Trek."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Yes I have been a little distanced by Gwen lately. But it's not like I'm going to be all warm like a chocolate chip cookie and suddenly want to do nice things for people."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Whay can I say, Noah not pretending to be someone he's not. He's has the don't take s""t personality. Plus he doesn't make me feel weird, or tries to chance me. We hate parties, like being alone."

*** Cabins ***

Heather and Izzy were sitting on the stairs to the girl's cabin. Izzy was chowing down on a bag of chips that she won from the previously challenge, Heather was in her pajamas holding a pile of ripped up clothes.

"Final 10!" Izzy comment, talking with her mouth open. "Ooo, Bar BQ! Izzy favorite!"

"I cannot believe Katie shredded my clothes!" Heather snarled, holding up her ripped shirt. "She so the next one to go!"

"Well you did get her boyfriend voted off," Izzy pointed out, "You go off easy. Ooo like this one time a girl took way Izzy boyfriend. Izzy got even by cutting her brakes!"

"Shut up!" Heather threw, she grabbed Izzy chip bag and threw it, making Izzy's gasp, as she entered the cabin, Izzy attention was draw to talking nearby.

"And so that when I wanted to join water gymnastics."

"Cool. Maybe you could join the Olympic one day, eh." Ezekiel suggested.

"I don't know about that. I'm a little clumsy," Bridgette smiled.

"But even if that happens, you always keep your head up high."

"Thanks."

The couple shared a kiss before Bridgette walked towards the cabin, Izzy smiling.

"Hi Bridgette!"

"Oh, hi Izzy, Ezekiel and I went for an early morning walk around the lake."

"Izzy what's all the details!" She chreeped, getting right into her face. "Did you guys make out?"

"What!" Bridgette stammered. "No, we just talk. We were discussing what we like to do, our lives at home, and why we joined the show; stuff like that."

"Poopie! Izzy was writing a list on if couples made it to two base yet!?" Izzy threw the list at her.

_Gwen and Noah; No_

_Lindsay and Tyler; Definitely._

_Geoff and Katie; Yes._

_Owen and Izzy; Not yet ;)_

_Bridgette and Ezekiel; No_

Bridgette just stared at the listed creeped out.

*** Confession Bridgette ***

"Izzy sure is a strange one."

*** Mess Hall ***

Breakfast at Camp Wawanakwa brought many things: vomit, diarrhea, food poison, fear of death, loathing, resentment, well okay that was ever meal.

Today, though, there was something else: tension. Though the ten campers had never spoke of it, it was in the air that now this was free for all brawl. Most were uncomfortable with this.

Ten campers, just inches away from victory. The game was soon drawing near the end and the remaining campers made there way to the mess hall for breakfast. All were smiling and thrilled to have made it this far. The only exception was Katie, who was wearing Geoff's hat seemed to deep in thought and depressed respectively. Few friends walked beside her as her eyes never left the ground. A sighed escaped her lips.

Bridgette was gently rubbing Katie's back. It had been a rough night for her and it showed. A black ring had formed under both here eyes from crying the night before. Her hair was a complete mess. Not to mention the slight loss of color in her face. She was just as depressed. Normally, she could force herself to eat Chef's horrible food, but ever since Geoff had been voted off two nights ago, she couldn't bring herself to taste buds suffer like her heart was. Her friends were growing concerned of her lack of eating. She was looking worse then when Sadie was eliminated.

"Come on Katie," Bridgette comforted. "It'll be okay. Geoff would want you to stay strong." Katie just sighed at the mention of his name and continued to stir her burnt oatmeal.

"True, eh. Sadie and Geoff are rooting for you."

"Before Geoff it was just Sadie and me. We didn't have much friends. Few guys pretend to like Sadie to get to me," The BFF replied. "I suppose I look like a big mope for carrying on like this?"

"It my fault I should have know Geoff wouldn't do something like that," Tyler said full of guilt and shame, like Katie he wasn't eating that much. "I was just mad because I thought Geoff was hurting Ezekiel and Katie. If I just stop and think for a minute maybe. I would have figured it out. I was stupid, Geoff and Bridgette wouldn't do that."

"Don't say this isn't your fault," Katie replied, finally glancing up to him, glaring at Heather.

"Girl, you got to put Geoff out of your head." Gwen said blunty, as they sat dinner along with Noah. Since merge the campers were no longer restricted to the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers."You have to force on winning this thing!"

"You came to far to give up now," Bridgette said.

"Or at least look on the bright side," Noah replied jerking a thumb to the another table where Heather was with Izzy. "She'll be going home tonight."

"You're right." Katie smiled for the first time in two days.

Bridgette rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Good to see you smiling again." She smiled looked at her friends, all whom she loved as much as she loved her friends at home. Tyler had been her funny friend, Katie was her cheery friend, Gwen was her doesn't take carp friend and Ezekiel was her cheery boyfriend.

Heather had most reason to be nervous. She only had Izzy left as ally, and her former teammate would voted her off giving the chance; even though she kept trying to brush it off, it made her stomach dive whenever she thought of it. She would need to win immunity or gain allies form the Bass.

Noah and Gwen both equally hated this island, the challenges, Chris, the food, every bit of this place. She hated having to practically get in a cat fight with Heather every mornings for the washrooms. He practically was on guard from Izzy, who caused him nothing but pain. They only comfort were the themselves the only sane people here, and occasionally kindhearted Bridgette and Tyler weren't too bad, but they were loners by nature, and they felt most comfortable with just themselves. They wish they could have time alone, Cody who nudge himself between the two.

"Hmm. Breakfast." Cody smiled.

"Dude, seriously." Noah sighed.

"What?" Cody asked as he drank his juice.

"Scramble eggs and sausages!" Izzy dove face first into her food sending pieces everything, getting in Heather's hair.

Bridgette glances down at her oatmeal after witnessing Izzy's disgustingly eating the wieners without utensils.

Ezekiel noticed this after drinking his apple juice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bridgette replied, after biting into an orange. "I just don't want to see Izzy slobbering on the sausages." She stops for a second before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ezekiel raised a brow.

"If you think about it, you'll understand." Bridgette smiled, wryly. Ezekiel just shrugged not getting the double meaning, until Tyler whispered into her eats making him go wide eyed.

"Now come Tyler," Bridgette smiled, "Ezekiel clueless is part of his adorableness."

The camera cut to Duncan, who was sitting alone. He notice what was going on.

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"I don't like this. Everyone is grouped up. I'm probably next after Heather."

*** Mess Hall ***

After breakfast, Chris had gather the final 10 on the docks to inform them of their next challenge.

"Today's challenge is a good old fashion game of hide and seek," Chris explained.

"Hide and seek?" Noah cut him off, rolling his eyes. "What are we preschoolers?"

"You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef comes looking for you."

Chef stood at the end of the docks, wearing his military outfit, wielding a large water and a smirk on his face.

"With his military background and advanced degree in bouty hunting, he's uniquely qualified in making this challenge excruciating and hard." Chris continued. The lifeguard chair is home, when Chef finds you, he will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base."

Izzy crossed her arms and blow a raspberry "Please if Izzy can hide from the RCMP, CSIS, FBI, CIA, KGB, MI6. Izzy can totally handled bald mid-age emotionally withdrawn cook."

"Who are you calling a cook?!" Chef pumped his water gun and pointed it at Izzy's head.

"Ooooh, you're going to splashs us with a bit of water," Duncan smirked, "Oooooh, I'm so scared."

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?"

Chef grinned and pumped the water gun multiply times. He turned and pointed at Chris, blasting the host with a huge blast of water. The blast was so powerful that it pushed Chris many yards away.

"Not on me, dude." Chris yelled.

*** Confessional Chef ***

"Pretty boy, cut my pay check."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Great, another challenge with Chef in charge. Lovely I still have swores from last time."

*** Docks ***

"So how exactly do we win?" Katie asked.

"You have three options," Chris replied as he made his way back to the docks. "One don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base that being the lifeguard chair, before Chef blasts you. Three, once you've been caught help Chef find other camper. Do any of those, and you invincibility. All clear?"

"So basically everyone can win immunity." Noah questioned, "I mean if everyone rat each other out then everyone can get immunity."

The campers nodded in approval.

"You get ten minutes to hide, GO!"

Everyone took off, scattering into multiple directions.

*** Near the cabins ***

Heather and Izzy were sticking close to each other before splitting off their own. "Ok, so it should be our goal for each of to try and win immunity," Heather explained as they cautiously looked around for Chef."However, if you spot someone else, you tell me about it so I can get invincibility for finding them."

"But Izzy could use immunity just as much."

"Getting me immunity should be the priority because no one is gunning for you, but everyone is gunning for me because of the Geoff thing," Heather replied. "We can't risk that understand?" Izzy nodded is responsed, no seeing that Katie was hiding behind a tree.

*** Confessional Katie ***

"I don't care about immunity, I have to make sure Heather doesn't earn it."

*** Woods ***

Gwen had constructed a grass disguise to wear so that it would appear as if she was just a bumpy patch of grass. She silently lied down on the ground, punching away a squirrel away as it got close.

In another part of the woods, Cody stumbled upon a cave to hide, and was suddenly drapped into the cave by Duncan, the punk motioning for him to be quiet.

"Wow great hiding spot." Cody smiled, looking around the cave and saw the rest of the guys.

"Look! Guys were in trouble." Duncan spoke up. "Those girls will pick us off one by one. We have to do something or we're in trouble."

Noah scoffed.

"Have something to say?" Duncan glared.

"You really think Gwen or Katie will help Heather after everything she did." Noah pointed out.

"Have you ever see a chick flick, those girl will stick together."

"I agree with Duncan, girl's are THOT." Cody glared at Noah.

"Really," Noah rolled his eyes, "Gwen wouldn't date you, get over it."

"You stole her, from me!" Cody roared.

"What's a THOT?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's..." Tyler covered Ezekiel's ears before Duncan explained it.

"Looks," Noah sighed, and turned to Duncan. "Even if your right about the girls. They obviously target you or Cody first. I mean Zeke and I are the most safe. But I agree and work with until Heather, Izzy and Katie are gone. Then we cut ties."

"Agree, eh. I don't want to vote Bridgette, eh." Ezekiel added, as Cody was also giving Ezekiel dirty looks as well.

"Okay, whatever." Duncan sighed, and pointed outside. "Now get lost."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I was here first." Duncan smiled.

The camera cuts to inside the boat house where Tyler was hiding inside. He looked confident, but his sweaty demeanor sort of gave him away. "Uh, no problem, I got this."He squeaked, hearing a growl, he looked around the boat house, seeings honks shark he walked backwards and bounded into someone, turning around he saw nothing until the light was turn on and there was Chef grinning at him. Tyler screamed in absolute terror trying to make a run for it, only to get his foot strunk in a bucket, landing on a rake with his other foot hitting him in the face. He fall backwards only to drop in hole which was used for Ice fishing. He slashed around until Chef pulled him out.

"Th...Th...Thank-y...y...you!" Tyler replied trying to catch his breathe.

"No problem," Chef grinned and hit him with a blast of water.

The camera switched to show the docks, where Cody was now in his bathing shorts. He took a hallowed out twig to breathe with and lowered himself into the water.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was hiding behind a large rock near the bonfire ceremony, patiently awaiting the end of the challenge. Suddenly, a family of skunks began approaching her.

"Stay back, little guys," Bridgette whispered.

The skunks kept inching closer and closer to her, causing her to slowly walk back. The creatures suddenly lunged at Bridgette spraying her, making her scream and begin to run away. She didn't run far before suddenly running into Chef.

"H-hey, Chef," Bridgette nervously replied. Chef did nothing but grin, beginning to pump his water gun. She tried to run into the forest, but didn't get far before getting doused by Chef.

Katie approached the Mess Hall with a large grin on her face. She looked around the main hall . Heather was silently hiding under the table, unaware of the BFFFL. Smirking, Katie left the mess and saw Chef around the cabins and approached him. Tapping him on the shoulder.

"Sup?"

Chef stared in shock before doused her with water.

"Aw shoot, ya got me," Katie said, pretending to sound irrated. "Hey, so I get immunity if I find you someone else, right?"

Chef nodded.

"Well, Heather's in the Mess Hall. Follow me." Katie led Chef and ran for the Mess Hall, leading him to Heather. Katie smiled as she heard Heather scream, and grin when she exited the mess hall wet to toe.

"Hey, so, Izzy hiding in the cabins." Heather snarled. "I want my immunity!"

"Ya gotta take me to her first, maggots," Chef replied with a glare.

"Of course," Heather said. "Follow me." Heather led Chef to the cabins. However, Izzy, was nowhere to be found.

"Is this it!?" Chef asked.

"I told her hide here," Heather stammered, until she heard a squeeze coming from the ceiling. There above was Izzy. "Whoops," Izzy giggled down and awkwardly smiled back before landing on them, knocking to the floor before running off, making a break for the lifeguard chair.

"Come back here, maggot!" Chef trailed Izzy, with the others following close behind. Izzy was running as fast as he could to reach the docks. She was was able to make it without getting soaked, but just as she was about to reach the chair, a blasted of water slashed into caused her to falling into the water. As she cursed under her breath, she noticed Cody hiding nearby. He made a quiet motion, asking Izzy to not reveal his location.

"Alright maggot you earned immunity!" Chef barked at Heather, Izzy climbed out of the water and snarled at Heather.

"You just made Izzy's list!" She groaned, pointing a finger at Heather before sliding the finger across her neck. She then tapped Chef on the shoulder and pointed to the hallowed leak.

Chef raised an eyebrow before he poked his head under. Cody had a look of horror when he saw Chef smirking at him. Chef grabbed him and hoisted him up to the surface.

"Very good hiding spot, maggot," Chef said. "But not good enough! Immunity to Izzy!" Izzy was snarling at Heather.

*** Confessional Izzy ***

Is seen snarling grits her teeth and shaking her fists," That Benedict Arnold! That Brutus! That Judas! Izzy is coming for you!"

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Damn it! Now I lost Izzy. But I'm safe tonight."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Ezekiel was sneaking around, looking for a place to hide, when he thought about hiding under the cabins . He crawled under the roof and laid down flat on his stomach when he suddenly found Petey (Izzy's snake) scaring him out of his hiding spot.

He dusted himself, before he heard someone else clear their throat. He looked over to see Chef peeking down at him. He waved and then began pumping his gun.

"Another more bite the dust!" Chef said with a chuckle. Ezekiel reluctantly joined him, soaking wet. The group continued walking through the forest, with Chef looking around and pointing his gun. Suddenly, Chef stepped on a bump of grass that yelped in response.

"Ow," Gwen yelled, jumping up from her hiding spot. Her eyes then went wide and she looked back and saw Chef's water gun in her face.

"Dame it," Gwen grumbled as she picked herself up. "Really thought I had a good spot."

Chef was sniffing the ground, acting like a dog, he picked up something and smiled as he entered the cave.

"Alright, alright,you got me." Duncan groaned.

"I guess that's everyone," Chef commented, looking over the campers.

"What about Noah?" Gwen asked.

"Noah!" Chef's eyes went wide. He took off in a run, making it hard for the others to keep up with him. He made a beeline for the docks, hoping he wasn't going to be too late. Once he finally made it there, Noah was reading his book sitting on the lifeguard stand.

"How in the hell?" Heather said.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"When you're often target by your brothers bullying. You learn to hide real well. Chris didn't say we had to wait for Chef. So I just hide under a canoe and waited."

*** Docks ***

Chef, impressed, nodded at Noah in approval. "Great job soldier." Noah just rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well, quite the eventful challenge," Chris commented as everyone gathered around. "Immunity was won by Noah, Heather, Izzy and Katie. There safe tonight. The others we'll have to wait and see."

The camera cut to the docks.

"So we agree to vote Bridgette." Duncan smiled at the guys.

"No we can vote Bridgette!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Dude she great at sport, plus everyone likes her."

"No I won't vote her!" Ezekiel replied.

"She doesn't like you!" Cody snarled, "girl's like that don't like guys like us!"

Ezekiel ignored him, and turned to Duncan, "Pick someone else."

Duncan sighed knowing Ezekiel won't bulge, "Look, Gwen and Bridgette are all we can vote, so you have no choice."

The camera cut to the female cabin, Bridgette was sitting outside.

"Sorry, Bridgette," Katie said.

"I get it."

"So girls..." Heather smiled, everyone glared at her. "What you can't vote me, so we might as well vote together."

Gwen, groaned, "So who then."

"Ether Cody or Duncan, obviously you're not voting those losers you dating."

As the girl were arguing, Ezekiel came over and sat next to Bridgette.

"It's alright Ezekiel. I know I smell bad, it's not coming out."

"I don't mind, eh. Growing up on a farm, I can't tell the difference between a good smell from a bad smell, but I like the way you smell... because I like you."

"You're sweet."

*** Bonfire ***

Chris cleared his throat, "OK, dudes and dudettes, we have nine marshmallows here and 10 of you. Whoever doesn't get one will be the next loser. So let's get this underway...first to the immunity Izzy, Katie, Noah and Heather!" Glares were exchange by various different campers. Others seemed to be looking around nervously.

"Tyler!" With a whoop of joy, he jumped up and plucked the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Ezekiel." He smiled with relief.

"Gwen." She smile and walked over to friends.

Chris looked dramatically at the three remaining campers without marshmallow.

Bridgette was pulling her hair.

Cody was sweating.

Duncan glared.

"The person going home is?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cody!"

Cody sighed and looked down and his feet, Bridgette smiled as she got her marshmallow, Duncan sighed the Bridgette wasn't eliminated but he was safe so he didn't care.

"Sorry Cody," Gwen sighed.

"It's alright," Cody sighed, putting on a smile, "I get to see Beth again." He turned to Noah, "Sorry I was jealous. I was upset. It was wrong and I should be happy for you. No, I am happy for you, the both of you."

"How about after this, we double date together." Gwen suggested.

"I'll like that." Cody gave them a hug, before leaving for the boat.

* * *

**Remaining Campers: Noah, Katie, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Ezekiel, Tyler, Bridgette, Duncan.**

**10th Place Cody**

**11th Place Geoff**

**12th Place Trent**

**13th Place Eva**

**14th Place: Lindsay**

**15th Place: DJ**

**16th Place: Owen**

**17th Place: Beth**

**Trent (Return)**

**Duncan (Return)**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

* * *

**Voting results.**

**Heather - Cody**

**Ezekiel - Cody**

**Duncan - Bridgette**

**Izzy - Cody**

**Bridgette - Cody**

**Katie - Cody**

**Tyler - Duncan**

**Gwen - Duncan**

**Noah - Cody**


	17. That's Off the Chain!

I don't own TDI

Writers Notes; Not Beta, thanks to the two Guest reviews.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The final ten competed in an intense hide and seek challenge where they were hunt by Chef. Katie was out for blood against Heather, only for the plan to be salvaged by Heather turning on Izzy. Duncan form an alliance with the guys, who weren't budging on voting their girlfriends. But in the end Cody was eliminated.

*** Intro ***

Many of the final 9 campers were gathered outside the cabins. Everyone seem to be in a good mode, the guys Duncan, Ezekiel and Tyler were playing volleyball against Gwen, Bridgette and Katie. Noah was reading a book, Everyone seem to be having a great time, everyone except Heather, who looked around at the others with a snarl.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"You think I should be worried? HA! Yes, things made not look great now. But I have a plan to gain an ally."

*** Cabins ***

Heather smiled seeing Izzy, lying against the cabin, her arms folded, glaring back at her.

"What, you still mad, freak?" Heather chuckled and entered the cabin, Izzy smiled as a blood curling scream could be heard.

Inside the cabin on Heather's bed was Petey, (Izzy's pet snake). Her bed and blankets were torn to pieces.

Heather was visibly pale as Petey advanced towards her, "Bite me and your dead!" She squeaked, and saw Izzy in the doorframe and lowered her finger and Petey slitter away and played with Fuzzy Ears (Bridgette"s rabbit) .

Noah, Gwen and Katie had watched the interaction between Izzy and Heather, "Ah yes, good old fashion payback."

Gwen smiled. "It seemed only fair after everything she caused."

"Just remind me to never cross Izzy." Katie spoke with slight fear.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"The past few days have been great. Izzy has been keeping Heather busy."

*** Confessional Heather ***

Is seen shaking, her voice higher then normal, "Okay psycho needs to go!"

*** Confessional Izzy ***

"Never mess with Izzy!"

*** Camp Grounds ***

It was still morning on the Island, Ezekiel and Bridgette were cuddling under a tree near the beach.

"Man, can you believe I made it this far?" Ezekiel asked as he held Bridgette. "I mean the final 9, eh! I didn't think I who make it this far?"

"Why won't you think that?" Bridgette replied, smiling, pleasurely at him.

Ezekiel blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, I don't know eh. I was...am still confused about how the real world works, I know it can be embarrassing at times."

"Maybe to others," Bridgette she stroke some of her hair away from his forehead peaked his cheek, he tilted his head with a big grin. "I find you cute, I'm adorable oddball."

Make Ezekiel turned a shade of pink, and chuckled, "Plus...I'm not the strongest or brightest, eh." Bridgette shush him by placing a finger to his lips.

"What have I told you about talking like that?"

"Sorry eh."

"Umm, Bridgette?"

She lifted her head to him, "Yes Zeke."

Ezekiel felt a heavy lump in his throat, "When this show is over will be still together?"

Bridgette tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, won't you have to return to your town and me to my house? Can we still be you know, together?" He sounded generally sad and confused.

With a frown she got off his lap and sat down next to him. "Well, I guess we have to work on a long-distance relationship. You know what the Internet is?"

"Of course I do, eh."

"Then we can e-mail each other and I promise I will write to you everyday," Bridgette smiled and put a hand comforting on the prairie boy's shoulder.

*** Confessional Ezekiel ***

"Don't get me wrong Tyler is a great friend, but sometimes he isn't always around. It nice having someone like Bridgette to talk to. She is nice, understanding and patient with my inexpensive with the outside world."

*** Camp Grounds ***

"Attention campers," Chris suddenly yelled over the intercom. "It's challenge time! Report to the arts and crafts center is there you'll find today's totally off the rails challenge!"

"Arts and Crafts?" Noah raised an eyebrow "Sounds much less suicial than usual."

"It's still Chris." Gwen sighed.

"True."

*** Arts and Crafts center ***

"Today's eliminatiom will not involve a vote off!"

"WHAT!?" Izzy yelled, making Chris chuckle. He had gathered the nine campers outside a small wooden building.

"You heard me," Chris replied. "All will be revealed in due time. Now then, welcome to the arts and crafts center!"

"More like the arts and crap center," Duncan mused.

"Yeah, it used to an outhouse," Chris replied. "Now it's used by Chef to park his road hog."

Chris kicked the door down, revealing a sparkling red motorcycle inside. Duncan, Ezekiel and Tyler looked impressed at the vehicle, making comments about how great it looked.

"Rash!" Ezekiel smiled.

"The word is rad," Tyler corrected.

"Sorry!"

"This brings us to your challenge," Chris continued, "Building your own wheels?"

We're...building motorcycles? " Katie asked.

"That sounds complicated," Bridgette said.

"Not motorcycles, " Chris replied, "Bikes! You'll find all the parts you need in our bike deport." Chris motioned to beside the building where a large pile of bikes parks were stacked.

"So how does the eliminate work?" Gwen commented grinning at Heather.

"In due time," Chris repeated, "For now, just forus on constructing the best bike you can."

Chris put on a helmet and hopped on to his ATV. He drove past the campers and pulled out a mold covered book.

"Oh, you since I'm feeling nice, I'll even throw in this bike manaul!"

Chris tossed the book at Katie, who yelped and immediately dropped it.

"It's full of mold," Katie yelled.

"Nothing is worse than a mistreated book," Noah added, looking over the bike manaul in disgust.

Heather shivered after looking at the book, then glared at the others. "I get first dibs!" Running towards the shed, and suddenly dragged Duncan with her.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"This is a challenge I can really get behind. I'll been driving and making bikes since I was eight. This challenge is gonna to be a clinch!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I'm a surfer a heart. But bikes? Not so much."

*** Confessional Heather ***

"I need to win this. I came to far to be eliminated!"

*** Arts and Crafts Center ***

Heather was still pulling on Duncan's arms.

"Hey, hey, what the hell?" Duncan shoved her back.

Heather glared, before smirking and folded her arms. "I'm looking for alliance you in?"

Duncan paused before immediately busted out laughing."Whoa," he wiped away a tear. "Really work with you. Tell me why I should?"

"Because," Heather smiled, "Once I'm gone who would they go far." She motioned to groups, Tyler, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Katie were laughing. Noah and Gwen were smiling with each other. Duncan returned his gaze to Heather, "Think they have your back?"

Duncan raised his eyebrow, and sighed.

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"I hate it when chick make a point."

*** Arts and Crafts Center ***

"Fine you have deal." Duncan sighed deeply, and Heather smirked as the camera switch to other groups.

"Ugh. This is like shop class," Noah muttered, digging through the pile of broken bike pieces and grimace at each one. "Except without a doctors noted to get me out of it."

"How do get out of shop class." Gwen asked.

"Allergy to saw dust."

"Izzy is also not allow to go to shop class, because Izzy accidentally cut off one of Izzy's cheating boyfriend's finger." Izzy smiled, as she poked her head out of piece scaring Noah.

"AHHH, Izzy!?" Noah groaned.

As where Ezekiel, Bridgette, Katie and Tyler rummaged through the pile bike. she raised an eyebrow, "You know anything about this kind of thing, Ezekiel."

"Well, my dad taught me aboot mechanics and stuff," he said, shrugging, "Building a bike can't be too much harder then fixing a trackor eh."

"Well, I always been surfer girl at heart," Bridgette suddenly leaned over Ezekiel and wrapped her arms around his chest ; he frozen instantly, while face turning red. Katie and Tyler just watched shaking there head,"But you'll help me, won't you?"

"I...sure...eh."

Bridgette smiled; Ezekiel practically swooned. They gathered their parts and went into the forest to work.

"Ugh, most of this crap looks older than Chef," Noah grumbled tossing a wheel down angrily.

"I don't suppose you know anything about this?" Gwen asked Noah, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, honey, not my forte."

"Oh, nothing is ever your forte." Noah smiled.

"Well, do you have some sort of special talent for this soft of thing?"

"I'm sure I can figure something out." Gwen groan.

"Guys need help?" Izzy smiled and show off that she was already finished her bike. It was a Penny farthing, those old fashion bikes with big front wheel

"How did you?" Gwen asked, pointed at the bike with her jaw wide open.

"I stopped question how, what or why when regarding Izzy." Noah shrugged.

Ezekiel and Bridgette, worked together, well, mostly Ezekiel working as Bridgette bent over to try to help him screw something in, and a moment later was tending the black eye he got when she accidentally elbow in the face. Nearby was Tyler who had pipes and wheels tangled around his ankles. Heather was just standing there, filing her nails leading against a tree, as Duncan was building there bikes. Nearby Noah was flipping through a manuel furiously, muttering to himself while Gwen laid out the pieces for their two bikes on the ground.

"Judging time!" Chris smiled at everyone as they lined up and stood behind their bikes.

Chris looked at Noah's bike first. It was built exactly how the instruction manaul instructed. It was very tightly put together.

"Very by the books," Chris said. "Nicely done."

"Your approval means nothing to me." Noah replied.

The next bike was Gwen's and Chris smiled when he saw bat wings and horns attached to her bike. The front wheel was even attached by what appeared to be a large bone. "Now this is a bike with character! Spooky, yet practical. Well done, Gwen."

"Ezekiel?" Chris looked puzzled, his bike had thrown on ton a of extra attachments randomly.

"I was trying to pimp out my ride, eh," Ezekiel explained brightly, while Bridgette giggled and blushed beside him.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Okay...Okay...," Bridgette blushed and giggled, "I really need to stop teaching him. New words. Or at least explained what they mean better."

*** Arts and Crafts center ***

Bridgette's own bike was more modest and made entirely of wood, "Biodegradable." She explained.

Izzy's bike was a Penny farthing, those old fashion bikes with big front wheel.

The next bike inspected was Heather's. Chris appeared to be a bit disappointed when he saw that her bike was hastily put together and had no piazza to it. "That's it?" Chris asked, to which Heather nodded.

*** Confessional Heather ***

"Do I look like I can build a bike?"

*** Arts and crafts center ***

The next bike was Tyler, It was smaller than most of the others and had no real decorations to it, it was surprisingly well built.

"Not too shabby," Chris commented.

Chris looked at Katie's bike next. It was smaller then most of the others, with a picture of Geoff on the front. Duncan's bike was last. It had a skull on the front and a speaker on the back.

"Wicked ride you got here, dude," Chris said, impressed.

"You know it!" Duncan smirk, tapping the bike. "This baby is built for speed!"

"Yeah, and about that," Chris smiled, "You won't be riding your own bikes, you'll be switching bikes." Everyone looked around nervously.

"Ok," Chris started, pulling out an orange bike helmet. "Here's how it works. Each of you picks a name out of helmet to decide on which bike you're riding. If your bike crosses the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility!" Everyone reached into the helmet and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I have Tyler, this makes no sense," Noah grimaced. "If crossing the finishing gives someone else a chance at immunity then what's the point?"

"I have you," Gwen smiled, making Noah nervously laugh.

"I have Gwen," Heather turned and smirked and the Goth, whom glared back.

"Heather," Duncan shrugged.

"I have Duncan," Ezekiel replied.

"Izzy has Katie," Izzy smiled.

"I have Ezekiel." Katie added.

"Izzy," Bridgette, glazing at Izzy bike, questioning herself how on Earth you get on it.

"And I have Bridgette." Tyler replied.

The campers all got on the respectively bikes and got in position behind the starting line. Some glared, while others appeared to be nervous about the bikes they were on, Bridgette especially having troubling and feeling uncomfortable with Izzy bike.

"Ok, racers on your mark," Chris held up his hand. "Get set... paramedics on standby... GO!" Chris lowerd his hand and the campers took off.

Duncan took an early lead, with Izzy, Gwen and Katie close behind. Bridgette and Tyler wobbled at the rear of the pack and crashed. Noah and Heather barely putting in any effort in padding.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Did anyone listen to Chris. This races means nothing. If I cross the line then that's Tyler a chance at immunity. As if I'm given anyone else the chances."

*** Confessional Heather ***

Heather smiling, "Good Duncan will probably win this race, given me a chance at immunity in the next round. I'm make sure I not cross the line in this race so Goth girl doesn't win. It doesn't really matter who they vote off just as long as I have immunity."

*** Confessional Gwen

"Figures that she would throw the challenge to screw me out of immunity. She's lucky I wasn't riding her bike or else I would have done it to his too."

*** Bike Race ***

Ezekiel still sat at the starting line, unable to move Duncan's bike. "There's no pedals," Ezekiel commented. "How do I start this?" He looked over the bike and finally decided to inspect the skull. He pulled on it, making the bike finally start up. Suddenly, he was jolted forward and took off in a flash. Before long he had already passed Heather and Noah and they accidentally crashed into each other, wrecking their bikes. Ezekiel shot past Izzy and Duncan, crossing the finish line. Chef held up a tiny flag as he crossed, followed by Izzy, Katie and Duncan, but the prairie boy didn't know how to stop and continuing going.

"WHOA, that's fast," Izzy smiled.

"Thanks," Duncan smirk.

"Should we do something about that?" Chef asked.

Nah," Chris smiled, at the three campers that crossed the finished line, "So looks like Duncan will be competing in the final race against Heather, Katie, and..."

"AGHHH!" Ezekiel screamed as he was approaching the finished line again. "How do I stop this thing eh?"

"Slam the hood ornament!" Duncan yelled out.

Ezekiel did as he was told and hit the skull, bringing the bike to a sudden halt and shooting him from the seat. He landed violently in the sand, making him groan in pain.

"ZEKE!" Tyler and Bridgette ran over to him.

Bridgette grabbed his shoulders steadying his, "Are you okay?"

"No I don't what to milk the cow."

"Oh...Zeke," she said, snapping out of her daze and grabbed his shoulders, pulled his face onto hers; when she pulled back a second later, he stood frozen, mouth moving but without any actual words coming out.

"Now that Zeke has decided to join us, we can get on with the final part of the challenge," Chris grinned. "The TDI Motocross! Duncan, Heather, Katie and Ezekiel will be competing."

Those who qualified all cheered. While the rest hung their heads in defeat and sat down to watch the race. Meanwhile, the qualified campers mounted their bikes and got into position at the starting line.

"Campers, welcome to the Motocross Challenge!" Chris rode up to them with a grin. "Using your own bikes, you'll race the course avoided deadly pitfall. There's landmines, oil slicks, and pool with piranhas!"

The camera began to moving to show off each obstacle.

"Oh, and now about tonight elimination!" Chris and Chef began to chuckle, "Whoever crossing the finishing line last in eliminated!"

This received round of gasps from everyone. "Hey, how the hell is that fair?" Heather yelled. "Thanks for the immunity Heather!" Gwen smiling, angry Heather more.

"QUIET! MAGGOTS"! Chef yelling was enough to silence everyone, Chris smiled.

"Now everyone get set... GO!"

The four dashed off towards the bumpy hillside as fast as they could go. Explosions rang out as they tried their hardest to avoid the hidden mines. Duncan hit a particularly powerful one, sending him flying into the air. He actually grinned wildly and let out a cheer. He had soared through the air over the last few hills and cleared the entire hillside, clearly the entire track. Coming in first.

"Whoa that was amazing wipe-out!" Chris smiled.

Heather groaned, "Oh you've having to be kidding me!" She peddled her hardest up the hill up the second last hill and stopped for a brief moment about to go down the when she felt a push from behind that got her off her bike and onto a mine.

The explosion sent her a dozen feet in the air and landed on the sand nearby.

She glared seeing Katie's bike past her, smiling and giving her a wave.

*** Confessional Katie ***

"That was for Geoff."

*** Bike race **

Meanwhile on the track Katie was entering the slick oil path sliding and trying his best to weave through it. She tried to zigzag pattern but soon her wheels started to slip and soon lost control, but was able to regain control.

Going along the path Katie had cleared, Ezekiel went through the clear path, trying to gather as much speed as he could for the ramp over the piranha pit.

From the cliff side the campers looked on anxiously.

Katie saw Ezekiel going the same, rapidly catching up to him, his face sweating more due to the strain of the pedals.

The two screamed in a mix of terror and excitement as a few of the piranhas jumped out of the water snarling and biting. The two kicked those who came to close and landed on the ground roughly.

Everyone else narrowed their eyes as they got closer as Chris smirked. "Katie! You are the second to to cross the line! Congrats!" Chris cheered as Katie, crossed the line, just a second before Ezekiel.

The goth girl and Katie immediately ran over, grinning jumping up in joy and pointed at Heather, "YES...YES...YES...YES...YOU FINALLY GONE!"

There was another silence. Heather's smile faded and she smile slowly began to realize what had happened. The others were barely able to plug their ears in time before she let out a deafening screech.

"Are you F##king KIDDING me? After all of the s#!t I've been through, I'm ELIMINATED?"

"No SHUT UP! You had this coming for awhile! All you cared was yourself! You lied to people about Cody, making me believe he got Trent voted off."

"You made Geoff and Bridgette out to be cheaters!" Katie added.

"Now just wait a minutes," Heather replied

"NO, just Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you try to justify your crap!" Heather seem to be a bit intimated, Gwen clenched her fists. "You... you... you're a lying two-faced, you're a..."

A long censor had to be used as Gwen gave her final insult to Heather. Everyone, Chef included, was absolutely shocked while the censor.

Chris suddenly step in between them and smiled, "Hold on there a minute. I think there been a little mis-communication."

The campers stard in bafflement as Katie frowned, clearly confused. "What? You said the last person to cross the line gets the boot. That bitch came in last so eliminated!"

Chris, with a sudden gleeful smile, chuckled, "Yes last person to CROSS the line," His smiled turned into a big grin, "Heather didn't technical cross the line, and the last person to actually cross the line, and the last person to cross the line was...Ezekiel!"

Silence met the declaration along with few specific reactions.

Gwen eyes widened and gave a small gasp.

Heather smiled.

Tyler blinked and looked down in sadness.

Bridgette's was wiping away a tear and hug Ezekiel.

Izzy was snarling.

Ezekiel... well, he was pretty much just went frozen stiff.

Ezekiel wearily at his bags then Chef bought over, and then look at Chris who smirked. "wow, bet you all didn't see that coming.""

"Wait a minute, did you just make up the challenge as you went along?" Gwen snarled.

"Yeah, so?" Chris shrugged.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Screw the rules, I'm the host!"

The Katie's lips quivered and she looked at Bridgette, and then Ezekiel. "I swear...I...didn't wanted you gone like this."

Bridgette shock her head, placing a hand to her shoulder and smiled, "It's not your fault."

*** Confessional Katie ***

"I swear," she was covering her face with her hands. "I didn't want this."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Now that the game is winding down, I should have expected this," Frowns, "I blame Chris for this because he didn't explain the rules better."

*** Docks ***

The campers had lined up at the docks, Ezekiel walked down holding facing Ezekiel and Bridgette first.

"Bye, Bridgette. You were the best person I ever met," Ezekiel replied in a sad but genuine tone, he removed his hat and gave it to her.

Her eyes bwidened as Ezekiel handed his tongue to Bridgette who blinked as she took it in her hands, "Really? But this is your favorite hate?"

"Yep, my favorite hat to my favorite girl." Few of the campers snickered, but to Bridgette it was sweet, poor innocent sweetness.

Bridgette blushed in response and gently kissed him on the lips.

Ezekiel smiled and then looked over to see some of the others walking over with Tyler given a bone crushing hug, "You'll be missed."

The prairie boy smiled, "I'll miss you too." He looked over at Duncan and gave him a fist bump.

"I was glad to have meet you Ezekiel," She said, and wrapped her arms around him, she lifted her face and cupped his face, and they kissed again for some time. The couple broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes once again. Though there tears in them, they still seemed to sparkle and shine with emotion.

"Promise me you'll win this game, eh," he whispered to her.

"I promise." she whispered back.

"Boat's waiting!" Chris called over.

"Bye man," Tyler raced over a gave his friend a warm embrace.

"Bye Tyler, thanks for being my friend just know no matter what happens I'll always have you're back."

Bridgette took Ezekiel hand and escorted him onto the boat of Losers. Kissing one last time before he jumped onto the boat of losers. Ezekiel, Tyler and Bridgette waved goodbye at each other while he was driven away. They stay and watched until he was gone, while everyone less left. Tyler gave a sympathetic hug comforting a moping Bridgette who held Ezekiel's hat tightly to her chest.

"And so concludes other elimination," Chris smiled, "Eight campers remain. Who will win? Will Bridgette get over Ezekiel's elimination? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total drama island!"

* * *

**Remaining Campers: Noah, Katie, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, Tyler, Bridgette, Duncan.**

**9th Place Ezekiel**

**10th Place Cody**

**11th Place Geoff**

**12th Place Trent**

**13th Place Eva**

**14th Place: Lindsay**

**15th Place: DJ**

**16th Place: Owen**

**17th Place: Beth**

**Trent (Return)**

**Duncan (Return)**

**18th Place: Sadie**

**19th Place: LeShawna**

**20th Place: Justin**

**21st Place: Harold**

**22nd Place: Courtney**

**Writers Notes; This probably took a few by surprise. I feel that this is a better turn out for Ezekiel actually making friends and finding someone who. Like in World Tour, not finding loved. But making a few friends before getting eliminated. **


	18. Hock, Line and Screamer

Writers Notes; Not beta. Jason Southworth and Guest. I'm planning on doing Action it might not be immediately after but I'm thinking of doing action. Like your idea with Gwen and Ezekiel I just couldn't fit it in, sorry about that.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island; Campers had to build their own Hot wheels in a motocross challenge to face for invincibility. There were big winners and big time wipe out. But in the end it was Gwen who crossed the finish line after causing Heather's bike to crash. It looked like it was goodbye for Heather but because she didn't really cross the line it was goodbye to Ezekiel. Proving homeschool and reality tv doesn't work. Who will be eliminated next? Tune in to fine out."

*** Intro ***

*** Confessional Bridgette **

"Man, this is my first day on the island without Ezekiel...It just feels so weird to not have him around anymore... But I promised I would continue playing the game for him."

*** Camp Grounds ***

Night had already fallen as the campers were gathered outside to watch a movie. The projector displayed the movie on to the small screen while the teens sat on stumps next to it. On the screen, was a honer slasher film taking place at camp. Duncan, Gwen and Izzy seemed to be excited and watched with anticipation, Heather and Noah were bored and had a unimpressed look on there face, while the latter read. Katie along with Tyler and Bridgette were holding each other with scared expressions. Katie was practically shivering and shrinks into seat, her friends tries desperately to comfort her.

"You doing alright?" Bridgettel asked as her squeezed on her shoulder as she closed eyes tightly, "You're not going so great."

"I don't like these movies," Katie whimpered, "and I have weak stomach when it comes to blood."

"This is crap!" Heather commented in a bored tone.

"I agree with you, there," Noah replied, rolling his eyes as a girl screamed in the movie."Honors movies are stupid. It all the same crap. The two stupid teens get killed having sex in the woods, the mean bitch or asshole football star who gets the violentness death. The black guy or minority character are always the first to die next to blondes. A storm knocks at the power, idiots heard a noise in the baseroom and cheek it out without a weapon. The unpopular girl is either the last survivor or gets a violent unjust death. The car doesn't start..."

Noah was cut off as Gwen nudged him, "Stop ruining date night."

"Oh, and you won't company if I took you to a Physics lecture or the next Star Terk?" Noah replied.

"Yes, I will," Gwen smile, as the projector flashed red as the sounds of a chainsaw and a women's screams came from the movie, and Gwen jumped and cheered, making Noah smiling a little.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"What can I say, she just has great personal. .I used to shake my head when people talked about 'soul mates,' poor deluded individuals grasping at supernatural ideal not intended to be taking seriously but for some fairly tale for children. in the past, I have...reject such notions. Now I find such sentiments not so bad."

*** Movie ***

"Date night?" Tyler thought at loud,"I wish Lindsay was here."

"Sure you do," Heather rolled her eyes, "You just 'love' Lindsay because she had big boobs and kissed you alot!"

"Yeah," Tyler snarled, "I loved Lindsay!"

"That what all you jocks say to dumb girl."

"ARRRGHH!" Tyler clenched his fists, most of his comments had to be censored.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"How dare that little bi..." He took deep breathes to calm himself, looking ashamed of himself. "Sorry dad, you raised me better then this. But after what she did to Lindsay," He takes a few breathes. "No...No...No... Just breath man."

*** Movie ***

Duncan took amusement in watching Tyler looking like he was gonna to wet his pants."Dude, even Bridgette has been calmer then you. You look like really man," He monked.

"Yeah, Lindsay got yourself a real man there." Heather chuckled.

On cue, another jumpscared happened on screen, startling Tyler and Katie enough to scream, quickly tilted there face away from the gore, hiding there view away from the screen. while Izzy jumped and cheered, and Duncan and Heather chuckle at Tyler.

"Oooo," Izzy smiled and watched with childishly glee after each kill on the screen, "Izzy loves scary movies. Slab! Slab! Stab! Kill! Kill! Kill!" She mimic the stabbing with a stick, Izzy cheered when another kill happened and threw her stick hitting Noah in the face.

"Why is she still here?" Noah replied.

"Who can enjoyed stupid gore fest?" Heather groaned.

"Gore fest?" Gwen asked, "Come on, that is pretty tame for a slasher flick."

"Izzy agrees, there hardly any hacking." Izzy added. "Izzy loves Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror."

"No way, that's my favorite movie," Gwen replied, surprising her that she had something in company with the crazy redhead. "l love killer jams that guy's hand in the lawnmower."

"Izzy loved when the mean girl got push off the docks and on to a propeller blade that chopped her in half."

"Or when he shoves the big dude's head inside a wood chipper," They said together.

"Or when the big ginger guy and the Asian kid gets their heads popped up like a watermelon with a basebat wrapped with bar wire." Izzy smiled,

"WHAT?!" Noah glared, "I didn't catch up yet."

Bridgette and Katie looked ready to pass out as their skin began to turn pale. "Please, that's enough..." Bridgette replied as Katie ran towards the forest to threw up.

As the film draw to close a commotion was then heard coming from the docks. The campers followed the noise to find Chef tossing a suitcase on to the back of a boat. When they approached him, his expression turned to one of fear and anxiousness.

"Chef, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked. Chef didn't reply and instead jumped on to the boat. Chris was already on and the two quickly drove off, both looking back at the campers with terrified looked on their faces.

"Hey, you forgot a bag," Tyler said, picking up a green backup. A newspaper slipped out of it, which Noah picked it up to read out loud.

"Escaped psycho kilker on the loose, be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask,with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw."

"That's sound bad," Katie nervously gulped as she and Bridgette looked around at the forest.

"Are you being serious?" Noah scoffed, "Don't be stupid. Scary movie, followed by hasty exit. This is just Chris's poorly trying to spooky us for today's challenge."

Katie gulped and began to panic. "I don't know, he looked really scared."

Tyler gasped as he rummaged thru thr bag and found something, "HE LEFT HIS HAIR GEL!"

Most of the campers gasped while Heather stepped forward scorning. "Knock it off. I'm with Noah, Chris is screwing with us."

Izzy stepped up, "Never fear Izzy is here. Izzy isn't scared of some creep in a cheep Halloween costume. Stick with me and you'll be fine."

Gwen nodded, "first rule never go off alone."

Noah scowled, "Please don't encourage her. I'm saying Chris is screwing with us!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Is seen shivering. "Oh God, I can't Chris left us here with a killer on the loose." Pats her hair, "Ezekiel if you see this, live your life without me. Mom I love and you'll always be my best friend."

*** Confessional Noah ***

Is seen facepalming. "I can't believe even Gwen is believing this crap. No way Chris would ruin his career leaving us all here. He would safe us all to play as some brave hero."

*** Confessional Katie ***

Is seen in fetal position shaking wiping away tears. "Mom, Dad I love you. Sadie I love you. Geoff I love you."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"So years of watching horror flicks will finally pay off."

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"I'm with egghead. Chris is pulling a fast one."

*** Confessional Izzy ***

Is seen smiling. "Oooo. Izzy is taking bets. Taking bets. Izzy is going with Bridgette blonds never survive horror movies."

*** Bonfire ***

After the harrowing realization that Chris and Chef abandoned them, the campers had gathered inside the Mess Hall. They was a mix of sitting, pacing, praying and standing. Noah was just reading Izzy was portal the area around the mess hall, carrying a stick for a weapon.

Their looks of fear and anxiety among their faces, well bored from Noah and joy from Izzy.

Noah was leaning against his stump looking from his book and scoffed at Katie, who was praying and making peace with God. "Nothing going to happen. Chris is messing with us."

Tyler scowled. "Did you see how Chris and Chef looked. Even left behind his hair gel and no way in HELL would he leave that behind."

Noah just rolled his eyes in disbelief, not believing most of them were buying this. Chris leaves them, after a horror movie, and a crappy looking news article?

He looked around at the gathered campers and soon noticed Gwen standing up "alright, seeing if the worst had happened, we need to rely on key rules to survive."

Bridgette looked at her hesitantly, "rules?"

"You're all in good hands!" Izzy swung an arm around Bridgette and Tyler. "Izzy knows several kinds of martial arts, learned the ways of the great Cobra King." The redhead girl illuminated with her many skills, and chopped a random plank of wood in half. "Izzy rules of surviving a honor movie NEVER make out in the woods!"

"Never go alone!" Gwen said.

"Never have sex in the woods."

"Never say I'll be right back or is someone there." Duncan added, "Those are always final words in a horror movie."

"Never do drugs."

"Some rules resolved around certain stereotypes." Izzy smiled at Tyler, "Like jocks," Tyler gulped. She turned to Noah and Katie, "minority," Katie began to panic and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Wow!" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Another know fact is blonds with bigs boobs always die." Duncan looked at Bridgette, "hmmm... You may be fine."

Bridgette crossed her arms over her chest and glared, as Gwen smack Duncan in the back of the head.

Izzy smiled and turned to Heather, "Mean spoiled rich girl."

Heather had enough she stood up and walked off towards the cabin. "Alright screw this! If you losers what to play make believe then I'm out."

Gwen stood in front of her. "Heather look, I hate you. But I don't want to die. But if you go alone you'll died."

Heather looked at her before shoving her out of the way. "I'll rather taking my chances then stay here and die with you losers!" With that Heather left the group.

"Damn it," Izzy stomped her feet. "Izzy betted Bridgette would go first."

"Excuse me?!"

The camera cut to Heather walking towards the cabin she was snarling all the honor movie talk was getting on her nerves. She planning on taking a shower to cool sound of a twig snap made her shaking her head. "Not falling for it!?" She snarled and made her way inside the cabin to get her towel. As she was gathering her things she was startled by a loud bang on the cabin door.

"Very funny!"

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

"Quit it I'm not scared!" The banging continuing and Heather stormed over to give whoever it was a piece of her mind as she opened the door. Standing in door was a large cloak figure wearing a hockey mask holding a chainsaw and a hook. The killer raised the saw in the air and the camera cut off as he lowered it with Heather deafen screams.

"Anyone hear that?" Katie asked.

"It sounded like Heather?" Bridgette, shivered and began looking around.

"She's... she's... she's... gone." Tyler gasped.

"She was a bitch anyway," Noah remarked, everyone gasped and looked at him.

"Have respect for the dead!" Bridgette retorted.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Looks she fine. This is a challenge, and I'm guessing last person to get caught will win immunity."

"You think this is a challenge?" Katie asked.

"Yes, this is a challenge." Noah replied, suddenly the lights to the mess hall blow out, causing panic and screams.

"Oooooo, spooky." Noah replied with bored, as they heard scattering glass, a scream.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

"WHO THERE'S!"

"MOMMY!"

Then suddenly a light came back, "See just a black out. " Noah replied and was cut off by a screamed off terror. Making Noah groan, "What now?"

"Izzy's gone!" Katie replied.

There heard a scream coming from outside, causing Bridgette and Katie to hold each other, Noah rolled his eyes, as he went out to check.

"Our you insane!?" Gwen pulled on his arm, preventing him leaving. "You'll get killed!"

"This is a challenge!" Noah replied.

"It could be Izzy or Heather who screamed." Bridgette pointed out, "They could be in trouble.", as Duncan came out of the kitchen with a knife.

"Smart thinking Duncan." Gwen smiled.

"Alright lets check it out!" Duncan said as he opened the door and the rest followed suit. They were checking around the outside of the mess hall, until there heard Duncan screaming, everyone rushed over to his distance and saw what frightening him. Bloody red hair.

"This was Izzy's!" Bridgette weeped as she picked it up, everyone gasped in horror except Noah, as Katie made a break to the woods screaming.

"Katie come back!" Bridgette ran after her.

"S##t get back here!" Tyler took after her as well.

"Get back here!" Gwen stomped her foot, "stay together!" Leaving just her, Duncan and Noah.

The camera turned to Tyler who finally caught up with Bridgette.

"Bridgette wait..." Tyler gasped after getting her attention.

"Tyler we can't leave Katie!" Bridgette was shivering in fear, as they heard something creeping up on them.

They slowly walked backwards, they quickly bumped into a mysterious figure. Shivering and terrified, they slowly turned around to see that the thing that they had bumped into was large figure. The cloak figure just glared down at the two and held up a chainsaw menacingly, making Tyler and Bridgette scream. They jumped back as killer slowly stepped forward.

"We're going to die," Bridgette yelled as she began to breath quickly. Tyler was still shivering, but seeing Bridgette seemed to snap him out of his state of fear.

"You're not laying a finger on her," Tyler confidently replied before glaring back at the killer, who was holding up ha chaincaw and poised to strike."You run and I'll distract him."

"Wh...What?" Bridgette asked, shocked.

"Just go!" Tyler replied, "Go Now!"

Reluctantly, Bridgette nodded and took off into the woods. The killer watched her and began to step into the same direction, but Tyler got in front of him holding a large stick.

"Ye...Yeah, over here," Tyler nervously replied as he looked up at killer, striking with the stick. The strike did nothing, and killer simply raised an eyebrow as Tyler tried striking him again, but it was equally ineffective and the strike broken in half. Killer nodded his head in disapproval as he held the chainsaw. Tyler yelled and braced himself for the worst, only to be pick up by the killer brought Tyler back to the tent Chris was at, where he finally opened his eyes and relaxed.

"I'm not dead.?"

"It was all part of the challenge," Chris said with a smirk as Tylerl looked around the tent, seeing Izzy and Heather and shiveringly when he saw Chef. Chef took off his mask to reveal his identity.

"So, I lost?" Tyler looked down at the ground

"Yep," Chris replied and pressed a button on his control panel and a monitor switched to show Bridgette running through the forest screaming, meeting up with the others.

"But hey, at least you sorta stood up to the killer, quite patheticy but still stood up to him." Chris continued, "That might just have saved your butt tonight. Chef get back out there and get to scaring!"

Chef nodded and put his hockey mask back on, stepping out of the tent and continuing with the challenge.

The camera change to Katie was still screaming.

Next the camera turned to the Mess Hall where Bridgette met up with others, not noticing that the killer was after her, only it wasn't Chef.

"It's the killer!" Duncan prepared and got really to strike.

"Okay, I'm putting a moratorium on that right now." Noah causally walked over to the killer. "Look, I know your some actor that the network hired you so how about we skip the hole sing and dance routine and give us immunity." The killer just face Noah.

"Okay okay you want me to play along? I play along." Noah mocked, he began to wave his arms around, "I'm so scared." The killer strike at Noah, cutting a small gash on his left arms.

"AAARRRGGGHHH F##K!" The killer stood in front of Noah and raised his blade.

Images of Noah time on the Island began to play as Frank Sinatra's My Way began to play.

Gwen flung herself at the escape killer. She pounded him to the floor, knocking the blade out of his hand; and then beat the ever-loving crap out of him. This one-side fight continued on for about a couple of minutes, with Gwen throwing insults and pummeling the crap out of him. It only stopped temporarily when Chef yanked her off of him, but started kicking him once Chef pulled her onto her feet.

"Calm, down," Chef shouted, "He's down!"

"Chef?!" Gwen looked puzzled at first. "You're alive? I'm so happy to see you. When actually I was never happy to see but now the times." The escape killer let out a very pathetic whimper, and she gave him a kick to the face, knocking him out. Bridgette was tended to Noah who was looking at Gwen in amazement.

Chef took a rope to tie the killer up as Chris was calling the police.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The campers (excluding Katie) were at the bonfire with Chris, Chef. The police offices were busy taking the details, as the escape killer was being led to a boat in handcuffs, he limped and cried like a baby. The police office talking to the campers, along with the adults, looked very pleased.

Bridgette and Tyler felt a sense of relief rush through them, relied no one was serious hurt. "Thank goodness," Bridgette said to herself, hand over her chest.

"Where's Katie?" Bridgette asked.

"Probably still out there." Chris said.

"You okay there?" MacArthur asked, quirking an eyebrow and Bridgette. "You kind of like you a kidney shot."

Bridgette managed a small smile for the cadet. "I'll be fine once that creep is gone.

"I cannot tell you how relieved that no one got hurt."

"Agreed Sanders," MacArthur sad, as the Killer sobbed in the heap. She rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Noah exclaimed, lifting his shirt to show a bandaged covering his chest. "What would you call this?"

"That's nothing," MacArthur said, brushing her knuckles off on her uniform. "I don't mean to brag, but.." She pulled up her pant leg revealing a long cut. "Check it out got taking out fives guy at once."

"You got it tripping over a parking meter," Sanders replied.

"Tell you about, the lawyers wouldn't be happy about this." Chris replied.

"Nice to see you care," Tyler scoffed, as Chef arrived with Katie.

"It's obviously to everyone that Gwen wins invisibility and sadly it's equally that Katie walk the dock of shame since she was the only one who screamed and bolted without the escaped killer even being there."

"Wait how does that make sense." Duncan replied, "If it's auto elimination then wouldn't we all get immunity?"

"And so concludes other elimination," Chris smiled, "Seven campers remain. Who will win? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total drama island!"

* * *

**Remaining Campers: Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Heather , Izzy, Duncan, Gwen**

8th Place Katie

9th Place Ezekiel

10th Place Cody

11th Place Geoff

12th Place Trent

13th Place Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Return)

Duncan (Return)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

Original I was going to have Ezekiel elimination himself to save Bridgette, Tyler and Bridgette scene was going to be Ezekiel. But thought it was too cliche.


	19. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama. Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock

AN: Thanks to Knifez for your review.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island: Our campers were tasked with surviving a real life horror movie. Noah and Heather were unimpressed, and Gwen seemed to take it a bit too seriously, which turned out to be pretty good news, as through a strange event a real psycho showed up and Gwen ended up kicking his butt. In the end Katie was sent home for being a little scaredy-cat. Seven campers remain, who will walk the dock of shame next? Find out right now on Total. Drama. Island!

*** Intro ***

Seven campers, just inches away from victory. The game was soon drawing near the end and the remaining campers made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. All were smiling and thrilled to have made it this far. The only exception was Bridgette, who was wearing Ezekiel's hat and seemed to be deep in thought and depressed respectively. Tyler walked beside Bridgette as her eyes never left the ground. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Bridgette, you can't keep beating yourself up over his elimination. It wasn't even your fault," Tyler said sympathetically, as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Bridgette, you've just gotta get Zeke out of your head." Gwen said blunty, "You have to focus on winning this thing!"

"Yeah, win it for Zeke," Tyler added with a smile. "I mean, I'm trying to win it for Lindsay. You've made it too far to give up now."

Bridgette looked up at him and simply gave a small smile, finally beginning to cheer up.

Suddenly everyone heard a strange sound go off behind them, they glanced over and saw that Tyler was now missing. The others looked back and gathered around them.

"What happened to Captain Klutzy?" Noah asked, turning to Bridgette, "Wasn't he walking with you?"

"Up here," Tyler's voice said came from above them. They looked up to see Tyler hanging from a tree, upside down and a rope wrapped around his foot. "Chris must have set a trap."

Suddenly, a bamboo cage dropped down, trapping the rest inside.

"Make that two traps," Tyler continued.

"Good morning campers," Chris said emerging from the Mess Hall with a beaver on his head. "Or should I say trappers? Who's ready for today's challenge?"

Chris pulled out a knife, making the teens gasp. This amused Chris, making him chuckle. "We'll chat about the challenge over breakfast. Sounds good?"

Chris began walking off, leaving the campers still trapped.

"Uh, he's coming back for us right?" Tyler asked, until suddenly, the knife Chris had earlier came flying through the air and cut the rope, making Tyler drop on top of the cage. This caused the cage door to open, freeing the rest of the campers.

*** Mess Hall ***

Chef had prepared a particularly unappetizing meal of pasta for the campers. Everyone struggled to get a single spoonful of the gunk out of their bowls, with little to no success by anyone, excluding Izzy. At breakfast, Bridgette was just as depressed as she was earlier. Normally, she would force herself to eat Chef's horrible food, but ever since Ezekiel had been voted off she didn't have the appetite for anything really. Instead she was sadly feeding Fuzzy Ears lettuce.

Her friends were growing concerned for her lack of eating.

"Still thinking about him?" Gwen asked as she gave a disgusted look at her 'meal'.

"Hard not to think of anything else," The blonde surfer replied, "I suppose it makes me look like a big mope?

"Not really," Noah added, "Gwen here is the only person that keeps me sane. If she was gone… god I'd don't know what I'd do."

"Umm...thanks…" Gwen said looking over at him, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks

Chris suddenly appeared in front of everyone. He clapped his hands together and smiled at the campers. "There are only seven of you left, and after tonight there will only be six! We're nearing the end, people, so look sharp."

*** Confessional; Bridgette ***

"You know what? They're right. I can't keep moping over Ezekiel's elimination. I may miss him a lot, but I have to focus on trying to win this thing."

*** Confessional; Tyler ***

"Yeah, I guess I've had a pretty awesome time so far. Everything has been wicked! I made some good friends and met the sweetest girl ever! Final seven WHOO! Are you watching this Coach? You didn't even believe I would make it to the final 15!"

*** Confessional; Duncan ***

"What are my chances of winning? I say they're pretty damn good. Sure I don't have any allies. But because of that everyone else is targeting each other, while I stay out of all that stupid drama."

*** Mess Hall ***

"Today's challenge," Chris announced, "Involves making like our province's great rangers and game wardens. You'll each have eight hours to trap an animal."

"WHAT?" Bridgette stood up glaring at the host, "Those animals don't deserve to be hurt!"

"I caught one," Heather said, holding Izzy's hand.

"A WILD animal," Chris replied, "You'll each be assigned a specific wild animal. And you will bring them back unharmed, where they will then be released back into the woods after the challenge."

"Thank God," Bridgette sighed with relief.

"Is it ok if they're just a little hurt?" Izzy asked, pinching her fingers together for emphasis.

"Nope," Chris said with an annoyed frown. "We'll get way too many angry letters if we let you hurt the animals."

"But you harming us is totally okay?" Noah replied.

"Yep," Chris said with a smile, "If you harm your animal in any way, you will lose the challenge."

Izzy just brightly smiled "Izzy loves animals!" She smacked her lips. "This one time, a bear got into my school. They tried to call animal control on it, but Izzy wouldn't let them take him away. So I hid him away, Izzy calls him fuzzyface!" Izzy then took out a picture of herself with said bear.

The other campers seemed a little concerned, "That's um, interesting." Noah said, backing up a little bit.

Izzy nodded, smiling, "Yep! Izzy wants to be veterinarian some day!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "That's... Uncharacteristically normal of you."

"Mmhm, Izzy is planning on making an army of super hybrid animals."

"And now..." Noah remarked. "you're back to normal"

"Is harming them after the challenge off limits?" Gwen asked as she looked down at the gross paste in her bowl, "I'm starving."

"Funny you should mention that," Chris said with a chuckle. "The reward for completing the challenge first. Is a feast of all of your favorite meals."

This offer caused a lot of smiling faces, but Heather and Noah we're not one of them.

"A measly meal?" Noah scoffed. "Jeez, you're like Peter Minuit with the Native. Throw in some beads and shells while you're at it."

"What more could you want?" Chris asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Immunity, duh!" Heather replied, "Can we have that?"

Chris shrugged, "Sure."

"Let me guess immunity is bulls##t," Duncan remarked "-and the last person to bring their animal back will be eliminated?"

"Nope...," Chris smiled, "Last back has to clean the bathrooms."

This caused every camper to gag and nearly vomit.

*** Confessional; Heather ***

"Immunity is crucial at this point in the game. It could be the difference between staying or leaving. Which is why I have to get it."

*** Confessional; Bridgette ***

"I really don't want to do this," Bridgette said sadly looking down at her feet. "but at least I'm pleased to hear that harming them isn't allowed."

*** Boathouse ***

Chris gathered the seven teens near the boathouse, holding a hat with a few slips of paper in it. "Alright, campers, everyone come up and choose your animal!"

Gwen stepped up first and drew her animal."Chipmunk."

"Frog," Bridgette said next sadly looking down at her paper.

"Rabbit," Duncan said next with an indifferent shrug.

"Racoon," Noah said with a raised eyebrow.

"Duck," Heather replied rather bored.

"Beaver," Tyler said, slightly confused.

Izzy was the last person to draw a piece of paper. Her expression went from bored to surprised when she read it. "Bear!"

"Ooh boy! The fun one," Chris replied as he turned the hat over to show that it was empty. "Well, you guys get a minute in the boathouse to gather any equipment that might help."

The teens nodded and raced into the boathouse, everyone began searching through the boxes, picking up everything from nets to oars to figure out if their items would be effective at trapping their animal.

With their time almost up, the campers began gathering materials appropriate for their animal. Bridgette found a bucket, while Tyler settled on a burlap sack. Heather found duck bait, while Gwen found a small can of peanuts.

Duncan picked up a chainsaw, Noah smirked, as he picked up a garbage bag. "You think you need that for a bunny?" Duncan shrugged, while Izzy found a leach.

"Ummm... Izzy?" Tyler questioned, pointing a finger, "You think that can catch a bear?"

Izzy just shrugged, and left the boathouse as Chris entered.

"Alright campers, when you've trapped your animal, bring it back to camp and put it in the cage." The campers noded and everyone took off, Heather smiled and accidentally knocked into Chris. "Oops! I'm so sorry about that."

"Whatever it's all good." Chris dusted himself off, as Heather took off with a smile, revealing she now had Chris' cellphone.

Noah, being the slowest runner from the group was obviously far behind everyone else. Gwen took this opportunity to go over and talk to him.

"Say Noah when I win the challenge, do you want to share the meal together?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Noah smiled. Gwen gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took off.

Heather was seen sneaking up on a duck that was pecking at some crumbs on the ground. With a tiny net in one hand and duck bait in the other, she sprinkled some crumbs at her feet.

"This is gonna be too easy," Heather chuckled to herself.

Once the duck finally took notice of the food near Heather, it waddled over to the crumbs and began eating. With a smirk, she swung the net. The duck, however, was too fast and got out of the way in time to avoid capture. It then stuck out it's tongue and ran off at an abnormally fast speed.

*** Confessional; Heather ***

"Don't ducks walk all slow and willy-nilly?"

*** Campgrounds ***

Duncan was sneaking up to the cabins glancing around to make sure no one saw him. He eventually made his way into the girl's cabin, immediately tripping over Bridgette's surfboard. He looked around the cabin, smiling as he saw Mr. Fuzzy Ears peacefully sleeping on Bridgette's bed, with Petey wrapped around him like a pillow. He then carefully snatched up the rabbit from the snake, smirking to himself.

*** Confessional; Duncan ***

"What?!" Duncan raised an eyebrow at the camera whilst Fuzzy Ears was sleeping on his lap. "Chris didn't say it had to actually be from the woods, plus I'll give it back to her after the challenge."

*** Forest ***

Elsewhere in the forest, Noah was running away from an angry pack of raccoons. He had scratches and bruises covering his face.

*** Confessional; Noah ***

"I F**KING HATE ANIMALS!"

*** Forest ***

While Noah was running away from the gaze of woodland creatures. Bridgette began sneaking up on a frog, she had a guilty expression on her face as she approached the tiny creature who hopped over some puddles while she wielded a bucket.

"Come on froggy, I promise to bring you right back after the challenge," she whispered, "Easy now... I won't hurt you." as she inched closer to the frog, only for it to hop away with every step she took.

The frog croaked sadly and looked at Bridgette with pleading eyes, making her feel guilty as it hopped out of the way just as Bridgette was about to trap it in the bucket. She took another step forward only to sink into a deep puddle. The frog croaked once again, almost like it was laughing, before leaving her there. Bridgette sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile, Gwen stood at the bottom of a tree where a chipmunk was relaxing on a branch from above. She had opened the can of nuts and was waving one in the air below the chipmunk. The chipmunk opened an eye and curiously looked down at Gwen, and slowly crawled down to begin eating. Gwen quickly threw a sack over it and put it over her shoulder before quickly running away.

In the forest, a small beaver dam made of twigs was assembled at the surface of a small lake. Tyler slowly made his way into the water with his burlap sack in hand and poked his head into the dam to find two beavers. There was one with a strange yellow colored fur and a purple nose, along with a brown one with a red nose.

"Cool," he smiled while looking over the creatures. "Which of you wants to come back to camp with me?"

The Beavers began talking in their own chittery language as subtitles appeared, "Norbert, should we go with him?"

"Daggett, you know people can't be trusted." The beaver then hit Tyler with his tail.

"Beavers cmon, be cool," Tyler smiled, this only made the beavers more mad and they began to pelt Tyler with their tails.

Meanwhile, Noah had made some good distance away from the raccoons and made his way back to camp, one of them biting down on his head. Eventually Noah spotted the cage,pulled the raccoon off and threw it inside. "Chef, have anything for raccoon bites?"

"Suck it up maggot!" Chef roared.

A commotion came from nearby in the forest and eventually Gwen and Tyler ran out, followed closely by Heather.

"Aw crud, we're too late," Tyler said before dumping a beaver into the cage. Gwen also dropped off her animal.

"You have to be kidding me." Heather looked down in disbelief as she saw that nearly everyone had already gotten their animal sitting inside the cage. Nearby, Duncan was relaxing on a stump and whistling. Gwen smirked at Heather's dumbfounded expression. As she continued to stand there, twitching her eyes and breathing heavily, Bridgette emerged from the forest carrying a bucket in her hand.

"Seriously?" She said sadly, as she carefully placed the frog in the cage, but before she closed the cage Fuzzy Ears hopped over to Bridgette. She gasped when she realized it was her rabbit.

"Fuzzy Ears?!" She picked him up, seeing the birth mark on his foot and its one spiking ear. She walked over to Chris showing him.

"Don't be a sore loser surfer girl," Duncan replied, as Chris looked over Bridgette's pet.

"Hmm...Still counts," Chris smiled, and Duncan smirked. "So we have nearly everyone but Izzy."

"Hellooo!" Izzy peaked around the corner of the Killer Bass cabin, grinning like she normally grins: psycho, wild 'n crazy. She pulled hard on a rope, revealing her animal. It was a large grizzly bear, growling and roaring like it was ready to kill. The campers, Chris, and Chef all let out loud screams.

*** Confessional; Izzy ***

"Oh, they so overreacted. It was just a bear. A six hundred pound bear with claws and razor sharp teeth, but y'know, just a bear." The camera zoomed out to show the bear was inside the confessional. "I think I'll call you Smokey."

*** Campgrounds ***

"Oh cmon, get down from there," Izzy called out to her fellow campers, who were all on top of the Mess Hall. Gwen and Noah were clinging to each other in fright, as were Bridgette and Tyler, Chris was hiding himself behind Chef.

"He's harmless." Izzy insisted, given the bear a pat on the head, it began to roll on his back acting like a dog. "He's a lot like Owen, big, lovable and huggable... "

"And smells like dead fish." Noah remarked.

"Alright," Chris whimpered, "Just get that thing outta here!"

Izzy started dancing in victory, gave the bear a hug, before she took the collar off of him. "You're free now," She, was tearing up, the bear whimpered a little and nudged her with his nose, "NO!" Izzy turned away and pointed to the forest."Go away, GO HOME NOW!"

The bear, also tearing up, and then started to slowly walk away. "Go Smokey, go and teach kids to prevent forest fires."

*** Confessional; Gwen and Noah ***

"Just how in the world?" Gwen asked, face in absolute bewilderment

"Gwen I stop asking myself how, why or what when regaining Izzy. It's best not to let your brain think too hard about her." Noah chuckled to himself, which caused Gwen to slap him on the arm playfully.

*** Confessional; Bridgette ***

"Okay Izzy is impressive and frightening at the same time."

*** Confessional; Chris ***

"I want to set the record straight. I was not scared. I was simply acting." Chris smiled, when suddenly a bear growl was heard outside, Chris began screaming, as Izzy was heard laughing from outside.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

"You all know how this goes," Chris said from behind the oil drum "Go in there and cast your votes. If you get a marshmallow, you're safe, you don't, then you go home. It's that simple,"

*** Confessional; Gwen ***

She let out a long exasperated sigh, "It's been a long time coming."

*** Confessional; Bridgette ***

"You have no one to blame but yourself."

*** Confessional; Noah ***

"Is there any doubt who we're voting for?"

*** Confessional; Heather ***

She is seen smiling and using Chris' cellphone.

Chris drummed his fingers on the plate that had only one marshmallow on it, with just Heather and Izzy without one, Heather is seen looking at her watch.

What? Counting the seconds you have left?" Gwen asked in annoyance.

Heather scoffed, and turned to Chris."Just hurry the hell up, Chris," she grumbled.

"No, we want this to be as long as possible," Gwen replied, grinning wickedly.

"Because whoever doesn't get a marshmallow," Noah said, crossing his arms and smirking at Heather, "is going to walk the dock of shame..."

"Board the boat of Losers," Tyler added.

"And isn't coming back," Bridgette concluded.

"Forever," the four campers on the side shouted, while Duncan shook his head.

"Oooo, Izzy doesn't want to go home yet."

Chris had a sulky expression. "Steal all my lines, why don't you? Voting for the person who actually makes this show interesting to watch.." He sighed, then plucked the marshmallow up off the plate. "Heather, Izzy, this is the final marshmallow."

"And tonight... it goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!"

Everyone excluding Heather looked and starled as a third boat came up to the Dock of Shame and several people, cops and doctors, holding prods and a straight jacket came charging up.

One of the cops came up to the host, "Sorry to interrupt, but we received an anonymous tip that the person who burnt down Boney Island is here." Izzy stood up with a snarl, while Heather looked up smugly smiled.

"Right on time, there she is boys." Heather pointed at Izzy, they lunged at Izzy, but with an impressive flip, she leaped over them all.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Izzy smiled and ran to the docks.

"After her!"

"She's hijacking my boats!" Chris roared, "Stop her!"

Izzy easily hotwired the boat and looked to the crowd, "Thanks everyone, but it's time to say goodbye!" With crazy Izzy cackle, she drove off, while the cops catch after her into the night.

The entire cast was thunderstruck as Bridgette gasped, "My God."

Gwen blinked, "OK, I admit that Izzy was kinda badass."

"She's kinda scary too," Tyler stared, his eyes widening.

Noah and Duncan were just gaping with wide eyes.

Heather was smiling, as Gwen pointed at her, "You told them didn't you?"

Heather just shrugged, "She complete nutcase!"

"Stabbing someone in the back like that is messed up." Duncan replied.

Heather just smirked and walked off as Chris nodded. "Oh and Bridgette, since Izzy got the boot, you're the unlucky winner of the plenty."

Bridgette sighed and reluctantly made her way to the bathroom, as Tyler went along to help.

"Well that was truly an exciting bonfire ceremony! With only six campers left, this is truly anyone's game! Will Heather find a new way to keep herself safe? And who will be eliminated next? Tune in all for all that and more, next time on Total Drama island!"

Remaining Campers: Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Heather, Duncan, Gwen

7th Place: Izzy

8th Place: Katie

9th Place: Ezekiel

10th Place: Cody

11th Place: Geoff

12th Place: Trent

13th Place: Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Returned)

Duncan (Returned)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

* * *

In cannon how the hell did Heather survive elimination? Gwen and LeShawna would have voted for her, Duncan and Heather would have voted Izzy. Izzy probably voted for Owen as she was mad about pushing her in front of the killer. Which just leaves Owen; (He wouldn't have voted for Izzy)

The frog I figured would be the best animal for Bridgette to get because of how it mocked LeShawna in cannon.

The beavers named Norbert and Daggett is a reference to a cartoon named Angry Beavers.


	20. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Thanks to Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock.

AN: Thanks to Knifez, AnnoyingAlarmClock and gazse for your reviews. Hope everyone is feeling okay as well as your family and friends.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers became hunters as they were tasked with trapping animals. There were plenty of big hits and near misses. Duncan won immunity by stealing Bridgette's bunny, and Izzy somehow managed to tame a bear. It seemed that Heather was going to kiss this island goodbye but she ratted out Izzy to the RCMP and so she was forced to leave instead. We're now down to six" Who will make it to the final five? Find out right here on TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

* * *

*** Intro Theme ***

* * *

It was early in the morning and all six campers were asleep. In the guys' cabin, Tyler was drooling on his pillow, Duncan was snoring loudly, and Noah had fallen asleep reading. In the girls' cabin, they all slept soundly as well. Suddenly, a loud noise from an overhead helicopter woke the campers up.

Duncan and Noah leapt out of their beds while Tyler fell out clumsily. Over by the girls' cabin Heather scowled and stuck her head out the window, seeing the helicopter. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH MCLEAN?!"

"Yeah, we're trying to get some sleep down here!" Duncan yelled up at the grinning host piloting the helicopter, as the campers tiredly filed out of their cabins.

Chris flew his helicopter down and landed beside the girl's cabins. He got out and smiled as he approached the remaining campers. "Six of you remain, but only one of you will win the 100 grand while the rest of you suckers go home with nothing. After more than six weeks of crappy camp food, grueling challenges, the lot of you are just inches away from losing it."

Noah raised a finger, "I snapped a little after the second week actually."

"Noah, it's too early." Gwen yawned as she looked over at him.

Chris stood in front of the campers, grinning as the tired campers glared at him. "The producers actually thought up a bunch of ways to help you guys to de-stress." This caused some smiles amongst the campers, until Chris grinned, picked out a pair of handcuffs. "But… Then I decided that it would be way more fun if we just handcuffed all of you together and see if it could push you guys over the edge."

The campers looked at each other, wondering who would be with who.

"You think you can cuff me to these freaks?" Heather snarled, glaring at Gwen and Noah,

"Right back at you princess," Duncan said coldly. "Back in juvie I was cuffed to people that were more pleasing than you."

"This is just one of your sick fetishes isn't it?" Noah quipped.

"So wait, is our challenge just lasting a day handcuffed to someone and not losing it?" Bridgette questioned.

"That's part of the challenge, yes," Chris replied. "But, the bulk of this challenge is about forcing you and your partner to compete in a thing I like to call the Tri-Armed Triathlon."

"Tri-Armed?" Tyler asked, with a confused look. "So, like three arms?"

"Correct," Chris replied, smiling. "Three challenges, three teams, three arms pre team. The team with the most points wins invisibility at tonight's vote."

"Wow, it must have taken you all night to think of this." Noah replied.

*** Confessional: Noah ***

"Six...long weeks. This place has been torturous and nightmarish. If it wasn't for Gwen I'd probably lose my mind. Never thought I'd say something like that. Gwen has that straight-forward value to her that makes me smile. When I think about it, I think we both have a good shot at winning, I mean look at who's left. A delinquent, a talentless jock, a spoiled brat, and... Well, I guess I can't really think of anything bad about Bridgette."

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"Things are getting pretty heated now that we're down to the wire. Only six of us left, and I'm actually feeling pretty good about today. Things would be better if Ezekiel was here with me." She looked down and sighed.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

"They might as well just write me the check right now."

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"To think that I'm still here."

*** Confessional: Tyler ***

"Final six baby." Tyler pumped his fist in the air. "Almost to the final touchdown. Everyone here deserves to win, well everyone but Heather. Miss you Lindsay." He blew a kiss at the camera.

* * *

*** Mess Hall ***

The camera panned across a table revealing the three pairs that were handcuffed together. One end of the table sat Tyler and Gwen, the jock gave a small smile, while the goth just glared back. In the middle were Bridgette and Noah, who simply looked at each other curiously. Finally, on the other end of the table was Duncan and Heather. Neither seemed to be particularly thrilled about their situation as they glared menacingly at each other.

"You just couldn't resist putting us together?" Duncan grumbled as he moved his glare from Heather to Chris.

"Sure couldn't," Chris replied with a smile and thumbs up.

Heather looked at Duncan, the cuffs and scowled, pulling on the cuff to get his attention. "Look, you better listen to me right now." the delinquent frowned at her tone, but grudgingly looked up at her as she continued, "Let's make it clear. You don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But we need to at least tolerate each other if we are to get invincibility."

"Why do we need it? Because I'm not in danger tonight." Duncan smirked.

"Because when I'm gone, they go after you next."

The punk gulped. He couldn't argue with that, knowing that others would vote for him this time.

"Now before we begin I have a special surprise for you." Chris smiled as Chef rolled out a TV, "During your few days off I visited your families and they have made greeting videos for you!" Most of the campers smiled at this but a few winced in anticipation. Chris smiled as he pressed play.

The TV cut to a woman and pre-teen sitting on a cough, "Gwen we miss you so much. In fact, your brother and I decided to pay a little neighbor girl to pretend to be you." Heather started laughing as Gwen tried to bury her face with her hands.

"No! No! No!" Gwen's brother exclaimed, pointing at his mother. "This was all her idea Gwen!"

The tape cut to the kitchen where Gwen's family was eating dinner with some random child dressed as Gwen, her brother shaking his head in annoyance. Heather was roaring with laughter as Gwen was looking away, her face red.

"Gwen!" Her mother smiled at the child, "You haven't touched your dinner."

"Lady I'm a vegetarian."

"You're not doing it right." the mother replied through gritted teeth.

"So do I get paid now or after this tape?" the girl asked. The tape finally cut off, Heather and Duncan were laughing hysterically as Gwen looked like she wanted to bury herself deep deep in the ground.

The tv then cut to a crowd of people who were huddled together around the camera, young children were fighting, playing with toys, and running around, a teen girl was texting, an elderly 70's something man was sleeping and a teenage couple were making out as the rest chatted amongst themselves, until eventually a stern male voice spoke up. "Alright everyone, the camera's on."

They all hushed up and a middle aged man with quite a few of Noah's features walked into view and waved at the camera. "Hey there Noah, your whole family's here to say hello." He motioned towards the crowd of people before glaring at the texting teen and swiping her phone away.

"Can you stop texting your friends for like a minute and say hello to your brother?"

"Ugh, I'll just say hello once he gets his dorky butt kicked off!"

A woman who was presumably Noah's mother scowled. "Mary!"

One of the teenage boys spoke up, who looked more muscularly built than the rest of the family. "Hey how did you score a hot girlfriend?! You're two years younger than me!" Noah smiled towards Gwen, who blushed in return.

"Thomas!" Noah's father glared.

The couple that was kissing broke apart, and the girl smiled. "Oh I knew he liked her! He was making goo-goo eyes at her since the beginning,"

"Holly!" Scolded the mother.

The girl huffed. "Ugh"

The previously texting girl scoffed, "And all this time I thought you were gay."

"Mary!" Both the parents scolded.

One of the little girls tugged on one of the older sibling's legs, "When is uncle No-oh coming back?"

A woman who presumably was the child's mother patted her head, "He'll be back soon, he just has to win the 100,000 first."

Noah's parents turned back to the camera, "We want you to know that we're proud of you sweetie." The mother said as she sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"Alright!" Noah's father announced, "Altogether."

"Bye Noah!" The whole family smiled as the camera cut off.

Bridgette gave a warm smile before learning over towards Noah, who was rubbing his face and she whispered to him, "Noah, are you crying?"

"No.." Noah stammered, "I-I just have something in my eye."

"You have eight siblings?" Duncan asked.

The bookworm nodded and groaned, "Yes. It's horrible. Everything I get is hand me downs, I never get my alone space, and I'm always forced to go to my brothers' stupid football games."

Duncan video was next, where a cop was sitting between his parents, his father scowling.

"Hi sweetie." His mom said, waving. Duncan groaned in embarrassment, as Noah chuckled.

"Look son..." Duncan's father sighed, "The cops found out it was you that tagged the town hall." A picture of Duncan spray painting some not-so-friendly words flashed on the screen, which made Duncan smirk. "So I hope you win the money cause you're going to need it."

"There's also the fact that he almost beheaded the town founder statue." The Cop replied.

"Great our son's Bart Simpson." The father groaned, crossing his arms

"Howard!" Snapped the mother.

"What? It's true!" Howard threw his hands in the air, and his wig fell off.

The next video played, showing a mid age mixed-faced couple, a Caucasian man wearing a golf outfit, and an Asian lady with Heather's features. They were drinking and celebrating while a moving crew passed by the camera carrying luggage.

"Oh s##t we're rolling?" Heather's father said, shocked, quickly turning off the music and sitting down on the couch. "Hello Heather feather, it's Mumsy and Popsy." He smiled and waved to the camera. "We miss you so much. My golf game has been off since you were gone."

"Pedicures seem less...spiritual now." Her mother smiled as a moving crew continued to pass by carrying clothes and furniture.

"Hey," one of the crew guys spoke up. "Where do you want to put this bed?" The parents looked shocked as the camera cut off.

"That's my stuff!" Heather roared as the rest of the campers smiled, smirked, and giggled to themselves.

The fifth video opened up to a football field, a group of teenagers wearing red track suits that resembled Tyler's were gathered around with a mid-age couple standing in front of them, next to an older man wearing a similar tracksuit to the teens.

"Hello sweetie." Tyler mom smiled lovingly, and a few of the track members snickered.

"We're so proud of you son." Tyler's father smiled.

"Tyler you're making this school proud." The coach smiled and gestured to a banner that had 'Congrats Tyler!' written on it and signatures all across it. "Practically everyone in the whole school's signed this, so you better win for us," the coach said before letting out a hearty laugh.

Various phases such as, "Go Tyler!", "Win that dough!", and "Your girlfriend's a babe man!" were heard from the various track members before the camera cut off.

The last video played, showing a woman with short blond hair, inside an antique shop.

"Hello Bridgette, you're making me so proud," She spoke in a warm comforting voice that made it easy to see where Bridgette's gentle nature came from. "And I know your father is as well. Business has been going great, everyone from town has been coming here. Why even some boys are asking if you're single." Her mother gave a tiny giggle. "Just kidding sweetheart, I know you and the Ezekiel boy are together. He seems like a nice guy. I know your father is looking down on you and is proud of how far you have gotten. Goodbye now."

Bridgette smiled and wiped away a tear, "Bye mom."

"Now then," Chris clapped his hands, "On to the first of your three challenges of today. A competitive chow down!"

"So we're just eating?" Duncan asked. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Ew, it's still Chef's food," Heather said warily.

"Only one member of the team will be the eater," Chris explained. "The other member will be the feeder. Eaters will hold their arms behind their back to make things more difficult. To win this challenge, you must be the first team to clear the platter given to you by Chef, who has prepared our lovely meal."

After the campers shared a wide eyed reaction, Tyler looked over at Gwen with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll handle the eating if you want me to?" Tyler suggested with a smile.

Gwen shrugged. "It's your funeral. I'll try to take it easy on you though. If we pace ourselves, I think we got a good shot at this."

Duncan and Heather just glared at each other, but Heather eventually rolled her eyes and commanded at him, "You're going to eat that poison!"

"Whatever princess," Duncan snarled.

Bridgette looked up at Noah nervously, giving him a meek smile, both were not keen on eating as they both had rather weak stomachs... She looked cautiously, "So it's an eating challenge..."

Noah sighed, "Honestly, I think I can tolerate it more. I mean I saw you in that eating challenge a while back and know you won't eat meat."

Chef walked by the table carrying three trays, laying them in front of each team. There was a green hairy chicken on a plate, a bowl of unknown mush, and two desserts that resembled a slice of moldy cake and rotten quiche.

"Okay maybe this wasn't a good idea." Noah grimaced, "But what can you expect from Chef?"

"You're telling me," Duncan sighed and looked at his food, which appeared to be moving. "I've seen better looking crap in jail."

"HEY!" Chef roared, "I slaved all day over a hot stove and this is the thanks I get?"

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

Tyler was looking at the food and surprisingly grinned, "Ooo, green turkey!"

"Tyler, I don't think that's normal." Gwen said warily.

"Maybe it's just another flavor, like lime!" Tyler happily replied as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"GET READY!" The boys put their arms behind their backs while the girls readied their spoons. "AND...GO!"

Each girl started to shove the food into their partners mouth as fast as they could go. Each camper was having various reactions. Duncan seemed to be handling his moderately well, although his face grimaced every now and then. It didn't help that Heather was being rather forceful. After one particular force, he spat it up on the ground and glared at her.

"Would you slow the hell down? I'm going to choke."

"Suck it up!" Heather shoved another spoonful in his mouth, his cheeks stuffed as he tried his hardest to gulp the food down. With a grunt and inaudible words, the punk swallowed and panted, "Slow down!"

"SHUT UP" Heather snarled, shoving another spoonful in his face.

Noah seemed to be handling it the best he could, and Bridgette was shoveling in spoonfuls at a reasonable speed. "Good, good, chew, open. Again... chew, chew, open."

"Trying going a little faster." Noah groaned.

"I just don't want you to choke." Bridgette replied.

"Hey this doesn't taste too bad," Tyler commented as he eyed the plate before him. "I mean, I guess the chicken still looks kinda unsettling."

"Yeah, that's great now open up." Gwen shoved another spoonful into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks up even more, Tyler tried swallowing as best as he could, but his face soon grew pale and started to choke.

With horrified eyes, Gwen slapped his back as hard as she could with her free hand, causing him to spit out a bone. He wiped his mouth and grinned at her, panting."...Th...Thanks."

"Dude, I almost caused you to choke!"

Tyler shrugged, "It's alright." Gwen simply had a shocked look on her face as she began to feed him much more warily this time.

Back to Noah and Bridgette, she gently slid the quiche down his throat, the bookworm swallowed and panted, "Ughh...do..Done!"

"Noah and Bridgette win the first challenge!", announced Chris. Bridgette and Noah cheered, Duncan spat out the rest of the food in Heather's face, and Tyler happily ate the quiche much to Gwen's disgust."

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"Great, I almost killed Tyler and we still lost."

* * *

*** Docks ***

As the campers gathered, Chris gestured to the beach, "On this beach you will find three canoes. From there you must row to... BOOOONEY ISLAND!"

"That death trap?" Heather groaned.

"Oh yeah, I remember the last time we were there. Giant monster beavers, quicksand, and escaping a burning island. Yeah awesome, I totally want to go through that again." Noah groaned.

"Well... I did meet Fuzzy Ears there," Bridgette smiled thinking about her bunny.

Chris frowned, "ANYways, you will find a package waiting for you on the Island that will give you details on what to do. Noooow... GO!" The teams rushed to the canoes, shoving Chris out of the way.

As they reached the canoes, Bridgette grimaced as she helped Noah drag the canoe to the water. "How are we supposed to paddle one handed?"

"Really hard?" Noah shrugged.

As Duncan and Heather were pulling their canoe out, she was forcefully pulled into the canoe, causing her to fall on her stomach. The raven haired girl glared at the delinquent. "Whoops," he said in a pretend innocence.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

"What? She nearly choked me during that last challenge."

* * *

*** Lake ***

The campers were steadily approaching the Island with a foreboding sense of dread. Tyler smiled and turned toward Gwen, "You OK?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." Gwen replied with bitterness.

Not getting the message to not continue, Tyler smiled. "Hey, you and Noah want to double date with me and Linds after all of this?"

Gwen sighed, "It's really not my thing. Plus you probably would rather want to go with Bridgette and homeschool."

"Well...Maybe...But I'd like to learn about you and Noah."

"Why?"

"I just want to.." Tyler shrugged, "I mean there's no reason to be hostile and I think you're pretty cool."

Gwen nodded, "Whatever, I guess."

Tyler looked around the calm setting and smiled, "You have to admit this is relaxing."

Gwen looked around as well. She admitted, it was very pretty, and usually she was so caught up in dealing with Heather, that she never really noticed. She smiled slightly at the sight of the sparkling water, trees in the distance, and the nice breeze.

Gwen smiled, "Yeah... It is."

*** Confessional: Gwen ***

"You know Tyler? He's actually an okay guy, I mean at first I thought he was a typical bro dude jock." The camera zoomed out, revealing she still was cuffed to Tyler. "No offense."

Tyler just smiled, "None taken. You know, you're actually pretty nice, at first I thought you were all mean, cold, and bitter, uh- no offense though"

"Eh, it's fine." Gwen gave a small chuckle.

* * *

*** Lake ***

Over by Duncan and Heather's canoe, the two were rowing silently, with both giving each other annoyed looks.

As for Bridgette and Noah the two were attempting to pass time by asking questions, "Ok," asked Bridgette. "What's your favorite band?"

"Hmm… The Beatles. You?"

Bridgette nodded at his answer "Beach Boys."

Noah chucked, earning a glare from Bridgette. "What… I mean it's a little cliche for a surfer, don't you think?"

Bridgette smiled a little, "I guess you're right."

The bookworm sighed as they stroked again, "So looks like we're nearing the end."

"Yeah." Bridgette replied, looking at the nature around her.

"I have to say, I got more out of this show than I thought." Noah smiled, glancing over at Gwen's boat.

"Same here." Bridgette smiled thinking about Ezekiel.

Noah saw the island coming up, "Get ready."

Bridgette nodded in determination and started paddling harder than before.

*** Confessional: Noah ***

"You know for someone I thought was a tree hugging hippie, she's actually pretty down to Earth." It zoomed out showing Bridgette attached to him. "No offense."

"None taken." Bridgette smiled, "You know, I thought you were just a cynical jerk, but you're pretty nice."

"You were actually right the first time." Noah joked, which made Bridgette snort with laughter.

* * *

*** Boney Island ***

Each team reached the beach and went to the backpacks. Duncan reached inside one and pulled out what appeared to be part of a tiki doll. They looked at the object in confusion.

"What's the deal with this?" Heather asked.

"It's the second part of the challenge," Chris yelled from his helicopter that was now hovering over the campers.

"There's a map inside your backpacks that'll show you where the tiki needs to go." Noah pulled out one of the maps in question, and Bridgette looked over it as well. "Oh, and one of you has to piggyback your partner," Chris added with a chuckle. "Have fun with that. First team to throw in their piece of the doll wins. GO!"

Noah looked at Bridgette, opening and closing his mouth several times. Bridgette saw this and guessed what he was attempting to say, "You're trying to ask how much I weigh right?"

He nodded, "Well, once when I asked my sister that, she kicked me... So you know..." Bridgette giggled, then pointed at her back. Noah grinned and climbed on as Bridgette started to run.

Duncan looked at Heather, "Climb on missy." Heather wasn't going to argue and climbed onto his back.

Gwen looked over at Tyler curiosity, and he motioned to his back to signal for her to hop on.

"You sure you want to do the carrying?" Gwen asked. "You've also done the eating part."

"I'm good," Tyler replied with a nod. "I got this." Gwen smiled and shrugged, she got on his back and the two took off.

The camera cut to the forest, Bridgette was jogging along as fast as she could, while Noah directed him from her back.

"Okay, take the next left." Noah read the map and looked down, "Are you doing alright?"

"Pretty good. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

"Okay, now keep going this way for a while"

Meanwhile, Tyler and Gwen were in the same situation, "Okay, Tyler, keep going ahead." Said Gwen from Tyler's back.

Duncan and Heather's situation was going much better, for he had taken the lead in front of everyone. With the cave in sight, Duncan was running as fast as he could. Heather looked down and glared. "Hurry up, the cave is right there!"

Duncan started to pant, "Just...Shut...Up." He rolled his eyes, and ran to the cave's entrance, with Heather about to throw the piece into the cave. Before she could though, a trio of Woolly Beavers came out of the cave, all them looking fierce and snarling. Duncan took off with Heather protesting, she fell off his back and was getting dragged through the dirt by the handcuffs, still not having thrown in the tiki item.

As the Beavers chased the two. Tyler and Gwen watched this from the bushes with a grimace. Tyler sighed, "Aw, sucks to be them." Gwen nodded and picked their piece out of her pocket, and threw it into the cave as hard as she could.

As soon as he did the duo heard the chopper blades as Chris announced from his helicopter. "NICE WORK. TYLER AND GWEN TAKE ROUND TWO!"

At that moment, Bridgette, carrying Noah, came running out of the woods to the entrance of the cave.

Bridgette scowled, "Oh great!"

Noah smiled, "This is actually a good thing."

"How?" Bridgette asked.

"Think about it. It doesn't matter who wins the final challenge. Because regardless of who wins, Heather can't win immunity."

"You're right." Gwen smiled.

*** Confessional: Noah & Gwen ***

"It's been a loooong time coming but seeing her walk down the dock of shame would be the happiest moment I ever had here." Noah smiled.

"What about me, hmm?" Gwen nudged him, smiling.

"Hmmm..." Noah paused, "I mean seeing her walk down the dock of shame would be the second most happiest moment I had here."

Gwen smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

* * *

*** Boney Island ***

As the remaining campers gathered on the beach, they saw a unique site. There were three tables set up with a tarp covering some lumpy objects on them.

Chris soon came up announcing, "Well, today has been an interesting day huh? We've seen stuffed faces; choking, and some man eating beavers. But now we have to have a winner! So right now we have one point for Bridgette and Noah, and another for Tyler and Gwen. But Duncan and Heather, if you tie it up, then no one gets invincibility!"

Heather glared at Duncan, "We have to win this."

"It won't matter," Duncan pointed out, Heather noticed the others glaring at her.

*** Confessional: Heather ***

Loud censors played as she punched the wall of the confessional.

* * *

*** Boney Island ***

Chris grinned and removed the tarps. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tyler yelled in horror, seeing a pile of heads, made out of wood. Each head was one of the eliminated campers, with two needed for Trent and one for Duncan's original elimination.

Gwen frowned, "Calm down, they're just wooden." She then saw the two Trent heads next to each other and scowled. "Okay...that's kinda upsetting."

"Here is the TOTEM POLE OF SHAME! You must line up the heads in the order of their elimination."

*** Confessional: Noah ***

"This challenge is going to be so easy." He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

* * *

*** Boney Island ***

At the first table, Tyler and Gwen were sorting as Tyler commented, "OK, so it was Duncan in the fear challenge, then Trent."

Gwen nodded, and scoffed as he picked up his head. "He seemed like a great guy at first..." She sighed, "I just don't know what happened."

"I don't know either...But in my opinion he was stupid to ruin a great friendship over jealousy." Tyler smiled at her, Gwen didn't answer as she looked through the heads and picked up Beth.

Tyler was looking forward to the heads and gave a giant grin as he saw Lindsay's head, Gwen smiled a little at this.

The next table, Noah was picking out the heads and passing them to Bridgette.

"Ugh... Chef's bootcamp," Noah groaned, picking up Lindsay's head. "My arms still hurt from that."

Bridgette frowned, "So you don't really like being here? Every head, you've either complained about one of the challenges or the person.

"Sorry," Noah sighed, "Yeah, I admit, I don't like being here most of the time, but..." He turned to Gwen and smiled, "It wasn't all bad."

"That's true." The surfer replied, "but I met some great friends." She smiled, remembering Geoff, Tyler, Katie, and Ezekiel.

Over by Heather and Duncan's table, the raven haired girl was making rude remarks about every head she saw.

Her sharp grey eyes looked over the wooden heads, before they came to a stop on Lindsay. "Oh... Look. I bet this hunk of wood has more brains in it than the real Lindsay." She knocked on it and smirked hearing the hollow sound.

Tyler was glaring at her, but Gwen gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Just remember, she's gonna be gone tonight." Tyler nodded and the two continued their totem pole.

"Why the hell are you going so slow?!" Heather groaned impatiently to Duncan.

"I'm trying to remember the order," Duncan replied. "I wasn't here for the whole game." Heather grunted in frustration. "Bulls##t! You're just trying to lose!"

"It doesn't matter!" Duncan replied, "Even if we win, there's no way they vote for anyone else."

Heather gasped, then furiously glared at Duncan and dove at him, they started wrestling on the ground as they tried to slap and pull each other's hair, while the other tables were still putting their heads together.

"We have ourselves a winning team," Chris yelled, getting Heather and Duncan to finally stop fighting. "Bridgette and Noah, have won their second point, meaning they're immune at the bonfire!"

Bridgette and Noah, pumped their firsts in victory. Gwen and Tyler cheered for their friends... while Heather just seethed in anger.

*** Confessional: Duncan ***

Duncan was shown leaning back with his arms behind his head, with a grin. "Am I worried? No. You saw what happened and neither the lovebirds or the butterfingered jock would want to break the tie next time."

*** Confessional: Gwen & Noah ***

"There's no way she can sneak herself out of this time." Gwen smiled.

"Good riddance." Noah smirked.

* * *

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

The final six campers sat at the bonfire, Chris smiling at them as a tray with five marshmallows sat in front of him. "You know what happens, if you don't get a marshmallow it's game over for you. Noah and Bridgette, you two won immunity, so you get a nice little treat." They grinned as they caught their symbol of immunity.

"Gwen and Tyler, you two also worked well together today. So it's no surprise that you two are also safe."

The two aforementioned campers caught their marshmallows and gave each other a smile. Everyone turned their attention to Duncan and Heather, both of whom had their arms folded and were glaring at their partner. "Well, well, well..., looks like the only team to not get along is in the bottom two," Chris playfully commented, making them both grunt in frustration.

"Shut up!" Heather glared at Chris menacingly.

Chris simply smirked, he held up the last marshmallow and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Only one marshmallow left. Only one of you can go on to the final five. Who will it be?"

"Why are you doing this? "Noah interrupted. "It's obvious who's going. There's no point in doing the stupid dramatic pause."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Chris tossed the marshmallow and Duncan gladly caught it. There was a long silence as everyone watched Heather, the others were barely able to plug their ears in time before she let out a deafening screech. "Are you F##king kidding me!? After all of the s##t I've been through, I'm getting eliminated?!"

"Are you serious?" Noah rolled his eyes, "You really thought you wouldn't be eliminated?"

"He's right," Duncan added, "You had this coming."

"That's for LeShawna." Gwen replied.

"And Lindsay!" Tyler glared.

"And Geoff!" Bridgette folded her arms.

Heather was about to punch the nearest person when Chef suddenly appeared behind her and began dragging her down the dock. She was yelling something, but it was censored out. Everyone smiled as they watched her being taken away. "And with that, we have our final five! We're that much closer to the end. Who's it gonna be? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Chris signed off, as Heather's deafening screams could still be heard.

* * *

Remaining Campers: Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Tyler, Noah.

6th Place: Heather

7th Place: Izzy

8th Place: Katie

9th Place: Ezekiel

10th Place: Cody

11th Place: Geoff

12th Place: Trent

13th Place: Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Returned)

Duncan (Returned)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

Author's Notes: According to their wiki pages Noah has a large family and Bridgette's father is dead. I thought doing the video messages from home would be nice and they best fit here.


	21. Haute Camp-ture

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Thanks to Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock.

AN: Thanks to qazse, Knifez, and a for your review. Stay safe.

* * *

"Last Time on Total Drama Island: You've been watching Gwen, Noah, Tyler, Bridgette, and Duncan make their way to the final five."As the host narrated from the Dock of Shame, the final five getting into various antics could be seen in the background. Tyler rushed out of the Mess Hall and leaned over the stairs to barf, and Gwen and Noah were cuddled up against a tree with Noah reading.

"It's been a long seven weeks for these campers," Chris continued. "So today we've decided to give them a break and allow them to enjoy themselves for once." In front of Chris, Bridgette was relaxing by floating in the water. Suddenly, a shark fin appeared and the surfer grew worried and quickly swam away in a panic, while the shark poked its head out of the water, revealing a smirking Duncan with a shark fin cap.

"But have you ever wondered what happens to the camper after they walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave the camp? Where are these losers living? How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves to win the hundred grand?" Chris held up a shiny treasure chest full of gold and chuckled, "All those answers and more coming up, right here on Total Drama Island." He boarded a jet ski in front of the docks and sped off right as the opening credits began to roll.

* * *

*** Intro ***

* * *

When the camera opened up again, it didn't show the camp but instead showed a large luxury spa resort. Chris approached the docks leading up to the large building and parked his jet ski, flashing a smile. The eliminated campers could be seen walking and relaxing around the resort.

"Welcome to Playa Des Losers! The all-inclusive luxury resort where our losers are sent after getting brutally voted out of the game, where they come to lick their wounds and accept their fate as reality show hasbeens."

As Chris talked, the camera showed off all that Playa Des Losers had to offer. The main lodge was huge and much nicer than anything they had back at camp. A buffet table was set up next to a grill, and the food looked heavenly when compared to the usual gruel served by Chef, Owen was helping himself to large handfuls of some food, listening to lzzy, who was telling her usual far fetched stories. "...and so Izzy had to hide up North in Alaska until the heat died down. She lived with a tribe of Yetis." Owen chuckled and smiled at this, as he stuffed an entire muffin in his mouth.

* * *

In front of the lodge was a large pool, in a hot tub nearby were Geoff and Katie, who were relaxing in the hot tub and definitely not shying away from showing public displays of affection. Sadie and Ezekiel sat nearby, their eyes closed and focused on enjoying the water while the couple next to them continued kissing, Eva and DJ were seen doing laps in the pool, and Harold and LeShawna were relaxing as Harold was applying sunscreen to LeShawna.

"Man, who woulda thought a place like this would have been so close to that dump Wawanakwa," LeShawna commented, receiving a nod of agreement from Harold.

"It's definitely a huge step up from that crappy summer camp," Harold nodded in agreement but looked down. "But I'm still kind of bummed out that I'll never get to show off my mad skills!"

LeShawna chuckled a little before glaring at Harold, "HEY! Easy with those hands, Stringbean, we aren't there yet!"

"Sorry, My Lady." Harold apologized as LeShawna glared at him.

Over by the pool, Justin dived gracefully into the pool from the high dive, and took out a mirror and smiled as he looked at himself in it.

"He is just sooo cute," Sadie commented as Justin climbed out of the pool.

Katie broke away from Geoff and looked back to see whom Sadie was referring to, "Yeah, but he's nowhere near as cute as Geoff."

"Aww thanks, babe," Geoff smiled as the two went back to making out.

"I thought people usually did that in private?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ooo," Sadie teased, "Or are you just jealous wanting to get Bridgette in the hot tub?"

Ezekiel turned beat red, "No...I...Mean...Yes...No..." He quickly changed the subject, "So I had a serious talk with my parents, eh. And they're okay with me going to public school."

"That's great!" Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, they made enough money to get some extra help."

"Eeee!" Katie and Sadie squealed, "We totally need to get you some new clothes."

"New clothes?!" Ezekiel looked confused, as Chris walked by grinning.

"As you can see, our losers have been enjoying themselves quite a bit since arriving here," Chris said, chuckling as he watched Geoff and Katie. "Looks Katie and Geoff are happy to be reunited."

Katie broke the kiss and smiled at the camera. "Oh, man, if I knew this is where we go after being kicked off I would have gotten myself kicked off in the first episode." She continued her make-out session with Geoff.

"But if you got kicked off first you probably wouldn't have hooked up with Geoff." Sadie pointed out.

"Oh, you're right," Katie added, as DJ walked over with Eva.

Katie and Sadie grinned and smiled at Eva. "Eva you have to let us give you a makeover." Squealed Sadie.

"Totally," Katie smiled, gesturing to Eva's unibrow. "Want us to wax that?"

The strong athlete glared at them. "You come near my face with hot wax and I'll break your fingers." Katie and Sadie whimpered. "DJ likes how I look, " She looked up at DJ, who smiled. "I see no reason to change. I'm going to the washroom, after that, you want to hit the gym?"

"Sure." DJ grinned.

Geoff laughed, "So how are things going with Eva."

"Great." The friendly giant grinned, getting a starry look in his eyes. "You know sometimes she lets me win when we play some sports. She even really acts like she lost, it's so cute."

"Cute?" Cody snickered, the camera turned to him getting massaged by the spa staff. "Not a word that I would use." DJ frowned at his comment.

While the others talked, the camera switched to show Heather sitting farthest away from the others, she was receiving a facial, and getting a massage. Her expression turned to annoyance and frustration.

"WHAT? Get the camera out of my FACE!" Heather shoved the camera guy and began mumbling curses about Chris as well as some other people.

Courtney sat at the edge of the swimming pool, only dipping her legs into the water. She was shooting an annoyed glare and pouting. "What do I care about being voted off first?" She crossed her arms and huffed. "As if. I don't care about that stupid show. Those losers are stuck being tortured, while I get to relax."

Over by the other side of the pool, Lindsay and Beth were relaxing.

"I think telling off Heather was my favorite part." Beth smiled as a flashback appeared.

"My favorite part was meeting my best friend," Lindsay grinned at Beth.

"Aww you're my best friend too," Beth replied.

Over by the docks was Trent, frowning and throwing rocks in the water, cursing out Noah and Gwen. "I don't know what happened. Gwen and I were going strong, and then she left me for Noah." People that were overhearing this rolled their eyes.

"Takes some pride in defeat," Heather scoffed.

"Yeah, because you were very dignified." LeShawna smirked, "I say my favorite part was throwing you off the cliff."

"I loved that too," Harold added, "I love it when a woman takes charge."

"Well..." Heather grinned, "I liked it when you walked down the dock, it was very enjoyable." LeShawna glared as the Raven haired girl laughed.

Eva drummed her fingers against the counter, then grinned. "The dodgeball game was pretty sweet, I gotta admit."

"Well, of course, you liked it," Geoff remarked. "You got to seriously injure people without any repercussion." Eva smiled.

Geoff just laughed, "Well I have to say, that I met some awesome dudes and dudettes. This was a pretty rocking way to spend the summer."

"Agreed." Sadie smiled, but it soon turned to a frown. "But it was tough. Katie and I even had our first fight, but then we recovered!"

"Totally," Katie added, "I missed Sadie a lot, and I'm surprised that I made it so far without her."

"I knew you could do fine without me." Sadie smiled.

"Well I have to say I play a good clean game," DJ added, "I met great friends as well as some animals" He pet a nearby parrot who closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to him.

Ezekiel rubbed his chin in thought, "Well I have to say I was very concerned about coming here eh. I never spent much time with people my own age at home, and was worried I won't fit in." Clips of various times Ezekiel was confused about the real world played. "But now, I made awesome friends and a girlfriend. I hope Tyler doesn't feel upset, that I'm rooting for Bridgette all the way."

At the buffet, Owen was eating hotdogs. "I actually had a pretty fun time, even if I went home early. People were awesome, the challenges were pretty fun, and the food was tasty!"

"You're just kidding about that last part, right?" Beth asked, as Izzy suddenly appeared on the top of Owen's shoulders and laughed.

"Owen doesn't discriminate when it comes to food," she proudly stated. "Izzy had so much fun. Owen is a perfect boyfriend, Oh and Petey." She grinned and pulled out Petey. It flashed it's fangs out at Beth, scaring her.

Chris stood in front of the buffet and smiled. "We've already seen what these losers have been up to since their elimination, so now it's time to find out what they think of the final five."

"Noah is traitorous rat b#####d," Trent yelled, suddenly coming into view on screen. "He had the nerve to steal my girl. He's absolutely unbelievable. He's rude, he's full of himself. I can't wait to see him lose."

Chris chuckled, "Aww. Young love, ain't it stupid?"

Trent grumbled to himself before walking off. Owen smiled, "Noah, is my little buddy. He may seem a little mean, but I think he's funny, a great friend and smart."

"Izzy agrees. Izzy loves her Egghead buddy."

A montage played of Noah getting tormented by Izzy and her way of fun.

Eva signed, "For a dweeb, he certainly surprised me. He's not the strongest but he is a clever one."

A montage of Noah scheming played out.

Cody sighed, looking down. "Yeah, I'm still a little upset over Noah stealing my dream girl. But she's happy so I'm happy."

Chris chuckled, "With that let's talk about Gwen."

"I thought she was cool. Until she became a total b###h who went and broke my heart." Trent groaned in sadness, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Can't you be happy for her," Cody sighed.

"Homegirl is one of the coolest people I've ever met," LeShawna added, clips playing of her and Gwen hanging out. "She always keeps it real and doesn't take no crap from nobody."

"That girl really has been fighting hard." Courtney added, "I guess if I had to support someone, it would be her.

"She isn't very stylish," Lindsay said. "But you can tell she's a really good person when you get past the loner attitude."

"Agreed," Beth added. "I feel bad for the things I did to her when I was with Heather. Gwen's a really sweet girl under that gloom, but also would hesitate to kick your butt if you cross her."

"That's nice, now let's talk about everyone's favorite bad boy Duncan!" Chris replied.

"He's a complete ogre," Courtney hissed, "Plus a returnee shouldn't win."

"As if girl," LeShawna waved her hand. "I know you two were sweet as honey when he was here."

"I don't like him!" Courtney stomped her feet.

"I say he is fighting pretty hard despite having no allies left," DJ added. "He's definitely not going down without a fight."

"Totally," Geoff smiled and DJ a fist bump, "Duncan is one cool dude."

Harold scoffed, "Duncan, I hate that guy. He made my time on the show a hell."

"Well anyway onto Bridgette. I think she's an awesome girl," Katie said, smiling as she recalled her surfer friend, "She is one of the most laid-back girls I know, she's so sweet and funny!"

Eva scoffed angrily. "She's plain as f##k. There's a million girls like Bridgette. Animal-loving, polite, nice, tree-hugger. What's so great about her!?"

"Girl! Please!" LeShawna waved her hand in the air, "You know you just described your man."

Eva flushed, crossing her arms in a huff, before looking up at DJ, the gentle giant just smiled, making her blush.

"Bridgette is a caring person," DJ added. "She cares about animals and everyone."

"She may be nice," Geoff replied, "But isn't one you want to upset."

Clips of Bridgette lashing out at Duncan and Heather played out.

Ezekiel blushed as he thought things over, "I don't think I need to tell you guys about how I feel, eh. I have nothing but good things to say about her. She's smart, sweet, and the most amazing person I ever met. She certainly has my vote... Oh...Sorry, Tyler."

"Now with that" Chris smiled, "let's talk about everyone's favorite talentless but loveable jock Tyler!"

"You mean that no-talent hack?" Trent groaned.

"The guy who trips on his own feet?" Beth said.

"The guy who knocked himself out during dodgeball?" Cody said as clips of said events began to play.

"I like Tyler," Ezekiel said, nodding many times. "He's a much nicer person than I thought he would be! I mean, before coming here I watched a few teen movies and jocks are jerks in them. He cares about other people though, he helped me with Bridgette. We're great friends, we might even be best friends."

"That idiot clown is going to get himself killed!" Eva sighed.

"Tyler is like the sweetest boyfriend ever!" Lindsay smiled, "Wait is Tyler here?!"

Heather scoffed, "Please Tyler just likes you because you have big boobs."

"But Tyler likes Zeke and he doesn't have boobs," Lindsay replied, Courtney shook her head.

Heather glared at the camera and slammed her drink down. "I hate every single one of them. Duncan is a convict, Tyler is a complete failure, Noah is a gross nerd, Bridgette is a hippie, and Gwen is a creepy goth. None of them deserve the money."

The others glared at Heather, who scoffed and turned away. "What, did you expect me to say something nice?"

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered around to listen to Trent play his guitar. It was a rather pleasant tune and everyone excluding Heather seemed to be enjoying it.

Chris smiled as an intern brought out a TV, "Okay Losers, the final five left a message for you."

*** Confessional Duncan ***

"So Chris told us that he will be seeing all the losers that were kicked off," Duncan coldly glared at the camera with his arms folded. "Do I have any messages for you? Not really."

*** Confessional Tyler *** .

"Hello out there from wherever you are," Tyler smiled to the camera. "I hope you're doing well and aren't feeling down about being voted off, because things certainly have become more intense. I'd like to say hello to my buddies DJ, Geoff and especially Ezekiel. Zeke buddy, Bridgette's missing you hard. I know the feeling, I really miss Lindsay. Lindsay if you're watching this I love you."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Hi everyone I hope everyone is doing well since they left the Island," Bridgette gave a warm smile. "When Chris Said he'll be seeing the kicked off campers today. I begged him to let me come with him. I'd like to say hello to Geoff and Katie. Ezekiel, I miss you, I think about you every day, I'll win this for both of us."

*** Confessional Gwen and Noah ***

"I hope everyone's enjoying their time, well everyone but Heather and Trent," Gwen said their names with bitterness.

"Do I have anything to say... Not especially," said Noah, a usual deadpan expression on his face..

* * *

*** Playa Des Losers ***

Suddenly, a pink puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the campers and Chris appeared after it faded. "Haha! Alright, losers, who here is ready for the most unexpected twist of all time? Tonight, you all are voting the next camper out of Total Drama Island!" Gasps were exchanged throughout the teens. Some looked puzzled and others uncertain.

"Seriously?" Katie asked. "That sounds almost too good to be true."

"Seriously," Chris replied with a chuckle. "So here's how it's gonna work. There are no marshmallows. I'm just gonna ask you all one by one who you would all like to join you here tonight at Playa Des Losers." Chris looked around at the campers.

Harold glared at the host, "I'll vote Duncan."

A DING sound played after Harold spoke the name and some campers gasped.

"WHAT?! But he's one of the coolest people on the Island," Geoff replied

"Why would you vote for Duncan?"

DING.

"SERIOUSLY," DJ added. "Out of all the people left, you vote Duncan."

DING

"That's three votes for Duncan," Chris said with a smile, "Lindsay, who about you go next?" "Don't worry guys," the blonde bombshell replied. "I'm not gonna vote for Duncan."

DING

"Lindsay!" Beth frowned.

"You can't vote for me, you have to vote for someone in the final five, like Duncan."

DING

"Look, you guys, it's obvious that Duncan will go next anyway," Cody replied.

DING

"I guess that makes sense, Izzy will vote Duncan!" Izzy yelled.

"Same here," LeShawna added. "Duncan's gotta go."

DING

Suddenly, the camera showed a parrot resting on a lounge chair nearby. "Squawk, Duncan!"

DING

"That's eight votes, Duncan," Chris replied, making many of the others gasp.

"Whoa, hold on, how is that fair?" Courtney asked. "That bird doesn't even know who Duncan is!"

DING

"Polly wanna Duncan." The bird squawked.

DING.

"Ten." Chris smiled, as Courtney glared at the bird and began running after it.

Meanwhile, at camp, Chef pushed a dumbfounded Duncan in shock, even as Chef tossed him and his luggage onto the Boat of Losers. Later, she stood on the docks of Playa Des Losers, still with the same shocked expression. Chris smiled and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at the camera.

"And with that, we're down to the final four! Tune in next week to see the dramatic quarter-finals of TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

Remaining Campers: Gwen, Bridgette, Tyler, Noah.

5th Place: Duncan

6th Place: Heather

7th Place: Izzy

8th Place: Katie

9th Place: Ezekiel

10th Place: Cody

11th Place: Geoff

12th Place: Trent

13th Place: Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Returned)

Duncan (Returned)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

Author's Note: Sorry to anyone who wanted to see Ezekiel's gangster rapper persona but I have a reason for not adding it. I felt Ezekiel was doing it as a desperate attempt to get attention or to fit in with the teens. Seeing he already has friends in this fanfic, he probably would be less likely to do it. And his friends would probably tell him to knock it off.


	22. Camp Castaways

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Thanks to Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock.

AN: Thanks to Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock. Thanks to the two guests and Knifez for the reviews. Hope you all stay safe.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island: We visited our favorite losers at Playa Des Losers. We learned how the losers were enjoying themselves, and what they thought of the final five. We learned Harold and LeShawna had started a new romance, as well as Owen and Izzy. We also learned Trent is holding a serious grudge against Noah. At the end of the night, the campers were asked to vote someone off in the final five, and it was our favorite bad boy Duncan. We're down to four and are at the quarter-finals. Who will be voted off this week? Find out on this nail-biting episode of Total, Drama, Island!"

*** Intro ***

Chris was still standing on the dock, just as he had been when he did the recap. However, he now held an umbrella as it was pouring rain.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island," Chris exclaimed, as it continued to storm. "We've prepared a very bizarre challenge for our campers today that's chock full of surprises. For instance, take this weather. Rain isn't an easy thing to control, let me tell ya. Still, we figured our final four campers were getting off way too easy, so we pulled some strings and voila."

A bolt of lightning struck behind Chris, causing the host to yelp and drop his umbrella. Meanwhile, the final four were gathered at the cabins, where it was raining just as hard. Noah sat on the stairs of the cabin, reading, with Gwen, while Bridgette and Tyler were playing cards on the steps of the other cabin, Mr. Fuzzy Ears was lying in Bridgette's lap. Chris turned on the speakers and the campers all looked up to see what the host had to say.

"Listen up, campers! One of the most grueling disappointing things in any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain day. That's where all activities with even a slight chance of being fun are canceled, in favor of the excruciatingly boring craft tent. And guess what the forecast for tomorrow is? Rain, rain, rain, and more rain, followed by...rain."

"Gee, I wonder if it's gonna rain tomorrow," Noah grumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'll see the four of you in the craft tent tomorrow at 0700 hours!"

When Chris was done speaking, Noah sighed, looking away from his book. He glanced over at Bridgette and Tyler, who was shuffling the deck of cards.

"So, sucks about Duncan, doesn't it?" Noah said, "I mean, he was the swing vote. Any vote now will be tied unless we have team challenges"

"I guess," Tyler said, "Got any fours?"

"Yup," Bridgette smiled, handing Tyler a card, then turned to Noah. "Still kinda sucks getting voted off like that. So close to the end and he just gets kicked off without even a chance."

Gwen shrugged. "Knowing Chris, it was probably his idea. Not like it matters much anyway, he'd probably team up with you or me. Then regardless of who he'd pick he'd get kicked off at third if he didn't win immunity. We all want to make the finals, and it's him or us."

Tyler nodded and smiled. "Agreed, no hard feelings right?"

"Same to you," Noah smirked.

Lightning struck nearby, making Bridgette and Tyler jump back in fear. Noah simply raised a surprised eyebrow. "Anyway, I think I'm going to sleep," the bookworm said, standing up, "and Chris wants us up early, and it's not like there's much we can do anyway." He kissed Gwen's cheek, making a small smile appear on her face. "Night."

"A good long sleep during a rainy day sounds nice." Gwen yawned, getting up as well. "See you tomorrow."

"Same," Bridgette smiled, "I'm pretty beat, anyway."

"I'll go to bed in just a bit," Tyler said, giving a wave. "I'm just gonna go use the confessional real quick."

"Don't be too long, you don't want to catch a cold," Bridgette called out as the jock continued walking. Since Duncan eliminated the four each got a separate cabin for themselves. Well, the boys did, the girls still shared a cabin as Bridgette didn't want to be alone. "Night everyone."

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"Final Four!" Tyler smiled and pumped his fists with joy. "I'm still in the game! Whoo!" As he talked, a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree, causing it to fall directly in front of the confessional door, effectively barricading Tyler inside. "WHOA, that was a big one!" Tyler shivered at the loud sound.

"Anyway I'm so close I can taste it. I'm going to win it! You listening Coach?" Tyler pounded his chest a little too hard causing him to cough. After a short pause, Tyler grabbed the handle and tried to open the confessional door, only for it to barely budge. He raised an eyebrow and pushed harder, but the door still wouldn't open. "Uh, hello? Anyone?!" Tyler began knocking on the door and even tried slamming his body against the door as a last resort, but the door still didn't move and he ended up falling in the toilet. He sighed and pouted at the camera. "Guess I'm staying here tonight." Tyler looked around fidgeting as he tried to find a place that was somewhat comfy enough to sleep. "This sucks,"

*** The Next Morning ***

The intense amount of rain had caused a slight flood to plague Wawanaka. Various logs and small buildings floated along through the flood. Elsewhere at the Mess Hall, Chef was ringing a bell to signify breakfast, Chris approached him looking around curiously.

"Chef. You seen the campers anywhere?"

"No." The large man held up a pot of green potatoes. "I even peeled a whole bag of rotten spuds for them. You seen them?"

"Nope, can't find them either," the host replied, tapping his chin in thought. "Come to think of it... I can't even find their cabins!"

The camera perspective switched to show that the cabins were, indeed, missing. All that remained were some pieces of concrete. Elsewhere, somewhere in a body of water both Bridgette's and Gwen's bed was floating along, with both cabins floating in the water nearby. Noah emerged from his cabin, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had only just noticed his surroundings when he stepped off the deck and fell into the water. Bridgette and Gwen were started awake and rolled into the water as well.

"The crap?" Gwen looked around, perplexed. "How did we get out here?"

"Did it seriously storm hard enough to flood us?" Noah asked, looking at floating debris

"We're lost at sea," Bridgette whimpered as a shark fin shot right by her, quickly changing her expression into a panicked one. She jolted out of the water and back on to the cabin as fast she could while Noah and Gwen quickly swam over and made it to the deck just as a shark attempted to bite Gwen's leg. The three campers safety leaned against the cabin, gasping for air as they could only watch as the sharks ate at the wood of their beds, sending them sinking into the water.

"Wait a sec," Noah went wide-eyed. "Tyler bunks with me. Why isn't he here?"

Bridgette and Gwen went pale at the realization. "You think Tyler's okay?"

*** Confessional Tyler ***

The happy jock was curled up on the toilet seat, uncomfortably mumbling something about something in his sleep. Suddenly, a bird flew into the side of the building, falling into the water where it was quickly pulled under by a tentacle. Tyler stirred and looked around the top of the outhouse as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning already? Wonder if the door finally works." He poked at the door, causing it to open a bit. His tired expression quickly turned excited and pumped his fist. "WHOA!"

Outside, Tyler could be seen opening the confessional door, only to see nothing but water around screamed in shock and quickly shut the door again, sitting back down on the toilet.

"Lost at sea? Seriously?!" Tyler groaned. "I'm lost and alone!?"

*** With the others ***

Bridgette was currently struggling to breathe as her mind was going on every possible bad thing that could happen to Tyler.

"Bridgette... I'm sure he's okay." Gwen said, trying to be optimistic, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, while rubbing her back. After a few short breaths, Bridgette looked up at Gwen and smiled at her.

"Y-you're right," Bridgette smiled, picking up Fuzzy Ears.

Noah peered out into the distance, eventually gasping and motioning for the others to join him. "Yeah, I think I see an Island up ahead." The bookworm pointed a finger in front of them, where a small Island was fast approaching as the cabin drifted toward the heavy forests and deserted looking Island.

"Seriously?" Bridgette looked out with hope. "Is that camp?"

"I don't think so, can't see the cliff or anything," Gwen replied, "I betcha Tyler ended up there."

The scene flashed forward as the trio landed on the Island, the cabin resting awkwardly on the shore in a tilt. Bridgette and Gwen quickly took to calling out Tyler's name.

"Okay is anyone else a little freak-out about this deserted island?" Bridgette shivered at ever nearby noise.

"Relax," Noah replied, patting her back. "This is a lame set with fake cheesy props." He inspected a rock, giving it a small kick to confirm it wasn't a prop. He narrowed his eyes and continued looking around the beach.

"Once we find Tyler we should stay together," Bridgette replied, "They sent a rescue team to look for us once Chris realized we were missing."

*** Confessional Chris ***

The host is frowning with his arms crossed."Just to set a record straight my sets aren't cheesy. I lost three Interns setting everything up. And about a rescue team..Nope they're on there own."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Well trapped on Island with two girls," Noah smirked, then frowned. "Hopefully they won't kill me with nagging."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"So I thought back to the first time I got lost. I have to keep things calm."

*** Desert Island ***

The Goth smiled at Bridgette as she looked through her bag. "Good thing we have someone with first aid training."

"Thanks," Bridgette smiled and took the time to look through her bag checking on her medical supplies. "Hmm... everything looks good." She turned to Gwen. "Staying out in the open would be good," she suggested, "We should probably make a fire or something that can be seen in the air."

"I disagree," Gwen put a hand on her hip. "I say we build a raft and try to sail back to camp."

"No, we need to stay put. The beach is wide open. We have no idea where we are. We can end up getting more lost."

"Were stranded on a deserted Island and WE'll die if we don't build a raft!"

"If we're stranded then the Network will obviously send a rescue team,"

"The network might not send a rescue team," Gwen signed. "and if they did it will take them days or maybe weeks to find us. They're not the brightest bunch."

*** Confessional Chris and Chef ***

"Yeah, gonna pretend that I didn't hear that," the host said slowly with an annoyed tone and glare pointed at the camera. Chef grumbled in agreement and nodded.

*** Deserted Island ***

"We need to stay put!"

"Build a raft."

"Stay put!" Bridgette shouted back, "But regardless we need to find Tyler first."

"Build a raft!" Gwen turned to Noah, "Noah you're with me?"

Noah noticed her but was looking around at his surroundings, rubbing his chin curiously. "Something doesn't make sense," he said, getting the attention of Gwen and Bridgette.

"What doesn't make sense?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Come on, this is just a lame challenge," Noah replied

"What makes you think that?" Bridgette asked.

"It's just all so convenient. Just think about it." Noah counted out points on his fingers as he listed them. "Chris told us we were gonna have a rain challenge today. That implies rain."

"And he did try to trick us before with that slasher challenge," Bridgette finished, eyes growing wide in realization. "This is just a challenge?" She took a breath of relief. "Thank God."

Gwen's expression changed to match the one Bridgette had, with an impressed smirk. "Huh, guess I gotta give you that. That makes a whole lot of sense. I guess we are getting punked."

*** Confessional Chris ***

The host facepalmed and groaned before glaring at the camera, visibly annoyed. "Ugh, I was hoping they wouldn't catch on so quickly. Noah has anyone told him he's too smart for his own good. We put a lot of work into this challenge. All that work for nothing."

*** At the Mess Hall ***

Chris shrugged as Chef continued holding his tub of potatoes. "Looks like craft day is canceled. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Chef's eyes went wide as he eyed Chris curiously. "You actually wanna eat this slop?"

Chris simply chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "As if. We got a breakfast bar back at our camp with our names on it."

"Cool."

Chef gave the host a thumbs up and began to chuckle. Chris also started to chuckle and playfully pushed Chef, Chef's smirk fell and he shot the host a glare before pushing him hard enough to knock him over.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Figuring out that it was all just a challenge took away a lot of the stress." She patted her bunny who was sleeping on her lap. "For a second I thought Tyler was in danger and we're lost. I was having flashbacks to when I was little and challenge or not, we still have to find Tyler."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Note to self never sign up for any of these reality tv shows again."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Truth be told, I wasn't 100% positive about it being a challenge, I was just going off a gut feeling. Also what kind of idiot doesn't property secure a cabin to the ground."

*** Deserted Island ***

Gwen was finishing crafting a wooden bow out of some sticks and string from the cabin, while Noah was sharpening a spear. Bridgette was packing a backpack with as many supplies as she could.

"Assuming this is some sort of survival challenge, we don't know how long it'll be before rescue, so we should gather as much food as we can. I suppose we can still stay in the cabin..."

As soon as Noah was about to finish talking, a large wave floated in and carried the cabin away. "... Or not."

"Well, before we do anything, I'll say we need to go find Tyler." Bridgette finished packing and picked up Fuzzy Ears. "Once we get him, we can worry about finding a way back."

"Agreed." Gwen added picking up her bow."The sooner we have everyone here, the sooner we can get this stupid challenge over. I'd rather not be stuck here for ages."

"Hey, maybe finding Tyler is the challenge?" Noah suggested.

The trio nodded and walked off towards the forest. They continued walking until they came to a stop and looked up with a grin. "Huh, what are the odds of finding this?" Bridgette smiled, above them was a large wooden treehouse close to the beach, with a wooden ladder leading up to the deck.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

Meanwhile, Tyler sat on the toilet, looking down sadly twiddling his thumbs and finishing up a story. "And after that. I wanted to become a comedian, but after being embarrassed like that. I never wanted to be a comedian again."

After a short pause, Tyler chuckled and looked around at his surroundings. "Wow, this confessional really makes me want to confess stuff. I feel a little be-"

Suddenly, the jock was sent hurtling out of the confessional when it beached on to the deserted island. He coughed up a mouthful of sand and dusted himself off. "Huh..." Tyler cut himself on when he finally realized that he was currently standing upon land, his jaw dropped and he quickly formed a grin as he looked around. "I'm back at camp!"

Tyler jumped into the air and cheered before quickly running into the forest. His journey was incredibly short because as soon as he ran into the forest, he came face to face with a huge dinosaur skull. His joy turned to terror and he let out a scream before quickly running back to the confessional and shutting the door behind him.

*** Confessional; Chris ***

The host had a smug grin as he lightly chuckled to himself. "The T-Rex skull was my idea. Did you see the look on his face?" Wipes away a tear from his face. "THAT was worth every intern."

*** Deserted Island ***

"Well, this will certainly come in handy," Gwen said while scanning the treehouse before them.

"This is pretty high, we can see pretty far." Bridgette joined her and was standing on the deck while Noah went to open the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by a skeleton in the doorframe, hanging by wires. Unamused, he yanked it down.

"Wow, a cheap Dollar Store Halloween decoration," he said in a bored tone as Gwen and Bridgette turned to him. "Gee, Chris certainly spared no expense?"

*** Confessional Chris ***

"Yeah, that Skeleton was from my mom, thank you very much." The host folded his arms and pouted. "I put a lot of planning into this. Give me something else."

*** Deserted Island ***

"If this doesn't confirm that it's just a setup by Chris," Noah said as he tossed the skeleton off the rail. "He was trying to scare us." Bridgette and Gwen walked over to Noah. "Don't you see this is clearly another survivor challenge. You can't scare me, Chris."

"Then you wanna explain THAT!" Bridgette asked and pointed at the same dinosaur skull Tyler had previously encountered. Noah raised his eyebrow as he noticed the skull.

"Huh, didn't expect that," Noah mumbled.

"So? Still think this is just a challenge?" Gwen replied.

"That skull is just a prop." He shrugged and entered the treehouse.

Meanwhile, Tyler poked his head out of the confessional to look around. His appearance had become much more disheveled, with his hair wildly, bags forming from his eyes, and know strangely looking like Tom Hanks from the film Cast Away.

"Just gotta stay here and wait for them to send help." He shakily exited the outhouse and scanned the area. Looking up at the trees, Tyler noticed various tropical fruits, from coconuts to pineapples. "Food!" He grinned and quickly took off towards the nearest tree.

*** Confessional; Chef ***

"Can someone please explain to me why there are palm trees and coconuts up in here?" Chef barked as the camera zoomed out to reveal Chris. "They were leftover props from Jurassic Park 6; Jurassic World Part 3."

Chris answered, getting a surprised reaction from Chef. "What? Leftover props are cheaper."

*** Deserted Island ***

Tyler sat leaning against a tree, littering everything was coconut shells and banana peels, he was chucking to himself.

"It's been a grueling nine minutes of isolation. What a human mind is right for cracking. You know what I'm talking about right Mr. Coconut?"

In front of Tyler was a coconut. A crude face had been drawn on one side of it. Tyler chuckling turned into a deranged laugh as he hugged it. "It's just you and me now, we'll get through this together." Tyler jumped, he scanned the area, before grinning at Mr. Coconut. "It's time to hunt!"

In another part of the Island, the other campers had settled into the treehouse, unpacking their supplies and were mapping out a game plan. "There's no telling how long this challenge will take, so we'll need to gather some food," Gwen observed. There were two bunk beds on different sides of the shelter. "There are enough beds for all of us, so shelter isn't a problem anymore."

"I'm good on medicine," Bridgette was lying on a bed, Fuzzy Ears sitting on the bed, while she did a double-take through her first aid kit.

"We should go looking for food while the sun is still up," Noah pointed out, "Plus we should try to find Tyler."

"Agreed," Gwen took a step forward. "Let's get out there and find him. We'll split up and each go a different direction to cover more ground."

"Also if you find any fruit or berries you aren't sure what it is." Bridgette added, "Bring it back and ask me."

"We can meet back here in 20 minutes or so," Noah added, nodding. "If we're going with how lazy Chris is, Tyler should be close by."

"Don't worry," Gwen smiled at Bridgette. "You know Tyler can handle himself. Plus, it's not like there's anything dangerous on the Island.

As if on cue, a deafening roar echoed through the Island, shocking everyone inside of the treehouse. Gwen sighed. "Me and my big mouth.

"Relax, it's just Chris trying to scare us," Noah suggested eyes still bulging.

Elsewhere, the source of the roar was revealed to be not from a beast, but from Chef, who was blowing through a shell. "Brunch is served." Chef and Chris were standing in front on a buffet table

Chris rubbed his stomach with a smile looking over the large buffet. "You've outdone yourself, Chef my man."

Chef grinned and gave another blow, sending out a monstrous roar echoing the Island once again. Bridgette, walking along, appeared to be very nervous and on edge.

"I hope Noah was right about this being a challenge and that Tyler is okay." While she continued walking, Bridgette heard a rustling coming from a nearby shrub. Bridgette froze and began to walk away slowly only to step on a twig. Creating whatever it was to emerge from the shrub, however, it was not an animal and was instead human. Bridgette's feared expression turned into relief.

"Tyler! You're alive!" Bridgette's eyes went wide, "I was so worried! And don't scare me like that."

The jock turned to Bridgette's direction. He didn't respond and instead continued staring at Bridgette curiously. The surfer in question raised an eyebrow and was a little freak-out. "Tyler, you're freaking me out."

Still saying nothing, Tyler began stepping forward, sniffing the air.

"Tyler," Bridgette said as she started to back away. "Say something!"

Tyler held up a coconut and looked at it. "Is it a mirage, Mr. Coconut?"

Visibly weirded out, Bridgette thought it best to put some difference between her and Tyler and continued stepping back. Tyler, meanwhile, was shaking the coconut.

"What's that Mr. Coconut?" Tyler said.

"Tyler?" Bridgette said,

After the last word, Tyler stared off into space with a bewildered expression. Finally, he shook his head and looked around puzzled. "Bridgette? Where are we?"

Bridgette breathed a sigh of relief, "In the middle of a challenge I think. We got flooded out of camp."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Tyler scratched his head. "I remember sleeping in the confessional but nothing else."

"Well, it appeared you went a little stir crazy." Bridgette added before shrugging, "We found a treehouse and we went looking for you and food. Come on let's head back"

Elsewhere in the forest, Noah gathered a basket of fruits, berries, and nuts, "It ain't much but it should whole us off. If not we can simply have rabbit stew." Noah chuckled to himself, as he walked past a large nest with gigantic size eggs laying on it. The bookworm rolls his eyes as he carried on. "Nice try Chris. But, I will not fall for an obvious trap."

Meanwhile, back at Chris and Chef's camp, Chris played limbo while Chef banged on a drum in the background. "Ah, fun in the great outdoors." Chris continued going back and forth, leaning under the bar. "Great times."

Back at the beach of the deserted Island, Gwen was catching fish with a spear and tossing them in a bucket. "Easy...easy..." She whispered to herself as she readied her spear, and jabbed at the fish. "Caught you little pest." She pulled it off and tossed it in the bucket. After catching five, she decided to take her bucket and hope the others had more food and Tyler.

Arriving at the bottom of the ladder she smiled as Noah arrived with a basket of fruit. "Good hull there."

"Thanks, you too." Noah pointed at the bucket of fish.

"Thanks," Gwen blushed and looked down at the fish with a frown. "it was about the only good thing the old man taught me before ditching me."

"As I said screw him," Noah said here a smirk from the goth, "Anyway most of the berries here are harmless."

"That's good to know," Gwen smiled.

"Hey, everyone look who I found." The couple turned their heads towards the forest, to see Bridgette along with Tyler. The latter of whom rushed over to hug them.

"Tyler?" They both questioned.

"Guys it's you. We're all together again I shall never let go." The friendly jock smiled as the four campers were reunited when suddenly a giant purple python dropped right in front of them and gave a nasty glare. Tyler didn't miss a beat and his smile soon turned to a feared expression. "Except now. RUN!" The four quickly made their way up the ladder to the treehouse.

Meanwhile, at Chris and Chef's camp, the two men were enjoying a cup of coffee. Both seemed relaxed and without a care in the world.

"So Chef, how do you think our campers are doing on their deserted Island?" Chris asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Anything could have happened to them by now," Chef replied with a smile, taking a sip before continuing "Eaten by bears. Fell off a cliff. Poisoned by a snake. Starved to death."

Chris' relaxed expression turns to concern. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm... maybe I should check the monitors and see what kind of footage we got."

"Chris, man, you are truly one dedicated host." Chef took the host in his arms and began rocking him like a baby and speaking in a soothing tone. "You're an inspiration."

"Thanks, dude," Chris said, smiling back. "It's what I do."

*** In the Treehouse ***

"And so," Gwen was sitting on the floor with everyone else, she was holding a fish in one hand and a knife in the other. "Now you're going to take your knife and slice him right up the belly." This causes everyone else to nearly hurl.

"You want me to stop?" Gwen turned to Noah who was a shade of green.

"No, I'm good." He struggled to say.

"Okay remember you don't want to cut too deep into its guts or the blood will just squirt all your face." This time it did cause everyone else to hurl.

"Okay, I'll just work on the fish myself." Gwen offered.

The awkward quietness continued for a short while, no one knowing what to do or say to pass the time. Eventually, Noah broke the silence with a very long groan.

"This is torture! How long will it be until they come and get us."

Another short silence followed, with everyone trying to think of something to do. Eventually, Tyler snapped his fingers and cleared his throat.

"I think I might have a good idea. We should all confess our sins."

The others looked at Tyler, raising their eyebrows.

"Uh... Does this sound like a church to you?" Noah asked, perplexed.

"I'm serious, we should confess stuff," Tyler continued. "When I was stuck in the confessional and felt great."

Bridgette, Gwen, and Noah exchanged unsure glances with each other. Eventually, all three shrugged and nodded. Time passed, and by the time everyone was done, Gwen leaned against a wall, wide-eyed.

"Dang. Who knew I was dating such a bad boy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Noah.

"Yeah, I know," he replied quietly with a nod before narrowing his eyes at Bridgette. "But that's nothing compared to what Little Miss Nice Girl did."

Bridgette grimaced and looked at the ground sadly petting her bunny. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about it. Still, it doesn't hold a candle to what Tyler did."

Tyler frowned and looked away. "I was young and foolish. I'll admit there's no good excuse. But at least it wasn't anything like what Gwen did."

Gwen didn't respond and avoided eye contact in shame.

"Hey," Noah nudged her, "It doesn't change anything about what I think of you."

"Really?"

"I'd be stupid to let something like that change something like this."

"Same to you," Gwen smiled, "It will take more than that to keep me away."

"Oh no," Noah smirk playfully, Bridgette and Tyler smile at the two.

"Feels good to clear the air and get all that off your chest?" Tyler smiled and leaned back in the bed. A spider slowly slid down on its web and landed on his nose. "Ewww spider!" Tyler jumped out of his bed and ran outside. The three looked at each other until Tyler called them.

"Hey guys," Tyler noticed something off in the distance. Not too far away in another part of the forest, the unmistakable sight of smoke rising a fire could be seen. "We have company." The other three teens quickly took notice as well and all had varying degrees of disbelief.

"There were people here this whole time?" Gwen grunted in frustration.

"A rescue team?" Bridgette suggested in a hopeful tone.

"Or a trick," Noah replied.

"I know how we can find out," Tyler smiled, the camera switched over and soon the other teens, along with Fuzzy Ears were wearing war paint and holding spears.

"I'm not sure about this," Gwen looked down.

"What we can jump on them before they get us." Tyler smiled.

"There's only one problem," Noah pointed down below, where the python was still hissing."Our friend still hasn't left."

"Oh him," Tyler blew a raspberry and threw Mr. Coconut on its head knocking it cold, everyone glared at the jock.

"Why didn't you do that hours ago?" Gwen snarled.

"And what," Tyler smiled, "Miss all our bonding?" He chuckled and quickly took off towards the fire letting out a battle cry.

The four campers quietly sneaked up to the camp Chris and Chef had been relaxing, running into the camp while yelling and chanting intimidating while holding spears. Chef jumped into the host in fear.

Chris, however, only smiled at the teens. "Oh hi guys, about time you showed up." Chef jumped out of Chris' arms looking embarrassed.

"It's another trick," Tyler was talking to Mr. Coconut, ``Chef raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he talking to a coconut?" Chef asked.

"It's not a trick, it's the hidden producer's camp," Chris answered with a frustrated tone. "Or was a secret until now."

"Wait?" Gwen glared, "You mean while were shipwrecked you two were just a few yards away basking in luxury?"

"Sure did!" Chris smiled, sharing a laugh with Chef before high-fiving. Suddenly, thunder roared above and began to pour rain.

"Can we stay in your trailer with you?" Bridgette asked, getting soaked.

"Sorry, I would, but the trailer only has room for six." The host smiled at them and began to shut the door. "See you all tonight!" He closed and locked the door behind him, leaving the campers to stand around soaking in the rain with no shelter

"I hate him," Noah snarled, glaring at the trailer. "I hate them both."

*** At the Bonfire Ceremony ***

Time passed and it turned to night. The rain had cleared up and the campers arrived for the elimination ceremony. Everyone took a seat on a stump, Bridgette was feeding Mr. Fuzzy Ears, and Tyler was still holding Mr. Coconut.

"Well..." Chris smiled as he suddenly approached the podium. "It's been a long and grueling day, campers. Frankly, Chef and I are worn out. I hope you've learned to always make sure your cabins are securely fastened to the ground."

"No duh." Noah rolled his eyes.

Chris ignored Noah, "And secondly spending too much time confident alone is bad for your mental health." He was cut off by Tyler laughing.

"That's a good one Mr. Coconut."

"Which brings us to let," Chris held up a platter of four tasty treats. "another bonfire ceremony!"

"Chris...there four marshmallows," Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Noah, there are indeed four marshmallows," Chris tossed a marshmallow at the bookworm."Also, Gwen, Bridgette, AND Tyler!"

Marshmallows were tossed to everyone causing all three campers to look around in confession, all but Tyler who looked frightened.

"Wait you don't mean?" Tyler gasped, looking at Mr. Coconut.

"Great," Noah sighed, "a filler episode."

Chris approached Tyler and grabbed the coconut from him and tossed it to the docks, while Tyler was crying.

Once Chris left, they were about to leave as Gwen quickly stopped them. "By the way. All the stuff we confessed? Keep it to yourselves."

"Oh yeah," Noah replied, while Tyler nodded.

"Agreed," Bridgette added.

* * *

Remaining Campers: Gwen, Bridgette, Tyler, Noah.

5th Place: Duncan

6th Place: Heather

7th Place: Izzy

8th Place: Katie

9th Place: Ezekiel

10th Place: Cody

11th Place: Geoff

12th Place: Trent

13th Place: Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Returned)

Duncan (Returned)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney


	23. Are we There Yeti?

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

AN: Thanks to Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock. Thanks to Knifez and Guests for the reviews sorry for the wait. Stay safe.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," came the voice of not Chris, but Chef. "Those good-for-nothing campers got swept away by a rainstorm that got them washed up on a deserted island, and weren't convinced it was real because of chicken wing. Meanwhile, jockstrap washed to shore in his outhouse and made a new friend with someone who had an IQ higher than his. Somehow they ended up in a cabin confusing their sins. After that they came up with a crackerjack plan to find out who was making a fire. But all they found was the secret location of our production crew camp."

Chef stood in the middle of the kitchen, an annoyed glare pointed at the camera. "They asked me to do the recap. You got a problem with that?!" The large man raised a hatchet threateningly before lowering it and rolling his eyes. "Since Chris is off hosting some frou-frou reward show,I'm filling in as host. And guess what? I'm not happy about it either!"

Chef brandished his hatchet once more and sat Mr. Coconut on the table. "So sit your butt down, shut up, and watch tonight's episode of. "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" He brought the hatchet down with each word, with one last chop, he succeeded in chopping the Coconut in half.

*** Intro ***

Somewhere in the middle of the middle of the forest, the final four were sleeping peacefully in their bunks beds, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. A bird flew down to Tyler's pillow, happily sipping a drink from his puddle of drool, below him a squirrel jumped over Noah's bed and was chewing away on one of his books

At the other bunk bed. Gwen swatted away a fly that was buzzing near her ear. A frog eventually hopped on to the bunk, gobbled up the insect, and hopped away. Below her, Bridgette was stretched out in her slumber, her mouth wide open. A nut fell from above and landed in her mouth, causing her to cough it out where a squirrel quickly picked it up and hopped away with it. It was enough to startle the surfer awake.

"Whoa, what the heck happened!?" She yelled, effectively waking the other three teens up and making Fuzzy Ears jump away, they all looked around in shock. "Where are we?"

"How did we get out here?!" Gwen asked nervously. "Where's Chris?"

"Mommy!" Tyler cried out in panic.

"Did we get washed away again?" Noah wondered, before noticing the squirrel chewing away at his book. "Hey! Give that back!" He attempted to grab his book only to get bit,"OWWW!" He nursed his hand, as Bridgette looked over "I hate animals!" he glared at the squirrel.

"Everyone just SHUT UP," came the booming voice of Chef, riding towards the campers while dangling from a helicopter on a rope ladder. "How you got here is NOT your concern." He dropped to the ground and gave the chopper a thumbs up, signaling it to fly off.

"What happened to Chris?" Bridgette asked curiously, as she was attending to Noah's hand.

"None of your gosh darn business what happened to Chris!" Chef barked, making the surfer cringe in fear. Chef jabbed a thumb into his chest and smirked mischievously. "I'm in charge now. AND I'm going to make you maggots wish you were never born. Your mission is to find your way back to base camp." He got in Tyler's face and raised an eyebrow."Or DIE trying!" Bridgette and Tyler nervously gulped at this.

"Great," Noah grumbled, gathering his books in a bag, "Sounds like a barrel of fun. It also sounds suspiciously familiar to something we did TWICE already!" The others nodded in agreement.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Seriously this is the third 'survive in the wilderness' challenge. Would it kill them to have some originality?"

*** Forest ***

"Agreed," Gwen folded her arms, and turned to Chef. "I mean," she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Are you and Chris all burnt out of ideas?"

"Yeah, again?" Bridgette asked as she picked up her bunny. "We did this a few days ago and again back when Sadie was eliminated."

"NO! Chef replied with a glare."This one is different because this time, you have no idea where you are and where camp is!"

"Yeah," Noah replied. "because that totally doesn't sound like what we did in the previous challenge."

"Well this time, Chef snarled with a glare, jabbing a finger at Noah's chest. "Y'all gonna be doing this challenge in teams of two."

"Ooh, teams?" Noah raised an eyebrow, "Well in that case it's totally different."

Having grown annoyed by Noah, Chef threw a large duffel bag towards him, knocking him to the ground. "Team one is Brains and the Wannabe jock." Tyler helped him up and the two looked at each other with curiosity.

"Team two is surfer girl and goth girl." Bridgette caught the duffel bag, and smiled at Gwen who also appeared to be pleased about the situation.

"Everything you need is in these bags," Chef barked. "Make your way back to camp. First team back wins immunity, losing team will be kicking somebody to the curb."

Noah's eyebrow rose, which everyone else quickly took notice of. "Uh Chef? Wouldn't it make more sense to put Gwen with me, and Bridgette with Tyler. I mean it's obvious that Gwen and I will vote for either Bridgette or Tyler and they'll vote for Gwen or I. So this will just end in a tie. "

"Keep your britches on," Chef replied with an eye roll. "I'm gonna be the one who picks which loser goes home based on how you losers perform in the challenge. And besides I'm splitting you two as we need to keep this clean!" He pointed at Noah and Gwen. "No getting too close to nature, if you know what I mean."

The two folded their arms and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, and here's a tip," Chef said, a wide smirk forming. "Y'all better set up camp before the sun goes down. Because once nightfall comes around, you won't even be able to see your trembling hands in front of your terrified face!" Everyone gave an uneasy look.

"Unless, of course, you got night vision goggles," Chef continued, holding up the goggles in question. "Which you don't!"

The large man began laughing, prompting a wide eyed Noah to run up to him and hug him tightly before speaking in a panicked tone. "Oh, please! PLEASE don't leave us out here! I'm begging you, out here we won't survive!"

"Get off of me you big baby!" the host barked, shoving him away.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Okay I know Noah the best out of everyone here, and he's differently not a chicken." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He's on to something."

*** Forest ***

Bridgette was hyperventilating and nervously running her fingers through her ponytail, "This is insane!" Everyone gazed over at Bridgette's outburst. "We'll get lost, starve to death, eaten by a grizzly!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the grizzlies," Chef said with a smirk, Bridgette smiled a little. "You'll WISH you met a grizzly when you come face to face with old Sasquatch! He's one mean mama jama."

The helicopter above dropped a rope ladder for Chef to hang on to."Good luck, troops," he said as he flew off. "Try not to die!"

With the helicopter gone, the four teens were left on their own in the woods with nothing but their bags given to them by Chef.

"This can't be legal!" Bridgette gasped. "You can't do this!"

"File a complaint to the network!" Noah grumbled, as Tyler quickly tossed the sack over his shoulder. Noah turned to nod at Gwen, before being the first to take action and quickly took off into the forest, Tyler just stood there for a few seconds before he remembered he was with Noah and soon ran up to follow.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"I kinda felt bad for Noah and Gwen. Can't be fun when you're worried if your partner is at risk of elimination. But on the other hand, I worried too because if we win and Bridgette is eliminated I'm a sitting duck. Well I'll let you know that this duck won't go down without a fight."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

Bridgette inhaled deeply, very nervous. "I think I might have a chance here. Ideally, I win the challenge and hopefully Chef picks Noah," she raised her head. "But if Chef eliminates Gwen, and then Tyler and I can beat Gwen or Noah next then we'll be at the finals." She looked down nervously. "I know this sounds mean...but I'm just so close to the finale."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"I have to say I was happy to be paired with Tyler because at least this way Gwen and I have a chance to both make it to the Semifinals. Plus I need someone to shove in front of me if a bear comes, then maybe Chef will pick him to go." He chuckled to himself, then sighed. "This challenge sucks because win or lose there's a chance I lose someone important."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Gwen had her hands on her hips. "But I actually miss Chris. Anything is better Chef the psychopath. Why do camp cooks always look like escaped criminals?" She glared at the camera. "Can you hear me Chris? I hope you enjoyed your day off while we put up with your sidekick. Who by the way, just dumped us in the forest."

*** Mess Hall ***

Back at camp in the mess hall. Chef was seen setting up a music player and speakers. With mic in hand he started to slide back and forth and began lip syncing the words to Old Time Rock and Roll.

*** Forest ***

After some time of running, Noah finally came to a stop somewhere not far away from where they had woke up. Tyler caught up with him as he sat his duffel bag down and began rummaging through it.

"Hey wait up man, we're a team."

"Seriously, you the athlete can't catch up with me?" Tyler replied with a shrug and poured out the bag's contents. There was a can of bug spray, a pair of binoculars, a large sleeping bag, and finally a map. "Is that all?" Tyler asked, with a look of fear, "Where's the food?"

"There is none," Noah confirmed after sticking his arm into the bag and coming up with nothing. "Typical." He sighed, picking up the map and looking it over. "This should be useful, though."

"A map is pointless without a compass, though." Tyler pointed out, and began freaking out. "We're going to die out here!"

"We'll be out of the woods in no time thanks to," Noah smirked, before reaching in his pocket. "These."

Noah proceeded to pull out the night vision goggles that belonged to Chef. Tyler's eyes shot up.

"You seriously snagged those off of Chef?" He asked, impressed and laughed. "Sweet!"

"There's some advantages to being 'nerdy'. Been pickpocketing the jerks that stole my lunch money for years." Noah smirked. "With this we'll be walking clear as day when night falls."

"Awesome," Tyler smiled as he took the goggles from Noah. "let me see those." The unfortunate Jock made the mistake of staring directly at the sun. "My EYES!"

"Give me those!" Noah groaned in frustration before swiping the goggles and pocketing them before looking at the sky. "Alright, so if the sun rose from the east, and that's north, camp should be... that way, right?" The Bookworm pointed off in a direction to his left. Tyler looked skeptical.

"You sure? Could have sworn the sun rose from over there," he replied, pointing at the direction opposite of Noah's.

Noah opened his mouth to reply, and looked deep in thought, before he simply shrugged. "Uh yeah, you're right. It's that way." and walked off in the direction that Tyler pointed to, and Tyler simply smiled before following him.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"Wow... Noah went with my plan." He smirked. "I guess he must respect my intelligence."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Normally I'd tell jockstrap he was wrong, but then I thought it'd be better if I let him cost us the challenge, so that he's the reason we lost. Bye bye Tyler." He gave a small wave.

*** Forest ***

Meanwhile, Gwen looked at their team's compass, which pointed north. "Camp is north, so we can just use this and follow the river," She smiled, "This is going to be easy. Right Bridgette?" There was no response. Gwen turned to her friend " Bridgette?"

Bridgette gulped, she looked pale, nervously jumping at every sound, and clutching Fuzzy Ears to her chest. She was trying to take deep breaths as she controlled herself. She was trying to keep calm, her phobia was starting to act up. A hand placed itself on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. She blushed in embarrassment to see Gwen walking next to her with a worried frown, "You doing alright?" The goth asked.

"A little," Bridgette nodded sheepishly, giving her friend a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I love nature. I just had a… bad time in the forest when I was little. Gwen gave a friendly smile, "Don't worry, you're not alone out here."

Bridgette remained silent, nodding and looked off in the distance.

"I mean this could be worse," Gwen said, trying to comfort her friend and digging a compass out of their bag. "At least they actually gave us some supplies this time."

"Yeah." The two continued walking, Bridgette couldn't help but look around nervously. "So, what do you think Chef meant when he was talking about the Sasquatch thing? He was just trying to scare us, right?"

"Just relax," Gwen shook her head and patted her friends back reassuringly."That just a stupid made up myth to scare us. Wouldn't put it past him. Plus if he was real you'd think someone would have snapped a picture by now."

"What about that Sasquatch that Izzy beat up during the Say Uncle challenge?" Bridgette said, suddenly remembering that past challenge.

"Oh yeah, that." Gwen shrugged. "I just assumed that was someone in a suit. I mean Chris isn't the brightest. But I thought he wouldn't be dumb enough to lock one of us in a cage with a wild animal."

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"Gwen right there's no such thing as Sasquatches." Bridgette smiled. "They'll wouldn't just drop us out here in the middle of the forest if there was one." A look of fear across her face. "Would they?" She took a deep breath. "Relax Bridgette. I'm sure if there was danger Chef would come and find us... Right?"

*** At the Docks ***

Chef was currently relaxing on his back and wearing his swim trunks. In his hand was a small book and he peacefully recited a few lines of French from the book, smiling to himself as he enjoyed the sun.

*** Forest ***

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island, Tyler and Noah were ascending a rocky mountain. "You sure you know where you're going?" Noah asked while climbing with great difficulty.

"Totally," Tyler confirmed. "We'll get a good look around from up there."

"That actually makes sense," Noah looked, as he climbed, a rock crumbled away, causing him to dangle helplessly.

Tyler on the other hand didn't notice and looked deep in thought. "Yeah, did you know that people think Sasquatch is the missing leak between man and monkey."

Noah quickly forced himself to another rock. He groaned with frustration, "Really? I think the missing monkey is right here!" He hit Tyler on the head.

"OWWW!" Tyler rubbed the back of his head and reached the top of the rocky mountain. "No really. People say he's over 300 pounds and has BO like a dumpster."

"So just hairy Owen then." Noah replied while pulling out the binoculars from his bag and scanning the forest, while Tyler looked over the map curiously however didn't notice he was holding it upside down.

"Can you see the camp?"

"No...not yet." Noah boredly scanned over the forests. Eventually, he spotted Bridgette and Gwen walking not too far away.

"Hey, check it out, it's the girls." Tyler looked off in the direction Noah had pointed out.

"Yo, girls!" Tyler raised his voice and waved his hand. "Up here! Here's a hint, try a map!"

Gwen and Bridgette exchanged a confused glance. "Uh, we would if we HAD a map. But this compass says that this way is north." Gwen held up a compass and smirked. "And, you know, where Chef said the camp was."

The girl's high five, as they ran off, though not before Bridgette yelled. "Enjoy the view from up there." Shocked, Noah put down the binoculars and grabbed the map. He turned it over, grunting in frustration.

"Aaaaand, now we're in last place," Noah gave his partner an annoyed stare. "Good navigation, Tyler."

"Relax." Tyler looked down at the other side of the mountain, seeing a river. "We can just dive into the river and catch up in no time."

Noah raised an eyebrow and looked over the cliff.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Okay, maybe letting Tyler lead was a bad idea."

*** Forest ***

"Uh, no." Noah backed up, "I'm done with cliff diving, been there done that."

"It's okay buddy. You just need a little push," Tyler smiled before pushing Noah off the cliff and jumping off after him.

*** At camp ***

While the campers continued with their challenge, Chef took it upon himself to search the cabins and take various personal belongings from the teens. After some feeling around in Gwen's drawer, he finally pulled out a diary. Next, he peeked under Bridgette's bed and pulled out her surfboard. After then he went over to the boy's cabin and felt underneath Noah's pillow taking a book. Finally, he went over to Tyler's drawer and felt around before finally locating one of his lucky headbands.

*** Forest ***

Bridgette and Gwen had stopped for a minute to rest on a large rock, both eating energy bars and drinking bottles of water from their bag.

"So you grew up without a father as well?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," her friend said sadly looking down. "It was when I was six."

"Same. Although," Gwen stated with a frown. "Mine just got up and left."

"Sorry about that," Bridgette looked down embarrassed. "My mother is pretty much my best friend. It was a hard time and I guess being an only child made our bond stronger."

"I don't really have a good relationship with my mother," Gwen said, taking another bite from her energy bar. "But as far as moms go she's alright. But as for my brother, very annoying." She rolled her eyes. "It's his fault I'm here, he sent in my audition papers." This caused Bridgette to snicker.

"I always wanted a little brother or sister." Bridgette said, petting her bunny. "If we keep up our steady pace we might get back before night."

"We should just rest for the night," Gwen suggested. "If we get up early, we should be able to arrive back at camp before dawn."

Bridgette shook her head, "We don't know what's out there and there could be some animals that come out at night for all we know."

Her friend just crossed her arms, deciding to drop the argument and change the subject."Assuming Noah and Tyler are still climbing up the cliff, victory should be easy."

"I hope they're doing okay," Bridgette commented.

Elsewhere, Noah and Tyler rode on a makeshift wooden raft, floating the stream. Noah's expression was bored, though Tyler was grinning as he let out a fart.

"Nice, dude." Noah grumbled sarcastically plugging his nose.

"Thanks," Tyler replied, as they rode past the girls Tyler was smiling and waving, as the girl's jumped back in shock.

"There's getting away!" The girl's both groaned, Gwen throwing the bag over her shoulder, and the two friends took off into the forest.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Using the river? Well played Noah, well played."

*** Chef's Trailer ***

Meanwhile back at camp Chef had a nasty grin on his face, as he looked through his closet. He scanned through a large number of costumes. Including his military suit, a pink dress, and an alien. Finally as his eyes trailed toward a certain one, he smirked as he picked up a furry purple suit, laughing menacingly.

*** Forest ***

Now night fall, Bridgette and Gwen were making their way through the dark forest. Bridgette was walking extra close to Gwen. Despite having flashlights the surfer was still a little nervous and was currently biting her thumb.

"I was hoping we would make it back before dark." Bridgette whispered, nervous looking at bushes as a flock of birds flew by.

Gwen shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "You weren't this scared during our last challenge." Her partner simply sighed, "I guess it was because we had a shelter and I was more worried about Tyler." She looked down. "Sorry for being a little jumpy."

"It's alright." Gwen smiled.

Suddenly, the girls came to a stop as the surfer tripped thanks to an odd imprint on the ground. Her partner joined her and looked over it, seeing a giant foot mark.

"WHOA!" Bridgette jumped and looked around, holding Fuzzy Ears tightly. "That was close."

"Strange," Gwen commented, looking it over with a flashlight. "But I'm not buying it. It's probably the boys messing with us."

Nearby, the duo heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

Bridgette was shaking in fear.

"Relax," Gwen said.

"But Gwen." Bridgette's voice was hoarse.

"I know it's you guys." Gwen said. The rustling went silent, causing the two girls to raise their eyebrows.

"Guys enough!" Gwen snarled, walking over to the bush. "You're scaring Bridgette!"

Growing tired of their teasing, Gwen jumped into the bush, and a large hairy creature came out, letting out a mighty roar, which caused the girls to run away, screaming at the top of their lungs. Elsewhere, Noah was inspecting the map, while Tyler was wearing the night vision goggles.

"Man, these things are super cool," Tyler smiled, scanning the forest, as he saw a squirrel in tree waving."Hi there Mr. Squirrel." he then saw a raccoon catching a fish. "and Hello to you Mr. Raccoon." he finally saw the girls running for their life in terror from a very ticked off Sasquatch. "Hi Sasquatch," Tyler said, "Wait a minute." He took another look, seeing the creature running towards them."Sasquatch! SASQUATCH!" He tugged on Noah's arms.

"Ughhhh..." Noah groaned. "What is it?" Nearby, Noah could hear approaching screaming and looked out into the darkness, puzzled. " Do you hear that?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

He looked into the distance and eventually saw what spooked Tyler. The two boys took off into the woods, with the girls keeping pace and ran into the cave to hide.

In the darkness of the cave, four sets of eyes could be seen, and Tyler was the first to nervously speak up.

"Noah?"

"Tyler?" came the voice of Gwen.

"Gwen?" Noah asked.

"Noah?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette?" Tyler replied.

"Tyler?" Gwen asked.

"Ok, yeah, pretty sure we're all here," Noah grumbled. "So, I guess we're safe?"

Unbeknownst to the campers, the red eyes of Sasquatch appeared in the middle of them.

"We are going to die." Bridgette panicked.

"Relax" Gwen said reassuringly, "I'm sure we're fine."

There was a short awkward silence before Gwen's eyes narrowed.

"Noah, is that you kissing my neck?"

"No," Noah replied.

"But if that's not you..." Gwen trailed off, "Then."

"BATS," Tyler yelled, prompting the campers to run out of the cave with Sasquatch hot on their trail, the large creature growling with rage, Noah and Gwen held each other tightly, Tyler was biting his nails, and Bridgette looked frozen with fear.

The creature looked really to jump on them, before one camper let out a scream before punching the Sasquatch in the stomach, bringing it onto its knees.

Everyone looked stunned as Bridgette grabbed it by the fur and brought it to her face, "LEAVE US ALONE!" The stunned creature was quickly nodding its head, "GOOD!" She let go of the creature as it quickly took off.

"Wow." Noah was left gasping, as Bridgette was shaking looking at her hands.

"I...I...I...can't believe I just did that." Bridgette looked ashamed.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I've never done anything like that before. I feel so guilty.

*** Confessional Sasquatch ***

The Sasquatch somehow fit inside the confessional groaning, before it pulled off of its head revealing it was Chef in a suit. "Damn kids. Always ruining my fun."

*** Forest ***

With the Sasquatch long gone, the four teens were finally able to take a breath and compose themselves. The two different teams had sat next to each other, sitting by a flickering fire.

Noah yawned and wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder. "Smooth, real smooth." She commented, rolling her eyes, before blushing and giving him a kiss. Tyler and Bridgette were eating energy bars and staring at the fire, Noah looked at the two before turning to Gwen and whispering something in her ear, and Gwen nodded.

"I guess whatever happens tomorrow, happens." Gwen yawned.

"True." Tyler smiled, as Bridgette looked at the fire and smiled at her friends.

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"I have to say Noah's plan is risky...very risky."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Okay, here's my plan. I'm going to let the girls win, because given how Bridgette took out Bigfoot Chef might be impressed and keep her. Tyler on the other hand is... Tyler."

*** Forest ***

The next morning, Tyler was the one to wake up first. He smiled and fluttered open his eyes, only to look up and widen his eyes at what he saw.

"OH CRAP!"

Noah was shocked awake by the yell and jumped up from his sleeping state. "What?"

"The girls are gone!"

The two boys looked around in shock, or as in Noah was trying to look shocked. Elsewhere in the forest, the girls were running towards the camp.

"This is bad," Noah said. "They're probably at camp by now."

Tyler looked before smiling. "Maybe not. Like Coach always said it's not over until the buzzer." He then ran into the forest as fast as he couldn. His eyes narrowed and he felt himself fill with determination and adrenaline pump through his blood. With bits of camp barely visible through the trees, he grinned and used the rest of his energy running past Bridgette and then leapt into the air and slammed face first into the pole. Chef stood by said pole with a tray of cinnamon rolls.

"Damn, I thought it would take you a few days," Chef barked in annoyance as he took a bite out of a cinnamon roll. "Boys win, girls lose." Chef stormed off, leaving the teens at the pole.

Tyler was the only one grinning as he did a little dance. "WHOO!" He then looked embarrassed as everyone looked down, "Um...sorry." He said looking guilty.

"It's fine," Gwen interrupted, a little annoyed. "Yeah, only one can win." Bridgette said, giving him a smile.

Noah walked up to Gwen, "Just in case the worst happens, let's just enjoy our time together."

She blushed and took his hand.

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Great! So much for that plan." Noah sighed, shaking his head.

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I can't believe it's going to be me or Gwen going home tonight." The surfer sighed. "Don't get wrong I'm happy for Tyler. If it's me I'll with my head held high and proud with myself."

*** Confessional Gwen ***

"Things aren't looking good. Although I did enjoy my time with Noah. We watched the sunset from our favorite spot." She gave a dreamy sigh, putting her hands on her chin.

*** Elimination Ceremony ***

Nightfall eventually came, and the four teens once again were at the now all familiar bonfire ceremony. Like with the bootcamp challenge it was Chef who was present, he was pacing back and forth in annoyance.

"Today was supposed to be MY relaxation day," The intimidating man grumbled. "I had it all planned, too. I was gonna relax and read Gwen's diary." The goth gasped. "Next, I was going to read some Shakespeare." The bookworm gasped, And then take up surfing!" Chef paused, "which reminds me, you need to replace this." he tossed a piece of a surfboard over his shoulder to Bridgette, making her gasp.

"That was my father's!" Bridgette glared

"AND THEN I was going to try on Tyler's lucky headband!" Chef continued, making the final camper gasp from hearing his his plan.

"But YOU all ruined that for ME! SO HERE!" Chef tossed marshmallows at Noah and Tyler. "Here's your invinci-DARN-bility!"

The boys grinned, while also giving apologetic looks at the remaining two campers. Noah looked at Gwen and Tyler looked at Bridgette and finally the girls looked at each other giving a determined nod. The mood grew quiet and Chef's annoyed expression quickly turned to one of horrifying joy as he grinned a huge smile at the two campers without a marshmallow. Bridgette and Gwen exchanged a nod, then locked their eyes on Chef, who was holding the final symbol of immunity.

Chef looked from one campers to the another. Tyler lost his smile and looked shocked. Noah also watched, though with more fear than Tyler. Gwen eventually began to sweat, tugging at her collar and chattering her teeth. Bridgette had gone bug eyed, and was shaking from head to toe. Chef never lost his disturbing grin, and simply continued looking between the campers. Noah embraced Gwen in anticipation and eventually Chef came to a decision, throwing a marshmallow towards...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Bridgette.

"YOU," Chef yelled, pointing a finger at Gwen. "You're finished!"

Gwen groaned, looking sadly at the ground. "Can I at least know why?" "Easy," Chef replied. "Surfer girl got over her fear and saved your sorry butts." Gwen sighed, but nodded, turning to Noah who was rubbing away a tear.

"I've never been as close to anyone as I have with you..."

"Stop it. It sounds like you're writing a greeting card. If you mean it, I already know it." Gwen smiled. "There's nothing between us that needs to be said out loud. Nothing I don't already know. That's why we work so well."

Noah chucked to himself. Gwen sadly nodded and began making her way to the boat with Noah holding her hand, and Bridgette and Tyler following behind.

"Thanks for the fun time," Bridgette said and gave her a hug. "Sucks it has to end this way."

"Same, but I guess we can't win them all." Gwen smiled, "Don't beat yourself up about this. You played and fought hard too."

"I know," she smiled.

Gwen turned to Tyler next, who looked like he was crying, before pulling them into a hug, then surprised her with taking a picture.

She shook her head in annoyance, before extending her hand. Tyler smiled and shook it.

"You played hard." She smiled and turned to Noah.

"Hey it's not over let." Gwen smiled, before giving him a kiss."I want to see you fighting."

With that, she gave one final wave goodbye before setting foot on the boat of losers and leaving the island.

"Just letting you know." Noah commented, looked from Tyler and Bridgette. "I'm not going down easy."

"Of course." Bridgette smiled and petting his back.

*** Confessional Tyler ***

"WHOAA!" Tyler was shaking with excited and raised his hand with three fingers raised. "Final Three BABY! I'm in the Semifinal! Party!"

*** Confessional Bridgette ***

"I feel bad I made it due to hurt an animal." She sighed, "Don't get me wrong I'm excited that I'm just two challenges away from winning."

*** Confessional Noah ***

"Well this really sucks, Gwen and I were growing closer. I blame myself it was my plan to stay behind." He slammed himself. "Focus. I have to focuing on keeping safe and winning immunity in the next challenge."

*** Boat of Losers ***

Gwen sat on the boat, sighing. Suddenly, inside of the boat at the steering wheel, she could see none other than Sasquatch, snarling. Gwen let out a scream, only for the beast to remove his mask revealing a chuckling Chef underneath.

* * *

Remaining Campers: Bridgette, Tyler, Noah.

4th Place: Gwen

5th Place: Duncan

6th Place: Heather

7th Place: Izzy

8th Place: Katie

9th Place: Ezekiel

10th Place: Cody

11th Place: Geoff

12th Place: Trent

13th Place: Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Returned)

Duncan (Returned)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

This was one was hard to write as I realized these four wouldn't screw and mess with each other especially because of Gwen and Noah's friendship and Bridgette and Tyler's good sportsmanship. So I mainly used it for character and friendship building. I wanted to work with Bridgette's fear of the forest as something that could put her at risk but had her get over it.


	24. I Triple Dog Dare You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.

AN: Thanks to Beta done by AnnoyingAlarmClock. Thanks to Knifez, Guest, TheCoyler and Qazse, for the reviews. Stay safe.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island," came the voice of Chris returning to action. "Yours truly, was off hosting a swanky awards ceremony gig, and I left my buddy Chef in charge. And man, he went brutal on our campers. Not only did he leave them deserted in the forest, but left them with Sasquatch. They ran here, they ran there, they ran into a cave full of bats. Noah and Gwen schemed a plan to win. However, Tyler was actually good for once and scored a win, and it was Gwen that found herself walking the Dock of Shame. Now we have only three gluttons for punishment in our awesome Semifinal. Don't believe me? Then I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU, to watch this episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

*** Intro ***

It was a relatively sunny and peaceful morning in Camp Wawanakwa. Everything was calm until the intercom came to life, starling the nearby animals as the voice of Chris McLean rang throughout the camp.

"Campers! Welcome to the semifinals. Today we're rewarding our challengers with an all you can eat pancakes!" The camera switched to inside the Mess Hall where Chef, looking grumpy as always, had a stack of pancakes sitting on a plate nearby and was currently flipping one with a spatula. "That's right! Genuine food byproducts served with fresh ingredients relatively close to their expiration dates."

As Chef continued flipping his pancakes, he eventually flipped it too hard, causing it to stick to the ceiling. The large man grabbed a shovel and scraped it from the ceiling.

* * *

*** Confessionals: Noah, Bridgette, and Tyler ***

Noah was the first to make his confessional, looking at the camera with his arms folded and a stern expression. "It's been nothing but endless pain and agony all summer. Can't wait for this to all be over. Without Gwen this place just got way worse. Kinda funny how things work out, huh? I mean if you told me before all this that I would have a romantic relationship with a goth girl my eyes would've rolled into the back of my skull."

"So I actually made it to the final three," Bridgette smiled, petting her bunny. "Just goes to show you what good attitude and teamwork can get you. Now here we are, just inches away to the end."

"Thinking about it seems like a dream," Tyler was the third and final camper to get a turn in the confessional. "It just seems like it was just yesterday when all this started. Now here I am in the Final THREE DUDES. I wish Bridgette well, and Noah too. They're both awesome friends."

* * *

*** Mess Hall ***

Inside the regular moldy, bug and rodent infested Mess Hall, the final three were lined up single file to receive a helping of pancakes from Chef. They seemed to be fresh at first glance, but on closer observation had layers of sawdust and fingernails.

Tyler stood at the front of the line, shooting a disgusted look seeing the grime covered pancakes. "Well so much for getting my hopes up. Yo Chef? I think this one dropped on the floor can I have..." The Jock stopped himself as he saw Chef was right in his face.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY COOKING?!" Chef towered over Tyler, causing him to cower in fear.

"Not at all," Tyler quickly replied before running over to the table.

The other two groaned, and cringed in disgust.

"You think that at least by now we'd get something good." Noah moaned, as he saw Chef use the same spatula he used to flip the pancakes as a makeshift back scratcher.

"If you maggots don't SHUT UP and STOP insulting my cooking, y'all can forget about my all you eat pancakes," Chef yelled, causing the entire mess hall to shake.

"No, anything but that." Noah replied with sarcasm and Chef tossed a stack of pancakes onto his tray in frustration.

"Thanks..." Noah replied coldly and bitterly looking down at his grimy pancakes and cringing in disgust, "They look good enough to kill someone." The bookworm stopped himself as he looked up to see Chef face to face with him, staring daggers into his eyes and fuming with rage.

"Care to repeat that?!" Chef towered over Noah, making him cover back in fear.

"Not at all," Noah quickly replied before asking in a weak British tone, "Please Sir, may I have some more?"

Chef still gave him a very annoyed look and he picked up the entire table and swiftly poured the entirety of it on to Noah, burying him in pancakes, Noah groaned in pain. Bridgette watched the spectacle with wide eyes, scooting back a bit when Chef moved his glance over to her.

"I...I'll just have one please," She smiled, but backed away when Chef glared. She quickly joined the others at the table.

The final three sat together, and ate their breakfast. Bridgette cleared her throat, as Tyler and Noah looked at her. "Let's make a promise."

The two nodded, with Noah saying. "I'm listening."

"What kind of promise?" Tyler asked.

"That we do not let our respect for each other get in the way of competition. That we give it our all and not hold back. No hard feelings." Bridgette smiled and raised her glass, "May the best one win." The other two raised their glasses, with Tyler grinning.

"YEAH!"

"Sure..."

* * *

*** Confessionals: Noah, Bridgette, and Tyler ***

Noah was once again in the confessional "Now, I'm not gonna be unrealistic here. I'm going into the final three at a disadvantage. Sure I get along with Bridgette and Tyler already. But they're tight, I won't deny that. But be assured, I won't drop out that easy."

Bridgette was up next and looked deep in thought, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Hmmm... the end is coming soon. I must admit, I respect the other two. Tyler may be clumsy as me but he has determination. As for Noah, he is a very smart player. But I can't lose my focus."

"I guess getting to here wasn't all easy," Tyler smiled, "Just two people left till the buzzer. My Coach didn't think I would make it but I'll show him." He paused, then smiled again. "Man, I can wait to see Lindsay again."

"If I can just think of a way to win immunity then I might have a change against Bridgette or Tyler in the final as they both have left feet." Noah said, then frowning. "I mean getting 3rd place is basically worse then getting last place."

"Truth be told I haven't really thought about what I'd do with the money. If I win. I think I'll use the money for animal shelters and orphanages." Bridgette said. "I could also use some money for college."

"I don't really know what I'd buy if I won," Tyler said, tapping his chin. "Maybe buy a membership for my local Y. Get in shape, get into the Olympics and show Coach that I'm a top athlete."

"When I win? I'm thinking of putting it towards collage." Noah said. "Overall, this place has been one big frustrating, stressful mess, and l'm gonna be glad when it's finally over. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I met Gwen. But a whole summer spent with Chris and Chef? And people wonder why I'm not a people person."

"It's been a long crazy 8 weeks, that's for sure. It definitely would cause anyone to snap" Bridgette smiled as she petted her bunny. "But I made good friends and we did have some good times together, so it wasn't all bad."

"I loved my time here." Tyler grinned." I got over my fear of chickens, I rocked some challenges, I managed to endure and survive, I got the sweetest babe ever." He blew a kiss to the camera. "It was awesome! I kinda feel bad for Noah and Bridgette, if I win it's a 50:50 that one of them goes home."

* * *

*** Amphitheater ***

The final three sat in a row of simple wooden chairs behind a table.

"Campers," Chris exclaimed, genuine excitement in his tone. "Welcome to the semifinal! I have..I mean the producers have ran out of fun ways to torture you... I mean challenge you."

Bridgette cut him off, sighing with relief and smiled at Tyler and Noah. "Thanks goodness."

"You say that like this is a bad thing." Noah replied, glancing at Chris.

"NO interruption!" Chris snapped, hating been interrupted. "Sooo...to make sure we have a challenge, we asked the eliminated campers if they had any ideas."

The final three exchanged looks of confusion and nervousness.

"Turns out they had lots. they provided us with the sickest, most twisted, and insane dares ever! In TDI's first version of " Chris standing next to a large wheel that had pictures of all the eliminated contestants on it, Katie and Sadie sharing a picture. In the middle was an oversized soda bottle intended for spinning. "Spin the bottle."

"Urrgghh. Really" Noah groaned, rolling his eyes already done with this. "Spin the bottle? Do we look like eleven years school girls having a slumber party?"

Tyler blinked, "we're not doing kissing dares are we? Because I don't want to do that to Lindsay. No offense you two."

Bridgette waved it off, "None taken." She then shivered. "I'm kinda more scared to see what Eva and Izzy came up with."

"Izzy?" Noah gulped, "Dear God we're not going to survive this."

Chris scowled, "Hey! No interrupting! Now the rules are simple. Each player will take a spin and the camper that you land on determines the dare that you'll perform. You can either accept the dare yourself and win a freebie," Chef was standing next to him holding out a plate of purple bottles. "or inflict the dare on another camper in hopes of getting them out"

Tyler was scratching his head in confusion. "And what happens if we don't do the dare?"

"Oh, not a good option," Chris replied with a grin, "Anyone who chickens out of their date will be eliminated immediately." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, the camera panned to show the docks where the Boat of Losers was ready and waiting. "Do not pass go. Do not get marshmallow. Do not get to win $100,000!"

Chris now held a briefcase and opened it. Inside was none other than the prize money, as a reminder of what the final three were competing for. Chef grinned as he tried to make a grab for the money only for Chris to slam it shut on Chef's thumb. The large man cursed and sucked his sore thumb.

* * *

*** Confessional: Noah ***

"Dares?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "Okay with Chris you know what to expect. But with the rest?" He paused and looked worried. "Who knows what sick, twisted dangerous ideas they can think of."

* * *

*** Confessional: Bridgette ***

"Sudden death elimination?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow,"That makes things interesting. I just hope the dares aren't dangerous."

* * *

*** Confessional: Tyler ***

"Cool challenge, I totally have this," Tyler smiled and pointed both of his thumbs at himself. "Me and my team back home always play sick dares on each other. I got this in the bag." He jumped in joy only to bump his head on the ceiling of the confessional.

* * *

*** Amphitheater ***

"Okay, who's ready to humiliate themselves first?" Chris asked from behind his podium, with a clap of his hand. The other three looked on with wariness until Tyler stood up.

"I'll do it!"

"Love the enthusiasm!" Chris smiled, "Spin away."

Tyler nodded and gave the bottle a spin, he watched the rotation in what seemed to be nervousness that he was poorly trying to hide. Eventually, it came to a stop on Duncan. Chris pulled up a flash card to see what task would be assigned and couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

*** Confessional: Chris ***

"Alright, so here's the deal. Chef and I have a bet going on the side. First one to puke has to pony up 100 bucks!"

* * *

*** Amphitheater ***

"Duncan's dare," Chris read, grinning as he looked up and at the final three. "Lick Chef's armpit."

The final three gasped. Even the big guy himself went wide eyed and looked around in a panic. "Lick my what now?"

"Tyler..." Chris continued, "Will you take the dare yourself to earn a freebie, OR dare one of the others instead."

"I'll do it!" Tyler replied, shocking everyone.

"It's your funeral." Chris smirked.

The athlete walked up to the burly man as Bridgette covered her eyes. "I can't watch this."

Noah's face turned green. "Good call." He responded, closing his eyes as well.

Chef was scowling and reluctantly held up his arm. Tyler held his nose at the smell, "OH GOD! That smells worse than the bathroom after Owen uses it!"

"That's just my natural musk!" The cook tried to defend. With grabbing a hold of his nose, and tightly closing his eyes. Tyler leaned in and... licked. The sight was enough to make Chris retech, but held his hand up to his mouth to stop himself from getting sick. Chef raised an eyebrow at the host. "You good?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good," he weakly replied.

"GAH BLAHH!" Tyler heaved a few times, splitting and rubbing his tongue trying to get taste off. He stood up, looking sick to his stomach."Can I throw up now?" Chris nodded and Tyler spilled his lunch right there.

"Dude not on my shoes!" Chris ran off to his trailer to change as the Chef glared at no one in particular.

"I feel violated." Chef remarked.

"YOU feel violated?" Tyler winced, holding his nose. "My mouth feels violated. There's something called deodorant!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S MY NATURAL MUSK!" Chef roared at the teens, as Chris returned and threw a bottle at Tyler knocking him on the head.

"Tyler wins the first freebie." Chris replied, visibly frowning and annoyed.

"OW!" The athlete rubbed his forehead, before returning to his seat, with Bridgette giving him a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I can't feel my tongue anymore, is that normal?"

"Noah, it's your turn." Chris exclaimed, "Hopefully your pain will bring me joy over my lost shoes." he motioned at the wheel.

"Well I just hate to disappoint you," A very unamused Noah walked up and gave it a small spin, his eyes bulging at the bottle as it began to slow down and was slowly reaching Eva's face, before it thankfully past her and the bottle eventually came to a stop on Cody's picture. Noah sighed with relief, "Cody? What the worse thing he can do?"

"The Codemeister's dare." Chris read and grinned a little. "Drop a tray of ice into your underwear and let them melt."

"Cody, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Noah complained as Chef approached him with a bucket full of glimmering ice cubes. Noah took a deep breath before glancing at the other semifinalists. He knew he couldn't risk falling behind. He turned to the bucket and with a few deep breaths he took the bucket and poured it down his pants. It only took a few seconds for the cold to affect Noah, as Chris and Chef laughed and tossed the teen a freebie.

"With that Noah has earned a freebie," Chris grinned.

"Th-that...gr-...great." The teen teeth were chattering and he shivered before the water began to melt, Noah looked down to his shorts. "Can I change?"

"Nope..." Chris smiled, and turned to the next camper." Bridgette you're up next." The surfer walked up to the wheel with a scared expression as she started to pray for a good dare with bottle land on, with the bottle stopping on Katie and Sadie.

Chris read with a giggle, "Slap yourself three times as hard as you can." Bridgette grimaced and raised a hand up. She took a breath and quickly brought it to her face. After three hard slaps, both her cheeks were bright red, she collected her bottle, wincing in pain.

* * *

*** Confessional: Chris ***

Why aren't they trying to destroy each other? They're so nice to each other. I want conflict damn it!"

* * *

*** Amphitheater ***

"And with that ends round 1...and everyone has a freebie." Chris smiled. "Tyler, time for round two!" The Athlete gave the bottle a spin, not quite as enthusiastic as his first, as he hoped it wasn't something gross like his last dare. He gasped in fear as his hopes were of no use when the bottle came to a stop landing on Izzy.

"Please let it be something fun and safe." Tyler crossed his fingers.

"Ooooh, Izzy's dare is a fun one." Chris announced, making Tyler smile a little.

"Really?"

"Yep," Chris grinned with a chuckle. "Fun for me to watch. Izzy's dare is…. give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear,"

"That's It? Yeah, sure I'll do it." Tyler pumped his arms in the air, as the remaining two expressions turned into ones of surprise. The athlete took off towards a cave with a loud cheer before returning to the podium, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.. "Uh... what's a purple nurple?" Everyone facepalmed.

* * *

*** In The Woods ***

Tyler tiptoed up to a bear cave, his eyes bulging and his body shaking as he did so. "I got this, I got this," he mumbled to himself before making his way into the cave. "Okay... Mr. Bear. I'm just going to give you a little pinch. Please don't eat me."

Suddenly, the sound of fur ripping and a mighty roar came from the cave. Tyler ran out of it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

*** Amphitheater ***

Once Tyler had returned, his face had a large bruise, he was covered in mud, and he looked terrified. "And Tyler wins his second freebie." The host placed a freebie in front of him. "Noah. Come up down and spin for your torture."

The bookworm gave the bottle a spin, not so enthusiastic as the host was. The wheel landed on Owen.

"Owen's dare." Chris energetically pointed, "Eat a specially prepared mystery meat made by Chef." Chris paused for dramatic effect. "Without puking."

Noah turned pale at that and looked at the others. He knew he had to start acting fast if he wanted any chance of winning this. "As tempting as getting food poisoning is," Noah replied, earning a glare from Chef. "I'm gonna pick Bridgette."

Bridgette grimaced, and bit her lips. "I'm going to use my freebie."

* * *

*** Confessional: Chris ***

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." He gave an evil smirk to the camera.

* * *

*** Amphitheater ***

Bridgette stepped up to the wheel and gave the bottle another spin. This one, came to a stop on Beth. "Re-chew a wad of Harold's used gum." Everyone gasped as Chef brought out a jar that had a nasty looking wad of pink gum inside. Bridgette looked like she was going to gag, and bit her lips. She remembered the promise she made that they all should try their best and not let personal feelings get in the way, she sighed with regret.

"Noah... I pick Noah."

Without a word Noah threw his freebie at Chris.

Chef shoved Bridgette away and Tyler took her spot and spun the bottle. It landed on a photo of a glaring Heather. Tyler gulped

"Eat a can of live worms." Chris winced a bit after reading that card. Tyler looked hesitant on what to do. "I'd like to point out that you not only have two freebies, but there's also the fact that no one else has any freebies."

The remaining two scowled, but Tyler smiled. True, buuuuut, it's a challenge. And I never back down from a challenge."

"You kids are gross." Chef glared

"Seriously?" Chris asked as Chef opened up a can and passed it to Tyler. He closed his eyes and started repeating to himself, "It's a double bacon cheeseburger, it's a double bacon cheeseburger. " He brought the can up to his mouth and tried to down the worms in one go. Chris was kneeling over and Chef's cheeks were bulging. But, they were just barely able to hold on as they watched Tyler winced and groan. But he continued trying to stuff the slimy nasty things down his throat and he forced himself to swallow with a pained look on his face. He groaned and held his stomach.

"Nicely down, Tyler," Chris said, shoeing him over to his seat. "Noa-"

The bookworm walked up before the host could even finish his name and spun the wheel until it landed on Ezekiel's picture. "Homeschool's dare is… eat your own toenail."

"Well seeing as he's your boyfriend." Noah grinned. and turn to Bridgette. "It's only fair that you do it."

The surfer gulped seeing as she had no freebies left and she was left with little to no chance but to do it. "Well I don't want to make him feel bad." She grimaced as she took off one of her sandals. Chef leaned down to clip one of her toenails and place it on a plate. The surfer put it in her mouth and ate it. Then soon she took her spot at the wheel and spun it.

This one, fittingly enough, came to a stop on Gwen. "Whoa, what are the odds of that?" The surfer asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Chris replied in an slightly annoyed tone. "Anyways, Gwen's dare is to watch a live footage of a cow giving birth."

"Well..." Bridgette smiled, putting a hand on her hips. "because she's your girlfriend it's only fair you do it."

"Why did I know that would come back to bite me in the butt?" Noah groaned, as Chef brought out a laptop and sat in front of Noah before pressing play on a remote.

The scene flashed forward a couple minutes to show Noah rocking back and forth with his eyes bulging. With that Tyler returned to the wheel.

What followed was a montage of the bottle landing on various campers to give the campers their dares. In the first clip the bottle landed on Lindsay, which forced Tyler to kiss a fish, after that was Trent's face which made Noah eat an entire egg, shell and all. Leshawna was next, which then showed Bridgette walking on a tightrope over shark infested waters. Eva's dare was next, which called for Tyler to wear a beard made of bees. Justin's dare required Noah to eat a beatle. Courtney's dare was last, which forced Bridgette to kiss Chef's dirty sock.

When everything was said and done, the final three were left with zero freebies, all looking in great pain but not given an inch.

"I can't believe no one has dropped out," Chris commented, flashing the final three an impressed grin.

The jock let out a cheer, "Yeah, I'm not going down without a fight!"

Noah stepped up to spin, he along with Bridgette and Tyler were clearly showing signs of agony and great pain, he gave the wheel push and it landed on Geoff.

"Drink powdered punch from the communal toilet," Chris winced a bit after reading that card.

Noah looked down at his feet, giving a sympathetic look of regret as he pointed to Tyler. "Tyler."

The perspective switched to show Tyler standing by a toilet. Chris was holding purple packets of powdered fruit punch, he poured the contents in and Chef handed Tyler a straw. He held the straw in his hand and looked at the toilet. He took a deep breath and took a sip, but once it reached his mouth he barfed all over the place. Chris and Chef watched in absolute honor and the host spilled his lunch, handing Chef his prize money.

"Sorry dude," Chris said, not looking sorry at all. "But dock of shame awaits."

Tyler didn't even respond to this, clutching his mouth in despair. "Sorry. But you still failed to complete the dare."

Tyler frowned, as Chef went to help the jock up. He stood up, shakily. "I...I...can get up myself," He gritted his teeth through pants of exhaustion.

The camera turned to the docks, where Tyler was walking towards the boat of losers before being greeted by his fellow campers.

Noah gave him a small grin, "You are... pretty okay."

The jock smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks man."

Tyler then turned to Bridgette. She gave a shy smile, "Tyler.. sorry."

Tyler patted her on the shoulder, "It was you or me, that's just how things go. Plus BRONZE MEDAL! Whoa!"

Bridgette grinned and gave him a hug, "You're really a great guy."

Tyler just smirked and staggered to the boat with a wave.

Reaching the boat with the final two campers waving, Tyler sighed, but gave a big smile waving back. "Well, I lost. But I tell you what this was one of the best summer ever!."

Chris then turned to Bridgette and Noah. "Here's are FINAL TWO! Who will win? Turn in next time for THE FINAL OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

Remaining Campers: Bridgette, Noah.

3rd Place Tyler

4th Place: Gwen

5th Place: Duncan

6th Place: Heather

7th Place: Izzy

8th Place: Katie

9th Place: Ezekiel

10th Place: Cody

11th Place: Geoff

12th Place: Trent

13th Place: Eva

14th Place: Lindsay

15th Place: DJ

16th Place: Owen

17th Place: Beth

Trent (Returned)

Duncan (Returned)

18th Place: Sadie

19th Place: LeShawna

20th Place: Justin

21st Place: Harold

22nd Place: Courtney

Honestly this was a little difficult to write as I didn't have an antagonist that could be used as a karma dare. I originally had Gwen as a finalist but I like writing Bridgette and Noah a little bit more. Owen's dare was going to take out Bridgette but I felt like it was too silly, then again she would go out and keep her morals and her beliefs strong. Again, as there was no antagonist I felt no one deserved to get their hair cut.

Just one more chapter to go.


End file.
